A Wolf's Cry
by MCross
Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects him and all those around him
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf's Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings, that privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Authors note: Set before A Gull's Cry...

A big thank you to my betas Katy and Barbara. Also to Terri and Mysty for their wonderful love and support.

* * *

Chapter One

The sight of the large stone building standing proud amid the large rock formation made him shiver. It looked so cold, almost as cold as he felt deep within.

His heart, once so light and happy, now felt heavy and empty.

He did not recall the journey here, it seemed to be a blur. The last that he recalled was the Rohirrim King telling them to leave the dead as he stood looking down from the cliff, the very cliff from which Estel, his dearest friend, had fallen. At that moment, his heart had curled and died within him.

Legolas had dealt with death before. How could he not with the darkness that surrounded and ate away at Mirkwood, his home? But Estel had always been there since they met. He had cradled the human in his arms as a babe and watched him grow, had helped him come to grips with the complexity of archery.

"Well, Elf, are you just going to sit there and wait for the day to grow old or are we going in?" The gruff voice came from behind him. The words seemed callous yet there was more than just a hint of worry in the deep voice.

He blinked and looked around. The others in their group had already entered the Hornburg, leaving them to stand alone before the gates.

Legolas, the blond elf upon the white horse, shook himself from his thoughts and urged Arod forward.

"Of course not, Gimli, unless you wish to spend the night here?"

Gimli, the dwarf, seated behind the thin elf hated horses and could not wait to get off the beast.

The two of them must make quite a spectacle. Their two races were not known to get along. In fact were supposed to hate each other with an enmity that was truly frightening, when he gave thought to it.

And he had, hated the dwarf that is, at least to start with. Their meeting at the Council of Elrond had not been the best of starts. But since then, they had fought together and things had slowly changed. He liked the dwarf.

Legolas shuddered. The cold stone seemed to smother him as he urged Arod into the fortress and toward Théoden. He knew it was better to be near the King.

Inside the Hornburg, the people of Rohan worked to prepare for the inevitable siege. Women and men hurried about to make things ready for the coming battle. Would Saruman send an army to them? Legolas had no doubt. Saruman the White was a traitor. Mithrandir had found that out the hard way.

He brought Arod to a halt beside Théoden and dismounted, then helped Gimli down, although he grumbled all the way. Legolas ignored him.

He should have known that Éowyn would come and ask about Aragorn, but it hurt all the same.

"So few. So few have returned." She sounded as shocked as Legolas felt. "Where is Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn looked for the Dunèdain that had so captured her attention.

Legolas tried to answer, tried very hard to answer, but his throat seemed to close around the words. Gimli saved him from answering.

"He... he fell." The words sounded so final, so empty... so... so... There were no words to cover how he felt. The pain, the agony was too deep.

"He fell? But that cannot be..."

Legolas could not take it. He had to get away, to find somewhere he could be alone, to think, to work out how just one death among so many could leave him so desolate.

Legolas had felt grief and remorse at Mithrandir's apparent death when he had fallen in Moria, but that was nothing compared to this.

He did not know where he was going, he was running blind. All he knew was that he needed to see the sky, to leave the prison of these stone walls behind him.

He paid no heed to the cry of "Legolas?" from behind him. He could not face Gimli, not with his heart torn apart like this.

Soon the number of people around him thinned out and he was on his own, looking out over Helm's Deep.

A solitary bird made a mournful cry to the sky, a sky that was becoming dark and cloudy, and a reflection of his own dark feelings.

His Adar had warned him against getting close to Estel, a mortal. He had told him he would inevitably experience this grief. Legolas had accepted that, he truly had. He was no fool. He had simply not expected it to be this soon.

How could he face Elrond? How could he tell him that he had let his son die? It was his fault, all his fault. He would never, ever forgive himself.

Valar, Elladan and Elrohir would never forgive him. He could only be grateful that he would not have to tell Arwen. All of this would be hard enough.

If he lived through this, if Frodo made it to Mount Doom and destroyed the One Ring, then he would sail. He could not stay here now, not now. Not when the person who had helped him and come to mean so much to him was no longer here.

Legolas was stunned to find that he had tears running down his face. "Estel, please, please do not do this, please come back. You are needed, Gwador nin. I need you." It was no more than a whisper to the wind, full of pain and loss.

There was no answer.

The tears fell harder as he thought of the last time he had seen the twins with their brother. They had all been hunting together. It had been good fun, a much-needed respite for him from the growing evil that surrounded Mirkwood.

He pulled out the pendant that he had found in the foul orc's hand, the Evenstar. He held it up and expected the daylight to reflect and sparkle from its crystal gems. When it did not, he blinked in astonishment. When had it grown so dark? Night had fallen. He had been here all afternoon?

He turned with a sigh. Life went on, even if he did not want it to.

"There you are, Elf! I have been looking for you. You need to eat and then sleep." Gimli appeared in front of him and he jumped.

He had not heard the Dwarf's approach. How on Arda had that happened?

"I am not hungry." Was that his voice? It sounded so hollow, so strange. He did not belong here. He had to get out, this cold stone was killing him.

"Master Elf, you are going to eat and then you will sleep, even if I have to knock you out with my axe handle!" Gimli had planted himself in front of the Prince.

Gimli frowned. Legolas was too pale. He looked almost transparent as he stood before him and surely he should be glowing? The Pointy-eared Princeling always glowed at night, brightly as well, not this dull, subdued glow.

"Come on, Laddie. Yer can't stay here. Come with me." He pulled on Legolas arm and the elf passively let him lead him wherever he would. What did it matter where he was? Nothing mattered anymore.

Gimli led him into the hall. It was light and noisy and left him cold. He did not want to be here.

"Legolas. I was worried about you." Théoden suddenly appeared before him.

"I needed some time alone." Could that really be his voice? It was low and hollow, as if he was listening from a great distance.

"I can understand that. Aragorn was a good man. Had you known him long?" Théoden was not really interested, but he was worried about the elf before him. If there was to be a battle, an elven warrior fighting with them would be of great advantage.

"Since his childhood. If you excuse me, I must see to a missive for his Adar." He escaped before Gimli could stop him.

The only problem was where to go now? Gimli was right. He needed rest.

"We have a room, Laddie." Gimli was behind him. "Follow me. I will bring you some food."

Gimli seemed to have got the message that he wanted to be alone. He followed the dwarf through the stone hallways, not even noticing when some of the men and women deliberately moved out of their way or looked at them as if they were as foul as orcs. It did not matter, not anymore, and it never would again...

"Here, we are." Gimli pushed open a large wooden door and entered the chamber. Legolas followed listlessly behind him.

The chamber was large and contained three beds, enough for all three of them... the thought came unbidden and was then followed by crashing pain. There was not a third person to fill the third bed, not any longer.

Valar that hurt, the thought of never seeing Estel again hurt more than he could ever have imagined. Never to see that gentle smile, the grim determination, to hear the sweet laughter as a prank against the twins had worked and never to simply talk earnestly long into the night about anything and everything... He could no longer do that. How could the Valar have allowed this to happen? Could they not see that Middle-earth's fate rested upon those broad shoulders? Without Estel they were doomed. He was doomed.

"There is parchment, ink and quill on the table. Write your missive and I will see that it is sent. And, Laddie?" Gimli had stopped and had been watching the pallid elf as he looked around the chamber. He had seen his pain as Legolas' normally bright, now dazed, eyes had rested upon the third bed. He had to help his friend through this. To do otherwise would mean that he, Gimli, would lose not one but two friends and that thought was unbearable.

"Yes, Gimli?" The voice was distant and empty and Gimli could have sworn that Legolas was not even here in this chamber with him.

"He would not wish you to make yerself ill over this. He would want you to carry on. I will make sure that a fire is set. Would you like the window open?" Just because he was happy to be within the welcome confines of the stone shelter around him, it did not mean others were. He knew the elf that well, at least.

"Hennad." Again the tone was barely there.

"I will see to it then." The voice of the dwarf was even more gruff and curt than normal. He did not know how to deal with the Prince in this state. He also found himself wishing more and more that Gandalf was here. The wily old wizard would know how to help the elf... But wishes were not horses and elves could not fly, as his old father was apt to say. Gandalf was not here. He, Gimli, would have to use what he could.

Legolas was not even aware when Gimli left the chamber. He stood lost so deeply in thought that he would not have heard a rampaging Mumakil behind him, nor even seen it in front of him.

How long he stood there he did not know, would probably never know, but eventually, as if walking through a torrent of water, he made his way to the desk, pulled out the chair and sat down. This would be one of the hardest tasks he had ever undertaken and that was saying something.

With shaking hands he pulled a fresh piece of parchment before him. Picking up the quill he readied it with ink.

Memories once more flooded into his mind, fond memories of teaching Estel his alphabet, of guiding the small hand across the parchment and listening with contentment as Estel giggled with delight.

"Estel." Just the one word, but all the pain, all the grief, was so evident. A silver tear ran down his cheek once more.

It fell to join with the ink blot that had fallen from the quill. He could not do this. He did not know how to start. Greetings? There would be no glad greetings with this news.

He threw the quill down and rose unsteadily from the chair. He was cold and shivering. He was never cold and certainly had never shivered. He crossed to the fire and crouched attempting to get the wood to kindle, but failed miserably.

"Let me try, My Lord." The voice was soft and he jumped. A young girl was kneeling beside him. She took the flint from his suddenly nerveless fingers. It took her one try to set the spark to the wood and she fed the flames before building it up. Once finished, she turned to him once more.

"Let me help you to your bed, My Lord, you look ill." There was sorrow in her voice. She wondered how one so beautiful could be this pale or so sad?

"I am well, thank you." Legolas rubbed his hands together in front of the welcome warmth.

"Forgive me, but you really do not look it. Shall I bring a healer?" She peered at him worriedly. He had not yet cleaned up fully from the battle and orc blood was still splattered here and there over his tunic.

"I am uninjured, just tired." Legolas rubbed at his forehead. He had a pounding headache forming and he felt so nauseous.

"Laddie, I have food and wine. Ah, good, the fire has been set." Gimli had a tray in his hands piled high with food. The young serving girl rose to help him and placed it upon the table.

"He may need a healer." Were her last worried words as she left the two friends to their meal.

"Are you injured?" All thoughts of the food and ale had fled from Gimli's mind at her words.

"Tired." Just the one word.

"But injured?" Gimli would not let this go.

"No."

"Good, if I find that you have been hiding injuries..." He let the threat hang in the air. "Sit and I can sort the food out." Gimli had gone out of his way to find food that he knew that Legolas liked, fruit, vegetables, bread and cheese, anything as long as the Young Prince would eat.

Legolas did not even answer. He simply gazed deep into the flames of the fire, lost once more in his memories.

Gimli sighed and set about sorting the food out, it was obvious to him that Legolas did not wish to talk at the moment, lost as he was in the memory of his old friend.

"Here ye go, Laddie." He handed the platter to Legolas who jumped and blinked. He then blushed and Gimli was pleased to see the colour that suffused the wan face before him.

"Gimli, I… I am sorry I was not… I do not think that…" Legolas was blinking rapidly as he looked at his friend.

"Don't tell me ye canna eat it. Ye can and trust me ya will!" Gimli presented the platter once more, not moving until Legolas reluctantly took it from him. "I'll not be moving until ye finish that. I'll not be telling Gandalf that ye did not look after yerself."

"I do not deserve your friendship, mellon-nin. I thank you." Legolas took the platter, then the goblet that Gimli offered him.

Once he was satisfied that Legolas really would eat, or at the very least try, Gimli went back for his own plate.

They sat like that for some time with Gimli eating as well as he usually did, especially after battle.

Legolas though, only picked and pushed. Hardly anything made its way to his mouth and what did seemed to have no taste, almost like sawdust. The fruit seemed to be as hard as rock.

"You need to sleep." Gimli could stand it no longer. He had endured enough of Legolas rearranging his food only to start once again from the beginning.

"I am tired." There was a wealth of sorrow in his words.

"Then sleep. I will keep watch over you. No harm will come to you." Gimli made that a silent vow.

Legolas only nodded and moved to the bed. To Gimli it looked as if he felt every single one of his long years. No longer were the steps nimble, but slow and heavy. It looked as if he carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

Legolas sighed as he placed the barely-touched platter of food back on the tray. He had expected the dwarf to protest that he had not eaten enough. His father would have.

His father. Legolas felt his heart drop.

His father would be so disappointed in him right now. He let his own best friend, his blood brother, die and done nothing to stop it. A sob caught in his throat as he stumbled towards a bed. It did not matter which bed. He just could not remain on his feet any longer.

"Legolas?" No longer did Gimli call him Elf. When did that happen? When had Gimli become Gimli and not Dwarf?

"Yes, Gimli?" Legolas' voice was strained.

"Are you alright?" Gimli picked up the goblet Legolas had set to one side untouched.

"Yes."

"Then drink this." He watched as Legolas finally removed his bow and quiver. He also removed the sharp knives that he carried in their sheaths. Almost without thought, Legolas sat on the side of the bed and began to run a whetstone over the already keen edges.

Gimli gave a harrumph. The Elf had not even removed the last remnants of Orc blood from the blade he was working on. Legolas was normally as diligent about that as possible. As with all warriors, his life depended on his weapons. He was always meticulous about their care.

"That can wait, Laddie. Sleep first. Drink this." It was not a question.

"What is it?" Bewildered blue eyes looked at him.

"Just some soothing tea, it is a recipe that my own mother makes at times like this, honey and what-not, just to help relax you." Gimli watched as Legolas sniffed the tea. He raised his own goblet and drank the ale that was in his own mug. Legolas did not need to know that he did not have the same tea.

"You have some?" A dark eye brow rose in query.

"After today? Definitely." It was only a small lie, he told himself.

Legolas nodded and as Gimli took another sip he took one too. Sip for sip they sat like that until both goblets were empty.

"That was very nice, Gimli. Your mother must be wonderful." Legolas wiped his mouth and gave a loud yawn.

"Try and rest, Laddie. Here, let me help." He hurried to the Elf's side to remove the long suede boots that covered the slender limbs.

"I am fine, Gimli. Just leave me. I think I can…" His voice faded away as he fell back, his eyes already closed in sleep.

"Aye, ye will be. I am sorry, Laddie. If I thought ye would sleep, I wouldna have stooped so low." Gimli finished moving him and covered him with the blankets. He could not resist brushing the hair away that had fallen from its braids. To see the proud elf reduced to this was somehow both touching and sad.

He sat and watched as he had promised Legolas he would, keeping the fire tended and leaving only to go through the window doors to have a smoke. He made certain he was nearby at all times so that should Legolas need him, he would be there in an instant.

Who would have imagined this, a Dwarf worried about an Elf? His father would have kittens should he find out, but then, given the identity of this Elf's father as it was, it was understandable.

Somewhere along the journey from that ravine to Helm's Deep, something had happened within Gimli. No longer was Legolas merely the son of that despised Mirkwood ruler, no longer was he perceived as the haughty Prince, used to getting his own way.

Suddenly he had become a person who had lost his best friend and was hurting and confused about it as well. It was the first time in many years that Gimli's paternal instincts had been stirred like this, but Legolas had done just that. There was no going back now, he mused. They had shared too much, gone through too many changes to go back. He would just have to admit that he liked the Pointy-eared Princeling and be done with it.

* * *

The night slowly wore on and silence fell over Helm's Deep. The only signs of life were the guards on tower duty and the lights and torches that flickered in the breeze. Aside from that, nothing stirred.

Deep within the fortress walls, two of the most unlikely of friends slept, both at ease in each other's company.

Gimli, despite his best intentions, had fallen asleep. Legolas had not stirred.

A low groan sounded around the room and Gimli grunted before settling once more.

It was a long moment before the sound came again and this time a troubled golden head tossed from side to side.

Legolas Greenleaf, Crown Prince of Mirkwood, was in the midst of a terrible dream, one that he could not tear himself from, one that he was desperate to escape. He groaned and tossed his head once more.

_**/He stood atop the ravine. How had he returned here? He turned to call for Gimli and ask just that… but there was no one there.**_

_**All that was left were the dead, scattered like flotsam on a storm-tossed sea, not that he had ever seen that happen. He had read about it though, read and wondered. One day he hoped to find out if it was as he thought, but he did not expect that to be for some time. There was much still to…**_

"_**You killed me!" He turned in shock. There beside him stood Estel.**_

"_**Estel! Mellon-nin I have been searching for you!" He tried to hug his friend to him in relief.**_

"_**This is all your fault, Elf! How could you?" The words were filled with venom.**_

"_**Estel?" Legolas sounded uncertain for the first time.**_

"_**I though you were my friend!" Estel turned and Legolas caught his first good look at him.**_

_**He was sodden. Water seemed to pour from him in torrents. His clothes were torn and ragged. Blood cascaded from a wound on his forehead and had caused his left eye to shut. Blood also ran from between his fingers that were pressed with force around his forearm.**_

_**He was very grey and blue tinged his normally pink lips.**_

"_**I am! I tried to find you! I have the Evenstar for…"**_

"_**Do not speak her name, you are no longer worthy of that! You are tainted. You will forever be tainted."**_

"_**Estel, saes, listen?"**_

"_**To you? Never again. I trusted you to save me and you failed. You are a disgrace to your kind. I hate you, Elf. Hate you more than anything I have ever done. You disgust me. You are lower than an orc!" Estel spat on Legolas before turning and walking away.**_

_**No matter how he tried Legolas could not draw near to him. He just drew further and further away…/**_

Gimli woke with a start. Something had disturbed him. The source was immediately apparent. Legolas was tossing on the bed and moaning as if in pain.

"Legolas? Easy Laddie, it is just a nightmare. Wake up now." He shook the elf gently. Legolas was sobbing and it was enough to break the warrior Dwarf's heart. "Come now, Laddie, wake up."

"Estel." The groan was anguished.

So that was the problem. It had to happen, if he thought about it.

"Legolas, waken. It is a nightmare only. Wake up." The last was said with a desperate poke. It was finally enough to wake Legolas with a gasp and he rose shakily to sit on the side of the bed.

Gimli peered at him with great concern. "Are you alright?"

Legolas did not have the breath to answer. His breathing was still too ragged.

"Nightmare?" Another nod. "Want to talk?" A negative shake. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Wine." It was a strangled choke.

"Aye, let me see to that." He left and returned quickly with another tray. On it were a carafe of wine and goblets, one filled with ale and one for the wine. He poured the wine and handed it to the weary, grief-stricken elf. Legolas was still shaking so much that he could not hold the goblet on his own.

Gimli said nothing but instead helped him to drink the wine. He made no comment as Legolas drained the goblet dry in one swift gulp.

"Another, Saes." Legolas had to blot out the words from his dream, had to stop the voice that kept repeating in his mind. Would Estel really think that? Did he think that, wherever he was now?

It brought back another dream, another nightmare that had happened years ago, after his Naneth had been murdered by orcs. In that dream it had been she who had said those hate-filled words. "_You are not my son. My son would not have let the orcs do this."_

He had been fifteen in mortal years at the time, yet he had convinced himself it had been his fault and that his father would hate him. He had been wrong then, could he possibly be wrong now?

"Here ye go." Legolas drained that goblet as well, accepting another almost right away.

Four goblets later, he felt slightly better. He raised shaky hands to rub wearily at his face.

"I am sorry I woke you, Gimli. Please, go back to sleep."

"Can you sleep?" Gimli had to ask, although he knew the answer.

"Nay. I think I will find a bath and bathe. I want to make sure that Arod is alright as well." Legolas rose shakily and reached for his boots.

"I want you back here for the morning meal. If you are not there, I will come and find you."

Legolas nodded and left the chamber. Gimli sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He leaned back, thinking hard. He was not aware when sleep took him once more.

* * *

Dawn rose slowly. Mist cloaked the area around the Deep, making it difficult to see even the hand in front of one's face.

Slowly the inhabitants of Helm's Deep rose and began to go about their business. The smell of baking bread permeated the air along with the smell of meat cooking on the spit. The sounds of children's laughter resounded as they went about their chores and games. The women went about their chores, stopping to natter with neighbours about the worry of the potential war that was on the horizon.

As the court made its way to begin its day, a solitary Dwarf made his way down to the main chamber. He had awoken to find the chamber empty. Legolas had been nowhere in sight. He hoped that Legolas would be at the morning meal, and that he would not have to go and look for him.

Éowyn looked up as he entered and he had to admit that she did look better than she had the day before, still pale, yes, but better.

"Good morning, Master Dwarf, I hope that you slept well?" She greeted him with a sad smile.

Théoden looked up at her words.

"Good morning, Gimli, the elf is not with you?" The question was courteous enough, but it rubbed Gimli up the wrong way. The human King could know his name and not Legolas'?

"Good Morrow, Lady Éowyn, no, my sleep was disturbed. The Elf as you call him…" He turned to the King, uncaring if he hurt the King's feelings. "…has a name, it is Legolas."

"I know…" Théoden waved his concern's away.

"Then perhaps it would be of more importance to you if I gave you his official title?" There was real anger in Gimli's voice.

The chamber stilled as they listened to this play.

"Official title? He has an official title?" Théoden sounded confused.

"He does indeed. The _ELF,_ as you call him, is actually Crown Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, the only son of King Thranduil." It was with great pleasure that Gimli saw the shock of realisation on Théoden's face.

"Prince Legolas? Why was I not informed of this? Ham…" He stopped. Hama was no longer there. He could blame no one else if there was an incident over this.

"Legolas does not see the need to foist his title on others. He is quite happy to be known simply as Legolas. As it is, Legolas is grieving, grieving hard. He did not sleep well and has not eaten since before yesterday now. Just because you think of him as an elf does not say that he has no feelings." Gimli finally ran out of tirade.

"I am sorry, you are right, Master Dwarf. I should not have judged by what he looks like. Where is Prince Legolas now? I could see he was distressed after Aragorn's death." Théoden was weary. So many things had happened. First there had been Wormtongue's betrayal, followed by the news of Theodred's death. Now this potential war… It seemed even his best intentions were not good enough.

"I have yet to see him this morning. I had hoped that he would be here. Has there been any other news?" He would first give Legolas the chance to come to the meal. If he did not, he would go and look for him.

"None as yet. This may yet be a false alarm, but I trust in Mithrandir and so here we are. Come and eat, Gimli, I am sure that you will have your friend by your side soon enough." He gestured towards the table and the food. They waited for Éowyn to sit and then joined her.

Legolas had not shown at all by the time the meal had finished. Éowyn could see how worried Gimli was. With her Uncle's permission, she asked to help search for Legolas. Théoden had even assigned some of his men to help.

The first place they looked was back in his chamber. Much to their disappointment, it was empty. Legolas' weapons still lay where they had been left.

"Where else should we look?" Éowyn asked him worriedly, they had been certain Legolas would be easy to find.

"He said that he would go and look to make certain that Arod was alright." Gimli smiled with relief. Of course! How silly! The Daft Elf had formed a bond with the white horse from the minute they had met. "He will be there."

They hurried down to the stables. The grooms and stable hands were going about their work and yet to Éowyn they seemed to be walking carefully, as if on eggshells.

Éowyn caught the first one that passed them by. "We seek Prince Legolas, have you seen him?"

"A blond Laddie, stands about… Well taller than you." Gimli looked at him anxiously.

"The young elf?" The stable hand asked, trying to clarify who they were actually asking about.

"Aye, Legolas."

"Then, Master Dwarf, you have come to the right place. You will need to keep your voice down so that you do not disturb him, but he is here. We have tried not to disturb him. He looks so peaceful." As he was talking, the hand led them to the back of the stable.

Arod nickered softly to them as they moved near his stall. Éowyn greeted him and gently patted his nose.

Her mouth changed from a worried frown to a wide smile and she turned towards Gimli. "The lost has been found, Gimli."

Gimli did not wait for anything more, he hurried to the stall. Not even opening the door, he ducked beneath it.

Legolas lay on the straw that was piled up against the stall wall. He had been grooming Arod by the looks of it, for the horse was half-combed and the brush lay forgotten to one side.

He lay curled into a ball with one hand resting beneath his cheek. Gimli could see why the groom thought he looked young. Lying like that, he did appear so very, very young. Gimli's heart ached when he saw the silver tear tracks that still shined on his face.

"Ahh, Laddie." A blanket was pressed into his hand. Gimli did not need telling twice. He shook the blanket and covered Legolas.

The last thing they wanted to do was wake Legolas, now that he was asleep.

They walked away without speaking.

The groom turned to them once more. "Do you wish to know when he wakens?"

"Indeed. I wish to be here the minute his eyes open." Gimli had no doubt that now the shock had worn off, Legolas would feel even worse.

"I have a young boy who is the fastest runner here. I will make certain that he is ready." The groom told them.

"Thank you, I will make certain that my Uncle is made aware of this help. I am proud of you." Éowyn smiled at him. "I thank you for watching over our guest."

"You are welcome, My Lady." The groom looked proud.

Éowyn looked pleased as she led the way back to the Keep. "Uncle will be glad that we have found Legolas. He looked so sad. Seeing Lord Aragorn fall must have been terrible for him."

"Aye, especially when he has known Aragorn for such a long time." Gimli had to clear his throat.

"I could see their friendship right from the start. Only once before have I seen a friendship so deep. That was between my brother and cousin. Éomer is as devastated at Theodred's loss. I do not know what to do to help. All I can do is be there for him. I will as well. I loved them both."

"Lady Éowyn..." Gimli tried to stop her.

"Please, it is Éowyn. I do think this goes deeper, Gimli. I think you know this as well. Legolas is doing more than grieving." She brushed the sparkling tears from her eyes.

"Aye, you are right and I will not let it happen. By Aulë, I promise that I will not Legolas fade and die." Gimli stomped off, anger seemed to radiate from him.

He was warm, warm and fuzzy. He also had a raging headache. Legolas came slowly back into the waking world. He shivered.

He was still cold. He lifted stiff and cold hands that did not seem to want to work to his face.

"Drink this it will warm ye, Laddie." Gimli's voice came from beside him.

He took the proffered drink. "Hennad."

"You fell asleep grooming Arod. We got worried and came to look for you."

"I am sorry to worry you. I would never willingly do that." Legolas apologised.

"I know and you have no need to apologise. Drink and we will get you back to the Deep. You need to eat." Gimli gently chided him.

"I will try to eat." Legolas drank the tea.

Once finished with the tea, Legolas folded the blanket and handed it back to the groom with a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

They made it back to the Deep without any trouble. Once there, Gimli tried to steer them to the main chamber so that Legolas could eat.

"Later Gimli, I promise. I want a bath. I never did get one last evening and, unlike Estel, I..." He paled and stopped with a gulp. Before Gimli could say anything more, Legolas pulled free and ran from the hallway.

By the time Legolas reached their chamber, he was in tears once more. Ai, this hurt! How could he imagine one minute that Estel was still with them, only to realize he was gone the next?

When he managed to compose himself, a bath sounded better than ever. Towels had been left out for them and they looked thick and fluffy. Picking them up, he made his way out of the chamber. He could hear Gimli's panting breath from down the corridor and he hurriedly picked up speed. This way he could buy himself some time to compose himself fully. He would not be caught at this disadvantaged again.

A maid was walking down the hall way.

"Excuse me can you tell me how to get to the bathing chamber?"

"Of course, My Lord." She did better than tell him, she showed him, even helped him fill the tub.

Once she had left, he removed his clothes. The outer tunic was no problem, however, the silk inner tunic was a different matter.

Legolas hissed. The shirt had stuck to his skin making it difficult to pull away.

In the end, he had to wet the material to loosen the cloth. He should have seen to this last evening. Gimli would be so angry if he ever found out. He would just have to prevent him from finding out, it was that simple.

He had not come away unscathed from the battle after all. He had caught a sword across his back and upper arm. How Gimli had not seen he would never know, but then he had also been grieving and in shock. Now Legolas could buy himself that time to heal.

He lowered himself into the bath with a sigh. The water felt good against his muscles, he relaxed back.

The water was soothing and some of the weariness seemed to flee his limbs. Now that he had relaxed he was not sure he could move again.

Legolas closed his eyes. If he could stay like this, Estel would still be here. Still be with him...

Slowly the water turned colder and he had to move. He could feel the chill growing around him so finally he pulled himself up and began to wash properly. He could not fully reach the wound on his back. The soak would have to do.

He stood and swiftly dried himself noting with disinterest that his hands were shaking once more. He then pulled his pack towards him. He had a small reserve of healing herbs in there. He carried them as a matter of course when he was out in the wild.

There was still enough hot water left to mix some pain-killing herbs. That would also help to fool Gimli. He used his meat knife to pare the herbs and then mix them. Some he left to one side to mix in the water.

Then he pulled white cloth out of the pack to use as bandages. He cut it into strips and then quickly spread it with the paste and bandaged the wounds as best he could. At least the paste would help the linen stay in place. Then he did the most sensible thing. He washed his tunic, made certain the stain from the blood was well out. He had a spare shirt he could wear until this one dried. Gimli would think nothing of it.

Once finished he brushed his hair thoroughly getting rid of the knots that a night of tossing and turning had caused. He then braided it as normal. So normal, it was as if nothing had changed and yet... nothing was the same.

He drank the bitter herbal tea without even grimacing. The wet tunic over one arm, he left the chamber.

"Where have you been?" Gimli growled as he opened the chamber door.

"Bathing, mellon-nin, as I told you. Are you ready for some food now?" He turned bright eyes towards the Dwarf, who turned a suspicious eye to him.

"It is here. I thought you might prefer it to eating in the hall." Gimli felt something very wrong was happening here.

"Hennad, Gimli that would be perfect. I am hungry." Much to Gimli's astonishment, Legolas proceeded to clear his plate in short time. Never had he seen the Elf eat this quickly!

"I am going to go for a ride, Gimli, would you like to come?" Legolas was still bright. This was not the grieving Elf of earlier.

He was about to answer when a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter!" Gimli growled, not taking his eyes off the Elf before him. Legolas meanwhile had stood and spread the undertunic out over a chair before the fire. He was careful to keep the cut in the cloth out of sight. He would need to sew that up later when Gimli was sleeping.

"My Lords, Théoden King has asked for your attendance at meeting. He expects you within fifteen minutes in the great hall." The same girl who had helped Legolas last night was before them. Legolas turned and flashed a warm smile at her. Her dazed smile back made Gimli smile. "You look much better, My Lord."

"Thank you, I feel it." Legolas replied. "We will attend Théoden King. Thank you for conveying the message."

She bowed and left the chamber.

"Come, Gimli we have a meeting..."

"Wait just one minute!" Gimli reached out and grabbed at the Elf, catching his hand. "We need to speak about Arag..."

"Later, Gimli we do not have the time to discuss this now." He gently extricated his hand and made to leave the chamber.

"I will hold you to that, Laddie. How long have your hands been that cold?" There was real curiosity in Gimli's voice. He had never known Legolas to be this icy cold.

"Just now, Gimli. I washed my tunic before coming here. Why all the questions?" He pulled Gimli out of the chamber and down the hall.

They were heading towards the main hall and the audience with Théoden. Gimli was huffing behind him and Legolas was enjoying teasing him when he saw the man before him.

He knew it! He knew the Orc had to be lying. There was no mistaking the wavy hair, the way the man was striding. Estel was here!

Legolas forgot all about Gimli, all about Théoden. All he could think of was Estel and the fact that he was alive once more. His friend was here! Alive! Such joy, such wonder!

"Estel!" He ran after the man, ran and caught him just as he got to the main doors. Caught him and pulled him around and into a hug only to find that the person he held to him was not Estel, was nothing like Estel.

His heart dropped once more, crashing to the ground like a stone falling from a mountaintop. His hope was shattered.

"Legolas!" Strong hands caught him as he fell. "Easy, Laddie I have you."

Worried brown eyes looked down at him and he managed to croak. "Gimli?" Before darkness descended...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued.

Well, that is the first chapter finished. This story happened because my PC crashed and I was left with nothing to do and no way of getting to my other stories to continue with them. Don't worry they are not forgotten.

Please let me know what you think? My other stories will be updated daily now...

See you soon!

Love,

Shell


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf's Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings that privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Authors note: Set before A Gull's Cry...

(Beta's note: Tissue alert! Grab the box.)

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Gimli thundered along behind the racing elf in front of him. Could it be? Could they have been wrong? His heart felt lighter by the second. Maybe now his friend may recover. He could hope and pray to Aulë that they were right. That Aragorn was indeed alive.

"Estel!" Legolas sounded overjoyed when he shouted. "Estel!"

Gimli had to admit that he looked like Aragorn from this distance, there was the same shade and curl of his hair and the build was exact. Gimli found his hope rising further.

He had just reached Legolas when the Elf pulled the man around with another cry of "Estel!"

In that moment Gimli found himself cold with grief. This was not Aragorn. He had no idea who this was, but it was not Aragorn. The poor man looked stunned and anxious.

Legolas gaped openly and at another time it would have been amusing to see and fun to make repeated references to it. But that would have been another time.

"E…Estel?" Legolas asked. His voice seemed to come from a great distance and then he staggered back into Gimli.

And then Legolas was falling, falling as if he was a rock smashing down from Caradhras. Gimli caught him with no difficulty. The men around them hurried to help him.

"Legolas! Easy Laddie, I have you." He lowered Legolas to the cold stone floor. Legolas eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Gimli had to really look closely to see the thin chest moving up and down, Gimli made up his mind in that moment. "We need to take him to the healing wing. Can someone inform Théoden King that Prince Legolas has been taken ill and is in the healing wing?"

One of the men nodded and left the hallway at a run. The others gathered to help Gimli lift the elf's incredibly limp form from the floor. Gimli caught his hand and held it as tightly as he could. The hand felt colder than ice.

The people that lined the route all moved out of the way, exchanging looks of worry as they hurriedly passed towards the healing wing.

The healer looked up at them as they rushed in. He stood from where he was cataloguing herbs and roots ready for the battle ahead. He knew they would be needed.

"What has happened?" He led them to the bed.

"Prince Legolas collapsed, Talleth." One of the men with Gimli answered for him.

"What caused it?" He was already counting Legolas' pulse.

Gimli's gruff voice answered the healer. "A shock. The lad is grieving and thought our friend had returned from his grave. When he realised that he had not, he collapsed. He has not been eating nor has he been sleeping."

"He is an elf!" The healer looked at the dwarf in shock.

"So?" Gimli stood and felt for his axe. This was getting very tiresome. What did these people have against the elves? They were such good and loyal friends, such wonderful light creatures. Who would have thought he would feel like that?

"Nothing, I meant nothing by it, Master Dwarf. It is just that I have never treated an elf before. I have studied them of course, but I have never even seen one before." Talleth told him honestly.

"Do what you can for him, please? He is fading and I cannae lose the Laddie. I have lost two friends already." Gimli sniffed, not wanting them to see the tears of emotion that had suddenly flooded through him at the thought of the loss of both Boromir and Aragorn.

"I will do my very best." Talleth was listening with his head pressed against Legolas' chest. "Fading, hmm? Iloreth, get me my books on elves. His pulse and breathing are too slow. Have some broth brought. We will get that into him. I am sure that will help, Master Dwarf." Talleth was thinking fast.

The healer beside him moved with incredible speed for one of middle age. Another left for the broth and Talleth looked at Gimli.

"Take a seat, Master Dwarf." One of the men who had helped him brought him a chair and Gimli sat down.

"My name is Gimli."

"I am Talleth, Gimli, and I am pleased to make both yours and the Prince's acquaintance.

At that moment, the door opened and Théoden hurried in. The men gave a low bow.

"Théoden King." Talleth greeted him.

"Talleth, how fares Prince Legolas?" He stopped by Gimli and put a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"He has not been taking care of himself. We will make sure that he eats and I will give him some tea to help him sleep for the night. I will assess him again on the morrow. For now we need to get him warm and make certain that he wakens properly" As he spoke, Talleth was covering Legolas with the thick blankets that they used here in the healing wing.

"Good. Give him the best of care and if you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. Gimli, will you stay with Legolas?" Théoden turned to the dwarf.

"Aye, I will not leave his side." Gimli sat gazing at Legolas, his eyes full of worry.

"I thought as much. I will make certain that food from my table is sent to you with ale. Please, keep me up to date with how he is? I am worried for him. Éowyn will be coming to sit with you soon. I must go now and attend to the meeting. I am sorry." Théoden felt bad that he had to leave the dwarf alone like this, but Éowyn would be here soon. He knew she would take care of anything that their guests needed.

"I am fine and I thank ye, Théoden. Legolas would as well, were he awake." Gimli could not help it, he reached out to brush the splayed hair away from the porcelain face.

"Thank you, Gimli. Please know that I am sorry about my misunderstanding earlier." With a nod to the healer, Théoden left the chamber.

"How is he really?" Gimli looked the healer in the eye.

Talleth sighed. "I am worried about him. I will not be leaving his side."

"I see." That just worried Gimli more. "Thank you."

"There is no need for any thanks, Gimli. It is my duty and I would not wish to lose such a special patient. Have you known him for long?" Talleth was standing beside Legolas, mixing herbs.

"Six months. We met at Rivendell. Our people have been fighting for some time. I accompanied my Father and Uncles to the meeting. I will admit I went there with a closed heart. My father and Legolas' father have a long hatred. All through the journey to the Council and even after we arrived there it was whispered in my ears that the elves could not be trusted and that this elf in particular could not be loyal. We fought at the Council." He saw the healer's surprise and gave a gruff snort of laugher. "Oh, nothing major. Just words, words made to hurt from my side. The other elves jumped to his defence. I really thought it would come to blows, but Legolas stood there in the middle of it all trying to stop it, trying to keep both our people calm. I think my perception of him changed in that instant."

"What happened?"

"We agreed to come on the quest…well, Legolas agreed. 'I give you my bow' I think was how he put it. I could not be bested by a Pointy-eared Princeling, could I?" Gimli asked.

Talleth smiled slightly. "I would guess not."

"I will never forget the look that crossed his face when I offered my axe. The look was pure frustration." Gimli laughed at the memory.

"When did he become a friend?" Talleth could tell that these two were friends. They may not admit it, but he could see it clearly.

Gimli mused for a moment. "Sometime during our trip through Moria."

"You came through Moria? Are you mad?" Talleth could not believe what he had just heard.

Gimli shook his head slightly, grief flashed over his craggy features. "It turned out that we were. It was after Gandalf fell. I could see how this Laddie was hurting." Gimli took Legolas' hand. He rubbed it to give it more warmth. "My father said an elf would and could never grieve. I will be telling him that he is definitely wrong about that."

"Very wrong, just look at him now." Talleth agreed quietly.

"Aye, and when Boromir died…" Gimli could not go on, could not explain how just listening to Legolas sing his farewell to the Gondorian beside the Anduin as the funeral boat had made its way to the Falls of Rauros had affected him. It had been haunting and breathtaking at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Talleth was worried about the dwarf. He had shivered so hard the chair had moved.

"Aye, bad memories." Gimli admitted. "The joy we felt when we met again with Gandalf! Legolas brightened again. He was the light-hearted elf that I knew once again. But now? Now I don't know."

"Perhaps we should make him more comfortable and remove his jerkin. Will you help me?" Talleth asked him.

"Aye, it would help him rest easier, I am sure." Gimli stood and reached to lift Legolas.

All went well until Talleth decided that it would be better to also remove Legolas' undertunic, Talleth froze.

He turned furious eyes to Gimli. "Why did you not tell me he was injured?"

"Injured? Legolas is not injured. He assured me that he was not injured." Gimli looked quite taken aback

"He has wounds on his back and his arm. It looks as if he has at least tried to dress them. We need to turn him onto his side to get to the wounds." Talleth was already turning him gently.

"He lied to me. The damn elf lied to me! Wait until you wake up, Legolas. You and I are going to have words." Gimli was talking to Legolas as they turned him and then he held him in place as Talleth gently removed the dressings. One had moved so that it was not fully covering the wound. It was rimmed with red.

"These need proper cleaning and suturing. Are you comfortable holding him like this?" Talleth asked him as he removed the makeshift bandages.

"Aye, I can cope with the Laddie. He is hardly heavy." In fact Gimli thought that now he had handled Legolas' weight, he was far too light, far too thin for someone so tall. A good breeze could blow him away if Gimli were not there to stop him! And Gimli would be there, he would never leave the Prince unless the choice was taken right out of his hands. "Are the wounds bad?"

"The one on his arm is long, but shallow. That will heal quickly. He must have pulled away from the blade. That would have saved his arm. The one on back is deep, it traverses the ribs. This is going to be painful while it heals." Talleth had already begun to clean the cuts. They needed a good cleaning. It was obvious that Legolas could not reach the wounds. They looked to be untouched, aside from the herb laden cloth that had covered them.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Gimli could not quite believe that Legolas would hide such wounds, especially when he had asked him outright if he had been hurt.

"I fear I don't know the answer to that." Talleth could understand why Gimli was upset by this.

"Aragorn will know. I will..." Gimli stopped suddenly as he realised what he had said. Pain flared in his heart once more. He would give all he had to have Aragorn here so that he could ask for advice. That was now a thing of the past, gone with the sudden fall that had taken the exiled King with it.

But who could he turn to for advice, who could he ask for aid? There were two he was comfortable with, that he felt he could turn to for advice like this, Elrond, the greatest healer in all of Middle-earth and Galadriel, Lady of the Light.

Gimli felt his heart tighten just at the thought of her name, Galadriel. He could not recall the number of times as a lad he had been scared into going to bed or eating his vegetables with just the threat of being left with 'the greatest, meanest Witch who had ever graced Middle-earth.' That was yet another thing that he would have to speak with his father about. Galadriel was nothing like that. She was beautiful, very beautiful and so wise. He been reluctant to look upon her, scared what would happen. She could turn him into a toad after all.

She had done nothing of the kind. She had greeted him kindly and gently before asking him what she could do to help him recover from both the journey and the loss of his friend.

That to Gimli's mind did not happen if one was a great Witch out to ensnare unsuspecting souls!

He would never feel the same way about the Lady again. It had been a definite pleasure to spend time with her. Perhaps this war with the elves had been started by just one thing, the fact they did not co-operate with each other, would not listen.

The one thing this quest had taught him was that you sometimes had to set those thoughts and feelings to one side, for the greater good. Legolas was his friend now and no longer the mistrusted enemy.

He would write to the lady and ask for advice. Yes, that would be the best thing.

"They are clean, I need to sew them. It is a good thing he is unconscious." Talleth knew this would hurt, had the Prince been awake.

"Aye and you would not even get a groan out of him. Silly Elfling."

That comment earned him a look of surprise. "Elfling?"

"Aye, 'tis what they call their children." Gimli watched another stitch being expertly applied.

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it. What was Lord Aragorn like? I have heard some wonderful things about him." Talleth cut the thread.

Gimli grunted at that. News traveled upon a fast horse here it seemed.

"He was brave and kind. I have seen him dispatch many orcs. Not as many as the Laddie here, but he had great skill. Then I have seen him comfort a dying friend, all within minutes of each other." Gimli admitted. His voice had gone soft and gruff again.

Boromir, ah Boromir, lad why did you have to fall to the temptations of the ring? Had that not happened they would still all be together.

Frodo and Sam would not have fled with fear in their hearts. Where were the two dear friends now? He could only hope they were well and that they had not met with any foul creatures. The whole of Middle-earth depended upon their courage and loyalty.

And what of Pippin and Merry, the jesters of the group? How they had all laughed when Gandalf has regaled them with the story of the firework incident in the Shire. That had been funny. They were a pair of rascals indeed. The thought of them in the hands of orcs had hurt. He was glad that they were now safe. They would meet again at some point, he could feel it in his bones.

"He was good with the Hobbits, they were close, I think, but none was closer to him than Legolas. They had known each other since Aragorn was a babe."

"No wonder he has taken this so hard." Talleth felt nothing but deep sympathy for the elf before him.

"Aye, will he recover?" That was the most important question to ask.

"From the wounds? Yes. From the fading? Time will tell with that. We need to make him know that he is not as alone as he thinks. I just wish we had another elf to turn to for advice." To Talleth the elf looked far too young to be away from home, let alone fighting as he had been.

"We could contact the Lady Galadriel at Lothlorien." Gimli suggested pleased that the healer had been thinking as he had.

"The Witch?" There was alarm in Talleth's voice.

Gimli forced his anger down at the words. Two weeks ago he felt exactly the same. It was not Talleth's fault that they had been raised with the same superstitions.

"Lady Galadriel is no witch." His voice was soft and gruff. "She is the fairest being I have ever met. Her eyes glow like the sun and sparkle like dew. She will send us what aid she can."

"That would be good." Talleth still felt more than a little unsure he wanted her involved. "There, that is finished. I will dress it and then we can lay him on his back." Talleth reached for the cloth he had ready in place.

They gently eased Legolas onto his back, it brought no reaction and Talleth checked his pulse once more. There was no change.

Gimli was fussing with the blankets, making sure that Legolas was covered properly. He would not have his friend any colder than he already was.

Iloreth had returned to the healer's side with his books and he moved to read them. When the broth arrived he set the book aside and helped to give the warm sustenance to Legolas.

The minute the bowl was empty, he returned to his books.

Morning drew into afternoon with no signs of awakening from Legolas. The only time that Gimli left the Prince was to use the necessary or to have a smoke by the door, much to Talleth's amusement.

"Ah, 'tis alright for you to laugh. I do not wish to have my new favourite pipe go missing." Gimli was not amused.

"And what happened to the old favourite pipe?" Talleth's eyes sparked.

Gimli muttered something that Talleth could not hear.

"I am sorry, Gimli, I did not hear that." Talleth asked him cheerfully.

"I said Legolas happened. At least I think it was him." He had no proof, just the fact that his pipe and weed had been there one minute and gone the next.

"He does not like it?" Talleth was laughing.

"Does not like it? That is putting it mildly! He detests it!"

"I will make sure that he does not find mine then. I thank you, Gimli for the warning!" Talleth bowed slightly.

"What is all this noise? You will waken Legolas." Éowyn had entered without them even knowing.

"My Lady! Please pardon me. I did not see you there." Talleth had jumped to his feet to bow to her.

"That is alright. Talleth. Uncle asked me to come and stay with Legolas. How is he?" Éowyn looked with compassion at the Prince.

"There has been no change, I have cleaned and dressed his wounds. Please sit, My Lady." He ushered her to the spare chair that he had been using.

"Thank you. I will stay with Gimli. We will call you if we need you." Éowyn smiled at him, but then frowned. "Wounds, what wounds?"

"The wounds that Legolas sustained it battle and declined to inform us of." Gimli's voice was tart.

"He hid them?"

"Aye."

"But, why?" She sounded puzzled.

"We will find out after he wakes up." Gimli said with surety.

"Good. Let me know. I will talk to Uncle, Talleth, about your readiness." Éowyn promised.

"As you wish." Talleth moved away. He had more than enough chores to do before the battle and could still be within earshot.

"How are you, Gimli? Were you hurt in the fighting?" Éowyn settled herself and caught up Legolas' cold hand. She did not know the Elf Prince well, but her heart went out to him.

"Nay, not a scratch. How are the preparations going?" Gimli was not sure what to make of the Lady Éowyn. Yes, he had jested with her on the way to Helms' Deep, but she had also learned of Aragorn's love of Arwen and that still had not deterred her from pursuing him. That troubled Gimli. It was not as if Aragorn was trying to hide his feelings.

"I am glad. It is hard to see him struck down thusly. He will recover?" Éowyn knew a bit about the Firstborn but not an awful lot and certainly not about health matters. Few elves came to Rohan and that was rather sad really.

"From the wounds he hid? Yes. From the loss of Aragorn? I do not know."

"We will help you all we can." Éowyn told him.

"How do the preparations go?" Gimli did not want to think about that right now.

"Well, the Glittering Caverns have been stocked with food and water, the horses and livestock have been moved so that they cannot be harmed. I am sure that Talleth has this healing wing ready with all that will be needed." Éowyn looked over at the busy healer.

"Indeed, my lady, once the army has been sighted, we will move further back into the Hornburg and our chambers there. They are mostly ready." He confirmed.

"Good, I will let Uncle know, he will be relieved." She turned back to Gimli. "Have you eaten yet this day?"

"Not yet, I have had others things to worry about."

"I will organise some food and ale for you." She rose and walked gracefully to the door. Gimli found himself comparing her grace with the fluid movements of Legolas. Legolas won hands down.

She was back within minutes. "They will bring it here for you. I will eat with you. I have informed Uncle." She sat beside the bed again.

"Thank you." They talked with quiet voices about the preparation of Helms' Deep and how it was fortified. To Gimli this was his life, working with stone. He found himself asking relevant questions about the way the fortress had been hewn from the rocks. Éowyn was surprisingly well-informed about this too.

* * *

Cold, utter bone-chilling cold, it was the first thing he was aware of.

Then came the feeling of a great weight where his heart should be. Why would his heart be this heavy? It was not a sensation that he was used to.

The next thing he realised was that he was unwilling to open his eyes and greet the world. It was too hard and too painful. That was when he startled. His eyes were closed? His eyes were closed!

Voices began to make themselves known, familiar voices.

Gimli and Éowyn. What on Arda was a female doing in his chamber while he slept? His father would have his head!

A familiar smell made its presence known slowly but surely. He could have groaned again. Herbs, he was in the healing wing. What had he done this time? Yes, he could feel the burn of healing wounds in his back and arm.

His arms and legs felt almost as heavy as his heart. His head hurt badly. It was becoming clear to Legolas that he would have to make them aware he was awake. He needed herbs for the pain that was growing within him.

Slowly and with great difficulty, he opened his blue eyes. The lids seemed to be glued together.

Sun streamed in through the tall, broad windows above him. It seemed to fill the world with joy, yet Legolas felt none of it.

"Laddie, are ye awake?" Gimli sounded so hopeful and he gently turned his head so as not to jostle it

"I am awake, Gimli." His voice was distant and emotionless.

"How do you feel?" Gimli could have crowed with joy when Legolas called him Gimli. No longer were they Dwarf and Elf, but named, as friends should be.

"I am well. Why am I here?" Legolas found that he really did not care, though he asked.

"You fainted, Laddie. Don't you remember?" Gimli gnawed his beard worriedly.

"No." Just the flat, monosyllabic answer.

"Try and think." Talleth had come at hearing the voices.

Legolas shrugged carefully and searched his memory. Nothing came. "I do not recall anything."

"When were you injured?" Gimli asked his voice a little angry.

Legolas sighed. "During the last fight. I did not wish to worry anyone."

"**_Worry_** anyone? **_WORRY_** anyone?" Gimli was on his feet then.

"That is enough, Gimli. The Prince is not well enough for this now." Talleth knew that all too well. The Prince was far too pale for his liking.

"We will discuss this later, Legolas." There was conviction in Gimli's voice.

"As you wish." His reply was careless, listless. "Where is Aragorn?"

A shocked silence filled the chamber.

"Legolas? What do you mean, where is Aragorn?" Gimli slumped back into the chair in his shock.

"Simply that, mellon-nin. Where is Aragorn?" He watched the dwarf closely and was shocked at the look that crossed the bearded face. Was that grief he saw?

"Laddie, oh Laddie, he fell. In that battle, he fell over the cliff." Gimli told him as gently as he could.

"He fell? Was he badly injured?" Legolas tried to push himself upright but found that he could not.

"Stay still, Laddie. You will only hurt yourself." Gimli hurried to stop him.

"I am alright, Gimli. Tell me where he is!" Legolas tried to push him away. "Ow!" He could not stop the groan of pain.

"You are not alright! Now lay back and listen or I will have Talleth drug you."

"I will help Gimli hold you down as well." Éowyn told him.

"I will stay, just tell me where Aragorn is and then take me to him." It was not a question, it was a demand.

"Ai, Legolas you are not making this any easier!" Gimli cried, how could he take him to Aragorn? No matter how much he wanted to be able to do it himself. "Aragorn fell, he has not been found. He is dead, Legolas. Dead." Tears ran down into his beard.

"No. No, you are wrong." Legolas was shaking his head. "It cannot be. He cannot be dead."

"He is, Legolas. You have to believe me. It was days ago now." Gimli tried to explain.

"You left him? You left him without looking for him? Gimli!" Legolas was looking shocked at him.

"We did not have time to follow him. You found this." He held out the Evenstar.

Legolas looked at it with wide and fearful eyes. He took it with shaking hands. "No. Ai, Elbereth, no!"

His head bowed, Legolas held the jewel to him, clutching it to his heart. He knew that Estel would never leave the precious gift from his love behind, not if he had a choice in the matter. Was this why he felt so odd? Tears began to run down his face.

They could only watch as he rocked himself back and forth, his distress obvious to them all. You would have be heartless to miss it.

"No, no, saes not Estel. Saes not Estel. Not you too! Why do you all always leave me? Saes come back. Saes." It was becoming difficult to hear Legolas, as his voice became more and more disjointed.

Gimli felt his heart break once more. He pulled the mourning elf into his arms. How could he leave him like this?

"I will make some tea." Talleth quietly told Éowyn.

She nodded and sat watching the two friends, her cheeks wet with her own tears.

"How could he? How could he leave me?" Legolas gasped.

"He had no choice, Laddie. He would not have left us otherwise. I know that. He would never have hurt you like this, never." Gimli had joined in and was rocking Legolas as if he was a child.

"Give him this." Talleth handed him a goblet, Gimli raised his eyebrow in query and the healer nodded.

"Lad, I have some tea for you. It will help warm you. You are shivering." Gimli raised the goblet to the suddenly colourless lips. This was not a good sign.

Legolas did not even fight them, he just took the tea. When it was finished, Gimli helped him to lie back down.

"I am here, Legolas. I will not leave you. I am here." Legolas turned his head away while Gimli spoke.

Legolas looked blankly at the wall. This hurt so much, too much. A fresh wave of tears poured down his cheeks, His best friend was gone and he had done nothing about it. What did that make him?

A monster, a monster that killed those that he loved, as he had killed his mother. He did not deserve to live. No one who could do this once deserved to live, but to do it twice?

He was not even aware when his eyes closed; they did it of their own volition, trying to hide from the world, not that it worked.

Sleep was not far behind.

Gimli sighed with relief when Legolas finally relaxed and fell asleep.

"Poor Legolas, he is really hurting." Éowyn brushed the tears from her face. She had never seen such deep grief. She knew how she felt over Theodred, but this obviously went far, far deeper.

"Yes, he is and if this carries on he will not live to fight Sauron." Gimli sounded grim.

"He could die from this?" Éowyn sounded horrified.

"Yes, he could well die from this and quickly." Gimli was getting a headache, he rubbed at the pain.

"We have to stop that from happening!" Éowyn could not believe what she was hearing. "What are you doing to help, Talleth?"

"We have sent for aid from Lothlorien to see what they can do to help." They had decided against telling them who they had written to, due to the likely reaction.

"That was good thinking and should help. Do not lose hope just yet, Gimli, keep fighting for him."

Talleth handed Gimli a wet towel and he washed the pale face free of tears. Legolas looked almost translucent.

"I will try. The last thing that he needs is to see us weeping and wailing at his side." He set aside the cloth.

"True, that would be detrimental." Éowyn pulled herself together. "Do you think they will send aid?"

"I don't know, Lassie. I'd hope so. I am out of my depth here. I wish that Gandalf was here. He would be able to help."

"Yes, he would. He always seems to know what is needed. Look how you helped us so much already. Without your timely arrival Rohan would have fallen. We are all in your debt, Gimli, all of us." Éowyn could imagine what would have happened if the Four Hunters, as they were being called, had not arrived when they did.

"There is no need for that. We did what we had to." Gimli was uncomfortable with the praise. There were three others that had helped after all.

"Yes I know, but I can still thank you. Thank you for bringing my Uncle, who I love so much, back to us." There was wonder in her voice.

"You are welcome, Lassie, very welcome." He was straightening the bedding around Legolas, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"When did the message go out?" Éowyn suddenly thought.

"Earlier this afternoon." Gimli told her.

"I will go and inform Uncle. The guards might not let them through otherwise. Talleth will stay with you." She left the chamber.

It was one of the longest afternoons that Gimli had ever spent. Legolas did not move in the bed even once.

Dusk and the evening meal came and passed into full night. It was eerily quiet, far too quiet, as if all of Arda was aware of the gathering dark forces outside.

Théoden had come to visit late that afternoon to check on Legolas. He had left looking more worried than ever.

Gimli sighed. He wanted Legolas to waken. He wanted to be sure that the blasted elf was really alright.

It felt odd to have neither elf nor man there with him. Their presence was normally a given in his new stream of life and he had come to depend upon that.

"Blast you, Aragorn, for doing this to us! Blast you!" Sudden anger flared that he had not been aware of until this moment.

"It was not his fault." Talleth spoke quietly from where he sat on the opposite side of the bed. Éowyn had retired for the night. "None of us chooses the hour to depart this life. It is one of the certainties of life and one of the great unknowns."

"Aye, that is what Father says, that we are dying from the instant of our conception." Gimli admitted.

"He is right." Talleth told him. "It is also natural to be angry with those who have left us. So don't fret about that."

"Anger does not cover it. That is only minor to what my heart feels." Gimli's voice was quiet.

"Time will help, Gimli. Time will ease all that. I am sorry for your loss." If he could, Talleth would wipe away what had happened so they could continue without the pain, but life was just not like that, no matter how they wished it. As a healer, it was a sad truth he had learned early, but it never became easier to deal with.

"Thank you, Laddie. I wish it had not happened, but life does go on, as hard as that is." And it was hard.

"You are right Gimli and we need to make Legolas see just that." Talleth added.

"Perhaps I should write to his Father and let him know what is happening, he should know what is happening." Gimli would not want his own Father going through this.

"Leave it a couple of days until we see how the Prince fairs? We will have a better idea of what to tell him by then." Talleth suggested.

"Good thinking, Lad. We will do that."

It was midnight when Legolas showed the first signs of stirring and they were both ready to help him in whatever way they could.

"Laddie?" Gimli's voice dripped with worry.

"Gimli, what is the time?" Legolas even sounded weak now.

"It is almost midnight." Gimli told him, a little startled at the question.

"I want to see the stars."

"That may not be a good idea, Highness. You are very weak." Talleth tried to dissuade the elf.

"You told them?" It really was not a question and there was no anger in Legolas' voice.

"I had to tell Theoden King, It was only right." Gimli admitted.

"Aye, that is alright. Will you take me to the stars, Gimli?" Legolas turned deep sad eyes to him.

"Yes, Laddie I will and I am sure that Talleth will help us." He looked over at the human healer. Determination to do this was clearly written in his face.

Talleth sighed. He knew he was well and truly beaten. "Yes, I will help."

It went against his better judgment, but they helped Legolas from his bed and sat him on the side as they dressed him. The last thing Gimli did was put a blanket around the thin and shaking shoulders. Then they helped him to stand.

As they made their way slowly and unsteadily through the keep to the outer wall, all Legolas could do was shiver. The stone was so cold. It seemed to be stifling him. He had hated caves and stone buildings since his Naneth had died. They drained the heat from everything and closed off the sky.

He shivered, inadvertently. Talleth picked up on it right away. "Maybe we should go back, you are shivering."

"No!" There was panic in his voice. Legolas turned wide blue eyes towards the healer. What Talleth saw almost stopped his heart.

The elf's blue eyes seemed to go on forever, deep as the night sky. They were wise and yet young at the same time. So sad, so heartbreakingly sad. How could anyone think the elves were cold? How he would love to see those eyes sparkle with joy. How he wanted to hear him laugh.

"Saes, I need to see the moon. The stone is killing me." There was utter conviction in Legolas' voice.

"We will go on." Talleth conceded.

"Hennad." Legolas could feel his breathing causing him problems. His chestwas so tight. It was making it difficult to draw the next breath.

They had to stop several times for him to rest, but Legolas would not give in and go back. He had to see the sky and feel the wind.

The guards looked up as they arrived and acknowledged them, but other than that they left them alone.

Legolas leaned heavily against the wall and looked out over Rohan. He took his first deep breath for some days. The view was perfectly breathtaking.

It was a clear night. He could see for miles with barely a cloud in the sky. The stars seemed to twinkle down at him. The moon was almost full and loomed huge in the sky. A ring surrounded it and Legolas could tell there would be a late, harsh frost. That might work to their advantage and slow down the fell army.

He raised a shaking hand to point to one particularly bright star in the sky. Gimli and Talleth followed the Prince's arm.

"Eärendil, our brightest star. It was Hir Elrond's father. He gave his life for Middle-earth and his elves, begging Valar for aid against Morgoth after he had stolen the Silmarils. Because he was half elven he was given the choice to become a star for his reward. It is always bright because he wears a Silmaril on his breast." Legolas told them, his voice breathy.

"That is what Galadriel gave to Frodo." Gimli sounded a little stunned.

"Aye, it is our greatest light and will shine through even the darkest danger. We guide our ships by his star when we sail to the West." Legolas told them.

"Will you sail to the West?" Talleth asked.

"If I live long enough, aye. I doubt it though." Legolas admitted.

"Why not?" Gimli's voice was hard.

"It depends on Sauron, Gimli. There may not be a Middle-earth if he recaptures the Ring, not one that we would recognise anyway." Legolas told him gently.

"Aye, true enough." Gimli had to concede that point.

"See that star there?" Legolas suddenly pointed to the right.

"Yes?" Gimli asked.

"That is my Mother. Her name was Minerella and she died when I was very young. I always come to say goodnight to her before set... There is a new star!" Legolas had broken off from speaking. "Estel."

Gimli watched as fresh tears fell in waves down the elf's pale cheeks and glittered like gems in the pale moonlight.

"Oh, Estel. Mellon-nin, forgive me, saes, forgive me. His father will look for his coming, as will his brothers but he will never arrive. Arwen was right to sail. She would not have lived through this. They may all sail now. I have lost everything…everything." Legolas' voice had dropped to a whisper.

"You are not alone, Laddie, just remember that." Gimli could feel his eyes prickling with tears once more. He had never thought that he would see the proud and haughty Prince like this.

"But I am, Gimli, so alone, more than you can know. The Song is so sad, it weeps desperately for Estel. It would rain if it could. I can hear her moaning." Legolas shivered even more violently.

"Come, Prince Legolas it is very cold, we need to get you warm." Talleth made his tone authoritative.

Legolas let himself be led away, but he looked over his shoulder, his sad eyes glistening. _/I will be with you soon, Estel. I am coming to be with you…/ _It was said silently and was a vow.

Neither Gimli nor Talleth was aware of this as they hurried him inside.

Far away, in one of the Elven Realms, a certain Lady watched the scene with tears running down her face. She wished there was something to she could do, something to help Legolas through the next hard few days until Estel returned to them as she knew he would.

She did the one thing that she could. She called for Haldir and his brothers. She would send them to help Legolas. The healers needed their aid anyway.

_/Hold on, Tithen Caun, Estel will surprise you yet/_ She turned away from her pool.

Legolas heard the soft words in his mind and wondered at them. How could Estel surprise him? Estel was dead.

A deep sob wracked him and he could not hold back a cry of despair, like the haunting call of a lone wolf.

All who heard his mournful eerie cry shuddered, it spoke of great pain and suffering.

Legolas could hear Gimli speaking to him but he could not reply. Darkness once more clouded his vision. Pain was once more the only thing he could feel and he wanted away from it, far away from it. He did not fight the darkness as it gathered hold over him.

* * *

To be continued

Thank you to you all for the wonderful reviews you have sent me. I am so happy that you like this little story so much!

Please let me know what you think? If you leave your email address with your review I will try and contact you.

More very soon.

Love,

Shell


	3. Chapter 3

A Wolf's Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

I have also been told to add a three tissue warning for this chapter!

Authors note: Set before A Gull's Cry...

* * *

Chapter Three

Gimli led the bewildered and ill-looking elf back to the healing wing. The hand he held was colder than it had been before. It worried Gimli to the core. Aragorn had once told him that elves never had cold hands and if they did… Well, it did not bear thinking about.

He knew Legolas was fading, had known it since they had reached Helm's Deep, but this seemed to be happening so quickly, frighteningly quick.

He glanced at Talleth. The human looked back at intervals at Legolas with such a worried look in his eyes that it warmed Gimli's heart. Legolas had a way of worming his way into your heart without you realising.

They had nearly arrived back at the healing wing and the warmth that Legolas obviously needed. They would get him into the bed, have it lined with hot bricks and then Gimli would make sure the fire was banked so high that Legolas could not possibly be cold. He would also make sure that he had a scalding hot cup of tea, surely that would help.

So completely was Gimli concentrating on his plans for when they got to the healing chamber that he missed the small gasp from Legolas, nor was he aware when he faltered in his footsteps.

The first he knew of it was when it was too late. Legolas came crashing down once more, more heavily than a sack of mithril. They had no chance to catch him. By that time Legolas was falling. He was to the side and behind Gimli.

Legolas' head struck the rough-hewn stone wall. If he had not been unconscious before he fell, he certainly would be after that.

"Legolas!" Gimli quickly knelt beside him.

There was no reply, not that he really expected one.

"Let me see." There was urgency in Talleth's voice. Gimli moved aside but not away and his hand did not break contact with Legolas. He needed the reassurance that his friend was still here with him. That had suddenly become his biggest fear, that Legolas would die right before his eyes.

"How is he?" Gimli gnawed at his beard once more. This was becoming a habit with the Prince before him, worrying him to death. He would have to find some way of getting him back once this was all over. Once it was all over and Legolas was well again. He would not contemplate the other side of the equation.

"Not good. We need to get him back to the healing wing. We need help." He looked at the dwarf. "Stay with him and I will get aid."

Gimli nodded and exchanged places with Talleth once he had stood. As soon as the human had disappeared, he moved Legolas so that he could cradle his bleeding head in his lap.

"Ai, what are you doing to me, Laddie? Are ye tryin' to scare me out o' a year's growth? I swear to ye, ye had better stop this now." His voice was full of gruff affection mixed with fear.

There was no answer.

Gimli gave a sigh and brushed the blood-soaked hair out of the way of the cut. It was deep and jagged, right across his right eyebrow. Legolas would need to be sutured once more. He was certainly gathering an impressive range of injuries.

Hurried footsteps alerted him to the returning healer. Gimli was relieved because Legolas was shivering beneath his hands.

He looked up as Talleth joined them. "We will carry him, Gimli, if you will open the doors and ready the bed?"

"Of course!" Gimli was more than happy to have something to do. It seemed to help calm him. He raced ahead as fast as his stumpy legs could carry him and given that he was very fit that said a lot.

He had the blankets drawn back and the pillows plumped up by the time they got there. He watched anxiously as they lowered the limp elf once more onto the bed. This was becoming a frighteningly frequent occurrence.

Iloreth hurried in from the side chamber. "Master Talleth?"

"Prince Legolas is in a state of shock. I need hot bricks in his bed to warm him. Have a brazier brought in to set beside his bed. Gimli, hold this on his head while I gather what I need." He gave Gimli a pad of cloth. "Thank you for your help. Prince Legolas would thank you for coming to his aid if he could." Talleth dismissed the guards who had come to help him.

"You are welcome. He is a mighty warrior. We saw him fight to defend our people. We hope that he recovers very soon." They left the chamber to return to their jobs and posts.

"This is deep." Gimli was gingerly dabbing the wound, frightened of causing his friend even more pain.

"Don't dab it, put pressure on it! It will not hurt him." Talleth told him.

"It won't?" Gimli sounded nervous.

"Nay, the blow to his head knocked him senseless. He will be out for some time." He sounded quite cheerful about it all. Gimli was not so sure that he agreed with him.

He did as the healer said anyway and pressed the wound hard but with some trepidation. Legolas continued to shiver but there was no response. With growing confidence and the knowledge that he had dealt with worse wounds that this in the past, he carried on.

Talleth nodded his approval. Gimli soon had to change the wad of fabric. He had forgotten just how heavily head wounds bled.

He watched as Talleth looked into Legolas' eyes and hummed to himself. "Well?"

"He has a minor concussion, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about! Look at him, Talleth. Really look at him! How can this be nothing to worry about?" Gimli could not believe what he heard.

Talleth sighed. "I am sorry, Gimli. It was a poor choice of words. Let me rephrase that. The concussion is nothing to worry about."

Gimli nodded his acceptance of his apology.

Iloreth arrived with the heated bricks. Soon Legolas was covered once more. To Gimli's eyes he seemed to be shivering slightly less. At least he hoped it was.

"You can leave that, Gimli. I will look at it now." He had placed the candle to one side. Gimli nodded and let him take over the cloth.

He did the next best thing he could think of. He lifted a cold hand once more. He looked at the thin, pale hand. It seemed to be even whiter than it had looked before. Gimli was becoming more concerned by the second.

"This will have to be sutured. It is too deep to leave it to heal as it is." Talleth told him before reaching for the sharp bone needle that he preferred.

"I thought you would have to. Why do you think he collapsed?" Gimli finally had to ask, it was something that had worried him greatly.

"I think he was exhausted. You saw how he was struggling on the way to the top of the wall. I think his body just told him it had enough for the time being." Talleth threaded the needle.

"Aye, he was. That does make sense." He sat silently, wishing more than ever that Aragorn was here. It was not that he did not trust Talleth, he did. It was just that he would trust Aragorn to the end of Middle-earth. He was… had been one of the best healers aside from Elrond that he had ever seen.

"When do you think the missive will get to Lothlorien?" Talleth quickly inserted the first stitch.

"It depends on the horses and whether they meet any interruptions." They both knew that he was hinting at the dark forces that were gathering. Neither of them had a doubt of that. Saruman would not leave Rohan alone after Théoden was released from under his spell. Gandalf had already warned them that this was likely to be bad and that they had a huge hurdle ahead of them.

"True, I hope they will be alright. After your journey here…"

"Aye, that would cause you to worry." Gimli was not really listening. He was more interested in Legolas and how he was doing.

Talleth seemed to drone on in the background. Gimli let him.

Had Legolas looked this grey before, this awful colour? Gimli had to admit it but he found it hard to reconcile this Legolas with the Legolas of the Council.

That Legolas was so full of animation, so full of the joy of life. Seeing him with Aragorn once they were out in the wilds was like a breath of fresh air. Even the Hobbits had seemed to love them both. Sam hero-worshiped the elf. They would be heart-broken to see him now.

They would be heart-broken when they heard the news about Aragorn.

"There, all finished." Talleth set aside the needle and went about washing the pallid forehead. It was clear that Legolas was going to have a huge bruise as well as the lump. He had after all hit the wall with force when he fell, a fall that Talleth blamed himself for. He should have been watching Prince Legolas far more closely than he had. He should have known this would happen when Legolas had to stop so many times on the journey out to the top. No healthy person needed to stop so many times in one simple journey and certainly not a healthy elf.

"How is he?" Gimli watched as Talleth bandaged Legolas' forehead.

"We will see when he wakes, until then it is guesswork. I will have a bed made up for you. We can take turns sitting with the Prince then." There would be no point of them both sitting, watching Legolas overnight. That would be plain foolish, why should they both be exhausted?

"Nay, you sleep. I will sit with him. We dwarves need little sleep." How could he tell the human that he dare not close his eyes, lest he wake to find that Legolas had passed while he slept? If it was going to happen, he would not let it be while Legolas was alone.

"Gimli that will not help…"

"I will not be sleeping, Talleth. I will be staying with Legolas. I canna leave him. I have to be here for him." He looked up at the moonbeams which shone through the windows. The night sky would never be the same for him, not after Legolas' explanation. It was something he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Three nights, just three more nights and Gandalf would return to them. They had to get Legolas through three more days and he would have help. He prayed to the Valar that they would make it, that Legolas would make it. He had such faith in the white Maia that if Legolas was alive when Gandalf arrived in Helm's Deep, Gimli was sure he would live.

"Then I will stay with you." Talleth could be as stubborn as the dwarf could be.

"Don't be daft, Laddie. Your healing skills may be needed and where would we be if you are exhausted and make mistakes? No, I would prefer that you sleep." Gimli looked sternly at him with serious brown eyes.

Talleth had to concede that point. He had been up tending to injuries caused by the orc and warg attack the night before. Today had been just as stressful with Legolas.

"Very well, if that is what you would prefer." That earned him a weak grin from Gimli. "I will sleep shortly. I want to make sure that Prince Legolas is truly stable first."

"I understand and thank you, Talleth, for everything. "

"You are welcome, Gimli. It is the least we can do for such a brave and mighty warrior." Talleth had been listening to some of the warriors talking earlier that afternoon and the tales he had heard about this elf were amazing!

Gimli grinned and did something he would not consider doing just yet had Legolas been awake. He agreed. "Aye, he is grand and a skilled fighter. I do not believe that there is a member of the Fellowship who has not been saved once, if not more, by yon Laddie. I have seen him do things I did not believe possible. Why, in Moria he even walked up the chain on a troll's neck."

"He did?" There was awe in Talleth's eyes as he turned to look at the frail-seeming elf in the bed.

"Aye, he did, and then he perched atop the thing's great lump of a head as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. If I had not been busy fighting orcs at the time it would have been a grand thing to watch." Gimli admitted.

"I would like to speak with him when he is well. He must have seen the most amazing things. Is it true that he glows in the night?" That had been in the book he had read earlier. "And that sleeps with his eyes open?" He glanced at the elf's closed eyes.

"Aye, he normally glows brighter than the moon. It is incredibly beautiful to behold. Almost like having your own personal lantern walking next to you!"

They both laughed quietly at that.

"That would make it difficult to sleep next to him." Talleth commented, looking at Gimli with an eagerness that seemed touching. He was almost like a child with a new toy or friend that he wanted to know all about.

"Nay, they can dim the glow at need or the orcs would have found us all too easily earlier in Moria." Gimli had given this some thought and had concluded that this could be the only explanation.

"True. It was bad?" Talleth almost did not want to ask.

"Very. The attack by the orcs and troll was bad enough, we almost lost poor little Frodo, but… when Mithrandir fell..." Gimli's voice was gruff with remembrance of those dark days.

"I am glad he was returned to us." Talleth liked the Maia. He had met him many a time when he visited Rohan in his wanderings.

"Aye, the joy in Legolas' eyes made them shine like gems. If only Aragorn would return to us the same. I would give anything to see him ride up to us. Anything! Then to see the elf's reaction, aye, that would make my year, that and the destruction of the Ring."

"That would be a day of great rejoicing." Talleth could dare to hope. After all, their prayers in Rohan had already been answered although that had seemed like an impossible hope., to have their King returned to them as he had once been, with his eyes clear and bright with fervour once more. Yes, their prayers had been answered, well and truly. If only Theodred had lived to see it, he would have rejoiced to have his father restored to his previous might.

"Aye, a great day, I hope my friends are all with me then. Do you hear me, Legolas? _All_ of my friends." At least those that still live. How his heart ached for the two they had lost, would that neither of them had died, but life did not happen like that.

"I think I had better sleep now. I will be over there." Talleth pointed to the bed across from Legolas. "Call me if you are worried."

"I will. Rest well."

Soon the human's snores resounded in the chamber.

_

* * *

Darkness, there was darkness all around him. Tall, cold, grey stones lifted above his head so high that he could not see the sky that he loved. He wanted to see the stars so very much!_

_He looked around, trying to find an exit so that he could get to the stars. All he could see around him was unending stone wall with no sign of a door. There was no way out!_

_He could feel panic beginning to fill him. He had to get out! He could not stay here. He touched the wall with a shaking hand. It was cold and ran with water._

_In desperation, he felt along it, trying to find some way out of this nightmare._

"_There is no way out." The voice sounded as cold as the walls it echoed from._

_Legolas spun around. His heart filled with joy at the sound of his best friend's voice. "Estel!"_

"_You do not deserve to leave this place for what you have done to me." Estel's eyes were dark and filled with hate._

_Legolas faltered as he heard what his friend was saying. "E…Estel?"_

"_Arwen will die because of you. Ada will die, because of you. How I could ever call you my friend, I do not know. A true friend would not have done this to me." Estel looked at him as if he was lower than an orc in the scheme of things._

"_But I did not do anything!" There was desperation in his voice._

"_Exactly, elf." Aragorn spat out the word. "You did nothing. You told my father you would protect me. You promised that you would bring me home. You failed everyone. Because of you, Middle-earth will fall. You will be hated for all of your days and you will deserve it!"_

"_No! I could do nothing. By the time I knew…"_

"_Excuses, elf, and you know it. Pure excuses from a spoilt little Princeling. I do not know why Gimli still stands by you. He will soon find out what you are like." Estel dismissed him, turning his back to the elf._

"_I tried to find you!" It was a distressed wail._

"_Not good enough. Goodbye, elf, you disgust me." Estel vanished before his eyes._

"_Estel? No, Estel!" He pounded the unyielding stone wall before him until his hands were raw. It did not give way. "Please, Estel, come back to me… Please." He slumped to the floor, sobbing as if his heart was breaking. In essence, it was._

* * *

Gimli woke in the chair with a startled grunt. He had not meant to fall asleep. He looked anxiously over at Legolas and realised what had awoken him, Legolas.

Legolas tossed his head, making soft moans of distress and his breath hitched. He seemed to be having trouble breathing and the bandage around his head was now red rather than white. His wound had been bleeding.

"Laddie?" He reached forward to try and wake him but stopped. Did he really want to wake Legolas like this, when he was so obviously distressed?

"No… Estel… Saes, Estel… Do not go… Saes, do not leave me." Legolas was crying once more. Silver tears tracked down his cheeks, glinting in the moonlight.

"Legolas, Laddie?" Legolas did not even seem to hear him.

"Let me out! Saes, I cannot get out. Gimli! Ada! Saes… someone… Saes."

Gimli sniffed. It tore at his heart to see Legolas like this, to hear him begging so piteously. "I am here, Legolas. Open your eyes and you will see me."

"Gimli?" Legolas called again.

"Aye, Laddie. I am here."

"Gimli!" Legolas did not seem to hear him. He needed help.

"Gimli, what's wrong?" Talleth was suddenly beside him.

"He's having a nightmare and I canna wake him." Gimli told him tersely.

"Let me see." Talleth stepped around him.

"He called for Aragorn, such heartbreaking cries." Gimli was a little shocked himself.

Talleth nodded. "It is what woke me. Gimli, when did he begin bleeding again?" He looked worriedly at the bloody bandage on the Prince's forehead.

"I don't know." Gimli admitted, his voice small.

"You don't know?" Talleth looked at him in shock.

"I fell asleep." He reluctantly admitted.

"That is alright. I am not surprised." He flashed the dwarf a grin. "You were tired."

"Aye, but I should not have left you alone. The Prince needed watching. I will stay awake with you."

"How is he?" Gimli asked.

"I am about to awaken him. Prince Legolas?" Talleth gently shook the thin shoulder.

"Estel!" Panicked blue eyes shot open, staring widely, but Talleth could tell that Legolas was not really awake. His eyes were glassy and looked right through him.

"Prince Legolas! Wake up! Look at me!" Talleth knew now that he had to get Legolas to truly awaken. All his healer's instincts told him this was dangerous and that he could not let it continue. "Prince Legolas!" There was no reaction.

There was only one thing that he could do in these circumstances, but he also knew that Gimli would not be happy with what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and hoped that the dwarf would understand eventually.

He lifted his hand and, moving quickly, sharply slapped the pallid cheek. Legolas gasped as his eyes cleared and he looked around in confusion.

"What do you think you are doing!" Gimli sounded furious, his voice almost a roar as he grabbed Talleth's arm.

"Trying to wake him, he was not waking on his own." He shot at the startled dwarf.

"But, to slap him? He is ill, man!" Gimli cried, shocked.

"Gimli?" The voice was so quiet that Gimli almost missed it.

"Legolas? Ye had us worried, Laddie. How do you feel?" He forgot the human in an instant.

"I am lost, Gimli. You will hate me." Legolas lay quiet and still, staring at the ceiling and speaking softly, as if to himself. His voice was flat and toneless.

"I would never do that, Laddie." Gimli held the cold hand once more. To his shock, it felt even colder than it had been earlier.

"You will, I know you will. Estel told me you would. And Ada… I cannot go back. What can I do? I want my Ada." He sounded like a lost child, alone in the dark.

Legolas' words made Gimli feel deeply guilty. At first light he would write to King Thranduil and inform him of Legolas' condition. It was only right.

"I know, Legolas. I know. He will be here, I promise." Gimli found himself soothing the knotted hair away from his pale face. Once more a paternal and protective feeling towards Legolas swept over the gruff dwarf's heart.

"I want him to hug me, Gimli. I want Estel here. He will not listen to me…" Legolas rambled on and Gimli exchanged worried looks with the healer. He would not listen to Legolas? How on Middle-earth could he speak with Aragorn? His worry deepened.

"Legolas." He began very gently. "Aragorn is not here."

"I know Gimli. He left."

"Then, why has he not been listening to you?" Gimli did not understand this at all.

"He said…it is my fault that he died." A new tear trickled from the corner of a blue eye.

"Nay, Legolas, you could have done nothing." Was that what all this was about, that Legolas blamed himself for Aragorn's death? There was nothing he could have done, nothing at all.

"I should have found him. He said so. I should never have left his side." There was no emotion in Legolas' voice at all.

"We were in the midst of a battle, Legolas. There was no way that you could have stayed by his side. It would have been impossible. Absolutely impossible!" Gimli was shocked that Legolas would think this. He was a warrior of many years standing after all.

"I promised Hír Elrond I would look after Estel and bring him back. I have to bring him back." Legolas had made no move in the bed, just lay still and lethargic.

"You looked after him, Laddie. I have seen you tend to his wounds and make him sleep. No one could have asked more of you. Aragorn would not have asked more of you." Gimli was more certain of that than he had been of anything ever before.

"Nay, he told me he hates me. I let him down badly. I kill….." Legolas suddenly gasped and grabbed for his chest.

"Legolas!" Gimli was on his feet and at his side in seconds.

"Hurts…… hurts so much….." Legolas was panting and his eyes were closed.

"Let me see, Gimli." Talleth had Legolas' wrist in his hands. The pulse was even weaker than it had been before. "Prince Legolas where is the pain? Is it just in your chest or down your arm?" His voice was urgent; could the Prince be having an attack of the heart? Could Elves get such a thing?

Legolas could only nod; he had no voice to speak with. Talleth stood, they had a root that was used for simple things like headaches, it had been found that it also thinned the blood and helped when people had problems with their heart, he reached for that right away.

"Put this root under your tongue and let it dissolve, it will help you with the pain." Talleth eased open the lax mouth and placed the herb under his tongue.

"What is it?" Gimli was practically jumping up and down with worry.

"Later, Gimli I need to concentrate on the Prince." Talleth was still counting the Elf's pulse.

Once happy that it was settling once more he turned to Gimli. "I need to make him a calming tea, talk to him." He ushered the Dwarf towards his friend from where he had stepped back.

"I will." There was grim determination in his voice." Just rest, Laddie. Talleth will help you. Then you will rest, I will not leave you."

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Gimli stopped him before he could make a sound.

"No, don't you talk, Laddie just rest. Here is Talleth." The healer was walking towards them with a goblet in his hands.

"This will help, Highness just drink it slowly." He had to help Legolas drink the tea. He was too weak to hold the goblet on his own.

Once he had finished the tea, Legolas rested his heavy-seeming head back against the pillows. He was too tired to do anything more. More weary than he had ever been in his life. He wanted to tell them that the pain was caused by the deep grief his heart was feeling and nothing more. But he could not; he deserved this pain did he not?

"That's it, Laddie. Rest back and sleep. I will not leave you. I promise things will look better and brighter then." Gimli tried to cheer him up. It failed miserably.

Legolas could not bring himself to react to that ridiculous statement. It was becoming obvious that Gimli did not understand what he had done.

Middle-earth was doomed because of his actions, or rather his lack of actions. They were doomed because of him. With Estel they had hope, with out him……. He could take it no more and he closed his eyes once more and turned away.

Gimli sighed with frustration. It was obvious that he was not getting through to his friend. Hopefully some proper rest would help him and they could speak properly in the cold light of day. They just had to keep him with them until Gandalf arrived back, just a little while longer. Gandalf would make it right. He had to…

He watched closely as Talleth removed the old blood-soaked bandage, cleaned his forehead and placed a new bandage on Legolas' head wound. The wound still bled, but only sluggishly.

* * *

Daylight slowly crept its way up in the sky. The day was miserable, a light rain falling from a leaden sky. There would be no sun shining this day. It was as if the weather was mourning.

Gimli stood at the window looking out over the citadel, smoking his pipe, deep in thought.

Legolas had not moved since he had fallen asleep. There had been no more nightmares, thank Aulë. It did not keep Gimli from worrying though.

Once Gimli had finished his smoke, he knocked the ash from the bowl and returned the pipe to his pocket. He recalled the number of times he had enjoyed a smoke and a chat with Aragorn, those had been good times, even after all that had happened.

He turned to return to the chamber. Talleth was reading a book as he sat beside Legolas, but set it aside on Gimli's return.

"I may go and indulge as well. Then I will organise some food for when the Prince does waken. We need to get some food inside him as soon as we can." Talleth reached into his pocket for his pipe.

"Aye, he rarely eats, even at the best of times."

"That is not good." Talleth frowned at this news.

"It is the way of elves, apparently. So Aragorn told me." Gimli sat with a sigh.

"I see." Talleth could think of nothing more to say. "I will go for my smoke."

Gimli nodded and turned back towards the elf. He was startled to find that his blue eyes were open and watching him.

"Good morning, Laddie. Feeling better?" It was good to see Legolas awake.

"Yes." There was still no feeling in the voice, no cadence that would normally tell him how the Prince was feeling.

"Good. We need to organise some food for you." Gimli was about to stand when Legolas spoke once more.

"Not hungry."

"Legolas, you need to eat!" Gimli would not let this go.

"Not hungry." There was nothing in his tone that told Gimli that he cared either way.

"You will eat!" Gimli stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest.

Legolas just turned his head away. Gimli stormed from the chamber. Stubborn Princeling! He would eat even if he force-fed him!

When he returned with a tray laden with food, Legolas had still not moved. Talleth was back by his side, trying to get him to talk. He was losing the battle even before it had started. He just did not know it just yet.

"There food aplenty for all of us!" He set the tray down on the table. "There's porridge for Legolas. It will put hairs on his chest."

There was no reaction from Legolas. No sign that he had even heard him speak. Gimli had at least expected Legolas to deny he wanted hairs on his chest.

"Legolas?" Nothing.

From there on, the day became one of pure frustration for Gimli and Talleth. Legolas refused to open his mouth to eat and would not speak or acknowledge them. It was as if he was pulling further and further away from them. It scared Gimli more than he could say.

Legolas did not even look up when Théoden and Éowyn joined them. Nothing they did seemed to bring him out of himself. He just laid there, pale and silent.

Sometime during the afternoon, Legolas fell asleep. Gimli was not sure whether he was pleased or worried at this development.

* * *

/_ It was bright, so bright and warm and he had been so cold for such a long time. The warmth of the sun filled him with its love._

"_Legolas, mellon-nin." The voice was as warm as the sun._

"_Estel? Estel is that really you?" He turned to find his friend smiling at him with love in his eyes._

"_Yes, Legolas. It is really me." There was a familiar twinkle in his eyes._

_Legolas looked at him closely. Estel was dripping wet and his coat was cut in various places. His skin was dotted with cuts and bruises, but he looked wonderfully, incredibly alive._

"_Are you real?" Legolas' voice quavered._

"_Yes, I am real, Legolas. The doubt and darkness has been placed in your mind by Sauron. He is trying to find ways to split us all from within."_

"_But, you are dead!" Legolas once more had tears in his eyes._

"_Nay, Legolas. I am not. It just appears that way at the moment. I am lost, yes, lost and wandering, but not dead. Arwen came and saved me. I am traveling back to you, mellon-nin. I would never leave you, not like that. You are my friend and I love you as a brother. The words that the Enemy placed on my lips would never come from my heart."_

_By the end of this little speech Legolas really was weeping again. "You are alive? You are coming back?" _

"_Yes, Legolas I am. It may take a few days, but I will be back at your side."_

_The glad cry from Legolas made the Dunèdain laugh gaily._

"_I have the Evenstar pendant for you. I retrieved it from the orc." Legolas told him, once he had calmed down somewhat._

"_Hennad, Legolas I thought I had lost it forever." There was real gratitude in Estel's voice._

"_I was going to give it back to Elrond. Estel…what happened? How are you?" He gestured vaguely._

"_I fell with the Warg, but we parted before I hit the water. I drifted for a long, long time. The Arwen came and woke me then Brego found me. We are traveling to you. I think I am sleeping now. How this is happening, I do not know."_

"_I am just glad, mellon-nin." Legolas pulled him into a warm hug._

"_I am too. I am waking, Legolas. Please, look after yourself. I shall be with you in two days, I want you well, Mellon-nin. I can feel your sorrow. You are injured?"_

"_A scratch is all. I am fine now. Please take care yourself, Estel. There are more orcs around than we realised."_

"_I will. Losto mae, mellon-nin."_

"_Losto mae, Gwador." For Legolas, that was what Estel was, a brother of the heart._

* * *

Gimli was gnawing his lip. The sun was setting and still Legolas had not wakened. He was now muttering and mumbling under his breath.

They were losing the Prince. He had to face it. He could not hide from the fact any longer. He would be losing yet another friend, it hurt.

"Estel?" Legolas' voice held wonder.

So he was dreaming, at least it was not a nightmare…not yet. Gimli feared it would become one, if he dreamed yet again of their dead friend.

"Estel?" It was repeated and held such joy that for one second Gimli allowed himself to hope before he quashed it ruthlessly. This would not be helping any of them.

He watched Legolas closely as the Prince continued with the dream. His expressions changed so often it was interesting to watch. He also cried at one point. How could he ever have thought that this elf was unemotional? How terribly wrong he had been.

Then the blue eyes opened and he looked directly at Gimli. There was such stunning joy in those orbs that it robbed Gimli of his breath.

"He is alive, Gimli! Estel is alive and coming back to us." Legolas told him happily.

Gimli did not know what to do let alone what to think. Legolas really thought that his dream was real, that Aragorn could return from the dead? There was no way this could happen, as much as he would wish it.

But, what to say to Legolas. How to handle this without causing him too much pain? How to word it without…

"Laddie, I would love this to be true. It can't be, Aragorn is dead and as much as I would run to greet him should he walk in. It can't be. We both saw the evidence."

"But we did not, Gimli! All we have is the Evenstar and nothing more!" Legolas told him earnestly, his eyes still sparkling with joy.

"He would never leave that behind, Legolas, you know that." Gimli was beginning to think that perhaps grief was causing the elf to lose his mind.

"But…if he had no choice. I should have known, I should have realised Gimli, is there any broth? I need to be on my feet when Estel gets here. Talleth, I need you to look at my wounds. Estel said I was to heal…"

Human and dwarf looked at each other, each face showing their growing worry.

This was so different from the grieving elf of only that morning. This was better than the non-responsive Prince of before, but was this any healthier?

This delusion that Aragorn was still alive, this could be more detrimental in the long run.

"Legolas…" There was warning in Gimli's voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Mellon-nin? I am hungry!" Legolas was trying to push himself upright in the bed, but he was just too weak.

Talleth took over. "Get him some food, Gimli. If this helps Prince Legolas until Mithrandir gets here…" He left the rest unsaid.

"Aye, you are right." This was one way of getting Legolas through the next two days until Gandalf returned. "I will get you some food, Legolas. Stay and do as Talleth tells you to!" Gimli warned as he left the chamber.

When he returned Legolas was lying on his side while Talleth changed his dressings. He was still grinning happily. It was a little disconcerting to see.

"I have your food, Legolas."

"Good, I cannot recall the last time I felt this hungry. How are they looking, Talleth?" He tried to look over his shoulder.

"Much better than they did, Highness." Talleth told him.

"It is Legolas. Do not call me that, Mellon-nin!"

"Legolas." It did not sound right, let alone feel right for him to call the Prince so informally. "They are healing nicely now. This is amazing! I have never seen such incredible healing."

The wounds were still raw and painful looking, they even seeped a little blood but they seemed to be knitting together well.

"It is elven healing, a gift from the Valar." Legolas was humming happily.

"Incredible. I will see to your forehead once you have eaten." Talleth told him.

"Hennad. Gimli you brought enough to satisfy the Hobbits as well!" Talleth was helping Legolas to sit up.

"I was hungry too." As if on cue his stomach rumbled and Legolas laughed merrily. It was like bells ringing in the calm air. How Gimli had missed that!

"Come and eat then, Elvellon." Legolas patted the side of his bed.

"Elvellon?" Gimli had never heard of that word.

"Elf friend. Gimli Elvellon." Legolas took the first spoonful of the hot stew that Gimli handed to him.

"I like that name." Gimli's voice was gruff, even though his heart was thudding. This was not good, that was all. He thought he actually preferred the way that Legolas had been previously to this almost manic creature that was before him.

They began to eat, both of them watching the elf warily, almost expecting him to collapse right before them.

"What was your dream about?" Gimli took a chunk out of the bread in his hand.

"Estel came to let me know that he was alright. He landed in the water as he fell. Arwen saved him in a vision and Brego woke him up." Legolas told him.

Gimli's eyes were wide as he listened to his friend. Did he actually know how he sounded? This was garbled! Arwen had come _in a vision_ to save Aragorn and then Brego, _a horse, _woke him up!

There was only one conclusion the dwarf could arrive at. The grief had addled Legolas' mind. How could it be anything else?

"Brego woke him?" Doubt was clear in his voice.

Legolas stopped and looked sharply at Gimli.

"You do not believe me." It was a statement.

"I did not say that, Legolas but listen to yerself, Lad! A horse woke Aragorn from the dead!" As soon as he spoke, he knew he had said the wrong thing. He regretted it right away, but he could not take the words back.

"He. Is. Not. Dead!" It was a deadly growl. Anger throbbed in Legolas' voice.

"Legolas!" Gimli threw his hands up in the air.

"I need the bath chamber. Talleth, where can I go?" He shut Gimli out.

"Over there, Legolas."

"Hennad." Legolas pushed the empty bowl aside and pushed back the bedding.

"Do you need aid?" Talleth hurried to help.

"No, I am well." Legolas told him, even though the chamber was spinning around him. He was determined not to show any signs of weakness in front of the dwarf.

"You have been unwell, let me help you."

"Honestly, I can manage. I just need to…" Legolas took the first step, unaware that as he did so his forehead began to bleed heavily once more. He did not have chance to notice.

The minute he took his hand off of the bed, he knew he had made a mistake. The room tilted crazily and his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

He could see Talleth talking to him, but he could not have said what he was saying.

Darkness gathered at the periphery of his sight and he was falling, falling down into darkness.

"Legolas!" Gimli shouted hurrying to the crumpled form on the floor.

"Let's get him back into bed." Talleth was beside him.

Once they had lifted the limp form and placed him back on the bed, Gimli straightened and then gaped.

The once-white bandage on Legolas' forehead was now bright red again. There was no longer a trace of white left.

"Talleth, he is bleeding!"

"What?" The human straightened and reached for the pale forehead. He stopped just short of touching it though. His own face whitened and his eyes grew wide with fear. He quickly turned Legolas to look at the bandages on his back. They were blossoming with red as well.

"What is it?" Gimli demanded.

"I gave him something to thin his blood…" Talleth looked horrified. How could he make such a mistake?

* * *

To be continued…

Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter?

More very soon,

Love,

Shell


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's Cry 4?

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

Authors note: Set before A Gull's Cry...

Sindarin vocabulary

Losto mae …. Sleep well

* * *

Chapter four

The black horse seemed to eat up the miles as it made its way back to its former home. He could feel the urgent need to get his new master back to the dark and cold Helm's Deep. He had been disconsolate when his kind Theodred had passed out of this world. No man could take his place, or so he had thought.

And then he had met this kindly tall dark stranger. A stranger who spoke as the Firstborn! He had calmed him when he was panicked because the men wanted him to do something he had not wanted. The he had set him free to roam the countryside. To feel the wind through his mane, the joy of running just for the sheer fun of it!

Life had suddenly and unexpectedly been good again.

And then when he had needed water he had found the man again, this time only to find him unconscious and not responding. What was a horse to do? He kissed him. But did the man taste awful! And that smell, orc and warg, if not worse! He would not be doing that again. Ever!

Luckily, the man awoke and slowly mounted, with a lot of help from Brego himself. The stallion had been very tempted to dump him back into the river so that he would be clean, but had feared alienating the man, so he had put up with the smell.

Now with the wind rushing through his mane, he was pleased that he had chosen to do so. The smell no longer bothered him at all.

* * *

The sun shining in his eyes woke Aragorn as Brego made ground-eating strides across the plains of Rohan.

His mouth was dry and his head thumped in tune to his heart beat. He was driven by one thought. He had to get to Helm's Deep, and soon.

The dream he had just experienced of Legolas had frightened him. Legolas had looked so alone, extremely tired and thin. So… So… unlike the Legolas he knew and loved so well.

The fact that Sauron had targeted Legolas with this evil did not surprise him. He too had heard the Ring's evil whispers, felt its insidious ripples as they had made themselves known throughout the Fellowship's journey.

The Ring's voice had told him he could have it all. He could take the Ring and have Arwen. He could take his place as the King of Gondor and have all the things he wanted as his right. He need only stretch out his hand and claim the Ring as his…

It had been hard to shove the insistent voice to the back of his mind, to smother the evil whispers as he went about trying to find Merry and Pippin. Legolas and Gimli had helped. Of course the dwarf had helped, but having Legolas beside him like this was more than he had hoped. His friend had chased the darkness from his world, chased it and kept it away.

To see Legolas like that in the dream had hurt. But, it was only a dream, was it not? Legolas would never feel that despondent. Would he?

The dream had felt so real. It was almost as if he was being shown what was happening on the other side of Rohan, almost like a peek into a palantir. Why would it feel like that? As if it was really happening?

Unless… it was not a dream after all? He did, after all, have the blood of Elros, Elrond's twin brother, running in his veins. This could be a vision of what was to come…

Could Legolas be fading? That thought alone made his stomach clench with fear. The thought of Middle-earth without the presence of the Eldar did not sit well with him.

He could not let Legolas fade, he would not. He would go to the Valar and beg if necessary! Ai! By the Valar, he needed his friend, his gwador, beside him! He needed to know he was there at all times.

Silent Sentinel. That was what the men of Rohan had taken to calling Legolas. To those he did not know he could give that impression. But, to those he counted among his friends, he could be vastly different, greatly different. His laugh was a joy to hear! And his smile… his smile could outshine the Silmarils!

"Noro lim, Brego, saes, noro lim." He urged the horse to greater speed, for suddenly in the back of his mind was a growing, nagging feeling that things were worse than he realised.

_/Legolas does have need of you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, my foster grandson./_ Galadriel's voice sounded in his mind, startling him so much he nearly toppled from Brego's back.

_/Did you show me…/_ Aragorn had to ask.

/_Yes, Estel. Legolas was in need of hope and hope is what you have given him. He still fights the darkness that seeks to consume him and we must make sure that he endures. You must hurry, Penneth. Go with our great love…/_

_/I will./ _There was grim determination in Aragorn's voice.

With that he urged Brego onward.

He only stopped when he had to. He was too worried about Legolas to take longer stops and Brego seemed to be cognizant of what was happening so that even when they did stop, the horse seemed to be anxious to carry on. It was as if he was saying that he needed to hurry as well.

The longest time that Aragorn stopped was when he caught first sight of the giant orc army crawling across the plains, like a river of dark menace, and that had been because of the sheer shock of the sight. So many! There were so many of the fell creatures. This added a new urgency to his mission.

"We need to warn Théoden, Brego. I am sorry, mellon-nin, but we can no longer stop. I think we are another day's ride from Helm's Deep. They need to be warned."

Brego nickered softly as if in agreement, not wanting to warn the foul, stinking creatures of their presence.

They hurried on into the fading day. The army of Isengard moved behind them, unaware that they had been spotted and that their foe would be alerted to their growing, frightening numbers.

* * *

Gimli sat watching Legolas. In fact, he was terrified to take his eyes off of him. He feared that, if he did, Legolas would vanish into a puff of smoke. That possibility scared him greatly.

When Legolas had passed out again, Gimli's heart had dropped right into his sturdy boots, sure that this time the shock had proven too much for his friend. He had been positive that his questing fingers would find nothing when they reached for the pulse point. He had actually shuddered with relief when a pulse had been present. All right, it was not quite what he expected to feel, not the healthy bounding that he had known it should be, but it had been there! That at least gave them a fighting chance to help Legolas.

Now, they also had to deal with Legolas' state of mind when he woke. This chopping and changing was worrying to the extreme. Gimli did not know what to do to help.

Talleth still worked hard to keep Legolas' from bleeding to death. The blood thinner had done a lot of damage and Legolas had lost a lot of the vital life-giving fluid, and not just from his head either.

The wounds on Legolas' back had split open once more and had bled more than he would have thought possible.

Gimli had said nothing to Talleth about it. It was obvious that he felt bad enough about what he had done. Rubbing his nose in it, no matter how tempting that seemed, was not going to help Legolas and that at present was the priority.

Talleth made certain in the end that Legolas lay on his back and put pressure on the wounds, to try and stop the blood from leaving in such a great hurry. Gimli himself held a bandage against the Prince's head, pressing it against the freely bleeding wound.

"What are you going to do?" Gimli's voice was gruff with worry.

"If you are alright sitting here with the Prince, I will be across the room making some tea and poultice. I need to give him something to stop the bleeding."

"Of course. You're not leaving the chamber?" He wanted the human nearby so that he could call him should the need arise.

"No, I would not do that to either of you, Gimli. I will be by the fire." Talleth told him.

"Thank ye, Laddie." How could he blame Talleth for an honest mistake? For he recognized that was what it had been, an honest mistake that could have happened to any healer dealing with a new race.

"Why are you thanking me?" Talleth's voice held a note of deep self-hatred and self-recrimination. "Without me, he would not be in this mess!"

"Without you, Talleth, Legolas would have been in serious trouble long before now, possibly no longer with us." Gimli told the healer as he glared at him.

"We will talk later. I have a patient that I must see to." Talleth hurried over to the herb table and set about making both an herb poultice and herb tea to stop the bleeding both internally and externally.

He used a mixture of herbs. Yarrow mixed with witch hazel and even some nettle, anything he could think of to help staunch the bleeding.

Once the tea was made he handed it to Gimli, they could at least give it to Legolas while he finished with grinding the herbs for the poultices. They would begin to work and that would buy Talleth some time.

"How is the bleeding?" Talleth leaned to look at the wound on his head.

"Slowed, but not stopped." Gimli lifted the cloth that was pressed over the saturated bandage. The dwarf was too right about that.

"That is a start. Give him this tea? Are you comfortable with doing that?" Talleth suddenly realised that the dwarf was not a healer, but a friend.

"Aye, I have nursed family before and this is nothing. My GrandDa was caught in a rock fall once. We nursed him for months, flat on his back." Gimli accepted the tea.

"That must have been hard." Talleth was sympathetic.

"He was an old Devil. He wanted to go for a smoke every five minutes, demanded food and drink when he wanted. Would be awake and demanding when others should sleep. He drove my Grandma to a nervous wreck! I thought she would take her axe to him. If I recall she almost did, but Da stopped her." Gimli chuckled at the memory. "They were devoted until the day she died. GrandDa pined. So sad."

As he was talking Gimli was rather expertly feeding Legolas the tea with a gentleness that was incredible to watch. Who would have thought that Gimli could be like this, the tough hard-headed dwarf?

"It is sad." Talleth was back to preparing the poultice, they could still talk across the chamber. "I remember when my parents passed from this world. My grandparents passed when I was a child and I don't really remember them clearly. My parents passed at different times in my adulthood. They had good lives and I was grateful for that."

"It always helps. I still have both of my parents, brothers as well. I could knock their heads together sometimes, when they get to arguing over ale." Gimli laughed once more. "Poor Legolas is an only child. His mother died when he was but an elfling. I get the impression that he has suffered with that for a long time, aye, a very long time. I don't think I have heard him mention her once, but his father he speaks of frequently and I think they are very close. He must have been a lonely child."

"Aye, it is something some of us have to deal with. I have no brothers or sisters." Talleth felt very sorry for the Elf Prince. The one thing that kept him going was the thought that one day they would all meet again in the next world. What would it be like to live forever and never get to see your loved ones once more? "The thought of never seeing my parents again is not one I like to think about. Imagine living forever and never seeing them again…?" He shook his head in sad contemplation.

"They believe that they will be reborn and meet in Valinor. They will be together and be happy. But it must have affected him." Gimli put the empty goblet to one side and reached to brush the hair away from the sallow, grey face.

"It would have, if he was young." Talleth spread the heated herbs onto a cloth and folded it. He made certain it would not burn the Prince. That was one of the dangers with poultices, they could burn an immobile patient quite badly and one accident with the prince was more than enough as it was.

"I think that is one of the reasons that he and Aragorn got along so well. They shared such a devastating loss at such an early end. I truly wish that Aragorn was here. I would give anything to be able to ask advice on how to treat Legolas." Gimli looked at his elven friend sadly.

"We will manage and get him through this until Mithrandir arrives." Talleth was sure of that.

"But he thinks that Aragorn is alive. How can we let him go on thinking that Aragorn is coming back to him? You saw how he was." Gimli could not carry on as worry filled him.

"I did, but if it gets him through these next days, what is the harm?" Talleth was puzzled at the dwarf's attitude.

Gimli continued. "How can we let him go on believing that Aragorn will return, believing that he will suddenly walk in through the door as if he had never been away? I may not know a lot about elves…" Talleth snorted. From what he had witnessed, Gimli knew more than he let on. "But this blindly believing falsehood is not one of them. I no longer believe that they suck the blood of our young as my older cousins told me. I also do not believe that Legolas' father kept mine starving in the deepest, darkest dungeons he owns. Oh, there was some truth in it, but all? No. Da was bitter at being caught by Thranduil. One day I will know the truth." Gimli looked up, a mischievous look in his eye. "One day Legolas will tell me what happened."

Talleth laughed at that. "My suggestion, if you wish to do that?" Gimli nodded. "Get him drunk. Use our ale. It is very strong. I will join you. The evening will be fun. I have never seen a drunken elf before." The healer laughed.

"Neither have I. The idea does have its merit, mind you. I could even find out if he really does talk to the trees." Gimli laughed at the old joke.

"He talks to the trees? How can he talk to the trees, and what about?" Talleth asked stunned.

"The consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli commented innocently.

Talleth looked at him in surprise before guffawing. He stopped what he was doing while he went into hysterics.

"Squirrel droppings? That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! You had me going then, Gimli. I thought you were serious. How could anyone talk to trees?" He chortled once more.

"He can talk to trees. I have witnessed it myself. It is the most amazing thing to see." Gimli spoke with awe.

"I can imagine. Can I have help here? The poultice is ready." Between them, they pulled Legolas forward and Gimli held him upright while Talleth finished removing the soiled dressings.

Gimli watched with keen eyes as Talleth winced. Legolas' back was still bleeding steadily and he washed it quickly to get a good look at the wounds. They looked better than they had, but showed little signs of healing. Talleth then applied the poultices, making sure there was enough to cover the wound on the Prince's arm that was also bleeding.

"How is it?" Gimli could not see the wounds from where he was perched before Legolas. His elven friend was eerily quiet and he did not like this, not at all.

"Still bleeding heavily. We can see if this works. I will check in fifteen minutes and we can decide where to go from there should something more be necessary." Talleth helped Gimli to gently lay Legolas back and made certain that the poultice and wounds were not jostled.

"That should help." He sighed. Legolas looked pale.

"I hope so. When do you think he will waken?" Gimli was worried. Legolas had his eyes closed. He had to smile, albeit a small smile. To think he was worried about an Elf. That fact still surprised him. He had always been told that elves slept with their eyes opened, but had decided that was a lie. How could they? Their eyes would be damaged. He had scoffed at the very idea.

Now he knew differently.

Elves definitely slept with their eyes wide open. Little Pippin had screamed aloud the first time he saw Legolas asleep. He had been certain that orcs had crept into the camp and killed him. Gimli did not think that anything Aragorn or Gandalf said could have convinced the hobbit that the elf was alive.

Luckily, Legolas had chosen that moment to waken and jump to the halfling's defence. The memory could still make him chuckle. That had startled the young hobbit too.

But to see them, like this, to witness his eyes closed was more frightening than he would ever put into words.

"I don't know, not with blood loss this bad. I wish I did know and could answer you." Talleth admitted softly.

"'Tis not your fault, Laddie. I understand." Gimli told him.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I wish all of my patient's relatives and friends were this understanding. It would make my life and job a lot easier." Talleth told him gratefully.

"Ah, you are doin' your best. What more could I want?" Gimli was pleased with the comment. He could, after all, be gruff and offhand at times without realising it.

"How about some food? You have not eaten for a while." Talleth asked him.

"That sounds a good plan. Some taters, as young Sam calls them, would be nice with some meat and bread." Gimli's stomach rumbled in the large chamber.

"You're hungry, some ale with that as well?" He knew of the dwarf's preferences in the alcohol side, they had shared their likes earlier as well.

"That sounds grand, Laddie." Gimli was pleased that Talleth had recalled that he preferred ale to wine.

"I'll get you some. Stay with Legolas and I'll see if someone will get it for us. I don't really want to leave Legolas until the bleeding has stopped." Talleth straightened and gave a tired stretch. Luckily, the healing wing was not busy at present and was ready for the onslaught that they all knew was coming. At least it meant that he could spend the time helping Legolas. On top of that, he had also been given express orders from Théoden King to look after Mirkwood's Crown Prince.

"I am glad of that, Laddie. I would expect nothing other than that. You are a good healer and a fine person." Gimli watched amused as the healer blushed a fiery red.

"I… I will go and sort out the food." Talleth practically ran from the chamber.

Gimli chortled. "Ah, Laddie I wish you could have seen the way he coloured just then. It did this old heart good to see it. Now, if you were to wake up, I would be even happier about all this." He told Legolas. There was no answer.

Gimli slumped back with a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to see Legolas open those blue eyes and show him that he was alright, wanted to hear him say that he was better and that he knew Aragorn was not coming back.

That worried him to the core, these mood swings, how one minute he was so depressed Gimli had been worried that he might do something incredibly stupid. Not something that he would have given thought to normally… Legolas suicidal? That would have been laughable just a few short days ago. Then the other side of it, his sudden denial that Aragorn was dead at all.

"Please wake up, Legolas. This place is cold and empty without you. I need you here with me to help me manage these smelly humans. They can get a little rowdy at times. Not as rowdy as us dwarves, of course… Now, we really can throw a good party. You will have to come to one when this is all over."

Gimli could just imagine the look on Gloin's face when he saw Thranduil's son in his home. That would be worth going through all this, just to see that.

"I would love to show you my home. It is beautiful, Legolas, nothing like Moria." He still felt deep grief at Balin's loss, but the fact remained that they had dug far too deeply in search of mithril. They had disturbed things that should have been left alone, left well alone.

Gimli had a stout heart, would face anything with his axes and fight with all of his heart, but that Balrog… He shivered unknowingly. He had never been as scared in his life, never. It was also rare that he cried, but he had cried after Gandalf had fallen seemingly to his death, sobbed like a dwarflet had been more like it.

That had been when he had truly begun to see that Legolas was not who, or what, Gimli thought he was. Legolas had spent time with each of the hobbits on the road to Lothlorien, trying to help them deal with Gandalf's death, even though he really did not understand it fully himself. The look on the Prince's face when they rested for those few short minutes outside of Moria had showed that plainly, a shocked mixture of confusion, sadness and disbelief.

He had even helped Gimli, told him tales of his childhood to take his mind off of all that had happened. Oh yes, he owed Legolas a debt and by Aulë he would be repaying it and more for some time to come. At least, if he had his way he would.

"And the caves are not that deep. We could stay near the top if that helps you." He would love to show Legolas his home, to have him spend the winterfest season with them and see what the dwarves really could do with food and drink.

How could someone not like caves? They were warm and welcoming. Did the elves of Mirkwood not live in a Cavern? That was what his Da had said, a big huge cavern hewn from the rock. And Legolas was afraid of the caves? He had been unsettled and irritable the entire time. Nay that was wrong, it started even before they had entered Moria. The elf had been making snide comments, not that he had been much better he admitted now.

It was the only thing that made sense, that Legolas had to be afraid of the caves. Well, who would have thought it? If it had not been so serious, it would have been laughable.

"I have arranged for the food. Any change?" Talleth hurried back in. He hated the thought of leaving the Prince for this long, but he had not been able to find the maiden who normally dealt with these things.

Gimli looked up. His hand was still pressed against the Prince's forehead and he had barely moved. He lifted the poultice and looked. "I think it is slowing."

Talleth crossed to his side, this was good news. If the Prince's bleeding had slowed then he would cry his joy to the sky. He looked at the wound, hardly daring to hope that this was so, but it was. The bleeding was not just slowing, it had stopped. The herbs were working.

"This is brilliant news, Gimli. The yarrow and other herbs are working. Let us hope that the Prince's back is responding as well. Luck might finally be working in our favour." Talleth was smiling, relieved that he finally had some good news for the new friend at his side.

"I hope so, Laddie, I hope so. Do you want to check his back now?" Gimli asked him, not yet willing to really give in to the hope that was threatening to bubble up within him.

"Yes, do you think you could help again?" Talleth's eyes were bright once more as he looked at Gimli.

"For the Laddie? I would do all that I could and more. He is, after all, going to come and visit my home once the Ring has been destroyed, even if I do have to ride that demon he calls a horse." Gimli did not really mean it. He and Arod got along just fine as the tide went, as long as Gimli was not on his back!

They gently sat Legolas up from the bed. With Gimli holding, him Talleth looked at the wounds from the warg and orc attack.

"They have not stopped entirely but they are not far from it. I will make him another tea and that should help." They lay him back on the bed. "You are going to take him to your home?"

"Aye, that sounds a good plan to me. I will give him the tea. Do I need to continue to…?" He gestured to Legolas' forehead.

"What? Oh, no, thanks. That should be fine now. I will just…" He gently probed the area, but jumped when Legolas groaned.

"Legolas? Laddie?" Gimli was there in an instant. He was rewarded with another groan. "That's it, Laddie. Wake up now. You have been asleep far too much."

"Prince Legolas?" There was caution in Talleth's voice.

Legolas turned his head towards them, although he did not make any other move or sounds.

"Legolas, are ye going to wake up, you Pointy-Eared Princeling?" Maybe the old fun insult would work. He missed seeing the shocked look on Talleth's face at his words.

"S…smelly Dwarf." The voice was little more than a whisper on the breeze, but it was music to Gimli's ears.

"Legolas?" The joy in Gimli's voice was unmistakable.

One blue eye slowly opened and it was joined finally by the other.

"How are you feeling, Laddie?"

"Sore. Thirsty." Legolas was surprised at how weak he sounded.

"Here is some water. I'll help you." Gimli poured the cool water into the goblet and helped Legolas to drink.

Legolas lay back with a sigh. He had been so dry and the water had been like a blessing from the Valar.

"Hennad, Gimli. What happened?" He looked around him in a daze.

"You were bleeding, Legolas. It has been stopped now. Is the pain very bad?" Gimli did not want his friend to be in any sort of discomfort.

"No, more of an ache than anything else. What time is it?" Legolas asked.

"Early morning. Are you hungry?" Talleth asked him.

"Yes, I am, very hungry." His stomach growled. He grinned weakly, slightly embarrassed.

"Good, we have food coming, but I think some porridge for you would be best. I will organise it." Talleth left once more.

"Legolas, what do you recall about earlier?" Gimli was not sure how he should go about asking Legolas about his belief that Aragorn was alive.

"We were looking at the stars. I explained about Eärendil's star. Aragorn came to me in a dream. He is alive and returning to us." There was utter belief in Legolas' voice.

"How I wish that could be so. Legolas, you have to face up to the fact that Aragorn is dead and cannot return to us. This is not like Gandalf, he can't return." Gimli felt almost desperate to convince Legolas.

Legolas lightly shook his head, his eyes bright. "You will see, Gimli. He is coming and when he does, we have work to do. There is going to be a great battle fought here. The sky sings of it. We need to prepare for that." Legolas tried to push himself upright, but was too weak. Gimli easily pushed him back down.

"You will rest and stay there until Talleth says that you can leave that bed. You have been through a great ordeal these last few days. I will not let you hurt yourself more." Gimli's voice was grim and determined.

"I will rest, Elvellon Gimli. I will have need of my strength when we fight." Legolas told him with a small smile.

Gimli openly gaped at him. Legolas really and truthfully thought he would be strong enough to fight? Maybe the stress really had turned Legolas' head. He was living in a dream land.

"Here is your porridge, Highness." Talleth entered with the steaming bowl in his hand. He stopped when he realised the tension that had suddenly filled the chamber. "What is wrong?"

"Legolas tells me he will be fighting." Gimli sounded angry.

"Not under my care when he looks as he does at present. I will strap him to the bed if I have to!" Talleth told them both, just as grimly.

"Good, I will knock him out if it becomes necessary." Gimli was certainly not joking.

Legolas glared at them both. He just said one sentence to them "We will see."

"There is time enough for that later. Eat, Highness." Talleth handed the bowl to him.

Legolas winced as he took the bowl and then swapped the bowl to his good hand. The movement had pulled on the wound on his arm. He settled the bowl on his lap and began to eat the hot food.

It was good, but it would have been better with some honey in it, but beggars could not be choosers. They were lucky to have what they got during a siege.

As he was eating, two women arrived with Gimli and Talleth's own meals. They ate in companionable silence.

When they had all finished, Legolas sat back with a sigh. He felt uncomfortable with his stomach so full after such a long time. He looked critically at his friend. Gimli looked as if he had gotten all too little sleep lately.

"Gimli, go, get some rest, mellon-nin. You look exhausted. I will be alright and staying awake for a time sounds like a good idea to me." Legolas suggested to his small friend.

"I don't know, Laddie. I am not so happy at the thought of leaving you." Deep down he was still incredibly frightened that Legolas was still going to die.

"I will remain with the Prince. He will not be alone. If you take the bed I used earlier, you will be within shouting distance if needed." Talleth was all too happy to do this for the two friends. Their relationship was rather unique. He felt privileged to know them both.

"You will wake me if needed, even for the smallest of things?" Gimli speared him with his eyes.

"I promise that, yes, I will waken you, for even the smallest of things." Talleth informed him.

"If ye dinna, ye'll feel the hard edge of my axe!" Gimli squinted one eye at him in promise.

"I understand, Master Gimli. I fully understand." Talleth grinned. He truly was a loyal and steadfast friend.

"Losto mae, Gimli."

"Humph!" Gimli's replied as he slipped his boots from his feet. He then settled on the bed. No sooner had he lain back than he was snoring loudly.

Legolas shook his head with affection. Only Gimli!

"I will make you a tea that should end the remainder of the bleeding. Is that alright, Highness?" Talleth was watching the elf. "I will also add herbs for the pain you refuse to acknowledge!"

"Legolas, please, my name is Legolas. Forget 'Highness' and 'Prince'. To my friends I am Legolas. I would like to count you as my friend.

The pleased grin that crossed Talleth's face was reward enough for the elf, it was obvious he had touched a chord with the man.

"Thank you. Theodred always said the same as well. He was a good man and will be sorely missed, as will Lord Aragorn." Talleth could have kicked himself when he realised that he had mentioned the elf's fallen friend. He glanced nervously at Gimli and was relieved to see the dwarf still slept, snoring to the heavens.

"Do not give up hope for Aragorn yet. Gimli and you are going to be in for a great shock." There was a serene smile on Legolas' fair face. "To answer your question, yes, I will take your tea."

"Good, for you have no choice in the matter." He was already chopping and mixing the herbs and roots he needed. "Will you take Gimli to your home when all this is finished?"

"If we come through all this, yes. Although I am not too sure how Ada will take having a dwarf walk his halls once more. He was not happy the last time." Legolas laughed weakly and then coughed before wincing.

The sight caused Talleth to work all that much faster and soon Legolas had the tea to drink. He sipped it gratefully, ignoring the bitter taste. He was used to it from when he had been injured in the past and had to take even more foul-tasting medicines than this.

"Ada? What is 'ada'?" Talleth was watching him drink the brew, making sure he really did drink the concoction.

"It is the Elvish word for 'father'." Legolas clarified for him.

"Ah." It suddenly made sense to him. "He doesn't like dwarves?"

Legolas finished the brew and reached out to put the empty goblet aside, wincing when the skin on his arm and back pulled painfully with the movement.

"Let me." Talleth took the empty cup and placed it aside. He poured out more water and handed it to the elf.

"Thank you." Legolas made certain to speak in Westron, so as not to confuse the man further.

"You are more than welcome, Legolas." He smiled at the elf.

"To answer your question, no, my Ada does not like dwarves. We had a problem with them a few years back and it soured the relationship somewhat. Not that there was much of a relationship to start with. I am sure Gimli will change all that." He smiled once more at his sleeping, snoring friend.

"He does have a way with people, doesn't he?" Talleth had to laugh, that had come over so clearly.

"Aye, he does. Only he could walk through Lothlorien and speak ill of the Lady only to fall into rapture with her the minute they meet. He was lost for words. If anyone were to say a bad word against her, Gimli would be the first in line to defend her."

"He would do that?" Talleth was amazed.

"Yes, that and more. I have seen him stand up to far more than that. You should see what he does to orcs with his axe!" Legolas shook his head. He really was feeling so much better since his dream of Estel. He _knew_ it was not a normal dream. He knew that Estel was on his way back to them. He would be well and on his feet to meet him when he returned.

"What does he do?" Talleth could not wait to hear this story. He settled himself once more in his chair beside the Prince's bed. The change in Legolas was really incredible to see. Was this the same despairing elf from earlier? There was a slight pink tinge in his cheeks and he had a real twinkle in his eyes, a twinkle that had not been there earlier.

"He uses his axe to make certain that they cannot procreate." Oh, yes, there was an evil grin on his face now.

"Ouch. With the axe?"

"Yes, with the axe. Works every time as well."

"As long as the foul creatures do not spread their evil spawn over Middle-earth, he can do what he wants to them, but that I do like."

"Aye, he may not be fast but he is accurate and deadly. I would not want to face him when he is angry." Legolas suddenly yawned

"Rest. You need the sleep." Talleth told him.

"I have just woken." Legolas protested.

"You have been ill. Rest will do you some good." Talleth looked a little smug. It raised Legolas' suspicions.

"You added sleeping herbs!" His expression turned incredulous.

"Indeed and if you could see how you looked, you would have done so as well. Sleep. This way, by the time the battle begins, I may let you have your weapons."

Legolas glowered at him. "You will let me do more than that! I will get you back for this, Talleth. You are as bad as Estel and Elrond. They do this as well." The threat lost its potency as Legolas let loose a great wide yawn once more.

"I will take that under advisement, but for now, sleep. I will leave neither of you." He helped Legolas to settle in the bed.

Once certain that Legolas was asleep, he crossed to fetch his book on elves. He would have the time to read this time. He did not want to repeat what had happened earlier. He still felt terrible about that.

He settled with a hot tea and began to learn more about the Firstborn of Middle-earth.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Gimli woke with a grunt. For a moment, he was startled as to where he was. Then memory flooded back. He sat up quickly.

"Relax, Gimli, he sleeps still and I have to admit he looks much better." Talleth looked up from his station beside Legolas.

Gimli did not even bother putting on his boots. He rose and padded in his stockings to where Legolas slept.

Talleth was right. Legolas did look better. Not back to his normal rude health, but better all the same. He was no longer grey, just incredibly pale.

"You are right, he is looking better. I will be happier when he is on his feet and teasing me once again, but this is still much better than he was." Gimli was still worried about what would happen when it really hit home to his friend that Aragorn would not be returning. Two more nights and Gandalf would be here and able to help Legolas. He had to keep hold of that and hope.

"Why don't you take the chance to bathe and relax a little? I am sure you would feel better for that." Talleth suggested.

"I will do that. A bath sounds grand and the chance to wash the orc blood from my beard even better. I can also bring Legolas back his weapons. I am sure that will please him." Gimli liked that idea.

"I will have some food brought here in an hour and a half. That should give you time to see to yourself and get everything sorted."

"Food sounds good. In fact ale with my bath sounds wonderful. I will go and find one. Thank you, Talleth. That is a grand idea. You will stay with him?"

"I will, Master Gimli."

"Good, I will be back." Gimli left the chamber.

* * *

The halls of the Deep were alarmingly empty. Every now and again he would come across a cluster of scared and worried-looking women talking in low whispers. They all nodded at him and carried on.

He finally found the kitchen and talked the cook into giving him both food and ale to enjoy while he bathed. He was, after all, still a growing dwarf.

He carried it back to the chamber he had shared with Legolas. Pushing open the door, he stopped and looked around. It looked so empty without his friend there. Legolas had a way of lighting up a room.

He left the food and ale on the table and went to collect some towels. He then headed off for the bathing chambers.

Someone had already run a bath for him and the maid that he had spoken to earlier showed him the tub he could use. They had even crumbled some dried rose petals in the water and he sniffed at this. They obviously were trying to tell him he stank, even though he had already had one bath, although he had not taken the time to wash his hair and beard. It took time to fix his braids the way he liked them. Now he could do that.

He set the food and ale on a chair and drew it up to the side of the bath. He then stripped and settled into the hot water.

It was a relief to relax a little. The water was soothing against his sore muscles. Content, he reached out for the hunk of bread and cheese from the plate. This was the life. Legolas was a little better and asleep. He could take some time for himself.

Once he had finished eating, he let himself slide under the water. His hair floated in a rust-coloured cloud around him.

When he sat back up it was with a smile. Did Legolas have a duck, to use in the bath? Did elves do such things? It would be interesting to find out. It would make a perfect present for the winterfest.

Once the water was getting cold, he decided to get out.

His hair and beard were quite matted and it took some time to comb that out and then properly braid it again. Once he was happy with it, he returned to the bedchamber.

He picked up the Prince's weapons and made for the door. He had made it almost to the healing wing when he was stopped by Éowyn.

"Gimli, the most wonderful news!" She was smiling and radiant once more.

"What is that, Éowyn?"

"A rider has been spotted, a lone rider. They cannot see who it is yet but it looks to be a man. There are none of our men out. There is a possibility that you were wrong and that Aragorn is alive." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Éowyn that is not possible. It is more than likely that this is one of Éomer's men sent back on some mission. Don't torture yourself like this. Let Aragorn go."

"But what if you and Uncle are wrong? What if Aragorn was left to find his own way back without any help? It haunts my dreams."

"Come to the top and show me the rider. I will be able to tell if it is Aragorn or not." They made their way slowly to the top to look out over the Deep.

It was a beautiful late afternoon. The sun shone low in the sky and all seemed to be at peace in the world. No animal could be seen, it was as if they had all gone into hiding. Everything was quiet, too quiet. It was like the lull before the storm or the quiet that could be heard before an explosion. The very air seemed to still in anticipation.

"It is too quiet, Gimli. I do not like this." Éowyn shivered in the cool wind atop the wall.

Gimli quoted. "The world waits with bated breath to see what joy the dawn can bring." It was a saying his Da used a lot.

"That is so true. Hopefully the dawn will be a good one, we can hope at least, hope and pray." Éowyn sighed, they would lose a lot of good people in this fight, but if Rohan and Middle-earth prospered it would be a sacrifice worth making.

"Aye, but we will not give in without a fight. You will see. I wish I could see who this is. It is certainly in the right direction." Gimli grumbled. He knew there was one could see the human that was riding towards them, even though he was yet a small black speck on the horizon. But he also would not do that to Legolas. Gimli would not build up hope in his friend, only to have it dashed once more.

"Yes, I would be most happy if it was Aragorn." Éowyn worried at her lip.

"Lady Éowyn, I have said this to Legolas and I do not like having to say it to you as well, but Aragorn is dead. We saw the aftermath. Legolas has the jewel in his keeping. Please, stop this foolishness. It will only hurt you in the long run."

Éowyn watched him with tears in her eyes. "I just need to have some hope, Gimli. We all need to have something to cling onto at this point in time. I fear what the morrow brings."

"I know, Lassie. I do understand, it is just not healthy and Aragorn would not wish for you to be like this. Come, we need to get you into the warmth and I need to give Legolas his weapons."

Gimli gently led her back into the Deep, conscious that she was shivering in the cold of the late afternoon. Sunny it may be, but it was still early in the year.

"How is Legolas? We heard he had collapsed. Uncle wanted to come and visit him but he has been so busy organising the men for the fight. It is almost all done, but there are still some plans that need to be made. So much to do and so little time." Éowyn lamented.

"Aye, that's always the way. Legolas has awoken and has eaten. He was asleep and looked a lot better when I last saw him. I believe that he has turned the corner, at least until Gandalf comes back."

"That is good news, Gimli. I am so pleased to hear that and Uncle will be as well. Can I see him?" Her smile was bright.

"Aye, come and sit with us for a while. You look as if you could do with a break." Gimli could see how tired she was. The last few weeks had been a great strain for her, for all of them.

Talleth was still reading while Legolas slept when they arrived in the healing halls. Éowyn crossed to Legolas' bed and looked down at him with a critical glance.

Gimli was right, he did look a lot better, not well yet, though. He was far too pale and so still, but so much better than he had earlier looked.

"You are right, Gimli. He does look better. You have done a good job, Talleth. Uncle will be most pleased." She smiled brightly at the healer at her side.

"Thank you, My Lady. He has been a pleasure to look after." Talleth told her. "Please sit. Can I get you a drink? You look cold."

"That would be most welcome, Talleth, thank you." Gimli sat with her while Talleth went to make the tea for her.

* * *

The sun was falling low in the sky when Helm's Deep finally came into view, much to Aragorn's relief. The tall, imposing rock formation was the most incredible he had ever seen. Not even Gondor's White City looked this imposing.

Bracketed by the sun it looked impenetrable and, having seen the orc army, he was pleased of that. They would need all the advantages they could get until Gandalf came.

He gently rotated his left shoulder. It had stiffened during the day. It would be nice to have his many wounds treated.

But that could and would wait. He had two things he needed to do before he could have them seen to. He had to warn Théoden King of the force marching their way and he had to see that Legolas really was alright. Legolas _had_ to be alright. He would not believe any other.

Relief in his heart, Aragorn urged Brego ahead. Soon they could both rest, at least for a short while. He just wished that he had not lost the Evenstar that Arwen, his beloved, had given him. Now that she had sailed to Valinor it was the only thing he had left of her, apart from his memories. It felt wrong not to have it hanging from his neck, as wrong as it would have felt without Barahir on his finger.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind, reluctantly. He had to focus on the next few days, not linger in the past.

If he did not concentrate, all of this would be academic.

Just as long as Legolas was by his side he could cope.

The Deep loomed large in his vision and he could finally see the guards taking on features. He could faintly hear their cries of greeting and surprise as they recognised him…

* * *

To be continued.

Well, another chapter down. I hope you continue to like this. Please let me know what you think? All your reivews are greatly appreciated. If you leave me your email addresses I will get back to you.

More very soon,

Love,

Shell


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf's Cry 5 of ?

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

Authors note: Set before A Gull's Cry...

Sindarin vocabulary

Le abdollen … You're late.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

He stood…. well wavered actually, where he stood. Black spots danced within his line of vision and he had to put all his strength into the simple act of remaining on his feet.

He had no idea where Gimli was, he had left a short while ago. Talleth had tried to make him sit back down, but that would not help matters at all. He _had_ to be on his own two feet and standing when Aragorn arrived. He had to greet his friend when he returned and nothing more would be said on the matter.

"Prince Legolas..." The voice held forced calm.

"Legolas, please, just Legolas, and no, I will not return to my bed. I have to be standing when Estel returns. I have to be standing to return the Evenstar to him." Legolas told the healer.

"I am sure that given the circumstances he would not mind…" Talleth tried to hide his exasperation. Really! Just one look could show you just how ill the elf was. No friend would wish for him to stand looking like that.

"_I_ would mind. There are proper protocols to be followed at a time like this." Legolas turned sharply to face him. His face drained of what little colour it held as the world tilted and turned black.

"Sit, if just for a minute." Talleth made certain that his head was between his knees. He had seen this coming a mile off. Legolas was too ill to be out of bed.

"For a minute…" Legolas mumbled in reluctant agreement.

Talleth grinned. Well, that was one minor victory. Now he would begin to garner more.

"Good, then you will eat." Legolas had eaten, but not enough for his peace of mind. A child ate more than the Prince did.

"I do not need to eat." Legolas glowered at him over his knees.

"Have you looked in a looking glass recently? A good breeze would blow you away! Do you think that Estel will be happy to see you wavering like a brand new sapling? I can count your ribs!" Talleth sounded scandalised.

"You could always feel my ribs. I have always been thin." The glower from Legolas deepened.

"Then that is nothing to be proud of! That makes it more important than ever that you eat more. I will make certain that some broth is brought to you and you will eat every scrap of food or you will not set even your little toe out of that bed, do I make myself clear?" In that moment, Talleth resembled Elrond so much that it physically hurt.

"I hear. Are you sure you have never studied under Hir Elrond?" Legolas had to ask.

"Of Rivendell? No, but I have heard some wonderful tales of him." Talleth went to the chamber door and spoke to one of the guards who were passing by. The air in the Deep was suddenly tense, almost crackling with anticipation.

Legolas looked up from where he sat with a look of utter wonder shining clear on his pale face. "He is here."

"Who is here? Where do you think you are going?" Talleth raced back across the chamber as he realised that Legolas was not going to stay seated on the bed.

"Estel is here. I need to go to him." There was a new strength in Legolas' voice, one that had not been there a moment before.

"You promised you would eat before mo..." Talleth broke off in shock, when had the elf begun to glow? When had he taken on this strange luminescence? He seemed to shine stronger than the lights around him. It was beautiful!

"That was before Estel returned. Please help me dress? Will you help me get to his side? He will have need of a healer as well." They were not really questions, they were more like orders and Talleth found himself doing as he was bidden without realising what he was doing.

"I will gather my herbs. What are his injuries?" He blinked at that. How could Legolas tell what Aragorn's injuries would be here far within the Deep? But then, how did he know that Aragorn was even here? There was a mystery going on here, and one that needed answered right away.

"Left shoulder pains him as well as a headache." Legolas finally finished pulling on his boots.

"Let us go to him. He sounds as if he is as stubborn as a certain friend!" Talleth groaned as Legolas grinned back at him. "Two of you? I am leaving the Deep and seeking sanctuary far from here!"

All who heard the tinkling laughter that afternoon felt blest. It made them feel good and lightened their hearts. It took away some of the worry and fear the thoughts of battle brought to them.

* * *

Gimli ran through the citadel, heart pounding away in his chest, amid the cheers and greetings he could already hear. Could the elf have been right? And they had been so dismissive of him. He would have to apologise, it was the only right thing to do.

He was aware that the crowds were parting for him, joy and happiness bright and clear on the normally careworn and worried faces. It was as if hope had been restored to them.

"You are the canniest, the luckiest... Ah Laddie, it is so good to see you!"

Estel could not stop the groan from escaping his lips as he was suddenly pulled into a crushing hug by the burly dwarf in front of him. He had not been expecting this! He looked around for Legolas. He had hoped that his best friend was somewhere nearby.

"It is good to see you as well. I need to speak to Théoden King." He began to lead the way to the throne room.

Across the courtyard, Éowyn looked up from helping to move an elderly family, the commotion had sounded unusually joyful in these increasingly harsh times. To her surprise, it was Gimli. The dwarf was seemingly either laughing or crying. When she looked closer she realised that he was doing both while hugging…

No! It could not be! Shock turned to belief as Aragorn turned towards her. He looked a lot worse for wear, but he also looked more handsome than she would ever have thought.

She followed at a discreet distance, listening to them speak.

"Where have ye been, Laddie? The elf has been right worried about you!" Éowyn hid an un-ladylike snort. Legolas had been worried? If Aragorn believed that, he would believe anything! They had all been scared and worried for the Dunèdain. To see him standing there alive and so well was a tremendous relief.

"Where is Legolas, Gimli?" Estel watched the crowd as they made their way through the welcoming mass of people. Any minute Legolas would appear and he would be able to reassure himself that his friend was well.

"Legolas. Well he..." Blast! How could he tell Aragorn this ill news?

"What is wrong?" Estel stopped suddenly and Gimli ran smack into his back. "Where is Legolas? Is he injured?" Grey, worried eyes turned to pierce Gimli.

"Ye have to understand, Laddie, that Legolas took your apparent death very hard. I think he blamed himself…" Gimli broke off. "We all did, but he more than..."

"Aye, he would, where is he?" Estel's voice was grim and worried.

"In the healing wing."

"_He is injured_." Aragorn was not really that surprised, not when he stopped to think about it. Legolas had looked awful during his 'dream'.

"Aye, during the fight and, o' course, the fool elf dinna tell us until much later." Well, Aragorn had to find out at some point.

"Stubborn stupid Princeling, just wait until I see him!" Aragorn seethed under his breath as he started walking rapidly again.

"Where do ye think yer goin' Laddie?" Gimli realised that they were not heading for the area he was expecting.

"I have to speak to Théoden King. Legolas must wait until…"

"He was fading, Aragorn. We almost lost him before we realised what it was. Legolas even had a couple of seizures. I dinna think I have ever been so scared, an elf with stone cold hands!" Gimli shook his bowed head in a mixture of shock and worry.

Aragorn's steps faltered. He knew that Legolas would mourn him, but to the point of fading? He had thought most of Legolas' problems came from his injuries. He should have realised that his sensitive friend would take this hard. He would have to watch him carefully in the upcoming months. Even after all the many centuries that had passed, Legolas still blamed himself for his mother's death. It was not even his fault.

"Fading?" He swung round to look down at Gimli.

"Aye, fading. He went days without eating or sleeping." Gimli did not feel guilty about telling Aragorn this. He felt guiltier about not realising what was going on. The nightmares, the isolation…

"That is not good. Once I have seen Théoden I will see him and make sure that he is alright. This, unfortunately, is more imp..."

Gimli seemed to melt into the ground and Aragorn blinked. The dwarf had simply vanished. He turned to enter the building, blinking with the change in lighting, from bright light to dark shade. It caused small sunspots to flare and his eyes to water.

He blinked them away only to stop and blink again. He could not be seeing what he thought he was seeing. Legolas? Legolas here and not in the Halls of Healing, but how?

"Le abdollen." Legolas watched him, his face so serious that Aragorn could not believe it.

Legolas looked… truly awful, so thin and pale! What had his friend been doing to himself and in such a short period of time? Gimli had rather forgotten to tell him everything.

He did not think, he just moved. He grabbed and hugged the Elf Prince. If he was truthful, he would admit that he was scared of letting go in case Legolas vanished before his eyes. He felt the elf stiffen and then inhale deeply, sharply.

Something was very wrong.

He pulled back slowly so that he could hold Legolas at arm's length, that way he had the best of both worlds. He could look at Legolas and still have hold of him. It was then that he noticed for the first time the bloodied bandage around his head that gave the elf a rakish look.

"Legolas?" He reached out tentatively to touch the injured head.

"It is just a small scratch, mellon-nin, nothing major." Legolas exuded confidence, but it only served to worry Estel even more.

"And the wince and deep breath when I hugged you? Gimli said that you had been injured." He peered at him for signs of further injury.

"Then Gimli should have kept his mouth shut!" Legolas snapped. Really, the last thing he had expected was to get a lecture the minute Estel returned.

"Not when it comes to your health, mellon-nin. Where are you hurt?" Estel asked once more amused at his friend's antics.

"They are healing and have been treated." Legolas smiled down at him. "I have something that I believe you are missing." Legolas held out his hand, closed into a fist.

"Legolas? What?" Aragorn did not, could not dare to hope that this could be….

Legolas hid his grin. This would divert Estel's attention away from his wounds. "We found this after you fell and I have been keeping it safe for you." He opened his hand so that the Evenstar fell into the ranger's hand.

Aragorn gaped in surprise, his mouth dry and heart thumping, as Arwen's pendant was returned safely to him.

"You look terrible, Estel. You could at least have washed for the occasion!" Legolas could not help but tease.

"For you? No chance, Prissy Elf." Estel teased back. He was still incredibly worried about the Prince, but they had some time for him to find out what it was that Legolas was hiding, or rather was trying and failing to hide.

"Filthy human, I will have a bath run for you." Legolas could see his many wounds and knew that they would need urgent tending. "I also have a healer standing by to tend your hurts."

"They must wait, mellon-nin. I must speak with Théoden King first. Hennad for this, I knew it would be safe with you if you found it." Estel was reluctant to let Legolas go.

"I would never let any ill befall this token if I can help it. It is too precious to let such foul creatures get hold of it. It is good to have you back, gwador-nin." Legolas wanted to hug his friend, but he was not sure that his back would stand for the treatment.

"It is good to be back, I was not sure that I was ever going to get back. Legolas come with me while I speak with Théoden?" Estel really wanted to keep Legolas within sight. Something was not right here and his internal alarms were screaming.

"I wanted to sort your bath and the healer out. We will meet in the Healing wing? I will have food waiting as well. You look as if you could do with some." Legolas had that determined set to his mouth that told Estel he would be loosing this battle.

"Very well, but only if you eat as well!"

"I will make sure that he does." Gimli popped up out of nowhere once more. How did he keep doing this?

"Good thank you, Gimli. I will see you both soon." Estel looked back reluctantly before the door closed behind him.

Gimli watched Legolas as the Elf Prince seemed to sag once Estel had entered the building.

"Let us get you back to bed, Laddie. He knows you are injured. All he had to do was look at you." His voice was gruff.

"I am alright, Gimli."

"And I am Smaug's spawn." He reached out to catch Legolas as he faltered. Talleth appeared from nowhere.

"Let us get him back. I don't want him getting cold." The healer watched his patient worriedly.

"I do not…"

"Get cold, yes I know Legolas. Then tell me, why are your hands like ice?" Talleth and Gimli led him back into the stark stone building.

Legolas could not prevent the shiver that wracked his thin frame. How he wanted to be out of here, how he wanted to be with the trees. How he wanted his Ada, his warmth and understanding.

"Do you want me to send for him?" Gimli asked him suddenly.

"What? Who?" Legolas blinked at him in confusion.

"Your father. You said you wanted to see your father." Gimli sounded even more worried about the Prince now and shared a concerned glance with Talleth.

Legolas blushed, the bright red stain acutely obvious on his pale face. He had not realised that he had spoken that thought aloud.

"I never said that aloud..." But Gimli was nodding. Legolas felt the heat rise even more in his face. "Ai!" He could have buried his flaming face in his hands.

"You did, Laddie. We both heard you. I was going to send for him. Just give me the say and I will get a missive off to him." Gimli would do anything for the elf if it helped to get him better. He had hoped that Aragorn's return would see the return of the elf that he loved to bait. Perhaps it was still early days.

Éowyn tried to stay discreetly out of sight, tried to give the two friends the privacy they deserved. Aragorn had just returned from the dead after all. She just wanted to rush over to him and hug him and never let him go…until she saw the jewel in the Prince's hands.

She felt tears prickle at her eyelids. For one mad minute she wanted to snatch the jewel from the thin hands and throw it as far away as it was possible to do so. On the long journey to Helm's Deep she had learned a little of the story behind the jewel, but it did not mean that she had to like it.

It was obvious to her, painfully obvious to her, that Aragorn would always love the one who gave him this neck jewel. Even though she was no longer in Middle-earth, Aragorn's heart would always remain with her. It hurt, more than she would have expected it to.

Perhaps she could try and win his heart, just because the jewel was still present, it did not mean that there could not be another love. Some lucky people had found happiness with more than two lovers. Yes, she would show Aragorn that he could love again, would show him that she loved him with every inch of her.

First, she would have to help Legolas. The elf was looking more ill than she was happy with and with the battle just around the corner they would need all the help that they could get.

And to think that Uncle expected her to slink and hide away with the women, children and elderly! That was something she would never do. She was a Shield Maiden not a coward. If she were to be meeting her ancestors in the halls of her forefathers within the next few days it would be on her terms…

* * *

Gimli caught sight of Éowyn from the corner of his eye. He could guess her thoughts at seeing the Evenstar. There would be trouble there before this was over. He could almost taste it on the wind. It was also the last thing that Legolas needed at this time.

"Sit, Laddie, and I will organise that bath for Aragorn." He gently pushed the Elf Prince onto the bed. He should not be this weak and compliant, not at all.

"Do not send for him. Saes, Gimli? Ada will only worry more than I would want him to. He would rush here and it is not safe for him. What if he is captured or killed? I would never forgive myself." Legolas tried, but failed, to stand up as he spoke to Gimli.

"He is safe, Legolas! He is in Mirkwood and has no inkling of what has occurred. You need to rest." Gimli tried to reassure him.

"I do not need to rest. I need to have your assurances that you will not contact my Father, I can not have him coming here, not with all the Orcs arriving here. Please Gimli, Mirkwood would fall without him. I can.." Legolas tried to stand once more and was pushed back down.

"…Not let that happen, yes I get the message. I have already said that I won't contact him. I won't, but you have to sit and rest." Gimli humphed and rocked back on his heels.

"He also needs to drink this. We had an agreement that the Prince here did not keep." Talleth glowered at the Elf while handing the goblet of fluid to Gimli.

"Oh?" Gimli accepted the goblet but did not take his attention away from Legolas.

"Legolas promised me that he would eat before leaving this bed. He lied. The minute he could escape he did so and without eating."

"Aye that sounds like the sneaky little Elf that I know. Well? Drink!" Gimli thrust the goblet at the stunned elf.

Legolas took the goblet, still a little stunned. He drank the fluid without really thinking about it, almost gagging when he tasted the bitter fluid.

"What the! What is that?" He looked at the goblet as if it contained a potentially deadly weapon.

Gimli did snigger at that. "That will teach you to ask before just accepting. What is it?" The latter was to he healer.

"Pain herbs. I could see by the way that you are moving that you would not have asked. It is silly to be in pain when something can be done about it." Talleth told them both happily.

"I do not need any pain….." Legolas was taking umbrage at this, really they were treating him just as if he was young, irresponsible Elfling rather than the responsible Prince that he was.

"What do you need, Laddie? You will not let is help you, no matter what. Are you really that set on hurting yourself?" Gimli had had enough. Legolas wanted a fight with every step of the way? Then he would have a fight every step of the blasted way!

"What? No! Gimli, why would you?" Legolas could only gape at his friend. Gimli just sat there and watched him, almost challengingly…

Legolas somehow contained the groan. He had been well and truly set up and he had fallen for it like a wet behind the ears novice. He did roll his eyes, before drinking the tea in one gulp. Only to gasp in pain as his wounds set up a seemingly never ending cycle once he had started.

"Easy. Take a deep breath, Legolas." Talleth was contrite and by his side in a flash.

"I am well." Legolas was actually struggling to take a good breath.

"I can see that. Now take a slow steady breath. That was too much all in one go. I am sorry I should have been more considerate than that. Have a sip of water, just a sip of water." Talleth felt dreadfully guilty about this. He should not have teased the Elf Prince like this.

"It is alright. You are ready for Estel for when he arrives? The bath? I think some of the wounds he has may be infected." He tried to deflect the attention away from himself.

"Yes. I have had the bath drawn ready and the herbs are in the chamber ready for him." Talleth looked up as the chamber door opened and a weary Aragorn entered closing the door quietly behind him. "It looks as if you are in need of them."

Aragorn could barely raise a smile. "I do and my wounds do need tending. A bath sounds wonderful."

"It is ready for you, come this way." Talleth tried to lead him from the chamber but Aragorn resisted. He turned back to Legolas and Gimli.

"Are you coming to talk with me? Legolas?" He then realised that Legolas' breathing was a little more strained than it had been before.

"Of cour…"

"Legolas should stay and rest here." Talleth frowned at him.

"Sitting and talking to Estel will not harm me." Legolas stood. He ignored Estel's increasing frown of worry. "I am sure that they will have some food for you Gimli and I promise all three of you that I will eat as well."

"You will?" Talleth actually blinked in surprise.

"Yes, I will." None of them realised that Legolas was the last to leave the chamber, having ushered them all from the healing ward.

* * *

Removing his clothing was not the most enjoyable experience that Estel had lived through recently.

The blood had dried and hardened in the fabric of his clothes, sticking to some of the wounds. The wounds themselves were painful as well.

"Those look very sore, Estel." Legolas winced at the myriad of wounds in various states of infection. Some were worse than the others. "Sit in the water. It will sting."

Aragorn did as his friend suggested and sighed as the warm water soothed aching muscles but then he hissed as the water finally interacted with the wounds. Legolas was right, it did sting.

Legolas laughed at the elvish oaths that left Estel's lips. "Tell me, penneth, does your Ada know that you swear so badly?"

It was said so innocently, so quietly that Estel gaped at his friend. Legolas had accepted a chair right next to the fire without a single word of complaint. Estel had not made any comment on that, yet, but it had been noted.

"You think I would let Ada know I knew of such things? But then, Caun Legolas Thranduilion, I would also have to tell him who it was that I actually learned the vile words from!" Estel settled back with a relieved sigh, once the throbbing had stopped.

"True. I would prefer to remain a welcome guest in your Ada's humble home…" There was a sly grin on Legolas' face.

"You taught Aragorn how to swear?" Gimli sounded surprised.

"Well, someone had to, I suppose." Legolas answered back. "But, no, I only taught him some of those words. I think it was after a disastrous encounter with orcs and wargs then too."

"Yes, but I did not sustain a single scratch, Prissy Elf, while you…"

"_I_ pushed you out of the way of a particularly nasty warg who was quite interested to see what your flesh and blood tasted like. I was supposed to let him?" Legolas asked, still amused.

"No! But, yes, I only sustained no hurt because of you, mellon nin. Hannon le, once more." Estel grinned at his friend. They had experienced such good fun in the past. There would hopefully be more to come as well.

"You remain, as ever, more than welcome, Estel. I will always be there to watch your back. Speaking of backs, we need to wash and look at your back" Legolas was worried about just how bad his friend's back had looked as he had undressed.

"I will see to that." Talleth stood from where he was preparing the herbs he knew the young man in the bath needed. "I want you to stay where you are! There is food coming and _you _will eat every scrap of food on your plate. Do I make myself clear?"

Estel watched this with growing amusement. It would seem that his elf friend had found another human friend, a healer at that, one that seemed to know what to expect. What had been happening since he had 'fallen'? Gimli's reactions, which were especially amazing, told him that something had been occurred to draw them close..

"I did promise that I would eat and I try to keep my promises." Legolas elegantly arched an eyebrow at the healer.

"And you will not move from that chair, no matter what happens?" There was a tiny little threat in Talleth's voice.

"No, I will not move." There was resignation in Legolas' voice.

"Good. Gimli, if he moves an inch, you have my permission to sit on him." Talleth assured the dwarf as he crossed the chamber to Estel's side.

"I said that I would not move!" Legolas had pure indignation in his voice.

"Yes, well, you promised that you would eat earlier and left before you did. Sit forward, Aragorn." Talleth motioned for him to do so and Estel followed instructions.

"But that was because..."

"Aragorn arrived, yes, but you still broke your promise." Talleth glowered at him. Gimli sniggered. This was one of those times that Legolas would not get away with his actions. "I have some pain tea for you. Drink!" He handed the goblet to Estel before turning to look at his back.

"Thank you. Legolas has been giving you trouble then?" There was actually a serious question beneath the jibe.

"We have been worried about him, yes. He is a little better now, though." Talleth looked over at the Prince who was locked in a silent war of wills with Gimli. It seemed the dwarf wanted to take Talleth's threat and use it right this minute, it did not seem to matter that Legolas had not moved from his chair, had not really moved since sitting down.

Speaking in low tones for Talleth's ears alone, Aragorn questioned him. "He is doing better?" Estel turned suddenly terrified eyes towards him. "_This _is Legolas doing better?" His own ailments forgotten Estel sat back up.

"Aragorn, I need to wash your back!" Talleth protested in the same low voice, wqith a push for him to turn around.

"That can wait. What happened with Legolas?" Estel thought that Legolas' recovery had been over a number of days and that this improvement was huge, but now to learn…

"I feared we would lose him." Talleth blinked back sudden tears. He had only known Legolas a few days and the thought of the elf's near death sliced like a knife in his heart. "I know very little about elves, so to start with, I did not fully understand what was happening. His first seizure was one of the most frightening I had ever seen. Please drink your tea. We can talk as I work. Legolas is watching and he may not wish you to know what has happened."

"Aye, he would not. I will explain another time why he does not like healers." Estel sipped the bitter hot tea.

"It was when Gimli realised that Legolas' hands were cold that he understood what was happening. I sent to Rivendell for aid to help the Prince." Talleth unconsciously shivered.

"You have? Good, aid is coming from Lothlorien as well, I think." Estel was pleased that Gimli and Talleth had used their heads.

"From the Witch?" Talleth winced and then turned to Gimli. "I know she is not a witch, Gimli, I am sorry. It has been years since that rumor was circulated, before I was born even. I will try and make certain that it ends. If a proud dwarf like yourself is willing to put aside those thoughts then I will too!"

Gimli gave him a smile and relaxed. "Good, for she is the most kind, the fairest Lady I have ever seen. I would give my life for her at the drop of a hat."

"As would I, Gimli Elvellon, as would I." Legolas sounded quite serious at his vow.

"Elvellon?" Estel gaped at Legolas. "You have named Gimli Elvellon?"

"Yes, Estel Elvellon, I have named another 'elf friend'. What will Adar say, two in almost three thousand years!" There was a teasing and defiant gleam in Legolas' eyes.

"But, a dwarf? Your father will disown you!" Estel was laughing with him now.

"Oh, to be there when he finds out."

"You will be in trouble for naming me thusly? Legolas! You did not say!" Gimli sounded horrified. "He would disown you, truly, his only child? Nay! Take it away…"

Legolas tried to stop Gimli's tirade but the determined dwarf would not be stopped.

Legolas shouted, the only thing that got Gimli's attention. "GIMLI! We are joking! Ada will not disown me. He will be unhappy about it, but nothing more. He cares not, as long as I am happy."

"He won't?" Gimli settled, but he shot glares in Estel's direction for scaring him about the Laddie like that. He would not let anyone hurt the young elf, no one.

"No, Gimli, he will not. He _was _angry when I named Estel Elvellon, but then, Estel had just injured his prized stallion."

"It threw me! How was I to know it would run through the thorn bush!" Estel sounded terrified, even all these years later.

"Then, you drenched him with the water that was meant for me, in his ceremonial robes, no less…" Legolas continued to ignore the spluttering human. Gimli and Talleth were both laughing.

"I did not know that your father used that…"

"…as he was going to meet delegates for a trade agreement. Then you placed a cushion that made rude noises beneath him at the meal that evening…" Legolas wiped tears of laughter away.

"It was meant for you. They moved the cushion deliberately." Estel tried to sound sullen.

"What happened?" Gimli was enjoying the human's discomfort just a little too much.

"In front of the visitors, Ada vowed that the traitor responsible would be found, flogged and sent from Mirkwood in disgrace, never to return." Legolas shook his head at the memory, and only stopped because he was sharply reminded how much his head disliked that movement at the moment.

"Oh?" Talleth was gently trying to wipe away a large patch of dirt from a particularly nasty tear in Estel's back. This was fun, learning about the two friends' first-hand so to speak. Estel winced inadvertently. "Sorry."

"I do not think I had ever seen Estel look so pale and scared. I think he thought Ada was serious."

"He wasn't?" Gimli sounded a little disappointed.

"No, the moment the dinner was over, as Ada left he called us to attend him in his chambers." Legolas shook with laughter. "Estel was terrified. Ada did not even look up when we entered. He just sat there and said what a sad thing it was." Legolas could not continue for laughing.

"Aragorn?" Gimli watched Legolas worriedly.

"His father told us that his best friend had once done all those things to him as well, with the same results. When he finally looked up at us, he too was laughing. He had found the entire thing very amusing. It was so funny!" Estel laughed as well.

"Who was his friend?" Talleth could not imagine a King behaving like that.

"My foster father." That set Legolas off in peals of laughter once more. Gimli openly gaped at him.

"Your foster father?" The healer had not known that the ranger had been fostered as an orphan.

"Aye, you may have heard of him. His name is Elrond Peredhil of Imladris." There was a mischievous gleam in Estel's eye.

"Elrond? Lord Elrond of Rivendell?" Talleth's brown eyes sought grey.

"Yes, he is my foster father." Estel, nodded in confirmation.

"Then, you know about elves?" There was sudden urgency in Talleth's voice.

"Yes, I know about elves, a lot about elves." Estel looked at him questioningly.

Talleth lowered his voice. "Can you help me?" He nodded towards Legolas who was still laughing with Gimli over Thranduil's reaction.

"I will gladly help you, and if Théoden King allows for it, I can arrange for some aid from healers from Imladris. You may find that you will see more of the elves now." Estel closely watched Legolas. Something still tugged at the edges of his consciousness, something that he felt he was missing, something that he should know. But what it was…

"I would be grateful for that. Does Legolas normally glow?" It was something that had been puzzling Talleth.

"Yes, all elves glow, although now you mention it, his glow is very dim." Estel was worried once more.

"Dim? His glow is dim?" Talleth could only repeat, shocked. If this was dim what was it normally like?

"Yes it is, very dim. Talleth, what?" The cloth had fallen from nerveless hands back into the bath.

"Aragorn, he never had a glow. Until you returned just now, he did not glow." Talleth's voice was urgent.

Estel turned to him sharply. "What!"

"Until you returned, the Prince did not have a glow. It began when he felt you, when you returned. I have never seen such a glow before."

"You saw his glow return?" The urgency remained.

"Aye, as I watched him." Talleth was getting worried. "Aragorn, what is wrong?"

"The only time an elf entirely loses their glow is when they are in the last stages of fading, just before they pass. This is worse than I thought. Is the glow the same?"

"Pass? He was close to passing?" Wide brown eyes anxiously watched Legolas now.

"Tell me, Talleth, the glow, is it any different?" Estel's voice was full of urgency.

"It is the same, no different. I didn't realise what it meant. I know so little of elves." Talleth blamed himself.

"You did not know, Talleth. No one could expect you to know about a group of people you have just met." Estel hurried to reassure the healer.

"I should have asked. I should have read further…" Talleth stood, intending to go to Legolas. "Should he be in bed, resting? The food hasn't come yet…"

"Leave him for now. Why is he seated so close to the fire?" That was what he was going to ask!

"He was feeling the cold, really shivering actually. He isn't now." Talleth still watched Legolas closely.

"It is another sign of fading, feeling the elements." The door opened and their food was brought in, some of the young girls giggled and blushed when they saw Aragorn topless and in the bath. Oh, they all knew that Éowyn liked him, but nothing had come of that yet.

"Really? I need to get parchment and begin making personal notes, I think." This would make some wonderful memoirs for a latter date.

"With Legolas around, that sounds like a good idea. He is always getting into some sort of trouble." Estel told him, trying to be reassuring and lighten the healer's anxiety.

"Good. I will find some once we have eaten. There, that is the last of the cleaning. Once you finish bathing I will add some healing cream and bandage your wounds. The worst one is on your leg, that one is nasty. I have popped your shoulder back into place." Estel had been so absorbed in his worry that he had hardly noticed.

Estel grinned at the healer, so like his father. He greatly missed Elrond and his brothers. They would know exactly what had been wrong with Legolas. Estel shivered violently. Legolas had lost his glow! He had unknowingly come so close to losing his best friend, still could, as he was not so sure that Legolas was truly recovered yet. One did not recover that quickly from fading. He had not even really been aware of how ill Legolas was! What kind of friend did that make him?

He had ignored Legolas, when he had arrived, believing that the news for Théoden King was more important! Gimli had even told him Legolas had been fading. Cold hands indeed. 'Icy hands' was how Talleth had described them.

Estel shivered again.

"Estel, you are cold?" The soft voice was full of worry and yet carried clear across the chamber.

"Legolas?" The Prince's pale face frowned at him.

"You keep shivering. Are you cold? Let me help you out…"

"No Legolas! You stay there. I am fine. This was too close a call... _again." _Now that he could observe Legolas, he could see the small signs, the long blond hair that did not have the normal sheen, blue eyes that looked dull and haunted, black shadows that ringed those blue eyes, a pale face without a bit of colour, even his lips seemed to be ringed with white. And thin! Had Legolas been eating at all? If not, he would not get away with that now. Legolas would eat!

"I thought I had lost you." The blue eyes filled with tears.

"I am here, mellon-nin. I am not going anywhere." Gimli was trying to hand Legolas a bowl of soup. "You need to eat, Legolas. I will get out and sit with you. My wounds are clean now." Legolas nodded wordlessly as he finally accepted the bowl from Gimli. He watched Estel closely as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

To think, he had almost lost Estel, had not even been able to say goodbye. He looked good, all things considered. Legolas sent thanks to the Valar once more for their aid in his miraculous return.

Estel smiled as he took a seat next to Legolas. He shook his head and playfully chided. "You are supposed to eat that, mellon-nin. You need the nourishment, not the bowl."

"I will. I am glad you are here, Estel." It was a full-blown Legolas smile.

"So am I, Legolas. So am I." On impulse, Estel reached out to grasp a pale, thin hand. He almost dropped it with shock. Legolas had been trying to catch a spoonful of the soup, but was failing. He did not even seem to be aware that Estel had touched him. "Legolas, why did you not say you were this cold?" There was an undercurrent of urgency in Estel's voice.

"I am not cold, Estel. I am sitting in front of a roaring fire, how could I be cold?" Legolas did drop the spoon this time.

"You tell me, mellon-nin, but you are ice-cold. I will get you a blanket… Thank you, Gimli" The dwarf had gathered up two of the warm, unused towels to use as a makeshift blanket until they could get him back to his chamber. "When did your head start bleeding again?" He had only just noticed that.

"I… I do not know, Estel." Legolas broke off and looked away.

"Legolas what is it? Saes, mellon-nin let me help you. I want very much to help you, but eat, we can talk as you eat." That scared Estel almost as much as the glow. Legolas had yet to take a bite.

"I cannot…"

"Cannot what Legolas?" If Estel had been worried before he now did not know how to describe how he felt. His strong and wise friend was in deep trouble and he did not have a clue how to help him.

"Eat. I cannot eat. I am… shaking too badly." Legolas would not look at him, seemingly too embarrassed.

"Let me see." Estel gently lowered himself to his knees and took both of the thin hands into his own as Gimli took the bowl from nerveless fingers.

Legolas' hands really were shaking, and they were icy cold. They looked blue. The nail-beds themselves were a deep blue as well, cyanosed. Legolas' fingers were cyanosed. "You need the food and the nutrients, Legolas. If I help, would you accept it. Please? I am only trying to help." Estel knew how proud his friend could be.

"Just you, I will have help from you, Estel." If Legolas could have made himself disappear or become quite small, he would have done.

"Good, and hannon le once more." Estel smiled at Legolas. "But first I am going to put these around you. Some heated bricks for your bed, as well I think." Estel lifted up the make-do blankets.

"The stone is killing me. It is so cold. I can feel it sapping me. It is so sad." Legolas did not sound as if he was even in the same chamber as they were, as if he spoke to himself.

This time Estel really did gape at the Prince. He knew that Legolas hated caves with a vengeance, but he had never heard him talk about a building as if it was sentient thing that could feel. The building around him was trying to kill him?

"I will help you, Legolas. I promise." He shook out the towels but then dropped them when Legolas suddenly fell forwards into his arms. "Legolas!"

Talleth hurried to help him and then stopped. He lifted his hand up from where it had fallen on Legolas' back. His hand was covered in silver-red blood.

* * *

To be continued

Well that's another chapter out the way and done. Please let me know what you think?

Your Reviews are loved so thank you all so very much.

More very very soon.

Shell


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf's Cry 6 of ?

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

Author's note: Set before A Gull's Cry.

Beta's note: Twenty-three in elven age would roughly equal age 8 in humans.

Sindarin vocabulary

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

baw … don't, stop, no

daro ….. stop, halt

gwador … brother

hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

ion-nin … my son

mae govannen … well met (greeting)

mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

pellin … fading

penneth, pennyth … young one, young ones

saes … please

sîdh … peace

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

* * *

"Legolas?" Estel turned Legolas over so that he could get a good look at his friend. Talleth helped him, a worried frown once more etched upon the healer's face.

There was no reply.

Aragorn gently moved the hair away from the pale face and winced. This close up, he could clearly see the signs of illness, of pellin, on Legolas' face. He would stop this if it was the last thing he did. They had already lost one of their Fellowship to the Darkness. He would not, could not, lose Legolas as well.

Legolas' body was hot, much hotter than he should be.

"He has a fever. Tell me everything that has happened while I look at his wounds. Why is he bleeding, so many days after the battle?" Aragorn looked up as he asked.

Talleth winced and looked away. He knew he had to tell Aragorn about the huge mistake he had made, but…

"The Laddie tried to help Legolas with some pain herbs. At the time, he did not know that Legolas was bleeding as badly as he was. The herb made the bleeding worse." Gimli's voice was soft and full of worry. He hovered around them, trying not to get in the way, but not wanting to miss the chance to help the elf that had suddenly turned into the greatest friend he had ever had in his life, all in the space of a few days. It was bewildering and wonderful at the same time.

"I understand, and it can happen, especially when elves begin to fade." Aragorn tried to reassure them. Neither of them had cared for an injured elf before and very few people ever see an elf when they are fading. He knew they had been trying to help. "This is why I will speak to Elrond and make sure that you have help, Talleth. Legolas will be the first of many elves that you see, I am sure. We need to stop this bleeding. Do you have any athelas?"

"Athelas?" Talleth was confused. He had never heard the word before.

"You may know of it as Kingsfoil." Aragorn clarified.

"But… that is a weed!" Talleth looked shocked.

"Men think of it only as a weed. It is actually a very potent herb. The elves use it extensively in healing. You would be amazed. Can you get some?" He turned serious grey eyes to the healer.

"I can send some of the junior healers out to search." If it helped Legolas, his new friend, he would search to the end of Middle-earth for it. He left the chamber calling for his apprentices.

When he returned, Legolas had been turned onto his side and the bandages removed. Each of the wounds was again weeping copious amounts of blood. They looked raw, but he was pleased to see no further signs of infection.

"He hid these?" Aragorn's voice was quiet.

"Aye, for almost two days." Gimli's voice was grim.

"Ai, Legolas, I thought Ada had cured you of that!" Aragorn shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Gimli watched as Talleth handed Aragorn a basin of warm salt water and cloths, to wash the wounds with.

Aragorn sighed as he began to care for his best friend.

"Almost three years ago, Thranduil, Legolas father… " He clarified for the other healer. "…sent Legolas to Imladris, Rivendell, with a missive for Elrond. It should have been an easy trip. It was high summer and we were swimming. We had no idea that Legolas was even coming."

"He visited often?" Talleth prepared herbs and bandages for Legolas as they talked.

"Aye, the soldiers of Mirkwood need breaks often from the shadow of darkness flowing from Dol Guldur, swallowing their forest home. Legolas is affected by it more than most. He has a close association with the forest. He is their Prince."

Talleth's eyes widened at that, he did not understand. "A close association with the forest?"

"You will see, when Legolas is well." Aragorn promised. Seeing was easier than trying to explain. "Thranduil had noticed that Legolas was badly affected by the shadow. He was listless and tired, but not sleeping or eating. So he sent him to us on the pretext of carrying an urgent message. I saw the missive. It simply asked Ada to keep Legolas there until he recovered, then and only then, to send him back to Mirkwood with a reply."

Gimli grinned at that. The more he heard about the King of Mirkwood the more he changed his opinion of the elf. It was certainly nothing like his father told him, it seemed like two different people. He hoped to meet the Mirkwood King one day, to see for himself.

"Well, anyway, we were swimming by the large waterfall, even Ada and Glorfindel had joined us for once, when we were alerted to the arrival of visitors." He snorted at that.

"Legolas?" Gimli prompted.

"Aye, a very disheveled and exhausted Legolas. He greeted us and handed over the letter." Aragorn smiled at the memory.

(Flashback)

Legolas greeted Elrond formally, like the Prince he was, and then hugged his friends. It had been good to see him, even as pale and wan as Legolas appeared.

"Mae govannen, mellon-nin, it is so good to see you! You had a good journey?" Estel watched him closely.

Legolas looked impossibly tired. "A quiet one, luckily."

"Come and sit. You look as if you need a good meal, we were having a picnic. Then we can go back and you can rest." Elrond led Legolas over to their blanket and pushed him gently down.

"When did you leave?" Elladan was please and yet worried to see his friend. This was unexpected.

"Three weeks ago." Legolas accepted the wine goblet from Glorfindel. "Hennad."

"It took you three weeks to get here?" Glorfindel had an eyebrow raised. "What happened?" He searched Legolas visually for signs of injury. They all knew Legolas hated to admit being hurt, that he hated the weakness that he perceived it to be.

"Nothing, I was enjoying the journey and decided to take my time." Legolas smiled easily, thanking the Valar that he had stopped to change his clothes. It would have been a lot harder otherwise, to convince his friends he was fine.

"You and your trees." Elrohir teased and they all laughed.

Elrond read the missive and looked thoughtful, as well as worried. Glorfindel looked up in time to catch the glance Elrond sent Legolas' way.

"Is there a problem?" His voice was so soft it did not reach the others.

"A minor one." Elrond handed the missive over.

Glorfindel read it. "I think we can find ways to extend the visit." There was a grin on the blond warrior's face, but worry in his eyes. That explained why Legolas looked so bad. At least he was apparently uninjured… this time.

"Good, he stays until I am satisfied that he has recovered." Elrond vowed. He loved the Prince as a foster son. Valar, he had helped birth him!

"Do I need to return with a reply, Hir Elrond?" Legolas suddenly asked.

"Not immediately, Legolas. I need to read up on the matter and you look as if you could do with some rest. Take time for that and I will work on a reply." There was amusement in his voice and he had to smile. "How many times must I tell you to call me Elrond?" They had this conversation every time Legolas came to visit.

"Every time and that will probably continue to be so. Adar would be angry if I did not follow etiquette, at least at the beginning of the visit!" There was a cheeky gleam to his blue eyes.

This was more like the Legolas they knew and loved! They all relaxed somewhat.

Once they had eaten and relaxed a bit longer, it was decided to make their way back to the Last Homely House.

The evening passed in a wave of laughter and singing in the Hall of Fire until Legolas at last begged their forgiveness and retired. Nothing was said, they could all see how tired he was.

Estel waited until he was sure that Legolas was out of elven hearing range.

"Ada what is wrong with Legolas?"

Elrond smiled at that and felt more than a little pride as his twin sons also nodded their agreement. The healers in them had been screaming that something was wrong with the Prince.

"It is the spreading shadow of darkness. It has affected Legolas greatly. Thranduil has asked that we keep him here until he is well once more. We will do that. Will you help us?" Elrond knew that they would, he had no doubt of that.

"Aye, of course, anything to help Legolas, Ada."

"Good. We will organise a hunt and an official dinner. We will say it is to honour his unexpected visit to us, the ellith will be most pleased." Elrond could not help but tease. Legolas was always very popular with the ladies, even if he did not seem to be that interested in them as of yet.

Elrond actually understood that. There was too much going on in Mirkwood to even think of things like that…yet.

It had the desired effect on the suddenly tense atmosphere, as they all laughed at his comment…

* * *

Legolas sighed with relief as he closed the chamber door behind him. He had begun to think that the evening would never end.

He crossed slowly to the bed and his pack. With deliberate movements he pulled out the herb pack that he had carry with him since many years ago when he realised that trouble seemed to follow him everywhere, no matter how careful he was.

With a sigh, he lifted the pack and walked to the dresser to get a fresh nightshirt. He always had a supply of clothes in Imladris. He visited so often that he even had his own chamber in the family wing, a home away from home, free from the darkness.

Shaking himself, he made for the bath chamber. Closing the door he went to the stone wash-basin. At least he had hot water for this, it would help.

Running water to fill the basin, he watched. Tomorrow he would bathe properly. Tonight he was just too tired and sore. He selected a root from his herb pack and slowly chewed on it. That would help take the edge off the pain at least.

Soon the smell of fresh athelas filled the air. Legolas then gently removed his outer and inner tunics. Beneath them was a stark white bandage that ran around his abdomen. Well most of it was white, apart from the large red stain that covered the front. Legolas winced.

For one minute he actually considered calling for Elrond to help him, but then stubborn determination returned. He could not tell them about this. He could imagine the lecture!

He began to unwind the bandage. The wound was deep and very long. Actually there were two wounds, a long sword slash and the stab wound that had followed. The former really needed stitches but he could not perform those. It would heal. The latter was hot to the touch and red, infection. He sighed. He would pack it with athelas. He would have to see Master Healer Gailarphen and convince him to restock his pack. That would be a difficult discussion.

Once the wounds were clean and dressed, he removed his leggings. This was done more gingerly. It had taken much to keep from wincing or limping when he walked.

The bandage had even more blood staining it than the other. It encircled his thigh from hip almost to knee. He did not need to take the bandage off to know that he had an infected wound. It was already hot and uncomfortable.

The orc attack had been sudden and swift, though it had not lasted long and the orcs had soon been sent to their doom. It was a pity that he had taken injury.

The wound was infected, as he feared. Pus was already forming. This had been why he was late. He had waited a few days after the battle, until he could ride.

Legolas cleaned it with detachment. He could deal with these.

Once finished, he then had a quick wash to remove the worst of the grime he had gathered along his travels and dressed in his night clothes. He then combed through his blond hair, leaving it free from his braids.

Then the Prince retired to his bed. Sleep was a long time coming that night as he thought of his beloved home and how he should be there helping fight the encroaching darkness, rather than here on a frivolous errand. His father could have sent anyone. It did not need to be him!

* * *

Morning rose with blue skies and singing birds to herald its arrival.

Estel woke with determination in his heart. He would do all he could to help Legolas recover and it would start today.

He dressed quickly. Running a comb through his hair hurriedly, he left his chamber. He was sure that Legolas would already be in the morning chamber where family and friends met for the morning meal, but he decided to check his room anyway.

Crossing the hallway, he knocked on the relevant door. There was no answer. Smiling in triumph, he turned away only to stop when he heard an unexpected noise from within.

He knocked again. "Legolas, are you there?"

The noise came again and he did not hesitate, but opened the chamber door and entered.

The chamber was still in darkness. Legolas lay in the bed asleep, but it was not an easy sleep. Estel crossed to the bed and tried to wake his friend. His hand pulled back at the heat that rose from Legolas.

Estel knew exactly what to do. He left the chamber. He needed his Ada for this.

Luckily, Elladan and Elrohir were just leaving their own chamber.

Elladan realised right away that something was amiss. "Estel what is wrong?"

"There is something wrong with Legolas! He is feverish. I need Ada!" Estel hurriedly told them.

"I will get Ada!" Elrohir was already running down the corridor."

(End flashback)

"Legolas hid that many injuries?" Talleth was horrified. "How did he manage to stay standing?"

"I do not know. Pure stubborn determination, I think." Aragorn was getting worried. The bleeding was not easing at all. "Talleth, I need a blood replenishing potion, can you make one?" Talleth nodded "And also do you have any spider web? That will stop the bleeding."

"Spiders' web? That is an old tale. We keep it, but I have never even seen it used." Talleth was already gathering the things he needed.

"It really does help with the bleeding. Mirkwood elves first realised how well it worked to stop bleeding, Legolas actually. One of his soldiers was injured by a spider and caught in its web. The bleeding slowed where the web touched the wound. Legolas realised this and, as the wound was severe, he used it to bind the wound. It saved Sarnlome's life. They have used it ever since, as have all elves." Aragorn explained.

"He is very special isn't he?" Talleth was watching the young elf in front of him. "But he is so young! If he were my son, I would not let him out of my sight."

Aragorn turned unbelieving eyes to him. "Young? Young! How old do you think Legolas is?"

Gimli smiled and stood back to watch the expected shock that Talleth was about to get.

"Twenty." He handed over the tea and began to prepare the spider's web.

Aragorn laughed at that. "Help me, Gimli?" They fed Legolas the tea slowly. Once finished, he turned back to Talleth. "Legolas is actually two-thousand seven-hundred and twenty-nine."

Talleth laughed long and hard. "That is so funny, very good. How old is he, really?"

"That is Legolas' true age. Elves are immortal." Aragorn had to smile. Most humans did not understand this fully.

Talleth looked truly shocked. "He is truly that age?" He shook his head with wonder. "That is amazing. I would have thought he was younger than I."

"He is used to the reaction. I have known Legolas since I was three, after my parents were killed." Estel smiled fondly down at his friend. "Is the spider's web ready?"

One of the junior healers hurried in. "Master Talleth, we have the weed you wanted."

He handed it over. The apprentices were confused as to what he wanted with the weed. He glanced at the elf and winced. He looked bad and if they were fighting that night…

"Thank you. That will be all." The young lad nodded and left. He was eager to tell his friends that the elf Prince was surely dying.

"Yes it is and the Kingsfoil will be ready in a second." Talleth handed over the spider's web.

"Good, I will use the spider web first." Aragorn was already applying the web, smothering the wound with it. He made sure that not one spot was left uncovered.

Silence fell as Gimli watched them worriedly. In the end he had to break the silence. "What happened with your story?"

"When Legolas was injured?"

"Aye." Gimli was eager to hear more.

"I will tell you…"

(Flashback)

Elladan followed Estel back into the chamber.

"Legolas is running a fever? But he was alright last night!" Worry nibbled at him. No, he admitted to himself, Legolas had been far from alright. He had been far too quiet and withdrawn, not the Legolas that they all knew, but he had been exhausted from the journey and they had put it down to that.

But now…

He crossed directly to the bed while Estel opened the drapes for more light.

Legolas was pale, almost grey, yet he was flushed as well. The dark rings about the normally bright-blue eyes were even deeper and there was a frown-crease between his eyes.

Legolas moaned shakily under his breath. "Nana… no… saes, do not go…"

Elladan sat on the side of the bed and reached out for the sweat-sheened forehead. It was burning hot.

"Oh, Legolas, what have you done now?" He spoke quietly and then reached out to attempt to waken the Prince. "Legolas? Mellon-nin, wake up for me."

"Nana, no… saes, baw… do not go there! The trees. Listen to the trees." Legolas tossed his head.

Elladan's heart dropped. He knew exactly what Legolas dreamed about. Ai, his poor friend. Would he never recover from that tragedy? Would he ever stop blaming himself?

Hurried footsteps sounded outside and he knew help was coming. They needed it. Elbereth, Legolas needed it.

Elrond entered, going directly to the bed, followed by Glorfindel.

"What happened?" He reached for the tossing forehead.

"I knocked to see if Legolas was here. I heard a noise and thought that I should double-check. He has a fever, Ada." Estel was terrified for his friend.

"I can see. While Elrohir is fetching my pack, Estel, get hot water, Elladan, help me with Legolas. Glorfindel, Legolas normally has some herbs in his pack. I need some for the fever. I need to get this down." Elrond pulled down the bedding and could not stop the groan at what he saw.

The white of Legolas' sleeping attire was no longer truly white. The mid-section was red, with blood.

"Elladan." His voice was curt. He would speak to Legolas about this, once he was better. This could not be ignored.

Between them they removed the nightshirt and the bandage and both of them winced at what they saw.

"Why on Arda did he hide this and how could we miss it?" Elladan was shocked. The wounds were that bad.

They could see that Legolas had tried to treat the wounds himself, but infection had set in. The skin on the wounds' edges had turned black, a sign there was poison present as well.

"Legolas wished for us to miss it. Sit him forward. I want him checked from top to bottom. I am not taking any chances that he is hiding more. I would not put it past him!" There was an underlying thrum of anger in Elrond's voice.

Legolas groaned with pain as they moved him. "Nana?" Dazed blue eyes opened but they could tell that his awareness was not in the chamber with them.

Even with his anger, Elrond's voice was gentle. "You are in Imladris, Legolas, and injured. I am helping you." Glorfindel returned with the herbs from Legolas' pack. "You are safe, Penneth."

Legolas voice sounded very young. "Want Nana." It was so plaintive that it tore at all of their hearts. The one person he could never have was the only one he wanted.

"I know, Legolas. I know." Elrond quickly checked his back and head while Glorfindel took over supporting Legolas upright. Estel made the tea that they needed.

Elrohir literally ran back into the chamber with his father's pack in hand. "How is he?"

"Awake, but not with us. Prepare athelas and pain herbs. Estel is making the fever tea." Elrond was pleased to see no other new wounds on Legolas' top half. The only wounds were old and healing scars. Legolas had obviously been through much in the last few months. Again, something they would discuss at a later date. "Lay him back."

As the two of them did so, Legolas cried out in pain.

"Careful!" He did not mean to bark at Glorfindel, but honestly!

"Ada?" Legolas called out. He was panting and tears ran down his face.

"Sîdh, Penneth, all will be well. Add sleeping herbs?" Elladan nodded at Elrond's order. "I want to check his legs."

Elrond would leave nothing to chance this time. In future, he would do this when Legolas arrived, no matter what. It did not matter how embarrassed the Prince was, if he could not be trusted to admit to being hurt. The state of his abdomen was reason enough.

But it was nothing compared to his leg!

Elrond did groan aloud this time when he saw the bandage that ringed the swollen thigh.

A red streak ran down from underneath the bandage towards the knee.

"Elladan, check Legolas' other leg, back and front. Any wounds, and I mean any wounds, I want to know about. I will not let this go." His voice was grim and he was very angry. This time Legolas would feel his wrath. This time Thranduil would be hearing about this as soon as he had time to write to his friend.

"There are no wounds, Ada." There was relief in Elladan's voice. This was bad enough.

"Good." Elrond looked up as Elrohir handed him a goblet. "Sleeping herbs?"

"Yes, Ada" Elrohir watched Legolas. He was distressed, still calling for his Adar.

"Hennad. Help me. I need to give this to him now. I need him asleep before I even dare try to look at the wound." He was actually very worried about what he expected to find under the bandages on his leg.

Elladan helped to ease Legolas into a half-sitting position. Legolas groaned pitifully, causing his friend to wince.

"No, saes, daro. Ada! Saes, Ada!" Legolas was crying outright now.

"Sîdh, Penneth, this will help. I promise this will help." Elrond held the goblet to pale lips. "Drink this for me."

"No!" Legolas tried to turn away. Elladan stopped him.

"Mellon-nin, it is Dan. Do you know me? Dan?"

"Dan? Where is Dan?" Legolas sniffled pitifully.

"I am here. Will you drink this for me?" He took the goblet from Elrond.

"Stop it, saes, daro." Legolas was begging him.

"Drink this and it will stop, I promise you, Legolas." Much to his surprise Legolas did so, gulping the tea between sobs and moans.

Elrond began to lose his anger. Seeing Legolas like this actually hurt physically. To see the strong Prince reduced to this made his heart ache. He reached and brushed the hair away and then gently brushed away the tears.

"It will help, Penneth, and when you wake up it will be better. We will care for you. We will let no one hurt you anymore."

"El…Elrond?" Dazed blue eyes met his and seemed to focus.

"Yes, Legolas?" Elrond's voice was soft.

Legolas was sobbing hard as he spoke. "Sorry. I am so sorry. I tried to save her. I did, I tried so very hard." Fresh tears fell. "Tell Ada I tried…"

Estel felt the tears running down his own face. Legolas was hurting so much. It must bring back so many bad memories for his friend.

"He knows, Legolas, trust me, he knows. He loves you very much and he will tell you this so himself when he sees you next." Elrond hurried to reassure him, catching his hand and wincing at how hot it was.

"He forgives me?" Legolas was almost begging.

"Yes, Legolas, he forgives you. You could have done nothing more. He knows that. We all know that. We love you." Elrond had to make him listen.

"Tell Ada I love him? Tell him I am sorry? I wish I could see him. I will tell Nana he loves her for him. I want them both. I want a hug." Legolas was sobbing once more.

Elladan had to look away, he too was crying. To see Legolas like this… It brought forth painful memories of their own Naneth.

Glorfindel was saddened as he realised that Legolas thought he was about to pass from this world. He did not expect to wake up.

"Tell Estel I am sorry…"

Estel crossed from where he stood. "I am here, mellon-nin. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Estel?" Legolas blinked in confusion now. The drugs were finally working on his weakened system.

"Yes, Legolas."

"I wish I could see you grow."

That confused the young man until he realised that Legolas was not in the present but lost firmly in the past.

"You will, Legolas. I will be here when you wake. I am going nowhere." He vowed that until Legolas was himself once more he would remain at his side.

"Really?" Legolas was struggling now.

"Really. Sleep and let us help you."

The blue eyes finally closed.

Silence fell. They all needed the time to pull themselves together.

"He thinks he is dying." Elrohir's voice was raw.

"Aye. But I will not let him." Elrond was sure of that, as sure as the fact that all these years later Legolas still blamed himself for the orc-attack that had killed his mother.

Legolas had been a small child, little more than twenty-three years old, when the attack had taken place. They had been out of the Palace, going on a picnic on a bright day when the sudden attack had happened. All but Legolas and a single guard had been killed. The orcs, driven by hunger, had come out, even in the daylight, to find fresh meat. They had found the party of elves.

Because of the spreading Shadow over Mirkwood, the orcs now even came out during the day.

The worry now, and it was a grave worry, was that since Legolas was suffering from Shadow Sickness, he could very well convince himself that he was dying… thus could well die.

(End flashback)

Aragorn had to break off in the telling of the story to clear his gruff throat. Even now, almost three years later, it had this effect upon him. He had so nearly lost his friend that time. It had been a hard fight.

A goblet of wine appeared before him. Gimli looked as grim as he felt.

"Drink, Laddie, and take a break. You need it. I can see this telling is hard for you."

"Thank you, Gimli."

"He nearly died, didn't he?" The dwarf had already turned back to Legolas. How he wanted the elf to wake up. This tale was just making things worse.

"It was so close that I care not to think of it." Talleth wrapped the wounds with bandages. Aragorn's hands were shaking too much to do it.

"What kept him here?" Talleth's voice was soft. Whoever it was, they were going to get his thanks and a mug of ale when he saw them.

"Ada. He worked tirelessly for days. Twice Legolas stopped breathing. Perhaps I should just carry on and tell you, it will be easier."

(Flashback)

They waited until certain that Legolas really was asleep before Elrond began to clean the wounds on his abdomen. The wounds were truly bad.

The gash needed sutures but had been left far too long. Because there were now signs of infection and poison, they could no longer go down that route. They had to pack the slash and the stab wound. That one still needed cleaned out thoroughly. Legolas should be glad that he was not awake for that.

They all worked steadily and in silence as the wounds on the slim abdomen were cleaned and packed then sprinkled with the antidote for the poison before being dressed. A tea was administered to aid healing.

Then, the moment that Elrond actually dreaded, looking at the thigh wound, the moment of truth.

His hands actually shook when he reached for the soiled bandages. This was going to be very bad. He could feel it with all of his senses.

The others watched in silence, Estel's eyes wide with worry, as Elrond began to unwind the material.

The moment he saw the wound, he closed his eyes as cold dread filled him. A loud gasp came from beside him and he turned to look at whomever it was who had exclaimed. To his shock, it was Glorfindel.

"I will kill him, when he is well, I will kill him!" The mighty Balrog Slayer's face showed a mixture of terror for the Prince and anger. Elrond knew how he felt.

"Ada, will he recover?" Elladan gnawed his lip.

"Why did he hide it?" Estel spoke almost as soon as Elladan finished.

"I will do all I can. I do not know, Estel. All I do know is that Legolas is very lucky that you found him when you did. Much longer and we would have had a different outcome. As it is, the outcome is uncertain." He shook his head.

The wound on the leg was quiet frankly awful. Pus dribbled from the wound and the large red rim spoke volumes to them all. The skin around the wound was already infected. Elrond would need to work fast. If Legolas had waited to get to Imladris just one night longer, he might have died in the wilderness.

"Glorfindel, we need Thranduil here. Go, write a missive to him now. Use one of our swiftest message birds."

Glorfindel did not need to be told twice, as he ran from the chamber. The twins gaped, it was rare to see.

Estel remained staring at his friend. If he could do anything…

"Estel, keep the hot water coming. Ro, the herbs." They nodded. "Dan, keep him as comfortable and quiet as you can. I know he is asleep, but this will hurt. I need to see if there is anything in the wound."

"Of course, Ada." Elladan realised then that this was going to be bad for his friend, if his Adar was warning them.

Elrond turned to wash his hands. He needed them to be as clean as possible. The possibility of cross contamination was great.

He then was ready.

An hour later, he was finished. He was relieved and by the looks on the others' faces, they were as well.

All had been going relatively well until he had probed the wound and found a huge splinter of wood from whatever weapon had been used against Legolas. It was this foreign body that had done all the damage.

"That should heal." Elrond's voice was soft. Unspoken, but understood, was the '_eventually'._ At least, he hoped it would.

"The fever, Ada?" Elrohir was busy mixing the tea that he knew that was needed now. At least the leg had not been poisoned. The abdomen was bad enough.

"Hennad, he needs that tea." Elrond sighed tiredly.

(End flashback)

* * *

"He hid an injury that bad?" Talleth sounded horrified. "I would tie him to the bed!"

"Silly Pointy-eared-Princeling." Gimli shook his head. Deep inside he thought he understood. Only once had he hidden an injury, but he had learned his lesson and learnt it well.

"Aye, Ada very nearly did that before the end. It was very bad time."

A tentative knock sounded at the door and before they could call out the door opened.

Aragorn could have groaned but he kept his face pleasant. He liked Eowyn, he really did, just not the way that she wanted. No one could replace Arwen. His hand itched to reach for the Evenstar.

He would really have to thank Legolas for saving it for him, he had been devastated when he realised he had no longer been wearing it.

To have it back and safely… He would treasure it always or at least until the day he died, whenever the Valar chose that to be.

"I brought Legolas some nourishing broth and some food for you as well, Estel." She smiled over the tray with a pile of food. It had taken a lot of persuasion for the servants to let her carry the tray.

It seemed a lot of people were eager to catch a glimpse of either the man or the elf. She had already heard the breathy giggles about how good he looked, Aragorn that is, without clothes.

Éowyn had been furious and let it be known that this was not the way that they should be treating guests.

"Thank you, Lady Éowyn. I fear that Legolas will be unable to eat it." Aragorn made his greeting formal. He did not want to encourage her. She would be hurt in the long run.

"He is ill still? I thought that elves healed quickly. He will be unable to fight?" She sounded worried.

Aragorn frowned and looked at her grimly. "Can you honestly say that he is in a fit state to fight? For Valar's sake, look at him!"

Aragorn could not believe what he was just hearing. Gimli growled, actually growled at her in anger. Was that all she was worried about? The number of people who could fight? Did she even care about Legolas?

Talleth sat there, he should have been alarmed at what he was hearing, but he was not. He had had dealing's with the Lady Eowyn before and nothing she did or thought could surprise him any more.

She had been genuinely grieved at her cousin's death and distraught at her Uncles decline into premature aging…. But to think this of Legolas!

"I had been hoping that he would recover. They say that Elves have special healing powers and never die….." She backed up slightly as she realised that she had angered all three of the men who were awake in the healing wing.

"Elves can die Lady. That is part of the problem here. Legolas was dying when I arrived. He may be better, but he is not healed. I am not sure that he will fully recover even now."

"Aragorn!" Gimli sounded more shocked than ever.

"I am sorry, Gimli. I will not let him go without a huge fight, but I also have to be honest." He turned sad grey eyes to the Dwarf.

Gimli could only sigh and then nod. He knew, really, having watched Legolas. "I had hoped with Gandalf's return, that he could help him."

"If only Ada were here, he would help."

"I did send for aid." Talleth interjected, hopefully.

Éowyn frowned. They had forgotten that she was there while they discussed the Prince. She would not have that!

"Can I help? What can I do?" She stepped forward again.

"We have need of a very thin broth, something that I can give Legolas without choking him. Can you arrange that?" Aragorn asked her.

"Of course!" She hurried from the chamber. The others relaxed.

The chamber door had closed before he recalled the error of what he had just done. He had tasted Eowyn's cooking. He would not have Legolas suffer through that!

He rose and hurried after her, "Stay with Legolas!"

Gimli snorted. When the door closed once again Talleth turned to Gimli. "Don't tell me she cooked?"

Gimli laughed aloud at that.

"Said it was the worst thing he had ever tasted." The voice from the bed was weak

"Legolas!" Gimli was at his side and Legolas tried to sit up with a groan.

"Stay there, Legolas. We need to re-dress your wounds once they have stopped bleeding." Talleth gently pushed him down. "She really cooked for them?"

"Aye. It was mostly grease." Gimli laughed again pleased that Legolas was awake once more.

"It always is. She thinks she can cook as well!" Talleth shook his head.

The door opened and Aragorn entered. He looked relieved.

"You stopped her?" Talleth was hopeful.

"Aye. She was going to cook the soup herself. I have stopped that. She is having a word with the cook." Aragorn was relieved. Just the thought of the greasy stew he had forced himself to eat out of courtesy made him queasy.

"Hennad, mellon-nin." Legolas looked over at Aragorn and was pleased to see that he appeared to be much better than he last remembered.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, you are awake!" Aragorn forgot about the food and hurried to the Prince's side, a stern look on his face. "What did Ada tell you about hiding injuries?"

Legolas had the grace to look sheepish. "It was bad enough that he made me strip at our last meeting." His eyes almost, _almost, _laughed.

"Then do not give him cause to do so again. He was worried about the scars that you…" He stopped and looked at Legolas in shock. "Scars… Legolas where have you got all these scars from? Shouldn't they have faded away by now?"

"From Gollum's escape, Elrond knows. He killed three and injured the rest of us. Actually, that is very unfair. It was not Gollum, it was the orcs." His voice hissed the word.

That was the first time that Gimli realised Legolas never simply said the word 'orcs', but that he hissed it with hatred. From what he had heard, he could understand that.

"But they should have been…"

"Estel, may I have something for the pain? My back is very sore." Legolas would not look at him. Aragorn ground his teeth with frustration. Legolas was determined not to discuss the scars.

"Legolas…" Aragorn started.

"Please, Estel?" Legolas was almost begging him with his eyes and Aragorn sighed.

It was not often that Legolas begged like this, nor did he ask for pain herbs unless he needed them. Aragorn gave in.

"Very well, but Legolas, I promise you that this conversation is not finished, even if I have to have Ada here to speak with you!"

"I understand, just not now? Please, mellon-nin?" The strain was there around Legolas' eyes, just as he recalled it from that evening before he had collapsed. Estel's heart went out to his friend.

"Sîdh, mellon-nin I understand, more than you ever know. I will make that tea, just rest." He gently hugged his friend not caring that they had an audience.

When he pulled away, Legolas' eyes were suspiciously wet.

"Hannon le, gwador-nin." There was deep sincerity in his voice.

"You are welcome. While I make it, Talleth will add the bandages and then you can sleep. Perhaps then we will be able to move you ahead of tonight." He was worried about leaving Legolas here during the fighting.

"Move me?" Legolas voice was suddenly sharp. "Why would you want to move me?"

"Well, we can hardly leave you here, unprotected during the battle." Aragorn knew he had said the wrong thing the moment he opened his mouth.

"I will not hide away with the women and children. I am capable of fighting." Legolas had the old stubborn set to his mouth that Aragorn both loved and hated.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, you can barely stand."

"I can and will fight. I have fought with worse injuries than this. I will not hide away like a coward." He heard the door open. "Beside you need all the fighters that we can gather."

Eowyn's face lit up as she realised that Legolas was awake and what he was saying. He would be able to fight? With even one elf warrior they stood a better chance…

More would be better, but that was being greedy.

"Legolas, please…"

"No, and do not try to make me!" Legolas would have crossed his arms if it had not hurt too much.

Aragorn arched an eyebrow. Legolas was pouting, actually pouting! This was just too good or would have been if he had not been so worried about the Elf.

"There is plenty of time to talk about that. First drink this." he handed him over the first tea. Legolas took it and drank it with a wince, his hand was shaking madly.

"How do you feel, Elf?" Gimli's voice was worried.

"Better. What happened?" Legolas handed over the empty goblet.

"You fainted." Gimli sounded smug.

"I did not faint. I was merely tired." Legolas told him archly.

"Right." Gimli sounded sceptical.

"Drink this, Legolas, and when Eowyn returns, eat the soup." Aragorn handed over another goblet.

Legolas took it but did not drink it. "What is this?"

"Some tea to replenish the blood that you have lost and trust me, Legolas you have lost a lot." Aragorn poured all the worry he felt into his voice. "Drink it?"

Legolas sighed deeply but did so. When Aragorn got that tone of voice he always listened. Aragorn knew him too well. Far too well.

"Good. Now rest while I get some Miruvor I am sure there would have been some…" Aragon hurried across the chamber talking under his breath.

"Miruvor?" Talleth asked. Once more, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"It is an elven drink that renews one's strength and lends vigor." Legolas began to explain. He moved, trying to get comfortable. These beds were hard.

"It works, as well." Gimli added.

"Really?" There was interest in Talleth's voice as he sat up straighter.

"Gandalf plied us with it when we traveled through Moria. Lady Galadriel…" Gimli's eyes went a little dreamy. "…insisted that we bring more when we left Lothlorien."

"It must be good." Talleth sounded impressed.

"It is." Aragorn had a skin in his hand and a fresh goblet. "Finish that." It was an order as he handed it to Legolas.

"Estel, I will burst!" Legolas was already feeling far too full.

"No, Legolas, this is just fluid, if it had been food… But wait a few minutes. I want you to drink it before you eat." He had to admit that all this on an empty stomach, a stomach that had been empty for some time, would be hard.

"I do not think that I could eat." Legolas admitted softly.

Aragorn sighed and hurried back to the bed. Gimli moved so that the young ranger could sit down.

"Legolas, when did you last eat?"

Legolas had to think.

"That is answer enough. Legolas you have to eat. You are too thin! Your Adar would be horrified."

"I know, but I do not think that I can" He picked at the blanket. "I thought you were dead."

Aragorn felt his heart drop. He knew that Legolas ate very little at the best of times but when he was distressed, he ate less, almost nothing.

"Gimli, would you and Talleth give us a few minutes privacy?" He needed to speak with Legolas.

"Aye, Laddie. Come, Talleth, I do believe that you owe me a flagon of ale." Gimli gently patted Legolas on the shoulder before leading the healer from the chamber.

Legolas waited until the door closed.

"I really thought I had lost you, Estel."

"It takes more than that, Legolas." He tried to reassure him.

"I should have found you! I left you!" His cry was distressed.

"Legolas, you had no choice. You could not have found me! I was carried downriver. From what I know now, you were in no fit state to try anyway. But you did save the one thing, or one of the things, that I treasure most in Middle-earth." Estel told him sincerely.

"I did?" Legolas was confused.

"You did." He touched the sparkling Evenstar where it hung at his throat. "You saved this for me. It is the last thing that I have of Arwen, apart from my memories." He was pleased that she had sailed for the Undying Lands. She would be safe there from pain and death. His heart would miss her and he would never love another, but she was safe! "I cannot thank you enough, Legolas."

"She loves you." It was a simple truth.

"She is better where she is. I will give you a missive for her before the battle."

Legolas shook his head. "Estel, we may not make it through the battle. Do you really think that when they breach the Deep, and they will, that they will leave the women, children, aged and injured alive, _any of us_, especially _an elf_?" He caught and held Estel's eyes. "I _will _fight by your side, Estel, to the very end. I will honour my promise. I will not hide away like a frightened elfling, not again, not like..." Legolas looked away, unable to speak further.

Estel's heart broke a little more. If only Legolas could forgive himself. If only… "Legolas it was not your fault, you could do…"

"If we are to be gathered in Mandos' Halls, then I will go fighting." Legolas' voice was firm.

What could Estel say or do? Legolas spoke the truth. If the orcs found an elf here… the thought was not bearable.

"I will make you a tea and also keep an eye on you, but you are right. It is your right, I am sorry." Estel tried to apologise.

"Estel, mellon-nin, those who love never need to apologise. I promised years ago that I would always be by your side and I meant it." Legolas smiled.

"Well, we will make a promise to each other. You will eat the soup and sleep and I will let you fight by my side. I would not wish it to be any other way." Estel felt a great relief now that the decision had been made, despite his worry.

"I agree, but there is one condition from me, Estel." Legolas told him.

Estel was wary as he answered. What was his friend up to now? "What is that, Legolas?"

"I need to go to the bath chamber. Could you help me get there?" Legolas was embarrassed.

"Of course, mellon-nin." It was a relief that this was all that Legolas wanted.

"Hennad. I do not think that I could make it on my own at the moment."

Legolas admitted that, yet he expected to fight? His friend was delusional!

He gently helped Legolas to sit up. Aragorn again worried that he was so thin, far too thin, even for an elf. If they survived the night, he would make Legolas eat.

Legolas groaned as he sat up, the movement pulled on the stitches.

"Are you alright?" Estel noticed. How could he miss it?

"Aye, hennad." Finally, he was standing, wavering slightly, the world spinning slightly.

"Let me know when you are ready." Estel was not fooled.

Seconds passed. Estel waited patiently. He was not surprised at this at all. Legolas had, after, all been flat on his back for the last three or four days with only a few times when they had moved him. This was normal, especially with the infection that was raging in the elf, causing the fever.

"I am ready." Legolas startled him from his thoughts.

They slowly made their way over to the chamber door. He helped Legolas in, but gave him the privacy that he desired.

He took the time then to look out of the window. Spring was beginning to show herself. Although there was a chill in the air, it was a beautiful day. He hoped to the Valar that they would be here to see the morning.

Tomorrow, Gandalf would be there. They had to make it through until then. Then Gandalf would be able to help. Gandalf would know how to help Legolas.

The door opened and Legolas walked out. Estel gaped at him. This was not the stumbling elf that he had helped into the chamber.

Legolas stood upright, his shoulders square and steady on his feet. How had this change happened within the matter of minutes?

"I will try that food now, Estel." Was that really a bright smile?

"Let me take…" Estel reached to assist him back to the bed.

"I can manage. Can I look out of the window?" Legolas needed the fresh air and contact with the Song that all elves could feel.

"Of course, mellon-nin. You are feeling better?" Aragorn was more than a little suspicious of that.

"Yes, the walk has done me some good. I was getting stiff." Legolas made a show of stretching his arms and back. He had to bite his cheek to stop the wince of pain. He would not let them know that he hurt more than he let on.

Aragorn settled somewhat. Legolas _was_ moving a lot better. They stopped at the window and looked out. Legolas opened the window shutters wide and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. This felt much better, just having the cool wind on his face.

He turned to Aragorn. "How are the preparations for the battle going?"

"They are going well. We should be ready. The caves have been stocked with food and water, enough to last for days if necessary. The horses have also been moved." Aragorn sighed.

"That is good." Legolas knew from experience that the orcs could be cruel to the horses they caught, seeing them as little more than sport and food. No horse would willingly bear an orc upon its back.

A commotion at the door made them turn as it opened. It was Éowyn, arguing with Gimli. "Lord Aragorn said that he wanted the broth brought straight here!"

Aragorn sighed grimly at the sparkling smile she gave him. He really needed to have a word with her and tell her there was no hope of this ever going anywhere.

"Legolas, you are up! You look so much better!" She sounded very happy at that.

Aragorn was beginning to wonder at her need for Legolas to be well. It was… rather odd.

"Legolas is going to have his soup and then he is going to have a good sleep. It will do him the world of good." Aragorn told her.

"That is a good idea. Come and sit. Eat this while it is hot." She placed the bowl on the table and stood back to watch him.

Legolas had very little choice but to go and sit down, much to Aragorn and Gimli's amusement.

Happy that he was eating, she turned to Aragorn. "Uncle wishes to see you before the evening meal. You are all welcome to attend. It is tradition before a battle."

"We will be there." Aragorn just wanted her to go.

Legolas listened to this as he ate the broth. He had been worried that Éowyn had actually made the broth herself. If so, he would surely be sick. To his surprise it had been very nice and tasty. He was also hungry, now that he was eating. Aragorn had been right. It had been too long since he ate.

Aragorn was pleased to see Legolas eat so well. Maybe that would put some colour into those too-pale cheeks. Legolas may be moving better but he still looked like a ghost.

He crossed to make the tea that Legolas would need after he had eaten. He would sleep, no matter what he thought.

It was peaceful once Éowyn had gone. The tension seemed to drain from the chamber, which was odd. It seemed that none of them trusted her.

"Is that nice, Legolas?" He had to ask, as the soup was vanishing like it was water.

Legolas did not even answer. He just nodded and spooned the broth into his mouth. Some nice bread would go down well too, but beggars could not be choosers and the people here had other, more pressing, things to think about than his needs.

He finally finished and looked at the bowl mournfully. He wished he had more and he had been feeling so sick earlier. An idea began to take root. Perhaps it was because he was so hungry, but eating when he thought that Aragorn was dead had been impossible.

"Good, you have finished. Bed." Aragorn motioned to the bed that Legolas had been using. The bedding had been changed.

Legolas did as required. He had promised that he would, after all. He relaxed back against the pillows. Aragorn silently handed him the tea.

"It is mild?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, you will be awake in time and ready to fight, if I have to throw you from the bed!" Aragorn grinned

"Fight? You expect the elf to fight!" Gimli was incredulous.

"I have to agree with Gimli, Legolas should be moved and…"

Aragorn stopped the healer. "Talleth, we will discuss this in a while, not now. Legolas drink!"

"Yes, Aragorn." It was said cheekily. Aragorn could have laughed, would have laughed, had the smile been genuine and reached the blue eyes that he loved to see shine, not the haunted eyes that he saw now.

Legolas took the tea. He was not going to tell Aragorn that sleep would be most welcome now. He drained the goblet then handed it back. "Hennad, Estel."

"You can now get the sleep that you so desperately need, mellon-nin." Aragorn told him gravely.

He knew then that he had not fooled Aragorn one bit. But then, did he truly expect to? They knew each other too well. They were blood brothers, brothers by choice and by heart. As strong a familial connection as Elladan and Elrohir shared.

"Can never fool you." Legolas griped.

"No, mellon-nin, you cannot." Aragorn's voice was soft. "Sleep. I will be here when you wake." To Aragorn's worry, Legolas' eyes slipped closed as sleep claimed him.

Aragorn shook his head. "I hate seeing him sleep like that."

"Aye, I know the feeling." Gimli huffed.

"He will be alright?" Talleth asked. "He looked so much better and in such a little amount of time."

"Yes, he did." Aragorn still wondered how much of it was an act for his benefit..

"You said he would be fighting?" Gimli still sounded amazed and furious at the same time.

"We talked about it. It seems only fair. Gimli, do you know what orcs do to any elves that they happen to capture?" Aragorn asked the Dwarf.

"No idea, same as they do to others, I guess." Gimli admitted.

"Do you have any idea what orcs are?" Maybe that would be a better place to start.

"Vile spawn of Sauron's!" It was an angry growl.

"They were once elves. Elves that were taken, tortured, tormented and changed. The results were the orcs that you see. They hate elves. They hate what they represent, what they can never have. They can dimly recall a time when they had such lightness and such happiness. If they capture an elf, they torture them cruelly. They rape them, male or female. I have seen it. I have seen the devastation that they cause. You would not want that for Legolas?" Aragorn looked haunted at the mere thought.

"They would do_ that_ to him?" There was horror in Gimli's eyes.

"Yes, and more. He would prefer to fight and die cleanly, rather than chance that. His mother was taken by orcs, raped and tortured to death before his eyes." Aragorn confided.

"Then I will fight by his side to make sure neither happens." Gimli made it a vow and Aragorn smiled. This was so different from the sniping from before. He was glad for the change.

"I will have the herbs and bandages ready for when he wakes." Talleth offered. "Although, I will be fighting as well."

"You will?" Gimli was surprised, a healer that fought!

"Aye, I will not hide away. We need all the men we can get. They are even arming young boys...my apprentices too." His voice was grim.

"Please, stay safe?" They had all made a new friend in this healer of Rohan.

"As long as you try." Talleth was just as grim.

"Shall I finish my tale about Legolas?" Aragorn thought it best not to dwell too much on the coming battle.

"I would like to hear that." Gimli seemed to be relieved at the change of subject. Tonight would be bad enough. "Some ale?" Éowyn had brought some with the meal that they had yet to touch.

"Aye that would be good. What food is there?" Aragorn knew that Gimli would have looked. He was not disappointed.

As they settled down to eat, he began again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Flashback)

The day passed with agonising slowness. Estel had hoped that Legolas would awaken by now but it was in vain.

The Prince was feverish and continued to call for his parents off and on intermingled with calling each of them. It was heartbreaking to watch.

They continued to pour the tea into him, pleased that it was at least still coming out properly. That had been one of Elrond's worries but, thank Estë, that had passed.

They washed Legolas' down often with warm water, trying anything to help with the dangerously high fever. Luckily so far, Legolas had not experienced a seizure due to the fever, yet another worry.

By nightfall they were all exhausted. Finally, Elrond spoke. "Elladan, Glorfindel, go and rest. We will stay here with Legolas."

Glorfindel nodded. He had been there since his return, after sending the missive to Thranduil. He was as distressed as the others.

"I would prefer to stay, Ada." Elladan was very reluctant to leave.

"Legolas needs us to be rested, as well as by his side. Saes, rest ion-nin."

While they spoke, Estel and Elrohir had realised that something was very wrong with their friend.

"Ada!" Elrohir called as they reached for the Prince.

Elrond's pleas were completely forgotten as he rushed to Legolas' side.

To his horror, he found that Legolas' lips were tinged a blue that deepened by the second. Legolas was not breathing…

(End flashback)

A knock on the chamber door interrupted the tale and made Estel look up.

* * *

To be continued

Mwahahaha, yup, it is an evil 'double cliffhanger'… (Barbara)

Well another chapter over. I do hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think?

More very soon I promise.

Love,

Shell


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf's Cry 7 of ?

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Rating: For horror and mature theme?

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

Author's note: Set before A Gull's Cry.

Beta's note: Some dialog was taken from The Two Towers movie. Also, the names Estel and Aragorn are used interchangeably.

**

* * *

Sindarin vocabulary**

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Baw … don't, stop, no

Daro ….. Stop, halt

Glamhoth … barbaric host of orcs

Gwador … Brother

Hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Ion-nin … my son

Mae govannen … well met (greeting)

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

Mín … us, our

Mintel (Mínthelyn?)… a very rare medicinal elven tonic/cordial with stimulating properties. It is a sweet and potent compound of many herbs and a touch of elven magic. Two drops every four hours is the usual dosage, should only be doubled at great need (my creation).

Navaer … goodbye, farewell

Pellin … fading

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Thalion, thelyn … hero or dauntless man, heroes

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

**

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Seven**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

When the door was opened, Estel could not believe what he saw. He must be dreaming, but if this was a dream it was one of the most welcome that he ever had in his life.

"Haldir?"

Haldir greeted him gravely. "Mae govannen, Estel. I was sent by my Lady to aid you. She has sent elvish medicine to aid Caun Legolas through the next few days, until he can regain his strength once more."

"Ai, mellon-nin, you have no idea how pleased I am to see you!" If he had not been tending Legolas, Aragorn would have hugged the elf before him. "You travelled alone?" He was suddenly worried.

"No, I travelled with my brothers and some others. They have gone on to Imladris for an urgent meeting with Hir Elrond. I must return to them. Give this to Legolas." He handed over the small dark-green bottle that he held. Haldir gazed at Legolas with pure worry in his eyes. "He looks bad."

Estel followed Haldir's gaze back to his friend. The circles of darkness beneath his eyes had deepened. "Yes, although this will help."

"You are to give two drops every four hours, if he must fight, four drops. I have no doubt that Legolas will fight if he has to." Haldir knew the Prince well.

"He has already said that." Aragorn nodded grimly.

"I am not surprised. I must go and join my brothers." Haldir was equally grim.

"What news can you give us? Are Imladris and Lothlorien safe?" Estel needed to know.

"We have had incursions of orcs on the borders, but they have been repelled. Mirkwood suffers the most." There was sorrow in his voice. Mirkwood, out of the Three Elven Realms, was not protected by magic and it showed.

"That will grieve Legolas. I will speak to him much later about that." Aragorn knew he would have to tell the Prince, but not until he was stronger, better able to cope.

"That would be wise. Be careful, Estel, the darkness grows by the hour. We will meet again, very soon." This last was said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We will?" Aragorn was surprised at that.

"We will." It was a firm affirmative. "But for now, navaer." He gave the elven salute and left as silently as he had arrived, leaving Estel a little shaken.

"Laddie, what was all that about?" Gimli looked as stunned as Estel.

"I am not sure. The one thing I do know is that Lady Galadriel knew of Legolas' need and responded. Help me raise his head?" Aragorn uncorked the small green glass bottle. With Gimli's aid, he gently placed the required two drops on the lax tongue.

"What is that?" Talleth asked.

"Something that will help Legolas. Within two hours he will be alert and more like the Legolas we have known for some time. It is this cordial. It is only used in extreme circumstances. It must be dire indeed, for DaerNana to send it with Haldir." Aragorn told them seriously.

"DaerNana?" Talleth had never heard the phrase before.

"Grandmother. Lady Galadriel is my foster Grandmother." Estel explained gently as he wiped Legolas flushed cheeks with the damp cloth.

"She is?" He did not mention that again, thinking it would be wisest not to. "What is this medicine?" Talleth gestured to the potion.

"It is called Mintel. It is full of specific herbs and a little elven magic. You would not understand, even if I tried to explain. It took me twenty years to really begin to understand the recipe. Just be very grateful for it. I am. I owe DaerNana great thanks. This will buy us the time we need until Mithrandir returns here with Éomer." Aragorn finally had hope that Legolas would see it through this night. That is, if any of them saw the dawn.

"Good, then I am grateful as well." Talleth smiled at him.

The next hour was spent watching and waiting. Estel sharpened and cleaned his sword and knife. It was honed to perfection, just as he liked it. Gimli saw to his axes.

Finally satisfied with the keen edge of his own weapons, Aragorn turned to those of Legolas. To his dismay, he found they had not been cleaned since the last fight. The beautiful white bone-handled knives were still covered in black orc blood.

Estel exclaimed with dismay. It showed just how bad Legolas had become after his disappearance. He set about cleaning them and polished them until they gleamed and one could not tell that they had ever been covered in the filth. He then sharpened them to a razor edge with his whetstone.

Once certain that Legolas would be happy with them, he turned his attention to Legolas' beautiful Galadhrim bow, the one that Galadriel had gifted him before leaving Lothlorien. It was undamaged, as he had known it would be. He sorted through the quiver and found two arrows that needed mending and he set about doing this.

They all worked in silence until Estel became aware he was being watched. He looked up. His heart sang. Legolas was awake.

"Legolas, it is so good to see you awake, how do you feel?" He set the mended arrow to one side.

"Much better, hennad. Hungry." Legolas seemed surprised at that.

"I am not surprised, Laddie. You have barely eaten over the last few days." Gimli told him.

"I will get some food." Talleth smiled down at his new friend, pleased to see colour beginning to flood the cheeks.

When Talleth returned with the food, Legolas had sat up and was talking animatedly. The change in the elf was startling. It made the healer wonder what exactly was in the cordial.

"Here is your food, Legolas, only porridge, I am afraid. Cooking seems a little unimportant at present." Talleth admitted.

"That is more than enough, Talleth. I am sure they have more important things to worry about this day." Legolas smiled widely, a true Legolas smile that finally lit up his eyes.

Talleth's eyes widened. That smile was like the sunrise in the morning, incredible.

"How are the preparations going?" Legolas accepted the bowl with thanks.

"We are mostly ready. The foods and provisions are moved, as are the horses." Talleth provided.

"Good, the horses need to be safe, they are frightened already. The arms?" Legolas looked to Aragorn to answer this.

"Gathering all we can. They are training those who can to wield a sword." Estel sighed. This was going to be bad. He was not sure how many would live to next greet Anor's bright rays.

"That does not sound good. Do you need a hand?" Legolas ate as he spoke and he looked up eagerly at that.

"Not until you have had another dose of Mintel. I want you to rest until then." Aragorn informed him.

"As you wish, but I can work on plans if…"

"You will rest and _do nothing more_, or I will have Gimli sit on you!" Aragorn warned him with a shake of his finger.

The laughter that sounded was light and lifted the mood in the chamber even more.

"I had better do as I am told then, '_Ada'_." Legolas teased back. "Can I at least finish preparing my weapons?"

Aragorn grumpily allowed it.

* * *

Four hours later, Legolas was given his second dose of potion. He had been growing stronger by the hour due to the Mintel and one would not believe this was the same elf. He seemed to be brimming with vitality and health. Talleth wondered if he could get a sample of the fluid to look at. This worked like a miracle.

Estel grudgingly let Legolas up. He took the opportunity to dress once more. They were going to meet Théoden and discuss the plans for the battle they expected to fight that evening. They needed to plan. They would need all the advantages that they could get.

Soon the three friends were walking down the hallway to the council chamber.

Legolas was relieved that they did not stay within the confines of the hold but moved outside to look over the battlements.

He dutifully followed them. He knew he should have listened to them but the wind spoke to him and the siren call of the trees was too great. He listened to them rather than Théoden's boasts that he had never known the Deeping Wall to be breached and that it was perfectly safe.

He followed from battlement to battlement. He only became interested when Théoden mentioned something about archers above the door, but even then his interest soon waned again.

"Legolas?" A hand on his arm made him jump and he blushed.

"What is wrong, Estel?" He was so glad to have his friend back with him!

"Are you alright?" Aragorn gazed worriedly at Legolas. He had spoken to him and Legolas had ignored him, had not even been aware of him. He was fully aware that Legolas was far from well and only the Mintel had the elf able to stand at all. He would need to rest before the battle that night.

"I am fine, Estel, just listening to the wind and enjoying it," The smile lit up his eyes and gave a healthy glow to his cheeks.

"You are sure?" Aragorn was uncertain of that.

"Aye, mellon-nin, I am sure."

Legolas followed the group back into the audience chamber. He shivered. It was so cold inside and he could almost feel malevolence in the air. It startled him.

They all chatted while Gimli and Aragorn ate with Théoden, but Legolas did not feel he could eat. He was still full from the porridge earlier.

Estel made him sit, though, insisted that he sit, more like. He would not let Legolas stand as he normally did during the audience as was his normal habit.

"I think Legolas should rest." That caught sharp elven hearing.

"I am fine, Estel." His voice was a little sharp.

"No, Legolas you are not. If you could see yourself you would know that." Aragorn could not believe that Legolas would push this.

"I want to see the archers, see the level of their abilities." Legolas admitted.

Aragorn sighed. "If I allow you to do this, you will then rest?"

"Yes, I will." Legolas readily agreed.

"Come then." Estel led the way to the armoury, where they were arming all who could bear arms to fight in the coming battle, from old grey-bearded men to smooth-cheeked boys.

As they entered the chamber, Legolas could smell the fear in the air, feel the terror.

It even shocked Aragorn to see just how young some of the boys looked, nay lads, they were that young.

He shook his head as he led the way through the crowd.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys… these are no soldiers." He sounded worried for them.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli agreed.

Legolas was aghast. "Or too few." This was their army! "Look at them. They are frightened. You can see it in their eyes, and they should be! Boe a hyn neled herain den caer menig." (Three hundred against ten thousand!")

Legolas could feel the darkness gathering. They did not stand one chance.

"Si beriathar hyn, ammaeg na ned Edoras." ("They have more hope of defending themselves than at Edoras.") Was the only comment that Aragorn made, but he shot Legolas a sharp glance. This was not helping!

Legolas pushed it though. "Aragorn." The unusual use of his formal name made Aragorn look up. "Nedin dagor hen u'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! ("They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)

Aragorn could feel the uneasiness that spread around the chamber. He looked closely at his friend. Legolas was pale and looked as if a gust of wind would knock him over. Still he felt anger grow in him at those words, an anger that he could not stop and he reverted to Westron to answer.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" He growled. Glaring at the elf, he then turned and moved among the people of Helm's Deep, hoping to put some space between himself and Legolas. He needed the break. They needed the break.

Legolas looked stricken and pale as Aragorn angrily marched away and the other men moved away, muttering.

What the Valar had just happened? Why was he filled with this sudden fear? Where had it come from? He had to find Aragorn and apologise. He moved forward to do just that.

Only to be stopped by Gimli, his voice gruff. "Let him go, Laddie. Let him be."

"But Gimli I…"

"Need to come with me." Gimli would not take no for an answer and pulled the stunned, thin elf from the chamber.

To Legolas' surprise the dwarf led him out onto a balcony that seemed to stir a vague recollection.

"Where are we, Gimli?" He looked around him. He was sure he had been here before.

"We came here the other evening, when you needed to see the stars in the sky." Gimli informed him.

"We did?" The memory was there somewhere, deep within him. He felt an awful chill overcome him once more. What was this? What was happening to him? A memory suddenly flared. "The new star."

"Aye, the new star. You were adamant that Aragorn was alive and that the star was not his. I wonder who it belongs to?" That had been worrying the dwarf.

"Háma, he gave his life to buy us time. He was honoured and given back as a star to guide us." Legolas knew that and was stunned. The very sky seemed to have screamed the answer to him.

"Háma? Aye, he was a brave lad and will be missed." Gimli had liked the gruff human and he would be greatly missed at the battle that night.

It was only due to Théoden's doorward, Háma, who ignored Grima Wormtongue's express orders at Meduseld, that Gandalf retained his staff. That allowed the wizard to pull Théoden from Saruman's grasp.

They truly owed Háma a great debt. He had received his reward it seemed.

"The stars and sky cry his name with pride." Legolas' face held wonder and he turned clear eyes to Gimli. "It is the greatest honour I know."

"I wonder if he has a family?" Gimli was relieved to see Legolas so animated.

"I would like to speak with them, to tell them what has happened. It would be a comfort to them in their grief." Legolas was certain of that.

"I am sure that will help." Gimli watched the elf breathe in the fresh air. He seemed to come alive when outside the thick walls. Gimli preferred the comfort of the stone walls, they were safer.

"The darkness grows, Gimli Elvellon. I can sense it in the air and the trees. Gandalf was right, the Ents are awake, but I fear they will not aid us. They have already begun to distance themselves."

"I can feel the heaviness in the air. It is ominous." Gimli admitted.

Legolas still gazed at the stars. "I wish my kin were here. You must feel the same." It was hard being the only member of your race in a place like this.

"Aye, I know what you mean, Laddie." Gimli suddenly asked the question Legolas had been waiting for. "What happened back there?"

"I do not know, Gimli. I was suddenly filled with fear and overcome by such darkness…" Legolas' voice dropped off. "It keeps happening, almost a foreboding. I need to apologise to Aragorn."

"Later, when you have both calmed down, for now, come back to the healing wing and rest. It is time for the cordial anyway. It does seem to help." Gimli led the way back into the Keep.

* * *

Talleth waited for them worriedly when they arrived.

"I was about to come and find you. I need to give you the Mintel." He held the green glass bottle between his thumb and finger.

"I knew it was due." Gimli assured him.

"Good. Go and lie on your bed, Legolas. If you wish to fight this night, you will rest." Talleth was every bit the healer right now, in spite of the sword he now wore.

"I promised that I would rest." Legolas was subdued, now that he was back in the chamber.

"Good." Talleth lifted up the little bottle and move to his side. "Open up."

Legolas grimaced but opened his mouth to receive the drops.

Talleth placed the required two drops onto his tongue. Legolas closed his mouth to let the fluid soak in. For once, a medicine was sweet. He had expected it to be incredibly bitter.

"There will be time enough for two more doses before nightfall. That should help you." Talleth re-corked the bottle.

"Aye, I may not like it later, but I do feel more like myself now." Legolas yawned, suddenly very tired. He would rest, and then find Aragorn later.

* * *

"Legolas?" He simply wanted to be left alone. "Legolas, it is time for the Mintel."

That woke him fully. Talleth and Gimli stood watching him, grins on their faces.

"How do you feel?" Gimli was hovering.

"Better, hennad. What is the time?" Legolas sat up and stretched, wincing as the wounds in his back pulled.

"Late afternoon. Open up." Talleth waited with the small bottle once more. Legolas did so with a sigh. Did the healer really have to be so happy about this?

Once given the drops, he moved to the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Gimli demanded.

"I need to speak with Aragorn." He knew what he had to do now and nothing would stop him.

"I will come with you." Gimli would not leave the elf alone.

"I would like that, my friend. We will be back, Talleth." Legolas called over his shoulder.

It took some time for them to find Aragorn. After all, Helm's Deep was a large place and had many a fine hiding place, as they were currently finding out. If this kept up, Legolas would need to have another rest before the evening.

They finally found their friend in the armoury. Aragorn was fitting himself with armour and weapons. His back was to the door, unaware they were there.

Even from where Legolas stood at the door, he could see that Aragorn looked troubled. His mind made up, he stepped into the chamber, aware that Gimli had moved off to one side to give them some much-needed privacy.

Legolas stepped forward silently and picked up Aragorn's sword. He watched as Aragorn reached blindly for it with one hand and felt about before looking up. Legolas held out the sword and caught his friend's eyes.

He poured every ounce of sincerity into his voice. He had to make Aragorn understand. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I should not have despaired." Their hands touched over the weapon.

Aragorn searched his eyes and could see he meant every word that he said. "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."

The relief that flowed from Legolas was almost physical. He smiled as the elf did.

Gimli's huffing and puffing alerted them to his presence.

"This is a little tight across the chest, if I had time, I would get it adjusted." Gimli pulled a chainmail hauberk down over his head and the extra length of metal links clattered to the floor about his feet.

He looked quite comical. They both laughed until, suddenly, the bright note of a horn sounded across the Deep.

Legolas expression changed to one of shock and he turned to Aragorn with something approaching excitement.

"That is no orc horn!" Before they could even blink, Legolas ran from the chamber and with a quick look Aragorn ran after him.

Gimli leaned down to gather the pile of chainmail from about his ankles before he could move after them both. He looked like a lady gathering her skirts to cross a mud puddle. "Oi, wait for me!" He cried to Estel's retreating back.

Aragorn was panting by the time he had caught up with the Prince. Gimli had fallen far behind.

Much to Legolas' shock and embarrassment, he needed to stop halfway, fully out of breath. He could normally run for hours, and had done so for three days in the pursuit of the orcs that had taken Merry and Pippin. Yet here he was, having run such a short time and unable to breathe!

Aragorn skidded to a halt beside him. "Go!" Legolas told him, trying to catch his breath.

Aragorn fixed him with a worried look before proceeding. They needed to know who this new arrival was.

He hated leaving his friend though. The last thing he saw before he broke out into the late evening sunshine was Legolas leaning wearily against the wall.

By the Valar! The sight that greeted him was one that he had never in this life believed he would ever see.

Marching through the great wooden gates was an army of elves, dressed for battle in armour, with weapons at the ready and proud banners flying. At the front was Haldir, standing boldly in his scarlet cloak and armour.

Aragorn felt his heart swell with sudden hope. They had a chance now, they had a great chance!

"But, how is this possible?" Théoden sounded shocked, as well he might. He had heard no rumor of help on the way.

Aragorn felt and heard Legolas and Gimli stumble to a halt behind him and Legolas gave a shocked gasp.

Haldir stepped forward and stood proudly before them. "I bring word from Elrond of Imladris. Long ago there was an alliance between men and elves. We have come to honour that allegiance. We are proud to fight alongside you once more."

Théoden gaped as if he was a fish out of water.

Aragorn could not stay where he was. He flew down the steps to the Marchwarden, grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, unable to contain his exuberance.

Haldir looked shocked and was not sure how to react for a moment but then he hugged his human friend. From across the way, he could see Legolas gaze smugly at them. There was an odd look of triumph on the fair face, but he also looked so much better than he had done when Haldir had last seen him.

An hour later, they were resting once more in the healing wing. At least Legolas was being made to rest, until he could have another dose of Mintel. The run had taken its toll on the injured elf.

He rested against the pillows, watching as Aragorn, Haldir and Théoden planned the night's battle. He felt so much better knowing there were other elves here. Some, nay a lot of his kin had come to help them. He would always be grateful to Elrond. But then, with his foster son and almost-foster-son involved, would he really have expected the Lord of Imladris to do otherwise? He was wise and far seeing as ever.

"Legolas?" Aragorn was again watching him closely. Legolas realised that all talk had stopped.

"Estel?" He had only been thinking after all.

"Are you alright?" The worry was back in his voice. Legolas was beginning to hate that tone.

"Aye, just thinking." He leaned back wearily.

"Get some rest. We will wake you for your Mintel."

Legolas looked at the sky through the small window. "It will be dark soon. They are close, so close."

"What do you hear, Legolas?" Haldir sipped the wine that he had been given. He was pleased at how well Legolas looked, though it seemed almost too well.

"The trees cry out in anger at the approach of the glamhoth, the orc army. They have attacked Fangorn for wood. The trees will never forget this. The Ents are awake and gathered to debate whether or not to help us. I fear they will not. It will rain. The sky will cry for all that happens this eve." Legolas shivered, "She cries for us, her children and she fears for us."

"How can you tell all this?" Théoden was both amazed and eager to learn.

"It is a gift that Legolas has." Haldir explained. "All Wood Elves have this ability, but the Royal family…"

"We have an even closer bond. We can talk to the trees and listen to…" Legolas broke off and looked up.

Aragorn followed his gaze. Through the open window came a small bird. Talleth gave a small cry of dismay. He did not like animals in his infirmary.

The bird chirped nervously and, as the others watched, landed on Legolas' hand.

"Hello, Penneth, what can I do for you?"

The little wren turned her head to one side and warbled her song to him. Aragorn bent forward and whispered to the other humans. "You will find this interesting."

He did not wait to see what their reaction was but turned back to watch his friend. This was always amazing, no matter how often he saw it.

Legolas concentrated on the wren and a frown grew on his fair face.

"Thank you, I will let the others know. Please, fly safely out of harm's way?"

Again the bird warbled at him.

"I will try my best to stay safe. Please go to safety, mellon-nin." Legolas urged the small bird.

Théoden gaped in fascinated amazement. The Prince was talking to a bird, and getting answers! But, yes, as he watched the bird seemed to bow to the Prince and then flew off and up out of the window.

"The army is close and growing in numbers. They have a great many Uruk-Hai with them." Legolas sounded impossibly weary.

"You can speak to animals?" Théoden suddenly burst out unable to hold the comment in.

"It is one of my gifts as Mirkwood's Crown Prince." Legolas affirmed.

"One of your gifts, mellon-nin, and you can hear the Song far more clearly than your Adar." Haldir would not let this drop.

"Perhaps, but the army grows by the minute. They will be here within the hour. I suggest that you all go and prepare yourself while I dress. I will meet you outside. Do not worry, Estel, I will take the Mintel."

Estel appeared even more worried, now that it had come to it. "You feel able to fight?"

"Aye. Go, we must be ready and gathered." Even Talleth left him to take his assigned place on the walls. He hurriedly dressed, feeling the pull of weariness on his limbs. He did not know how he was going to get through this night. He lifted the bottle of Mintel to his lips and paused. Perhaps there was a way to be sure he could keep going. No one need ever know. By the time they did, it would be far too late.

He took a good sip of the Mintel from the bottle and winced at the taste. In quantity, it was rather sickly sweet. He replaced the stopper and placed it in one of his jerkin pockets. He would need more before the night was over.

He then strapped on his weapons and made sure his braids were exactly as they should be for a warrior Prince and then he left the chamber.

Estel was leaving his own chambers with Gimli when Legolas joined them.

"You took it, Elf?" Gimli was watching him worriedly.

"Aye, Gimli, four drops as instructed." _And more…_ his conscience supplied silently.

"Good, now I want you to stay as near to Aragorn and me as is possible…"

"Gimli we are going into battle, not to a dance!" Legolas teased, unable to stop the fond smile.

A half-growled "Hrrmm." was all Gimli replied and even Estel laughed.

The night was eerily still as they took their place on the battlements. They could both see and hear the orc army as it made its way towards them, like a long black snake in the distance, glittering with torches. Dark clouds seemed to accompany the creeping army.

Legolas pushed his way to the front of the battlement, Aragorn stayed behind so that he could organise the elven troops to best advantage. Haldir halted just a few spaces away from the Prince, but Gimli would not leave the Prince's side for as long as he could remain there.

Legolas looked out over the growing darkness. Lightning flashed in the distance, a herald to the storm he knew was coming, a storm that would leave massive scars on both the land and its people. He raised a silent prayer to the Valar asking them to protect all that he held dear and to thank them for the time he had found to write to his father once more. If he did not see the dawn, at least his Adar would know why. How he wished he could have spoken to him one last time.

"You could have picked a better spot!" Gimli complained by his side.

Legolas only smiled and then turned back to Aragorn. "Your friends are with you Aragorn." His voice soft and sincere.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli's voice was gruff

"What's happening, Elf?" Gimli could not see over the battlements wall.

"They draw nearer and are very ugly." Gimli laughed at that, pleased that the elf could joke at a time like this even with his injuries. Really, he should be somewhere safe, resting, but knowing now what would happen to him should he live and the orcs win…. Well, he could more than understand his motivation. If it came to that, he would make certain that his friend would not be alive to go through that ordeal, even though it would break his own heart to do so.

"Gimli, they grow nearer." Legolas glanced at the sky. "It will not be long now." The last was almost a whisper and they waited tensely until the seething mass of orcs came to a stop beneath them.

The stood baring their teeth menacingly, banging their shields, swords and feet on the ground. It sounded ominously like thunder in the enclosed space. As if to add to the effect, the first drops of rain began to fall, becoming harder until they were all drenched.

Aragorn called from behind them. "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!"

A huge Uruk-Hai stood on a lone rock and growled out commands.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli was jumping up and down to try and see over the battlement.

Legolas smiled at his frustration and chided gently. "Should I describe it for you, or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli gaped at him a full minute before laughing and turning back to the wall. Legolas readied his bow and told him all he could.

The orcs stood and continued to bang their swords, lances and shields against the ground menacingly.

The elves stood steady, but the men looked a little shocked and some of the arrows wavered as they were held, ready to fire.

Aragorn saw this. "Hold!" They held steady and he called out once more. "Prepare to fire!"

Legolas took his first arrow out and nocked it. He could feel the adrenalin flood his system taking away the last of the pain and exhaustion. This would keep him going. He recalled all he had learned about orcs over the long years of fighting them, longer than even Haldir had. He had to share that knowledge.

His voice was quiet but it carried to every elven ear nearby, even over the sound of the thunder that split the sky and the rain that poured in waves from the weeping sky.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm!"

Suddenly one of the old men could hold no longer and his arrow left his bow, killing one of the orcs in the front line. The dying screech filled the sudden silence and the orc fell to the ground limply, face down in the churned mud.

That was all it took and the lead Uruk-Hai growled his instructions and the hoard of black beasts surged forward.

"Release the arrows!" Legolas did not need Aragorn to tell him. His and Haldir's arrows were the first to fly. Legolas' was just ahead, much to his pleasure.

He heard Gimli cry. "Did they hit anything?" But he was too caught up in firing another arrow to answer. One followed another swiftly and orcs fell.

He was aware that Gimli continued to call out but he could not have said what he said. Legolas was too busy, as the battle began in earnest.

Aragorn's cries of "Ladders!" followed by. "Swords." were a little unnecessary as the orcs began scaling the walls into the Keep.

Legolas stowed his bow when the enemy drew too close and drew his twin knives. This fighting would be close, where bows were useless. He fought without thought. Orc after orc fell beneath his onslaught. His blades sang as he danced and he felt the battle-thrill fill him. And they had wanted him to hide with the women and children!

Suddenly, he faced Gimli at a lull in the fighting near them.

Gimli crowed. "Two already!" He held up two fingers.

Legolas grinned back. "I am on seventeen!"

Gimli lost his smile. "Argh, I'll not have a Pointy-eared Elf outscoring me!"

But even as Gimli spoke, Legolas dispatched another two. He whirled gracefully around to face the dwarf and Gimli had to marvel. The Mintel really had helped.

"Nineteen!" He grinned widely.

Aragorn's voice split the air. "Fire!" The elven archers let loose a deadly rain of arrows into the seething mass of orcs below them. Each one found a mark.

Legolas fought his way to the battlement to see what was happening, leaving Gimli behind. As he took out another orc, others below them had found the drainage ditch and were fitting it with the powder bombs that Saruman had supplied them before they left Orthanc.

Aragorn spotted them as well. Legolas already reached for another arrow, his knives back in their scabbards, as a huge orc carrying a large bright torch ran for the hole.

Even as Aragorn called out, Legolas knew all too well what they were trying to do and he promised himself that he would stop it.

"Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him!" He let the arrow fly and scored a perfect killing shot. The orc stumbled, but unbelievably, stayed on his feet and running. Shock filled Legolas as he reached back for another arrow and fired again as Aragorn once more called. "Kill him!"

Again it was a perfect hit, should have been the perfect killing shot, but the orc staggered once before throwing itself at the drain.

Legolas staggered backwards as the blast shook the Keep.

"No!" Legolas screamed as he tried to rush forward once more. A great gaping hole had been blown in the wall. Legolas felt himself shiver. He was soaked and cold and very shocked. How had he failed? Either of those shots should have killed him. He should never have been able to stay on his feet. Aragorn! Where was Aragorn? He had been above the blast.

Legolas anxiously looked over the scene. He could not see Aragorn in the mayhem. An orc tried to take advantage of his distraction, creeping up on him. It was the last thing that the orc did. Legolas whirled on his heels, his face a cold mask of pain as he pulled the knives that his Adar had gifted him long ago. The orc's head was struck from his body even as it decided this had been a bad decision and tried to step away from the furious elf that fought like a demon.

He could not lose Estel again! He could not! He would not let it happen. If it were true this time, it really would be his fault! He could not cope with that. His shivering grew worse and he was aware that warm blood ran down his back mixed with the rain. He had re-opened his wounds. Estel would have his head.

Legolas became acutely aware of pain and fatigue. He needed more of the Mintel. He looked around. Luckily, he was in a lull in battle once more. The look of pure fury on his face had scared even the bravest away. He took advantage and opened the small emerald-bright bottle and took some. That would help.

Then, despite how he felt, he moved again. His heart cried out in anguish at the sight of the dead, many of them elves, his kin and friends. He had known this would happen, but his heart was heavy as he made his way to the stone stairs that led downwards. He had to find Gimli and see what had happened to Estel, even if he dreaded the answer. He hardened his heart to go on. Cold fury filled him once more. The evil beasts would pay for what they had done. He would make sure of that.

Orcs and men or elves were locked in desperate battle all about him and only the stairs were free. He had to get down to them quickly and be able to fire as he went. He glanced around him. On the ground lay a forgotten orc shield, its edges sharpened and pointed. That would be perfect!

Without thinking, he placed it at the top of the stairs and balanced on it. With a shove, he was off and down the stairs. Arrow after arrow found its mark in the invading orcs as he glided down the stairs. At the bottom, he jumped off. To his grim satisfaction, the shield buried itself with force into the throat of an Uruk-Hai. That was another accounted for, was his grim assessment. He turned and put away his bow, pulling his knives from their scabbards.

Feeling no pain once more, he moved among the orcs. He had silently agreed with Gimli that they would make a game of this and keep count, but anger and despair had taken that thought away. He soon lost count as a red mist descended. All he could think of was finding Gimli. He set to that with single-minded concentration.

Suddenly, above all the clamour a voice sounded that filled him with joy, a voice he thought he had lost forever.

Estel's voice cried. "Nan barad! Nan barad! Nan barad! Haldir, nan barad!" ("To the Keep! To the Keep! To the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!")

If Legolas had not been knee-deep in orcs he would have sagged with relief. Instead, he used the surge of energy it gave him and took out six orcs without thought.

Then to his horror, Legolas heard Estel's voice raise in an anguished cry. "Haldir!"

The next orc did not even have time to raise his sword when he lost his head. He fought his way to the battlements and looked over. There, he could see Aragorn in all the fighting. He had found his friend and he held… Haldir!

His heart, which had soared at hearing Aragorn's voice, shattered once again. Haldir, dear Valar no! Not Haldir! Not one of his oldest friends. He watched, unable to look away as Aragorn touched his heart with a blood drenched hand and reached to touch Haldir's. A gesture of farewell… NO!

This could not be happening, this could really not be happening.

Aragorn looked up and seemed to look into his eyes before he gently lowered the still form onto the hard ground and stood to defend himself. To Legolas' growing horror, the orcs swarmed towards the man and dwarf where they were fighting below.

He had to help them. He could not lose them as well. His stomach in knots, he looked around. There, forgotten on the ground, was a large coil of rope.

Forgetting everything apart from the need to help his friends, Legolas picked up the rope and ran back to the battlement.

Legolas cried out. "Aragorn!" That, he knew, would get his friend's attention. It worked. Estel looked up and nodded.

Legolas threw the rope down and was relieved when Aragorn caught it and wrapped it around his wrist. He then caught a firm grip on Gimli and Legolas pulled the two of them up. Aragorn aided him by walking up the wall. Suddenly, Legolas noticed that others helped him, much to his relief, as the strain was painful to his back. He looked over his shoulder to see a group of men pulling on the rope with him. He would have to thank them later, _if there was a later._

Legolas blinked. It had stopped raining. _When had it stopped raining?_

Aragorn called out once more. "Retreat! Inside! Get inside!" Between them, he and Legolas lifted a still-fighting Gimli, who was steadfastly ignoring their attempts to move him.

The break from fighting as they entered the hall was such a relief that Legolas staggered momentarily before he caught himself. Luckily, no one noticed. Aragorn was busy picking up a bench and he handed it to Legolas without even looking at him.

Legolas took it and used it to barricade the door. He was aware of Aragorn and Théoden talking. Estel sounded frustrated. He chose to ignore them. The door really needed to be safely barricaded. He dumped the contents of a wooden table without even looking at it and used it to barricade the door as well.

When he was satisfied with that, he turned in time to hear Aragorn. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Legolas felt his heart begin to thump. This would be the best thing. Dawn was rising. Had they really been fighting all night? Could it really be dawn? A small sliver of hope rose as he recalled Gandalf's words.

He turned to them with eager eyes.

"For death and glory." Théoden sounded thoughtful though rather fatalistic.

"For Rohan, and your people." Estel pressed. Legolas gamely urged him silently on. They could do this. They could win this battle. Dizziness assailed him once more, but he shook it off. He must find time alone to take more Mintel.

"The sun is rising." Gimli commented from where he stood.

Estel looked up with that, hope and understanding in his eyes as he too recalled the last thing that the White Wizard had said to them before riding off on Shadowfax to find Éomer.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

Those had been Gandalf's words and it strengthened Aragorn's resolve.

Théoden was speaking. "Yes. Yes, the horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound one last time. Now is the hour that we draw swords together. Fell deeds await. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn!"

The three of them nodded, resolve clear in their eyes. Legolas turned to Gimli to say something, but Estel spoke first.

"Legolas! Is that your blood on your back?" His voice was sharp.

He made his voice puzzled. "No, I do not think so. I have taken no new hurt." He hated to lie but refused to be left behind, not when he still thrummed with battle readiness.

"Then where would the blood be from?" Estel had his arms crossed. Théoden looked amused.

"What colour is it?" Legolas made a show of trying to look over his shoulder.

"Red." Was the succinct reply.

"Oh! One of the men fighting behind me took a grievous wound and sprayed me with his blood!" It was not actually a lie, just not the complete truth.

Estel seemed to relax when Legolas met his eyes. The Prince would never tell an outright lie like that.

"Alright, I was worried. What do we need to do next?" Estel turned his attention back to Théoden.

"We need someone with good lungs to sound the horn and alert the men" Théoden told them.

Gimli sounded smug. "That would be me then. I have always had good lungs."

"Good, I will show you the horn on the way to the stables. We need the horses." Théoden led the way.

Legolas fell in beside Estel as they followed the King of Rohan and Gimli from the chamber.

"Do you have the Mintel with you?" Estel was worried about how pale and exhausted Legolas appeared. He feared the Prince may already have overdone it vastly, fighting all night in his condition. Estel felt he should have insisted he stayed with the women.

"Yes." Legolas brought out the bottle, pleased that it was dark green and so could not show how much of the fluid was missing.

"Good. Take some now." Estel had his healers head on.

Legolas made a show of sighing in resignation, but opened the bottle and took two drops.

Estel chided him. "Ah-ah, another two, if you wish to fight beside us."

Legolas nodded and took another two drops. He then replaced the cork and put the bottle away.

"Legolas… about Haldir…" Estel began, but stopped as they had reached the horn.

"Later, Estel… there will be time later." There was such sadness in Legolas' voice that the ranger knew he was aware of what had transpired with the orcs.

He nodded, not really willing to dwell on it either. Haldir had been a good friend. He just hoped there would be time later.

"You truly feel up to this, mellon-nin?" He needed to know that Legolas was truly as well as he said. He certainly did not look it. He looked drained and ready to fall, and that blood on his back… well, he could not be completely certain that Legolas was as uninjured as he said. That blood looked a little too silvery… but they also had seen a lot of blood spilt by the Firstborn, a lot of blood. He could only pray that Legolas' was not among them.

"Yes, Estel, the Mintel has helped a lot." There was a calm smile on Legolas' face as he turned to Estel.

"Good, I must thank DaerNana for sending it." He was going to say Haldir, but decided against that, it would not help and would only cause the Elven Prince more grief. He had enough to deal with as it was.

"I would add my thanks when we see her next." Legolas turned his face up to the sun. The sky was a light blue and should not look so beautiful on such a sad day. Legolas felt his heart drop, so many dead, so very many. He shivered unconsciously. That awful sense of foreboding filled him once more and it felt as if his heart was turned to ice. Haldir… his friend.

Estel tried again to convince Legolas. "I am not so..."

"_I am going, Estel."_ His voice was stern. He was glad for the diversion as he glared at his friend.

"Just stay safe, Legolas."

The Horn of Helm Hammerhand truly was magnificent, curling up around a column like a great snake all the way to the ceiling and disappearing from view. It was an awesome sight.

Gimli seemed reluctant to see them go. "Stay safe, Elf. We need to see who wins the count." His voice was gruff.

Legolas blinked in surprise. He had truly forgotten about the count! He had lost count so badly. Even the ladder he had shot down must have carried at least thirty orcs. He would forget all about that and start the count over when they were outside. Gimli would never know, and it was only fair to the dwarf that he have a fair shot at winning.

"Yes, Gimli. We will need to do that and see which of us is the better winner." There was a mixture of teasing and truth in Legolas' voice.

"We will at that, Elf. May the better Dwarf win!" With that Gimli turned his attention to the mouthpiece of the horn. He prepared to sound the great horn and alert all the men of what was happening.

With one last sad look at his friend, Legolas moved away. This may be the last time he ever saw the dwarf and it grieved his heart greatly. He prayed that the Valar kept him in their love and guidance. A dwarf needed it after all…

They made their way further into the Keep, taking the tunnel that ultimately led to the Glittering Caves. It broke off before it reached them and led to another section where the horses were kept, well away from any of the fighting. Legolas followed dutifully behind Estel and Théoden, keeping his façade of calm even though his heart thumped as if it was trying to race out of his chest. Just being this deep within the Keep took more effort than he really had to give. He needed to take more Mintel or he would never make it through this ordeal.

The darkness that swallowed them felt like a death knell to the Woodland Prince as he entered the stone stables. He shivered. The cold ran down his spine as if it was ice dripping in the sun. This felt so wrong. There was something here. He could feel it. This was how Moria had felt before Gandalf had fallen, before the Balrog…

"Legolas?" There was utter worry in the ranger's voice.

Somehow Legolas stilled the shivering and looked up. "Estel?" He arched an eyebrow for effect even as his knuckles were bone-white with the tight grip he had on his bow. Could Estel not see how close he was to breaking? He felt like a leaf tossed and torn in the winter breeze… What an apt thought. He was a leaf, tossed and torn, so torn he was not sure he could ever be put back together once again.

"Are you alright, Legolas?" Estel kept his voice low so that only they could hear what he was saying.

Legolas sighed dramatically. "Yes, Estel, I am alright. The stone makes me feel chilled. I cannot wait to be out in the sun once more."

"I know the feeling, this place feels odd." Estel peered around nervously.

"You feel it too, as in Moria?"

Startled grey eyes turned to him. "That is what it reminds me of! I have been trying to think what it reminds me of!"

"The orcs of Moria and the Balrog." Legolas made it sound like a curse.

"Aye, he is still with us, though, Legolas. We did not lose Mithrandir. He was returned to us." Estel hurried to reassure his friend.

"We could have lost Mithrandir and I did nothing. I should have aided him." There was deep distress in Legolas' voice. For perhaps the first time since the battle of Helm's Deep began, Estel realised just how close Legolas was to breaking down.

Théoden had listened quietly, hoping that Legolas would recover from whatever it was that ailed him. He liked the Prince. "Who is this Mithrandir?"

Estel answered, distractedly. "Gandalf, Mithrandir is the name the elves have for Gandalf."

With some effort, Legolas pulled himself together.

"I would like to hear the tale of how he became Gandalf the White. It must make an interesting tale." Théoden was unaware of the glare that Legolas sent in his direction.

Legolas vowed then that he would never tell Théoden what had befallen the Maia. It was too personal and too hard.

Estel's voice held a hard edge as they reached the horses. "I will never tell you. I doubt that either Gimli or Legolas ever will either. The memory still hurts far too much. If you wish to know, ask Gandalf himself. Legolas, with me, please, mellon-nin" It was not a request. Estel was sure that Legolas was not in any fit state of mind to fight.

Legolas docilely followed him to Brego's stall. The stallion looked up as they entered. He pawed the ground, eager to get going. Estel took this to be the invitation that it undoubtedly was. He would never use another horse while this one lived. He was sure that Legolas felt the same about Arod. Right from the start his friend had formed a bond with the White Devil as the Rohirrim called him.

"Legolas, do you really…?"

"Yes, Aragorn. I do not wish to stay here. I need to see the sky, really see the sky without stone around me."

"Take some tea before we go? Some miruvor?" He suggested the elven cordial that all elves loved and used in times of stress. "And more Mintel?"

Legolas looked away to hide the look of guilt that crossed his face. How could he carry on this charade?

Estel read the look the wrong way. "Legolas it is not weakness to accept aid at a time like this. Ada would be the first one to tell you that. You must accept that you need help at times. We all do."

The earnest tone in Estel's voice made Legolas look up and somehow smile and try to get true feeling into it. His young friend was, after all, only trying to help.

"I will take the miruvor, Estel, but the Mintel? I have had my four drops." He vowed to himself that he would only take the required dose from this moment on. He felt too guilty about lying to Estel.

"Perhaps, but I am sure that just four more…"

"No, Estel. I truly believe that this is the best way. I will take the miruvor, nothing more." He folded his arms in a stubborn stance that painfully pulled the wounds on his arm and back, though he did not let it show.

Understanding crossed Estel's face and he smiled. It was always good to see how stubborn Legolas could be. It was one of the things that he both loved and hated about his friend.

"Legolas…" He really was not sure what he was going to say but it did not matter.

"I will be going, Estel, whether you like it or not." Legolas would not let this drop. It meant a lot to him. He would not sit and wait for the orcs to come and get him. He would rather take the Mintel and go and face them…on his terms.

Estel could only nod his agreement. It was obvious that nothing he said would change his mind. "As long as you take the Miruvor."

"I will take it." He assured the Ranger.

"I will get it then, it is in my pack next door." Estel left and Legolas gently patted Brego's nose.

"You look after him, mellon-nin. No matter what happens out there, he must live. If it comes to that, I wish you to get him out of there. Can I get you to do that for me?" It was barely above a whisper and only the Mearas could hear him.

/_I understand, My Prince, but he will not be happy./ _Brego had no doubt about that, but he could also understand Legolas' concern. _/I will protect him and take him anywhere, as long as I don't have to kiss him again./_

Legolas looked confused but let loose a short laugh at that. "Let us hope then that it does not come to that." He tiredly rested his head against Brego and the horse took his weight willingly.

_/You are hurt./ _Brego sounded worried.

"Hope it does not come to what?" Estel asked as he came back into the stall. Legolas jumped, he had been concentrating so much on Brego…

"That the orcs overtake us." He rose upright and turned to his friend.

"Gandalf will be here. By the time the dawn fully rises, he will be here." Estel was sure of that, why, he did not know.

Legolas just smiled and it worried Estel. It was almost a knowing look.

"Here is your Miruvor. I need to see to Brego." He watched as Legolas drank the cordial.

"I need to see to Arod. I will be ready shortly." With that, Legolas slipped from the stall.

Legolas had just made it into Arod's stall when the dizziness assailed him. If it was not for Arod's quick move, he could and would have fallen. As it was the white horse prevented that from happening by lightly pressing him against the stall wall with his side.

Once he was able to open his eyes, Legolas looked right into Arod's eyes. "Hennad, Arod. Hennad, mellon-nin."

It was a few minutes before he could stand alone, but it did bring home one thing to him. He could not get through the coming fight with only the aid of Miruvor.

"I have no choice, Arod. If we wish to go and fight, what do I do?" He remained resting against his friend.

_/Stay here with me/_ Arod nosed him.

"I cannot. I cannot stay here. I need to be out there. I have promised Estel that I would be with him." Legolas was torn for the first time in a long time. He was truly torn.

_/He will understand. He is your friend./_

"And that is why I have no choice. I promised Hir Elrond that I would stay with Estel. I have no choice. I must take more Mintel." He reached for the green bottle once more.

_/It makes you weak. I can feel it. You will suffer./ _Arod's concern warmed Legolas' chilled heart.

"There may not be a later to suffer, mellon-nin. We will not have much choice until we know. I will take that risk." He uncorked the bottle and took an even bigger sip of the rare cordial. There was not much left. If there was a later, he would be in huge trouble. Not just from Estel, but Elrond and Galadriel as well.

"We need to get you ready. No bridle or tack this time. You will carry only me." He had to laugh at the neigh of relief from Arod. "Gimli is our friend and does not mean half of what he says. It is just his way. I wish to teach him to ride you."

Arod snorted, but let Legolas stroke his velvet nose. He had never thought he would love another master after the death of his first but he loved Legolas even more, to be able to actually talk to him!

"Legolas?" Estel called from outside the stall.

"Coming!" He mounted in a less-than-smooth move, glad that the door was closed and that no one could see.

Arod pawed the door and a stable hand opened it. They moved out and Estel looked at him with approval but then frowned.

"No tack?" He did not approve of that decision. It looked as if the elf would fall at any moment.

Legolas gave a terse nod. "I do not need it. I have not got Gimli with me."

"Leg…. "

"Are we ready?" Théoden was mounted on his own majestic horse.

"Aye." Legolas was pleased for the respite. At least Estel would not have much chance to question him further. He was not sure he could answer him.

So it was with relief that he followed Estel and Théoden out of the stables. He would soon be in the fresh air and out of this awful stone construction. How anyone could live here full time he did not know. Yes the Palace of Mirkwood was a cave but they had bright airy windows and plants everywhere and it felt nothing like this. This was just wrong.

He could not help but shudder as they moved through the corridors.

"We will soon be out of here, mellon-nin." Estel at least understood some of what troubled him.

"Yes, and I am glad. It feels so wrong here. Mithrandir will know what is amiss here." For there was definitely something, he could sense it, even if he could not identify it.

"Yes, he will." Estel looked back and could not prevent a shudder.

The ride to the gates was swift. Men were ready to open the gates for them. Legolas could hear the orcs' clamour, even through the thick wooden door.

He hefted a borrowed sword. His knives would not be good enough for this fight, much to his regret. He was competent with the sword, more than that if he was honest, but he greatly preferred the knives, or his bow.

Swords in hand, he and Estel shared a grin. They were ready. The orcs would pay for what they had done. Legolas suddenly froze and a look of utter wonder and joy filled his pale face.

"Legolas?" Estel was getting more concerned about Legolas by the minute, but this was something different…

Glittering, joyful blue eyes met his. "The Ents have decided. They will aid us, they go to Orthanc!"

"That is wonderful news, mellon-nin. I am happy that they choose to help us." Estel smiled back. He also hoped above hope that Merry and Pippin were safe. After all, they had been left in the keeping of an Ent.

Théoden raised his sword. "Open the gates!" Now there was no time to persuade Legolas to stay safely behind. Estel knew that was not an option now.

The gate was pushed wide and the roar of the orc army made Estel shiver as the black horde surged forward. They rode out to meet them, blades flashing in the growing light.

Legolas was third in line behind Estel as they left the Keep to charge down the causeway. He felt the thrum of battle-thrill once more. It was easy this time, so many times he had felt this, more than he could ever say in his long life, be it fighting orcs or spiders, the thrill he got was huge. It had initially worried him greatly until his Adar had explained that it happened to all of them, that elves seemed to be made for fighting and fighting well.

If only so many had not died this day. If he lived through this, Legolas would make sure they had a proper memorial and that each of their families would know what happened to their loved ones. It was the only right thing to do. He would speak of Haldir's fall with his brothers, Orophin and Rumil. He would tell Híril Galadriel and Hir Celeborn, if they did not know already.

As they met the black surge of orcs, all thought of the future left Legolas as he swung the sword to meet the first orc.

They pushed their way down the stone ramp, cutting a swath through the advancing orcs. Arod even got in on the fighting, rearing up to knock a handful of orcs over the side to their deaths.

_/This is fun/ _Arod told him.

Legolas could only laugh at that. _/Yes it is. You will get used to fighting with me./_ Another orc went down. _/It is my life, to protect my people./_

_/One behind us./_ It was warning enough for Legolas ready himself. Arod struck out with both rear feet to kick the Urak-Hai into oblivion. /_And mine to protect you./_

"We will protect each other." The sky brightened as he realised it was fully daylight. Anor was breaking over the horizon.

"Estel!" He called to his friend, who happened to be turned in his direction dispatching another orc. He looked up as Legolas gestured with his sword to the sun.

Estel turned. To his great relief and delight, he saw a sight he would never forget.

Seen against the swift rising of Anor's bright glow, arrayed in dazzling white, was Mithrandir, the White Wizard. The great white steed that bore him, Shadowfax, reared and neighed so loudly they could all hear him above the battle din.

From behind Mithrandir then appeared Éomer with a great host of Rohirrim riders. As the orcs realised what was happening behind them, they turned, then as one, began a charge to the hill to meet this new threat.

Under Theoden's lead, Legolas and the men from the Keep regrouped to follow them. With a wild cry, Legolas started the charge just as Mithrandir began a massive charge down the steep hill. Once started down, there was no turning back.

The orcs never stood a chance with the dual assault. Just as Eomer's charge reached the orcs at the foot of the hill, Anor's rays broke over the hilltop behind them to shine right into the faces of the orcs they were charging down upon, blinding them.

Those that survived the raging tide of men and horses fled to the trees. These trees had not been there just days ago… The men of Rohan began to follow them, but were stopped by both Legolas and Gandalf.

"No! Stop!" Legolas called just as Gandalf also cried out. "Let them go!"

The men all froze in place and Legolas was not sure that Mithrandir had not done that himself.

Estel was the only one who turned and asked. "Why?"

"Watch, Estel, watch." Legolas grinned at him, his hands unconsciously clutching Arod's mane to keep on him.

Estel looked puzzled and turned back and Legolas slumped slightly pleased that he was no longer the centre of attention.

The Orcs ran into the forest heedlessly, interested in only getting away from the victors. They disappeared into the woods and Legolas could only watch dimly…

Then a rustle could be heard followed by a roar. Then the whole forest seemed to come alive. Terrified screams were heard, the voices of orcs.

Legolas grinned grimly. The Ents had had their revenge against the creatures that had hurt their friends so badly.

He needed to let Gimli know they were all alive.

"Estel, I am heading back to find Gimli and let him know we are alright!" He called above the shocked cries of the men.

Estel nodded distractedly and Legolas was not sure that He really understood what he was saying.

"Go and rest." Mithrandir's keen eyes caught his and he nodded.

Arod did not need telling twice he knew his Master needed help. He was already heading back to the Keep before Legolas had finished nodding.

It took him some time to find Gimli. He was no longer in the Keep itself and the horn had long since fallen silent.

Legolas could feel his weariness growing as he searched for the Dwarf and he could feel the pain from his wounds all over again as if they were fresh. Even his leg was hurting. Why his leg was hurting he did not know.

He finally and unbelievably, found Gimli sitting upon a huge dead Urak-Hai smoking his pipe. He looked completely uninjured.

As he looked up Legolas made himself stand upright and look strong. He would not let Gimli see how bad he felt.

He fingered his bow and grinned as he moved forwards. This would be fun.

"Final count forty two." He made his voice smug, his score was way above that but he had made a vow that no one, and least of all Gimli, would ever find out. Well apart from his Adar. Estel probably would know but he would also keep silent.

"Forty two? Oh, forty two? That's not bad for a Pointy-eared Elfling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty three." He puffed happily on his pipe, sure that now he had beaten the Elf in front of him and his voice was so smug and happy that Legolas could not help what happened next, he just did it. Even though he regretted moments later.

He reached back and pulled out an arrow and shot it between Gimli's legs where he straddled the Orc. Gimli choked on the smoke from his pipe as the Arrow sank into Orc flesh.

"Forty three." Legolas sounded just as smug.

Gimli would not stand for that and he growled out. "He was already dead!" He glowered at the pale Elf before him.

Legolas barely shrugged a shoulder, the pain in his back was growing by the second and he could feel the blood running down his back once more. "He was twitching."

Gimli reached for his axe which was buried in the Urak-Hai's head. "He was twitching because he had ma axe embedded in his nervous system!" To prove his point the pulled at the axe and the corpse duly twitched.

Legolas tried to answer, but he could see black marks clouding his eyesight. He tried to turn to Gimli, suddenly knowing that he needed help and he needed it now as his legs began to feel as if they would no longer hold him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing happened as darkness crashed out of now where to take him away.

"Elf?" Gimli was suddenly concerned with how grey the Elf looked. Legolas turned almost slowly and opened his mouth and then…… almost as if in slow motion but in fact so quickly that Gimli could do nothing to stop it, Legolas crashed to the ground. Gimli missed the sound of smashing glass, he was more concerned with Legolas. "Legolas!"

He was at his side within a second and one of the Men who had been checking to make sure that their enemies really were dead, rushed to help him. Between them they turned him onto his back, the man looking shocked at the amount of bright silver red blood on his hands.

Gimli reached out with a shaking hand to feel if Legolas was breathing. He would kill the Elf for scaring him like this! His hand felt a chest that was not moving. Not moving at all.

Gimli did the one thing that he could. He raised his head. "ARAGORN!"

The man beside him flinched, but Gimli did not care. "Get help. Find Talleth, if he lives. Tell him that Legolas needs him." He was not even aware that the man had nodded and left. Gimli was more interested in helping his friend. "You better live, Elf, or I will never forgive you."

Aragorn had been talking with Gandalf and Théoden when he heard Gimli's roar. He had been searching for Legolas even as they had spoken. He had yet not had a chance to tell Gandalf about Legolas.

He did not know why, but that cry sent chills down his spine and he knew what was wrong. He just knew.

He turned to Gandalf. "Legolas." Just the one word and then he was gone with the Maia and King running behind him.

The sight that he found would stay with him for the rest of his life and haunt his nightmares. Gimli leaned over Legolas, then looking up with tears streaming down his face.

"He is not breathing."

* * *

To be continued.

Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter? There will be more very, very soon.

Love,

Shell


	8. Chapter 8

**A Wolf's Cry ****8 of ?**

**By MCross**

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Hurt/comfort.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

Author's note: Set before A Gull's Cry.

Beta's note: Some dialog was taken from the movie. The names Estel/Aragorn and Gandalf/Mithrandir are used pretty much interchangeably.

**Sindarin vocabulary **

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Aulë … the Vala concerned with the substance of Arda; rock and metal. Aulë went so far as to create a race of his own, the Dwarves.

Baw … don't, stop, no

Daro ….. Stop, halt

Estë (the Gentle) … Vala concerned with healing.

Gwador … brother

Hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Hûn-lhass … Digitalis, foxglove (elvish name is our creation - literally heart-leaf)

Ion-nin … my son

Mae govannen … well met (greeting)

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

Mín … us, our

Mintel … (my creation) A very rare elven medicinal tonic/cordial with stimulating properties. It is a sweet and potent compound of many herbs and a touch of elven magic. Two drops every four hours is the usual dosage, can be doubled at great need. Has dire side effects if over-used. Kept secret.

Navaer … goodbye, farewell

Pellin … fading

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Thalion, thelyn … hero or dauntless man, heroes

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

**Additional vocabulary …**

Pauldrons - armor to protect the shoulders and arms.

--------

**Chapter Eight**

**--------**

Aragorn did not answer. There was no time to answer. Speed was of the essence if Legolas was to survive this. After all they had endured, he was certain that this was not yet Legolas' time to depart Middle-earth for Mandos and his hallowed Halls.

Aragorn ran straight for the stricken elf and the distressed dwarf leaning over him. He knelt beside them and with a shaking, blood-stained hand reached out to touch the pale, lifeless-seeming flesh.

It took a few tries, his hands were shaking far too much, but what he did finally feel made him sag in relief.

There was a small fluttering, so faint that he had to concentrate, but there was still a pulse there. It was not as he feared. His gwador was still with them!

"He lives, Gimli." Valar, was that really his voice? It sounded ancient to his ears. He moved his hand over the chest. It was still. "But not for much longer. Gandalf I need your aid." There was command in his voice and Gandalf did not hesitate, but moved immediately to his side.

"What do you wish of me?" He laid his staff on the ground to look at the young man, well, not-so-young man, really. Recent events had seemed to age the Dúnedain greatly.

"I need you to press his chest, five for every two breaths that Gimli blows into his mouth. Gimli, hold Legolas' head back, like this." He gently pulled the limp head back, trying not to react to how awful Legolas looked. What could have caused this? This was no normal wound. No injury would make him look like this.

He put that thought to one side. Legolas needed him. He made sure that the larynx was open as Elrond, his beloved foster father, had shown him, blowing a single breath into Legolas' lungs to demonstrate.

"You must make certain that his head stays like this. Breathe for him as I just did and we may get him over this crisis. Gandalf, you need to press here." Estel demonstrated where the breastbone lay. "You need to be firm, but not too hard, or you will cause more damage. Start now, while I check him over."

They did not need to be told twice and began their work. Aragorn stood and hurried around to the other side of Legolas, to give them room to work. He knelt and then looked down as his knee met something wet. He knew it was probably not the time to be inquisitive, but he took that time anyway, if Legolas had the bottle of Mintel with him, that could be a good aid.

He searched Legolas, looking for the pocket with the Mintel, only to groan when he found only the broken shards of the green bottle. That must be the small puddle that he knelt in. Either that, or it was blood, and he did not want to think that.

Then, he realised just how small the amount was that stained the area. With a strangled cry that made even Gimli startle, Estel moved to look into Legolas' eyes.

Holding up one bruised-looking lid, he looked at the pupil. Normally, when a pupil is met by light it enlarges and dilates, it then constricts to allow for the change in vision. It is also what happens, almost, when someone dies, the pupil enlarges and becomes fixed.

Legolas' pupils did neither. The black iris was almost pin-point, surrounded by the startling blue that usually glimmered so brightly. His eyes were now dull and vacant.

"What is it?" Gimli asked frantically, between breaths.

Rather than answer him, Aragorn asked a question of his own with such urgency that Gimli blinked at him. "Gimli, have you seen Legolas take any Mintel during the course of the night?"

"No, only when he was told to and he seemed reluctant to do so even then." Gimli answered right away "I can't say what he did when I was not there with him."

"What is wrong, Aragorn?" Mithrandir asked. He could tell that there was something weighing heavily on the man's mind.

Gimli bent to blow into the lax mouth, gently pinching Legolas' nose closed to prevent the escape of air.

"I'm not sure just yet, Gandalf." He watched as Gimli blew one more time. Once he had moved away to catch his breath, Aragorn bent over. To their amazement, he sniffed at Legolas' mouth. His frown deepened.

"Well, Laddie?" There was frustration in Gimli's voice.

"I am not sure. I have a suspicion though. We need to move him. He needs a soft bed and warmth. Théoden King, where would be the best place to take him?" Aragorn was not sure that the small chamber they had been given had even survived the battle.

Théoden did not even need to think about it. "My chambers, Aragorn, it is the one place that I know will have lasted and taken no damage."

"Thank you. I have need of no aid. I will take care of Legolas. All your healers are greatly needed this day." Aragorn told him. "And if Legolas has done what I think, then he and I will have sharp words. He will not come out the victor."

"It's something daft that the elf's done then?" Gimli sat back again after the required number of breaths while Gandalf rhythmically pressed Legolas chest.

"Probably, if I know Legolas." Aragorn's voice was dark as he spoke. He then reached out again to feel for his pulse and to check his breathing.

Legolas' pulse was stronger and though he was now breathing for himself, the breaths were not quite what Aragorn would have wished for. Still he would settle for that, rather than nothing.

"I will get you some help." Théoden could see that they were weary, quite rightly. They all were.

"Thank you." Mithrandir told him. "But I think the three of us can manage. Legolas is hardly that big or heavy."

Aragorn added. "He never is, but at this moment, he is thinner than I have ever seen him."

"Very true. We will speak, him and me, once he is awake." Mithrandir told Aragorn.

Aragorn thought how it would be best to do this. "Can you take his head and I will see to his middle, if Gimli can take his legs?"

"Aye, I think that we can do that." The old wizard replied, as he moved into position to help.

Aragorn slipped his arms under the armoured shoulders, but then froze in place, a look of horror plastered across his battle-weary and dirty face.

"What's wrong?" Gimli demanded when Aragorn did not make another move.

Aragorn pulled his right hand back out from beneath Legolas. Both wizard and dwarf gasped in horror. Aragorn's hand and arm were covered in the bright silvery-red blood of the Firstborn.

"His back?" Gimli whispered.

"Aye, his back. I will kill him!" Aragorn vowed in an angry tone and then he sighed. "We had better get him back to the Keep, or my killing him will be the least of our worries."

On the count of three, they lifted Legolas and carried him to the Keep. Once inside, a young boy with a huge scratch down the side of his face led them to Théoden's personal chamber.

Had they taken the time to take notice of their surroundings, they might have been a little awed, all except Mithrandir. He had seen grander and also more humble dwellings in his long life. The King's bedchamber was huge and so well-lit you would think there was no roof. It certainly did not feel as if the chamber was surrounded by stone and rock. Richly woven hangings covered the walls while thick carpets, skins and fur rugs covered the floor around the large four-posted bed lavishly adorned by carved-wood horses and riders, also hung with rich fabric curtains heavy with horse-themed needlework.

They carried Legolas to the bed. For a second, Aragorn hesitated and nearly decided not to use the bed. Legolas would, after all, bleed all over the bedcovers. Then he made his mind up and they settled him gently on the bed.

Théoden appeared in the doorway. "I have servants bringing hot water. How is he?"

"Not good. Gimli, I need towels, as many as you can find."

"Of course, Aragorn." Gimli left after a lingering look at his friend.

"What can I do?" To Aragorn's amazement, Théoden had rolled up the sleeves of his tunic to help.

"We need to remove his tunic and see what damage he has done. If Gandalf and I lift, can you remove Legolas' tunic?" Aragorn asked him.

"Of course." There was plenty that Théoden could and probably should be doing outside, but these four had done as much, if not more, for him and his people. His men knew where to find him at need.

Aragorn thanked providence that Legolas had worn the thick leather pauldrons that he had insisted upon. There were many new slash-marks upon them. The armour had protected Legolas well during the battle. They were quickly removed, so they could get to his clothing beneath. Gandalf and Aragorn lifted Legolas into a sitting position. Aragorn stood in front with Legolas' back to Théoden so he could reach the tunic.

It took some work, but soon the blood-soaked tunic and jerkin were peeled off. Much to Aragorn's surprise, Théoden moved around to take his place.

"It would be better if you could look at his back." The King observed. Aragorn would need both hands free for this.

"I agree." They swapped places. What Aragorn saw made his heart almost stop. The stitches had been torn from the skin, hence the massive bleeding. They would need to be re-sutured shut.

Mithrandir watched as Aragorn's mouth tightened into a grim line. He did not speak simply because Aragorn beat him to it.

"We need to lay him on his stomach. I need to work slowly. Trust me, this will take some time." His voice was quiet and grim.

"What has he done?" Théoden wanted nothing more than to look. He noted the troubled, worried look on the other's face.

"He has ripped out almost all of the stitches that Talleth gave him. That is one of the reasons he is bleeding so heavily." With their help, Aragorn turned Legolas over and gently settled the Woodland Prince on his side.

Théoden saw the extent of the damage for the first time. Even covered in blood and with the thick black thread cut and loose, the wounds looked impossibly raw and sore. Not that he could see all that much.

Several women, eyes red from crying over loved ones, brought in the bowls of heated water, more than Théoden would have thought were necessary, but Aragorn seemed pleased with the amount, so he said nothing. He knew from long experience that the women would need useful things to do to help them overcome the trauma of the last days.

Gimli trotted in behind them, his hands full of cut-up sheets.

"Where do ye want them, Laddie? Talleth said he would be up later. He is tending to a badly injured elf that was just rushed in."

"Over here, Gimli. Did you see who the elf was?" Estel's heart ached with a prayer to Estë the Gentle that the elf should live. Too many of the brave Firstborn had died this night. When they had finished and settled Legolas, he would have to make certain that Haldir and the other slain elves were given the proper burials that their kin offered for them. It was the last thing he could do. As Legolas would not be able to do this service, then he would make sure that it was done for him.

"Nay, they rushed past me in too great a hurry. It seemed urgent though." Gimli admitted quietly. Few of the elves were among the survivors, if any. That was why he had noticed one among so many wounded. He would never forget the impressive sight of the elven troop marching to their aide. It was only fitting and proper that they acknowledged their sacrifice. Never would Gimli feel the same about elves again.

Legolas had started the change, made him realise that he need not fear or loathe the elves as his father, Gloin, had taught him. Haldir had helped the change along when they had met in Lothlorien, despite their rocky start, and then finally, Galadriel had finished the change Never would he listen to his father on this matter again. He had promised Legolas before the battle that he would go with him to Mirkwood if they came alive through this quest. It was a promise that he would certainly keep.

Aragorn looked around at the three others standing around the bed. "I will go and see who it is, when we have the time. For now, we need to see to Legolas. I have jobs for all of you, if you are willing and able?"

"We are willing." Gimli's voice was grim. The Woodland Prince had been ready to lay down his own life for them. Of course they would help him. Aulë help any who would not! They would feel the blunt end of his axe and no mistake. He would not take no for an answer, King or not.

"We are all willing." Théoden agreed with Gimli and he relaxed.

"Good." Aragorn did not need to ask Mithrandir. He knew that the Maia would help. "Gimli, keep the water coming and make sure it is only warm. Théoden King if you would keep passing me the bandages that I need? I will need them frequently to wipe the wounds free of blood so I can see what I am doing."

"Of course, Aragorn, I can do that." Théoden was eager to help him.

"And me, Aragorn? What would you have me do?" Gandalf stood tall beside Legolas, a hand on his fair head.

"I want you to watch his breathing. I need to know if there is a problem as soon as you do. This is going to be a long task and Legolas needs watched carefully." Aragorn told him as he reached out to dip the first cloth into the water. He paused. There was something missing, something that he had overlooked, and something important.

"You have forgotten to add the athelas in your haste." Gandalf's voice was soft so that the others did not hear.

"Of course!" Aragorn could have thumped himself. He reached for his pack and the leaf that he knew would help his friend even more. The fresh smell permeated the air as he crushed it into the water.. "Thank you, Gandalf."

The wizard waved the thanks away. There was nothing to be thanked for.

Aragorn began to clean the blood off the thin back. He was dismayed at the depth of some of the wounds.

Once they were clean, he lifted the knife. One by one he removed the old sutures and replaced them with new.

The task had Aragorn's entire attention until Gandalf's voice interrupted his concentration. He sounded worried. "I do not think that his breathing should be this low."

Aragorn did not even wipe the blood from his hand, but rested it on the bare back so he could feel the strength of the inhalations and exhalations as Legolas took in the vital breath of life.

Mithrandir was right. It was not as fast as it should be, but also it was better than he feared.

"Keep watching it." Gandalf nodded and returned to his job.

With a sigh, Aragorn returned to his task. To his horror, he found wounds that looked completely new. They held no suturing material in them. That meant Legolas had taken new hurts at some point in the battle.

It also brought another interesting and yet worrying thought to his mind. How in Eru's name had he pulled the rope bearing Gimli and him back up into the Keep? In the heat of battle, it had not occurred to him. With his back in this much of a mess, Legolas should not have been able to accomplish that feat.

Now that the larger wounds were sutured and the bleeding slowed, he could move on to the smaller wounds. Aragorn continue to work with speed. It would not be long before he could bandage the ravaged back and see what else was wrong with his friend.

He heard Gandalf sigh and looked up to see him brush stray hair away from the pallid face.

"Too many times I have seen him injured. So many times we have thought that we would lose him to Námo. We have been lucky thus far. It has not been easy. Legolas does not like to feel that he is being coddled. What do you think has caused this? Tell me the truth?" Blue eyes met grey.

There was no hiding from it now. They would have to be told at some point, but he had wanted to be certain before telling them. Ah, well, they could live with it if he was wrong.

"I have a feeling, nothing more. I think Legolas has overdosed on Mintel. It would fit with all his symptoms."

Théoden and Gimli merely looked puzzled, but Gandalf looked worried before his face turned furious. "The fool of an elf! I thought only Pippin could make me this angry! Why, by Eru, would he do something so blindingly stupid!"

Aragorn spoke softly. "I think he must have felt he had no choice." He tied off the last stitch to his friend's back.

"No choice? But, he knew about the after-effects…"

"But, if he felt there would be no tomorrow…?" Gimli's voice was low and thoughtful, yet it caught all their attention.

Gandalf turned to him sharply. "What do you mean, Gimli?"

"Well, Aragorn told me earlier about what the orcs would do to Legolas if he was captured. What would he feel about it all? I know I wouldna like bein' left behind like that. I would do all I could to make certain I left this world on my terms. Perhaps Legolas dinna think he would make it through the night? Ye have to admit, the odds were pretty badly against us. Even my father wouldna have bet a sliver of mithril against us being alive this mornin'." Gimli considered the things Legolas had _not _spoken about.

"That does sound the type of thing that Legolas would do. He is too proud to just sit and wait for the orcs to take him." Aragorn admitted.

"But… to overdose?" Théoden was stunned.

"What did he have to live for? To be tortured, raped and possibly turned into one of the creatures he hates the most? No, Legolas would rather take this course of action. I know that all too well." Aragorn admitted. "That does not mean that I am not still upset with him about this."

"What can be done to help him?" Théoden asked.

"I need to prepare some herbs for him. There is little we can really do other than watch him and treat the symptoms as they arise. The first is likely to be the cause of his low breathing. We need to watch that and his bleeding. If you did not…" Aragorn paused, looking at a puddle of fresh blood where there should not have been one. "Where is this blood coming from?" He had finished with the wounds. There should be no more blood.

Yet, there was, blood that is.

"He must have taken another injury. I will kill him. He said he wasnae hurt!" Gimli sounded distressed.

"It seems to be coming from his left leg." Théoden pointed to the offending limb.

"Let me see." Aragorn moved so that he could look at the leg. "Oh yes, Legolas, you and I _will_ be having words. I thought we had cured you of this! Adar will be most displeased… both of them."

A weary voice came from the door. "You never did finish telling us the tale of what happened the time Legolas hid his injury."

Talleth leaned tiredly against the wooden frame. He looked frighteningly weary, as if he would fall over without the support. The Rohirrim healer had blood smeared over his face, but they could not tell if it was his, or another's.

Gandalf looked confused. "The time Legolas hid his injury? But, there have been so many!" Wide-eyed understanding suddenly sank in. "Estel, you did not tell them…"

"It serves him right! He is doing the same thing again, Gandalf. I will not have it! We almost… nay, we did lose him then, for a time. I will not go through that again. This has been bad enough." He gestured to Legolas' back. "What will happen if Legolas bows to the strength of the Mintel? What of Mirkwood and Thranduil then?"

Gandalf gazed at him calmly. As he answered mildly, he gently stroked Legolas' hair. Aragorn did not know who the gesture was meant to comfort. "Then we will have to work to keep him here. I will not let him slip away quietly, not without a fight. I have been here too often with him. I will not see Legolas die before me!" Gandalf had, after all, held Legolas as a laes. He felt strongly about this.

"I would not let him do that!" Aragorn knelt so that he could speak into Legolas' ear. "You _will_ live, gwador-nin. We need to talk and you will not like a lot of what I will say, but it has to be said. The only thing I ask is that you stay with me, Legolas, that you fight this. We made it. We came through. Gandalf is here. He came and the orcs are gone. You survived. I survived. Hold to that."

Gimli sniffed at his words and turned away so that they could not see the moisture gathered in his eyes. He would never have believed he could feel this grief for another.

"I need to look at Legolas' leg. Then I will finish telling you the story of what happened, Talleth." Aragorn promised. "Perhaps you should sit. Are you injured?" He looked him over with a healer's eye.

"No, just very tired." The other healer admitted.

"The blood?" Aragorn pushed the question, gesturing to his face. One of his friends hiding their injuries was bad enough. To have another do it would be too much.

"Blood?" Talleth was confused.

"On your cheek, Talleth." Aragorn smiled then in relief. If he did not feel the wound where the blood was then he could not be injured.

Talleth raised his hand to touch his cheek, to where Aragorn had vaguely indicated by gesture and rubbed at it. "It does not belong to me. I must have brushed my face without realising it."

"Good. I am glad. Sit and have a drink. You look as if you could do with it. I need to finish seeing to Legolas. No, I do not wish you to help." Talleth had tried to stand and come to help him. He settled back to watch instead.

"I think these leggings are ruined. I will cut them off." It would also mean that Legolas was not pulled about too much. He reached for the sharpest knife that he had and began to cut away the material.

Once he had slit up the entire side, he pulled the cloth away. Blood immediately welled from the wound and Aragorn grabbed a cloth to press against it. There was nothing to show that Legolas even felt the pressure.

"Legolas is bleeding again?" Talleth had just noticed the blood-soaked, discarded bandages thrown about.

"Aye, he took too much of the Mintel over far too short a length of time." Aragorn stated grimly as he pressed to stem the bleeding.

"But… I thought the Mintel was to help him!" Talleth sounded shocked. He gaped at Aragorn, wide-eyed.

"Used properly and with great caution, it will, but it also has some nasty effects if abused. It is one of the reasons it is kept secret and only used in the most serious and dire of circumstances. There will be other effects as well. His low breathing is one of them. There will be a lot more." It was a grim promise.

"What can you do?"

Aragorn began to tell him, but Gimli intervened. "I will explain it to the laddie, Aragorn. You need to tend that wound." Estel nodded, bending back over the offending leg with concentration clearly etched on his face.

The wound was long and deep, cutting around the thigh from the back and stopping just at the front. It bled freely, but Estel was not surprised at that. The pressure he applied slowed it some. The one thing he was pleased about was the fact that there seemed to be no poison. That was a nasty complication he could well do without, both as Legolas' friend and a healer.

Aragorn winced. It looked as if the orc that had injured Legolas had tried to take his leg off, almost succeeded as well, by the looks of it. Legolas was very lucky.

A chattering from above them caught his attention and he looked up for a moment to see dark beady eyes looking at him. It was the wren from earlier.

He had to smile, that was just so like Legolas, attracting the love of the animals wherever he went.

"He will be well. I promise you that before we leave you will sing together in the trees. We need to thank the Ents for their help, after all." He smiled at the wren's warble of agreement.

He then turned to the Prince, blocking out all sounds save those he thought were necessary, while he dealt with this new wound.

When he had finished, he stood back to look down at his friend with relief. Legolas had come through the worst part. Now they had to keep him alive for the next two days while the worst ravages of the Mintel over-use manifested themselves.

"How is he?" Aragorn realised that silence had fallen. He looked up to see Gimli glare impatiently at him, a tilt to his chin that was almost defiant. Apparently he had asked more than once.

"Doing as well as could be hoped. I need to turn him on his back and prop him up so that he can breathe a little easier. Lots of pillows should help him." Aragorn tried to reassure him.

"We can do that, Laddie." Gimli was glad that he could help, rather than just stand there and talk.

Apart from Talleth, who was stilled by a sharp look from his King, they all helped to turn the thin elf onto his back and then settled him comfortably on the pile of cushions and pillows that Théoden supplied.

Aragorn then checked his pulse once more before moving from the bed to his pack. They had few herbs left after the siege, but Legolas needed some blood-replenishing tonic.

"Gimli said that he saw an injured elf brought in as he gathered bandages. How is he?" Aragorn chopped herbs as he spoke to Talleth.

"Yes, we have looked after a handful of injured elves. One was very badly injured. The boys checking for wounded among the dead thought he was dead at first, but he groaned as they pulled at his red cloak to cover him." Talleth watched Aragorn prepare the herbs. It was something that he always found soothing. That was why it came as such a surprise when Aragorn froze and spun to look at him with shock.

"Red cloak?" Aragorn's eyes widened with understanding as he inquired urgently. "Did he have on armour, with long pale-blond hair and blue eyes?" Could it be? Ai, Valar, could they have been wrong, and if so, how?

"Aye, blood red, it reminded me of your elf friend that arrived before…" He stopped, wide-eyed, as Aragorn paled even more than he had been before. "Aragorn?"

"Haldir? Could it be Haldir?" He turned to Gimli and spoke quickly. "Gimli, go with Talleth and take a look at him. I need to know if it is Haldir. Valar be praised if he is still alive."

"Aye." Gimli stood. He too was a little stunned, if he would only admit it. "I will."

"Hurry!" They raced from the chamber, down to the temporary healing wing that had been set up to care for the many wounded.

"I thought he was dead. I would never have left him had I known! Legolas would have made certain that he was brought to safety. I have let him down so badly." There was self-reproval in Aragorn's voice.

"Estel Elrondion!" Gandalf's voice seemed to boom in the large chamber. Aragorn stopped his self-recriminations to look at him. "You were in the midst of battle. You did not have time. If you thought he had died, what more could you have done? Besides, we do not know if it is Haldir, although I pray that it is."

"I have dreaded telling his brothers of his death. What could I say to them?" There were tears in Aragorn's eyes. "So many of his people have died…"

Théoden declared proudly. "They fought well and bravely. We will make a proper monument for them, praising their selfless actions. It will never be forgotten. Never will I suffer others who say that the elves care only for their own kin, it is not true and I will not tolerate it!"

"That will be a great honor. Many of their kin and friends will wish to see the sight before they leave these lands for Valinor." Aragorn's throat closed just at the thought of it. What if Ada and his brothers did the same before he got another chance to see them and tell them he loved them? He had at least had a few last moments with Arwen, no matter how the memory pained him.

And the harsh words he had spoken to Elrond… He would never forget the stern look or the tone in Ada's voice as they argued, but he was his father. No matter what, he still loved him with all his heart. The thought that they would leave, as so many of the Firstborn were doing, hurt more than anything he could think of. In fact, the only thing that hurt more was the thought of Legolas dying.

"The elves are leaving?" Once more Théoden sounded shocked.

"Aye, more and more as Sauron's evil power takes hold. What have they to stay for?" Aragorn sounded bitter. "My own love has sailed to the Uttermost West." He absently fingered the Evenstar gem hung around his throat.

"I am sorry to hear that." Théoden truly was, but he was also pleased for his niece. Perhaps Éowyn stood a chance with the Ranger after all. He could see how she felt about him.

"I am glad that she is safe. She would have taken great hurt had she stayed and our quest failed. All the elves would, that is why they leave."

"She is safe, Aragorn no matter where she is, she is safe." Gandalf reassured him. "I have a feeling that all is not ended there."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn's voice was harsh as he spoke. Arwen had to be safe, by the love of the Valar, she had to be safe!

"I am only saying that I feel…"

The door banged open then, startled them, but not as much as the sight of Gimli running into the chamber in such a great rush.

"It is him! By Aulë, it is Haldir! Aragorn, he lives!"

Aragorn could only give thanks for that and praise the Valar for being so merciful. Middle-earth needed thelyn like Haldir to act as protectors of the people.

He opened his eyes after his prayers were finished to see a flustered Talleth stumbling into the chamber as he caught up with Gimli.

"Will he live? How did he live?" Were Aragorn's only questions.

"He will live. He was lucky. He will not be comfortable for the next few days when he wakens, but he will live. As to how he survived? That I can't say. The wounds were high, to his back and his arm. There was a deep wound to his chest that had me greatly worried for a time, but nothing was too seriously damaged." Talleth was glad that he could bring this news to them. At last, some welcome news.

"I would like to have a sample of his blood to look at. The orcs often coat their blades with all sorts of substances. This may be something new that Saruman developed. I would put nothing past him!" Gandalf was still very angry at the traitorous Maia. There would be retribution. He was sure. He just wanted the chance to be there to see it. Especially after this battle, to send such an army!

"That might be wise Gandalf. We cannot be too careful at the moment. Haldir was dead. I would have lain my life down on that. Legolas saw it as well." Aragorn shivered as he recalled the bleak, shocked look in Legolas' face after watching Haldir fall in battle like that. He bent to the Prince's delicately pointed ear once more to speak.

"It could have been a new concoction created by Saruman. I would like to see Haldir, as well as look at the blood. I do not think we should leave this, it could be anything that has been given to him." Gandalf stood and prepared to leave the chamber.

"Is Haldir stable enough to move?" Aragorn asked suddenly.

"Yes, but why would you want to move him?" Talleth was shocked.

"Because, like Legolas, Haldir is an elf. He needs fresh air and sun to recover. He will not get that in the healing chamber that has been set aside deep underground for the injured. A human could recover well enough there, but not an elf. An elf cannot recover there." Aragorn was certain.

"I did not think of that and I should have done. Legolas hated the healing wing and its stark stone walls." Talleth sounded disgusted with himself.

Théoden spoke from where he stood at the end of the bed. "There is nowhere within this Keep that is more suitable than this chamber. I will make certain that another bed is brought up so that they can stay here."

"You would give up your own chamber for them?" Aragorn was more than a little stunned at that, especially after the first meeting between the elf and King.

"Yes, I would. It is the least I can do, a small sacrifice; after all they have done for me and my people. Can you manage here? I have matters I must tend to." Théoden turned his back to them.

"Of course, I can stay with Legolas, if Gimli is willing to stay with me?" Aragorn turned to look at the dwarf.

"As if I would leave!" Gimli snorted into his beard. "Although some ale and food would be welcome."

Talleth spoke up then. "I will allow this, but only if you all promise to rest later. We have all been through a long battle and we are all exhausted. We can take it in turns to sleep while the others are all looking after the injured pair."

"That is a good idea. The last few days have been hard on all of us." Aragorn admitted, as he scrubbed at his face tiredly.

"Are you injured?" Talleth suddenly asked.

"Only a few scratches." Aragorn admitted with a shrug of a shoulder.

"I will look at them later. And you, Gimli?" He turned to look at him.

"Nothing, apart from a few bruises." Gimli admitted. "Tis nothing a good long soak and a good mug of ale won't help."

"I will look at you as well. Théoden King? I wish to look at your arm as well. It needs the bandages changed." Talleth had not forgotten the moment the pike came through the doors of the Keep to spear the King. It had made him turn grey, he was sure that he was. He could see it when he caught his reflection in a polished shield. When he had heard about Legolas, atop all the other grim news that day, it had been hard. That had been one of the worst moments of his life.

"It has not caused me any problems." Théoden had actually forgotten all about it in the heat of battle and the aftermath.

"Good, I am glad about that, but I will still want to look at it." Talleth knew his King of old. "Was Éomer hurt?"

"Not that I am aware of." Théoden told him. "He did not mention anything."

"That is one that I do believe. Éomer does not try to hide his injuries, unlike some I know." This time Talleth's look was aimed at Legolas.

"When you get back I will finish the tale for you, now that we have some time to spare." It was a relief to Aragorn to be able to say that and mean it. They had bought some time for the minute.

"I would like that. You left off at rather an interesting place." Talleth told him.

"Enough. We need to get a bed organised for Haldir and then have him moved. I also want some temporary beds set up here as well. I do not relish the idea of sleeping on the hard stone floor." Théoden gave a small smile at that.

"You will be staying?" Gandalf spoke as he moved to join them.

"Yes, once I have spoken with Éomer and made sure that Éowyn is well also. I want to make sure that my people are recovering." The smile, small though it may have been, vanished at the thought of all that had happened.

"Then come. It seems we all have much to do. I will make certain that food and drink is sent, Gimli, for all of you." Gandalf shot a glance at Aragorn. He knew how the Dúnedain reacted when he was looking after Legolas.

Aragorn gave a distracted nod as he reached for Legolas' limp wrist once more. Gandalf could send the food, but whether or not Aragorn would eat it was another matter.

"You will eat, Aragorn, or I will make you." It was not an idle threat as Aragorn knew only too well from past experience. That was not something that he liked to recall. If his brothers and Legolas ever found out, his life would not be worth living. Made to eat, like a child, at his age!

He nodded, but said nothing, aware of bright eyes watching his reaction. Gimli was aware that there was something going on, a tale that he had not heard before.

"It was nothing, Gimli just a minor misunderstanding, that is all." Aragorn told him. Counting the pulse was a little difficult, even with his experience. It was bouncing all about and made detecting it very difficult. "I need quiet for the minute here."

He was aware of Gandalf's amused snort as he left the chamber. Gimli would never hear about this either, if he had his way. There was a little incident in Mirkwood that the old wizard had seemingly forgotten all about. Well, Gandalf may have forgotten, but he certainly had not. He had laughed about it for days and, even now, the memory could make him smile. A Maia trapped in a spider's web… who would have believed it?

It was a memory that he would treasure for the rest of his life. Gandalf's anger at his situation had been most amusing. Aragorn had not known such words existed before then. He had eventually helped him to escape the sticky web, almost bent double with laughter. Gandalf had not been amused.

He turned his attention back to Legolas, a small grin firmly in place. Yes, he would have plenty of ammunition. Should Gandalf even think of telling tales to Gimli, he would regret it.

"How is the Laddie?" Gimli asked, looking worriedly down at the pale elf. It seemed to be all he could say.

"Not good, but better than expected. His pulse is still weak and fast, but not as bad as it was. I just wish he would wake up." Aragorn admitted. He knew it was too early in his head, but in his heart it was his dearest wish.

"He will recover?" Gimli pushed.

"I do not know, Gimli. The fact he is still alive is a miracle in itself. With the amount of Mintel he took and the blood he has lost, it is amazing." Aragorn could not help but shake his head. The little amount of the fluid that was left in the broken bottle was testament to how much Legolas had really taken.

"It can be that dangerous?" Gimli watched worriedly as Aragorn reached to brush damp hair away from the grey face.

"I have seen stronger elves die from this. Not that Legolas is weak, he is not. He is one of the two strongest 'young' elves that I have ever known. The other died from Mintel poisoning and he took a fraction of the amount that Legolas drank. Of course he was grieving his family, trying to get revenge for them." Aragorn's voice was sad and soft.

"Legolas knew him?" Gimli had to know. If he was to be able to help support Legolas, he would have to know these things.

"Yes, Legolas knew him well. He was saddened as all the elves that knew Raelien, but pleased that he would finally find peace and be with his parents and sister again." Aragorn shuddered. "What the orcs did to him was awful and it was not helped by the Mintel. One of the side effects towards the end is lack of pain, a loss of feeling, and he took a lot of torture before he died."

"I had planned to give Legolas mercy… if it came to that." Gimli's voice was gruff.

"Thank you, Gimli. You truly are worthy of the name Elvellon. I would have done the same. Gandalf would have done the same. I am glad it did not come to that. What we need to do now is make sure that Legolas knows that he is still needed here." Aragorn smiled at the sturdy dwarf. Gimli understood more about Legolas after these few short weeks than a lot of people, elves included, did after knowing Legolas years and even millennia.

"I have not done much." Gimli mumbled. He seemed to be embarrassed.

"You have done more than you realise, Gimli. Legolas would not be with us if it were not for you." Aragorn was adamant.

"I did only what you would have done." Gimli settled back into the chair with a sigh, his bruises were making themselves known from the fight.

"But not many would do that, Gimli. You do not seem to realise that." Aragorn tried to explain

"You have. I have seen the love of brothers between you. It is so obvious to see that you care for him." Gimli tried to take the attention away from himself.

"Legolas does this. He inspires this loyalty without really understanding it. Almost everyone he meets eventually falls under his spell, as you saw with Théoden. I see the same love of brotherhood growing between you both. He will be loyal; Gimli. He will fight for you until the very last breath has left his body. You will have to get used to his quiet 'mothering'." A small smile crossed Aragorn's tired face.

"You really think so? I can imagine my father's words when he hears that I am a blood brother with an elf, and Thranduil's son at that!" Gimli laughed at the irony of it and hoped he could be present when that actually happened.

Aragorn could not help but laugh with him. He had heard the tale of what had happened to Gloin and the other dwarves in Thranduil's halls directly from Bilbo Baggins, who had been there. It was amusing, even if a lot exaggerated.

"I would love to be there as well. I know he has a healthy hatred of Thranduil. I imagine the air will be blue." The smile this time was genuine.

"Blue, Laddie? It will be black with lightning stuck in!" Suddenly the two of them were laughing, with a tinge of hysteria mixed in.

That was how Talleth found them as he hurried back with the news that the extra beds would be brought in with the next few minutes so that they could move Haldir and get him settled next to Legolas.

He carried a tray of food and ale with him at the same time

"That is good. I will be happy to see Haldir again and he will be here for Legolas to see when he wakens. I do wish he would waken." Aragorn knew in his head that Legolas would be some time in waking, but his heart wanted it right now. He needed to know that Legolas really was still with him and that the Mintel had not impaired him mentally.

He would never tell Gimli, but that was another huge worry. If only his Ada was here. He was such a capable and wise healer. Elrond would know what to do without worrying, without fear of making a mistake.

"He will, if he has friends like you to care for him, I have no doubt about that." That simple reassurance only made Aragorn feel worse instead of better. How could he explain that there was a possibility that Legolas would recover but not be the Legolas that they knew?

"I hope so." Aragorn gave a non-committal answer.

"He will, Laddie, ye have ta have faith. Legolas is strong. He will recover!" Gimli told him pointedly. He had come to depend on that belief.

That finally brought a small smile to Aragorn's tired face. "He is at that." He could only marvel at the loyalty Legolas could draw from people. He was one of the only people that Aragorn knew who could do that. It was a marvel to watch, at least to him.

A knock heralded the men began bringing in the extra beds, while women followed with arms full of clean bedding. With a nod they all set to work making up the beds. They gave the men before them a short bow.

Talleth looked on in awe. "They have brought Théoden's personal bedding. I have never seen this before!"

"We are truly honoured then." Aragorn's voice was stiff. He had slept on much finer at his father's home. Not that he would admit that. Then again, he had also slept on a lot worse. Bedding held no attraction to him.

Another person entered the chamber and Aragorn groaned. As soon as Éowyn caught sight of him, she smiled, her eyes lighting up. It was more than obvious to him that she was smitten with him. He did not, could not, return the feeling. Arwen had his heart, after all.

"Aragorn!" She called from across the chamber, obviously not caring that the chamber was inhabited by an injured elf and one that had helped to save her beloved home. "Are you injured? I heard that Uncle had called for a healer." She was looking him up and down. "That cut on your arm looks nasty, it needs dressing."

"Wound? Oh, my arm." He had been a little stunned at how she fired questions and did not give him time to answer. "The healer was for Legolas."

He noticed how Éowyn's eyes changed colours at the mention of the elf.

"He survived then, when so many of his kin were killed? How fortuitous." Her voice fairly dripped ice.

"Éowyn!" The voice came from behind her and she visibly cringed.

"Uncle, you are well?" She made her voice sweet as she turned to face Théoden.

"I am well, but angry with you." His voice was stiff and they could see his eyes were flashing as he spoke. Aragorn and Gimli had only seen him like this once. That had been after Théoden's release from Saruman's spell. If it had not been for Aragorn's quick intervention, Théoden would have killed Wormtongue right there on the steps of Edoras. Aragorn could not look on while an unarmed man was killed without a chance to fight.

As it was, the evil toad had not waited to see if he would be made welcome. Instead he had grabbed the nearest horse and fled the village.

"I heard the words that you just uttered. I am disgusted with you! Apologise to our friends, friends who helped to save your own life and the lives of our people, at great risk to themselves! You will also apologise to Legolas when he awakens. I will not have you speak like this to them. I raised you to be better than this. If you cannot control yourself around _Prince_ Legolas, then perhaps you should stay away from him _and his friends_."

Perhaps now was the time to remind her of the actual title of the elf. As Crown Prince of Mirkwood, he was entitled to all the courtesy that the title came with.

"Yes, Uncle, I was just shocked that Aragorn might be badly injured. They did not say who Talleth was coming up to help. I am also tired." Her voice was meek. It worked on Théoden.

But to Aragorn it was anything but meek. Her voice actually sounded hard and to his ears calculating. What ever she was doing, she had to be here. He could see clearly that she was being very manipulative… sounding, strangely, much like Wormtongue.

She then turned to face them and with a small sigh began. "I am sorry for my harsh words; they were not meant the way that they sounded. Please accept it?" Beguiling blue eyes pleaded at them, yet at the same time there was something in her eyes, a certain look that he could not identify.

"You are forgiven, Lassie. We are all tired. It was a long night for all of us." Gimli jumped in first and Talleth nodded his agreement. That in turn left Aragorn. He had been watching her as the others spoke. Was that a look of triumph in her eyes as she spoke?

"Lord Aragorn?" Her quiet voice prompted him.

"You are forgiven, this time. But I will not tolerate anyone berating Legolas, not after all he has been through." His voice held warning.

"I understand, and thank you, to all of you. May I bind your arm?" Éowyn tried once more.

"It is going to be seen to, am, I right Talleth?" There, that would make the healer pay for laughing at his predicament!

"You are correct, Aragorn. I will see to all of the injured that are in this room." He glowered back at Aragorn. As such he missed the venomous look that Éowyn shot their way.

"How is Prince Legolas?" Éowyn suddenly asked, not that she cared one way or the other. He was an elf, why should she care? Yes they had saved them from the invading army, but did she have to worship them or look at them with awe? At least this was the only elf left in Helms Deep and by the looks of it he would not be here that long.

Aragorn could not have said what it was, but there was something there in Éowyn's tone that set his hackles up on the nape of his neck and the gleam of triumph in her eyes when she looked at Legolas was enough to make the strongest person fearful.

"He is doing much better now, thank you." He would not give her any information regarding Legolas. He was suddenly fearful of how she would use such knowledge.

He looked over to where Théoden still stood. It was obvious that even he knew that something was not quite right. He was frowning at Éowyn's back.

"I am so glad!" Her voice was high and false. Éowyn then looked around the chamber. "Is there something I can do to help?" Her voice was sweet as she spoke.

"No thank you,. We appear to have everything under control." Aragorn smiled back at her. This was true. The beds were almost sorted and nothing else needed done.

"Oh!" There was disappointment in her voice.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for you to get some sleep, Éowyn? It has been a long night for you and the trip here was not an easy one." Théoden spoke once more.

"I am not tired." Her voice held a sharp edge to it, despite her earlier claims of tiredness.

"I think you are more tired than you realize. You said as much just now. Must I make it an order?" There was a real threat in his voice.

Éowyn caught it. "Perhaps you are right, Uncle. If you would excuse me I will retire to my bedchamber."

With that, Éowyn made for the door. Théoden moved so that he was looking down at Legolas and all attention was once more on the Prince.

Her contrite face melted to reveal a harsh angry face. So the elf would not give up without a fight? Good, she liked that. He would know who the better was before the end. Her mission had been simple, make sure the elf faded and died and then Saruman would have the edge over the Ranger.

Then, once the rest of Middle-earth fell, she would be rewarded. Wormtongue had assured her of this.

Éowyn turned and left. This could wait, there were too many people about anyway.

Théoden dismissed his niece as he made his way to the bed that held Legolas. He whispered in the Ranger's ear.

"How is he?" He looked down at the Elven Prince. He looked to be no different, but he also looked no worse than he had done.

"He is doing slightly better. He is not beyond the worst yet, but things are looking slightly better." Aragorn admitted, although he was relieved to be able to say it.

"I must apologise for Éowyn. She has not been the same since Theodred passed into the Halls of our ancestors. I fear she will never be the same again. And what that vermin intended for her." The King shivered just at the thought.

"There is nothing that you should apologise for. This was nothing to do with you, so relax, Théoden King." Aragorn looked over to the door and relaxed when he realised that the door was empty.

"Thank you. The healers will be bringing Haldir up at any moment now. Gandalf is looking at the samples he took at the moment." He informed them.

"Good, that should help. What can we do to help you?" Aragorn had suddenly realised that there was still much to do in the Deep and that they really should be offering to help and yet he did not wish to leave Legolas at all.

"You can help by looking after Prince Legolas. I have assigned Talleth to help you. That is the only thing I would ask of you." He looked over to Talleth, who nodded his agreement. They would need two healers in the chamber when Haldir was settled here too.

"I am glad. I would have left if I were needed, but I would not have been happy doing so." Aragorn admitted. Gimli grunted his agreement.

"Then I am glad that I made that decision then." Théoden sounded happy.

"Thank you." It was simply the only thing that Aragorn could say.

A noise at the door alerted them to yet more new arrivals. Théoden rose to join them.

The men that entered carried a litter so carefully you would have thought that they were carrying a new born babe and not a grown elf.

Aragorn came to watch and help if need be. They transferred him from the stretcher to the bed. Aragorn was pleased that Haldir looked much better than the last time he had seen him. His eyes were closed, but that was natural with the injuries he had received. His face had some slight colour now, not the pasty, chalky look of death that he had seen previously. He hated that look, truly hated it. All healers did.

Once Haldir was settled and covered he stepped forward to reach for the limp wrist. He quickly counted the pulse and then stood back, happy to watch his friend sleep.

"How is he?" Théoden's voice was filled with worry.

"His pulse is nice and steady. I think he will recover." Aragorn stated, relief in his voice.

Talleth nodded his agreement. "That was my inclination as well. The wounds are going to be painful as he recovers but he will recover."

"Good, I am glad, and Legolas, will he fully recover?" Théoden asked.

This was the moment that Aragorn had been dreading, the moment of truth, so to speak.

"I am not sure." There he had said it.

"You're not sure? How can ye be not sure?" Gimli looked and sounded as if he would explode.

"Just as I said, Gimli. I am not sure that Legolas will recover. Mintel overdosing can be insidious and leave lasting side effects, should the person survive." Aragorn's voice was grim once more.

"What kind of side effects?" Talleth asked. He was not sure that he really wanted to know though.

"It can leave lasting damage to the mind." Aragorn was obviously reluctant to say those words.

"Mind damage!" Gimli cried forgetting that there were now two injured elves in the chamber.

As he cried out it was echoed by a moan of pain from somewhere beneath or behind them. They quickly looked for the source, unsure as to whom it was that had groaned in the echoing chamber.

"Laddie?" Gimli's voice sounded nervous as he spoke.

Legolas turned his head towards the sound, but did nothing more.

Aragorn was once more attentive to his friend. "Legolas, it is Estel. Can you open your eyes for me?" A small movement was his reward, but nothing more yet. Aragorn was heartened by the small action. Legolas could hear them!

"Why does he not answer?" Gimli fretted by his side..

"I don't think he is quite ready. Let me try one thing." With that, Aragorn bent over to speak into Legolas' ear.. "Lasto beth nin, Legolas Thranduilion, dan nan galad. Haldir si a cuino. Lasto beth nin, Legolas!" ("Hear me Legolas Thranduilion come back to the light. Haldir is here and he lives. Hear me, Legolas.") He poured his heart and soul into the words.

There was no reaction and Aragorn sighed. "He is not ready to waken. We will know when he is. Hopefully it should not be too long."

Aragorn looked over to Haldir. Théoden seemed to know what he was thinking.

"They will recover. I have no doubt. What about you? You are injured and have not had your hurts taken care of." He looked pointedly at the bloodied bandage on Aragorn's left arm.

Talleth took control then. "I will take care of that now. Sit down Aragorn and I will look at you." He pulled a chair over so that Aragorn could sit and be near both Legolas and Haldir. That way he could help, if needed.

Aragorn sat with a quiet sigh of relief. The small respite would do him some good. He had been on his feet and awake for quite some time, apart from the small amount of time he had been unconscious during the battle, the last time he had been asleep was when he had been riding on Brego on the way from the river after his fall.

He hissed when Talleth removed his tunic. The material had stuck to his wound.

"This needs stitching." Talleth commented as he cleaned the wound.

"You may as well get on with it then, and hurry, in case I am needed." Aragorn had known that he would need the wound sutured.

"As you wish. Do you need any tea to dull the pain?" Talleth doubted it, but he had to ask.

"No, just do it, please?" Aragorn wanted this out of the way and done with. Besides, he had required sutures in the past without medication. Legolas had performed perfectly that time. The sutures had been neat and almost perfect. Even Elrond had approved of them.

"Very well, but tell me if it gets too much." Talleth waited until Aragorn had nodded.

"Perhaps now that you have the time you could finish your tale of the last time Legolas tried to hide an injury?" Gimli was eager to hear the outcome of that one.

"This is as good an opportunity as any. Where did I get to?" Aragorn watched as Talleth gently cleaned the wound area. It really did not hurt however much he expected it to.

"Legolas had stopped breathing." Gimli provided happily.

"Ah, yes, just one of the many times that Legolas has almost made my heart stop." There was no mirth in Aragorn's voice.

"Just the few times, Aragorn?" The voice was amused and came from behind them.

"Yes, Gandalf, and I am sure that you know of many more." Aragorn smiled at the old wizard, who had just entered the chamber.

"Ah, but of course, you are right. It started from the moment he was born." Gandalf crossed to the bed and looked down at Legolas, compassion and worry clear on his face.

"What happened?" Gimli was eager for any tales about his friend.

"Legolas came into the world very early, too early. They expected him to die. The attending healer even suggested that he put the babe out of his misery. Thranduil and Minerella refused, quite rightly." Gandalf could clearly recall the anger he had felt towards the healer when he had heard that little piece of news.

"I am glad that he survived. Who was the healer?" Gimli's voice was low and angry.

Aragorn had no doubt that given the chance, Gimli would hunt him down and knock some sense into him, probably with the blunt side of his axe.

"We all were glad. There was great rejoicing. However, the healer has sailed. He was suffering from Shadow Sickness and had not picked up on it, no one had. We still do not know how many babes he may have 'put out of their misery'." Gandalf shook his head. "But that is in the past. How is Legolas now?"

"No change. He has groaned a few times, but nothing more." Aragorn could not hide his disappointment.

"He will." There was surety in Gandalf's voice. "And Haldir?" He looked over at the other bed.

"Again, no change. He will wake before too long though. He is already stronger that he was." There was sudden stinging on his arm as athelas paste was applied to his wound.

"Good, the reason you thought he was dead is quite clear to me. I have kept samples for your Ada to look at for a later time. He will be interested in this I think." Gandalf's voice was quite smug.

"You found something?" Aragorn looked up at that.

"Aye, I found something, a nasty little herb that gives the person on the receiving end the appearance of having passed from this world, staring pinpoint pupils, no signs of breathing. I assume that Saruman found this little gem." The smugness left his voice and it hardened at the former White Maia's name. He would never forgive him for betraying their order like this.

"Valar… and I left him! If the orcs had found him…" Aragorn broke off, ashen-faced at the thought of what might have happened to his life-long friend.

"But they did not, Aragorn, and for that we must all be thankful." Gandalf hurried to reassure him.

"No thanks to me. I would have sworn that he was dead. Legolas believed so too. Blasted foul creatures, they have to meddle like this!" Aragorn sank his head into his one free hand. "I left him, just left him there like flotsam on a beach!" Was this how Legolas had felt after his fall from the cliff? Valar, it hurt just to think of it.

A worn hand reached to pat his hand. "Yes, they are. But you have no say in their evil machinations. Let go of this guilt, Aragorn, it will do you no good. Would you have Legolas blame himself for your fall?" Gandalf watched him closely

"What? Legolas? He had nothing to do with my fall! He should never feel…" He broke off as he realised what he was saying.

"You understand? They need you, Aragorn. They will not recover without your full attention and to give that you have to put this behind you." Gandalf's voice was calm as he spoke.

"You are quite right, Gandalf. I will not let them down." There was determination in his voice. He sat up a little straighter as Talleth tied off the bandage on his arm. "Do we need to treat Haldir for this herb?"

"No, from what I can gather it passes out of the body naturally. That is why he looks better. It is also why, by the time the men were checking the dead, he groaned. Nasty little thing though. If it had been a fight in the open you would have left him and the orcs would have got to him. We must be extra watchful from now on." Gandalf thanked the Valar that Haldir was still with them.

"Aye, but we are aware of them now, and as such, can prevent that from occurring. I will send a missive to both Ada and DaerNana to warn them." Aragorn would not let another of his kin or friends fall prey to this.

"Good. Now what were you talking about when I returned?" Gandalf sat himself in the chair that was placed near Legolas.

"The time that finally made Ada check Legolas from head to toe every time he visited." There was a cheeky grin on Aragorn's face as he explained to the Maia.

"Ah, yes that was amusing to watch the next time he paid a visit." There was laughter in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, get on with it." Gimli prodded Aragorn.

"Very well, but I will check them both one more time." Aragorn was pleased that neither of his friends had deteriorated in the short time since he had seen them last. Then he settled himself.

"I think my heart stopped beating when we realised that Legolas had indeed stopped breathing…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Flash back)

Elrond looked on for a second in horror at the cyanosed lips. Then he burst into action.

"Estel, breathe for Legolas. Glorfindel, I need some hûn-lhass, that should help." Elrond was pulling the pillows from beneath the un-responsive ellon's head. "Elladan make sure there is hot water. Elrohir speak to him, keep him here!"

Even as he was speaking, he pressed firmly on Legolas' breastbone, hoping that the simple action would be enough to get Legolas breathing, as it sometimes did. He did not fully understand it, but sometimes one simple, hard thump would get the heart beating again. He only found that little fact out by accident, but it did work… sometimes. But, alas, not this time. He looked up grimly. "Every ten pushes, two breathes."

"Yes, Ada." Estel more than understood. This kind of treatment might not be known by many, but Elrond had made sure that all of his family, friends and healers were made aware of it. One of his healers was even in Mirkwood to teach the healers in his old friend's kingdom. How odd that this might save their Prince.

They worked in frantic silence, only stopping so that Glorfindel could rub the hûn-lhass paste along Legolas' gums. Then they began again, their motions getting more urgent and anxious, Elrohir's voice sounded so worried and unlike his normal timber that you would never think it was him speaking.

They were just about to give up and admit defeat when Aragorn cried out. "I have a pulse!"

Elrond placed his fingers on Legolas' pale throat and could have sagged with relief at the weak flutter that he could feel. This was close. Another second…. Well he would have left the Prince and lamented his passing, dreading the missive or visit to Thranduil with news of his son's death.

"Thank Estë!" He wiped his brow fully expecting to have sweat there. There was none and he was most surprised.

A sigh made him look up. Estel had slumped in a nearby chair, his head in shaking hands.

Elrond wished that he could spare the time to help comfort his son, but there was another who had greater need of him.

"I will see to Estel, Ada." Elladan sounded just as shaky as he felt.

"Hennad, you may find that something hot to drink will help. We could all do with it. I have to make sure that Legolas has not caused himself further harm from this little stunt." There was great relief in his voice that he could say that.

"I will see to it, Ada. Just make sure that Legolas stays with us. Keep talking to him, Ro." he admonished his twin. Elrohir nodded. He had not stopped talking to the Prince, urging him to return to the light.

Elrond counted the weak pulse. He was not happy with the rhythm of the beats, but beggars could not be choosers and he would rather have this than no beat at all.

He fired off a list of herbs that he wanted to help steady the pulse. The fever was not something he need worry about at this moment in time. That, he could see to later.

Elrond picked up the knife and began to remove the bandage on the swollen, dark-red leg. It did not look better, in fact, it looked worse. He would not have thought it possible.

He threw the soiled bandage to one side, not thinking, to gather the needed supplies, but when he looked around he noted with relief that his every need had been anticipated by Glorfindel. Everything was already set out ready for him.

He quickly washed his hands in a bowl of hot water. He did not want to take the time to go to the bath chamber and wash them properly. Legolas did not have the time. This quick wash would have to suffice.

He dried them on a towel lying nearby. Then he washed away the old paste that he had used to pack the wound with. Although the dark colour had deepened it did not look as if the infection had spread. It had not gotten any better either.

He quickly set about re-dressing it with the fresh paste that Glorfindel handed him. Then it was the moment of truth, time to see to the abdomen.

"I will remove the dressing while you clean your hands. I know you do not want to mix the infection." Glorfindel had appeared at his side, his face grim.

"Hennad, I was going to ask for that help." Elrond was grateful for the aid.

He quickly but thoroughly washed his hands before returning to Legolas' side. He swapped places with Glorfindel after the bandages had been removed. These wounds too showed no improvement, but thank Estë they were also no worse than they had been, that was a great blessing.

The chamber was quiet until he had finished dressing the wounds.

"Ada, how is Legolas?" Estel still sounded shaky.

Elrond wished he could give them better news. "There is no change. We will simply have to wait and see."

"His fever?" Elladan enquired.

"Still high. I will be having words with him about this." Even as he finished talking, he was drying his hands. He then reached for the pale forehead. Rather than to feel Legolas' temperature, he gently moved the wet hair to one side. "Sleep, Penneth, the rest will help you."

"What now?" Elrohir was still gently speaking to Legolas, but he stopped to ask the question.

"Now? We wait. There is nothing more that we can do until Legolas wakens. We can only try to keep down his fever and try to keep him from slipping away to Mandos' Halls."

"We will do all we can, Ada." Estel promised and the others agreed with him.

"Yes, we all will." Elrond agreed with them. They would not give Legolas up without a fight.

Afternoon turned into evening and still Legolas had not stirred. Elrond was beginning to get worried. Perhaps there had been some damage to Legolas' mind after all.

Erestor made certain that they had food for the evening meal and stayed to make sure that they at least attempted to eat it.

Estel pushed the food absently around the platter. Every now and again he glanced up to look at Legolas, wishing above hope that the blue eyes were opened and watching him. It was to no avail. He would then look down at the food, thinking nothing could taste this bad, so dry and tasteless.

"That will not be helping Legolas, Estel." Elrond admonished his foster son.

"I do not think I could eat it, Ada." Estel admitted.

"Try, Estel? Legolas is going to need us well to help him over this." Elrond explained.

"I will try, Ada." And Estel did try to eat.

It was just as the sun set that Legolas began to show signs of life. The first indication was a frown followed by a barely audible groan. Only sharp elven hearing picked up on the sound.

"Legolas?" Elrond was there by his side like an arrow flying straight from the bow of a Master Archer.

The others looked on with worried expressions.

"Legolas?" Another groan. "Open your eyes and look at me, Penneth."

It took all of Legolas' strength to open his eyes. Even then, they were glazed and out of focus.

"Ada?" His voice sounded confused.

"No, Legolas you are in Imladris. It is Elrond." Elrond poured reassurances into his voice.

"Ada?" Glazed blue eyes looked around the chamber. Elrond's mouth had gone dry.

"We have called for him, Legolas. He will be here." He looked over to Glorfindel, who nodded to say the messenger bird had been sent.

"Want, Nana. Hurts." One lone tear ran down his porcelain-pale cheeks.

That stopped them all in their tracks. This was twice now that Legolas had admitted to being in pain.

"We will take care of that. Legolas, can you see me?" Legolas was looking everywhere but at them.

"Galion, where is Ada?"

Elrond sighed worriedly and looked around before sitting on the bed and taking the hot face in his hands.

He firmly held the pale face and made Legolas look at him.

"Do you know me, Legolas?" His tone was urgent.

"E… Elrond? When?" Sudden recognition flooded those blue eyes.

"You arrived yesterday." Valar, was it only yesterday? It felt like weeks had passed.

"Estel?" Eyes searched for his friend.

"I am here, mellon-nin." Estel crossed from the fire to his side.

"Could not see you. Worried." Was the quiet admission.

"I am here, I will not leave you." Estel caught up a chilled hand.

"Hurt."

"I know Legolas. Glorfindel is making you some tea so that you can rest comfortably." Estel soothed him, hoping that the assurances would calm his friend further.

"What happened? Why does it hurt?" Legolas tried to sit up and look down at his stomach.

It was easy to stop him, he was too weak. "Stay still, Legolas. It will only cause you further pain." Elrond kept his hands on Legolas' shoulders, preventing him from moving. "If you stay still, then I will explain all that happened."

Legolas nodded at him, but Elrond was not sure that he was fully aware. He was sure that they would have to explain again later on. But at least it had made Legolas settle in the bed, watching. His confusion was clear.

"You traveled here with a message from your Ada. From what little you told us, and it was only a little, Legolas, you were attacked by a group of orcs on the way here. You were injured." /_And hid it from us, once more./ _His furious mind added"You collapsed this morning in your chamber. You were lucky that Estel found you when he did."

"I remember the orcs, I think, but not much more." Legolas spoke reluctantly.

"I am not surprised. Here is the tea you need." Glorfindel was ready with the poppy tea; at least he was certain that it was poppy tea. "Let me help you."

It took five minutes for Legolas to take the tea and then he asked for water, which was duly given to him. It was obvious that he was thirsty; the fever had slightly dehydrated him. They would have to rectify that little problem.

Legolas was relieved when he was helped to lie back down. The pain was really awful at the moment.

"We need to talk when you feel better." Elrond's voice was a mixture of both sternness and yet gentle at the same time.

"What about?" There was a deep pain-caused furrow between Legolas' eyes.

"I said when you are better, not until. Do you understand?" Elrond had to make sure that Legolas understood. This was just too important.

"Yes." There was a wealth of feeling in Legolas' word.

"Good, now relax and let the tea work." Elrond smiled down at him, relieved that he seemed to fully understand what was happening.

"Ada is coming?" Legolas once more looked around the chamber, as if searching for someone or something.

"We have sent for him, yes." Elrond replied.

"Want Ada and Nana." Legolas was not looking at them anymore.

Elrond's heart broke a little more at the mention of Legolas' Nana. There was no way he could get her here no matter how he wanted it to happen.

He said the only thing he could, given the circumstances. "Your Ada will be here, I promise you that, Legolas, he will be here."

"Need him. Hurts so badly."

Estel found that his mouth was dry and his heart hammering with worry. Legolas never admitted to needing someone. He was too proud and independent for that. To hear him like this was heartbreaking.

"We know, mellon-nin. We are here with you." Estel would say anything if it helped his friend.

Legolas yawned and let his eyes flutter closed for just one second before he forced them open once more. To those watching him it looked as if he was scared of closing them at all.

"Try to sleep, Legolas, it will help heal you." Estel tried to soothe him once more.

"Scared, scared of the dark. Ada chases the monsters away… so many monsters." Legolas once more sounded like a young elfling.

Elrond's heart ached for him.. Legolas had called orcs 'monsters' when he was young. It had been after his mother's tragic death and the small elfling had suffered from the most awful nightmares about them. That had been the name that he had given to them, monsters, nothing more and nothing less.

And yet it had been a very long time since he had said those words. That, more than anything, brought home that Legolas was not really with them in this time and place.

It was Glorfindel who broke the heavy silence. "There are no monsters here, Legolas You are safe."

"Glorfindel?" Legolas looked around for the Balrog Slayer.

"I am here, Legolas. None of us will let anything happen to you."

A new voice spoke at the chamber door. "Is this a bad time to interrupt?"

"Mithrandir!" They all turned to see the ancient Maia, who stood next to the grinning Erestor.

"What are you doing here, Mellon-nin?" Elrond had never been so glad to see the wizard.

"I felt that I was needed, and so I made my way here. What has happened?" Mithrandir's voice was grim in contrast to Erestor's still-smiling visage.

"Legolas has been injured once more." Elrond told him.

"Badly?" Mithrandir crossed to the bed. Once there, he looked down at the pallid elf.

"Aye, and he hid it from us." Elrond's tone was grim.

"Again?" Mithrandir raised a bushy eyebrow at that.

"Yes, again, and for the last time. I will not be leaving him to chance again. I _will_ make sure that he is uninjured." Elrond's tone was sharp and glazed blue eyes turned to him. A worried frown graced the forehead.

"Elrond?" Legolas sounded so pained and uncertain that Elrond could not keep up the anger.

"Yes, Legolas?" He hurried to soothe him. The tea should be working by now and Legolas should be feeling sleepy, but he still looked to be firmly awake and with them. It served to only underline the point that Legolas was in an awful amount of pain.

"Angry?" The voice was low.

"No Penneth, just worried about you, that is all." He made himself smile. They had to keep Legolas calm.

"Good, do not like it when you and Ada are angry." It ended with another yawn.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, just rest. Close those tired eyes and we may have news from your Ada when you waken next." Elrond gently sat on the bed and stroked the blond hair that was so different from his own children's. He began to sing a soothing lullaby that he not given tune to in years, not since Arwen and Legolas were elflings, at any rate.

They all kept silent and watched as the blue eyes closed in exhausted sleep. They stayed silent for several minutes before it was broken.

It was Estel who broke the silence "Why does he call them monsters, Ada?".

(End flashback.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aragorn sighed as he stumbled to a halt. That had been such a hard time. He had known some of what Legolas had been through as a child, but not all at that particular time. Legolas had believed him to be too young originally and then the need had not arisen to speak of it again.

"Ye didnae know?" Gimli's voice was gruff as he watched them.

"No. Until that moment, I had no idea that Legolas had been made to watch as his mother was abused, tortured and then killed before him." Aragorn's voice was soft and he would not meet their eyes.

"You have to remember, Gimli, that it was a hard time for all of us." Mithrandir was stroking his beard. "Legolas so nearly faded after his mother's death, we did not know that he would live. Even Thranduil was on the brink of leaving us. It was only with the Valar's love that he continued to live."

"It was that close?" Gimli was frowning at Legolas as he spoke. He may never have had the chance to meet his wonderful friend? The thought was unbearable.

"Aye and has been a few more times since then as well." Aragorn sounded tired as he spoke.

"More than a few times, Aragorn, more than a few times." Mithrandir was watching Legolas breathe. He could never have believed that the seeing him do that simple act could fill him with such relief. "As have you yourself worried us on more occasions than can be measured."

"Most of it with Legolas." Aragorn had to admit, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yes, you do get into the most amazing predicaments at times." Mithrandir commented.

"It is not always our fault!" Aragorn sounded aggrieved and Gimli had to smile.

"No, I will give you that, but you sometimes walk right into trouble with your eyes wide open!" Was Mithrandir's return.

Aragorn scowled at him. He had no comeback to that, for it was perfectly true.

Gimli guffawed into his beard as he contentedly sipped on his ale. He was gladly watching the pair of friends. It was good to be among friends, now if only Legolas were to waken, all would be well in his world.

"Have you no answer to that, Aragorn?" Gandalf teased. Aragorn's scowl deepened all the more.

He opened his mouth to speak when a low moan sounded. This was from his right side, from Haldir. All thoughts of arguing with Gandalf fled as he turned his attention to the injured Marchwarden.

"Haldir, mellon-nin, can you hear me?" He reached for his wrist. The pulse was just as he would wish it to be. If only he could say the same for Legolas.

His reply was another groan and Haldir turned his head away from them.

"Haldir, please open your eyes." Aragorn was not quite begging yet.

The eyes slowly, oh-so-slowly, opened. Grey/blue eyes looked at him with total bewilderment.

"Aragorn?" The voice was barely a croak.

"Aye, mellon-nin. I will get you some water." A glass was pressed into his hand by Gandalf and he nodded his thanks before turning back to Haldir. "I will help you drink, just relax."

Haldir did not argue but gladly sipped the cool fluid. It felt so good on his poor sore throat.

When he had finally finished, Aragorn set the goblet to one side.

"How do you feel, Haldir?" He watched him closely.

"Sore. What happened? Where is Legolas?" He looked around, aware that Legolas was not among those who stood around him.

"You were injured by a couple of orcs. Do you recall?" Aragorn did not mention Legolas just yet.

"You called for a retreat, to return to the Keep. They came from nowhere!" Haldir's eyes were wide, as memory flooded back.

"Aye, you were very lucky, you will heal." Aragorn was immensely pleased with that.

"Legolas?" Haldir looked right into Aragorn's eyes. He would not be diverted.

"Not as well as you. He took further injury during the fight. He also took too much Mintel." Aragorn's voice was grim. He knew that Haldir would understand the implication of that.

"No!" Haldir looked at him with wide, horrified eyes. "How much did he take?"

"Almost all of it." Was the answer.

"Valar, no! Why?" Haldir tried to push himself into a sitting position.

Aragorn helped him, making sure that the pillows supported him. "We think he did not expect to live and took the risk. I say 'we think' because we do not know, until he wakens properly. He has not woken yet." Aragorn looked over his shoulder to where the Prince lay.

"That is not good. My Lady will have much to say to him about that." Haldir winced as his wounds were jostled.

"Imagine what Adar will say." Aragorn agreed grimly.

"Also Aran Thranduil." Gandalf agreed with them, they would all have words with Legolas about this, but they would have to get in line behind Aragorn and Gandalf.

"He will be most unhappy." Aragorn agreed. The Mirkwood King was very protective of his only child. He would not have been happy about Legolas coming on the Quest to start with. He pitied the poor elves who bore that particular missive back to their King.

"That, Aragorn, is an understatement." Gandalf gave him a grim smile.

"What are you doing for him?" Haldir tried to shift uncomfortably in the bed.

"All that we can. You are in a lot of pain." It was not a question.

"Aye." Haldir admitted.

"I will make you a tea, just rest." Aragorn felt the pale forehead before moving away. He was pleased that there was no fever. To think he was speaking with Haldir when he had thought he was dead! Legolas would be overjoyed when he woke.

"I will. I do not think I will be going far." Haldir admitted. He turned to Gandalf. "How many of my kin survived?"

The last sight he had remembered as he fell was the mass of fallen elves among the piles of dead orcs. It was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. It might have made him shiver, had it not been hurting him too much to allow it.

"Only a handful lived. They had minor injuries. The last I heard, they were seeing to the burials in your stead." Gandalf hated to pass on the grave news.

"Hennad, I feared it would be that bad. They fought bravely." Haldir could not stop the tears flooding his eyes. So many gone! So very many of his friends and Legolas could still join their numbers!

"Yes they did, and they have our undying thanks. They will never be forgotten. Their sacrifice will long remembered in our songs and sung often in our halls. I promise you that." Théoden moved from where he stood at the back of the group.

"Thank you, Théoden King." It felt odd not to say 'Aran Théoden', but this was the mannish custom and he abided by that.

"We will be making a proper memorial with their names engraved on it, if that can be done?" Brown eyes met blue. The thanks that Haldir read in Théoden's eyes was payment enough.

"It can be done." Haldir knew well the names of all of the elves that had accompanied him to Helm's Deep. It would be the work of mere minutes to write them all down.

"I have already told Théoden that your kin will come to visit the memorial before leaving these shores." Aragorn came towards them with the goblet in his hands.

"Yes they will." Théoden winced when he realised that Haldir had not objected to the comment about the elves leaving Middle-earth. He had hoped that Aragorn was wrong, that the elves would stay. Now it seemed that his hopes were dashed.

"They will always be welcome here." Théoden silently vowed that it would be so.

"Thank you, Théoden. Drink this, Haldir and then rest, that will help your injuries." Aragorn handed over the goblet to the waiting Elf and watched as Haldir drank the tea. He then gave him some clear water. "Drink all of that. You have had nothing since before the fight and will be dehydrated. When you waken next you will eat and I will look at your wounds."

"Hannon le, Estel." It was heartfelt when he spoke. Aragorn would forever be Estel to him, the little child that had followed them everywhere and worshiped elves.

"You are welcome. Sleep." Aragorn admonished him. "We can talk properly later, when you have slept."

"Of course." A smile had returned to Haldir's pale face. Aragorn sounded incredibly like Elrond, his foster father.

"Do you wish to stay sitting up or do you want to lie down?" Aragorn asked him.

"Stay sitting, I think. The pain is worse when I lay down." Haldir admitted, the pressure had not helped his breathing.

"That was why I asked." Aragorn fussed with the blanket before stepping back. "Sleep!"

With that he turned back to check on Legolas. The Prince had not stirred.

They took it in turns to sleep overnight, so that at least two of them were awake at the same time. That way if both patients woke they could be helped and not left alone. Neither had yet woken as Anor began her slow climb in the sky.

"Aragorn." Gimli's voice and a hard poke woke him from sleep.

He sat up with a yawn. "Morning, Gimli."

"Is it? Legolas is feverish."

Gimli's grim statement.woke Aragorn completely. "How long?" In a blink of an eye he was up and across the chamber to his friend's side.

Legolas still looked grey, but he now had fever spots on both cheeks as well.

Talleth looked up from his station at the other side of the bed. "It started about an hour ago. I have given him a tea to bring it down, but it has not done anything to help. We have been washing him down as well."

"Good, that should have helped." Talleth seemed to glow with Aragorn's praise. Aragorn gently rested the back of his hand against the far-too-hot forehead. Legolas was indeed burning up. "This is a side-effect of the Mintel, but there may well be infection in his wounds. I will need to look at them. The lack of clothing will help with the fever. Any change in Haldir?" He looked over to the other bed. Haldir looked quite comfortable.

"No, he has been sleeping since you settled." Talleth told him. "His pulse is nice and steady."

"Good. Help me sit Legolas upright?" Aragorn had already undone the laces of Legolas' undershirt. It was the work of mere moments to remove it and turn Legolas on his stomach once more.

Aragorn then removed the soiled bandages. While Gimli and Talleth readied what he needed, he washed his hands and then wiped the old athelas paste from the thin back.

He had been right, there was infection, not massive at present but it could so easily become worse than it was. With a resigned sigh, he washed it with athelas water and them gently dried it. He then added the paste that Talleth had made while they had been watching him work. It was easy to bandage Legolas' back then.

"I need to look at Legolas' leg as well." The mere idea that that could become infected as well was not one that Aragorn wanted to contemplate. They turned Legolas so that Aragorn could see to the leg.

It too was showing signs of infection. It was treated in the same manner as the back. This would need careful watching.

Finally it was all finished and Aragorn stood back. "We will need to continue to keep a close eye on him, Talleth. This could rapidly worsen if we are not careful."

"Will he recover?" Talleth nodded worriedly, watching the Prince.

"I hope so." Aragorn would go no further than that. He could not say that Legolas would survive this with utter certainty.

"You hope so?" Aragorn had never heard Gimli's voice so low.

"Yes, Gimli. I hope so. I can say nothing more than that at the present moment." Aragorn hated the thought of that as much as Gimli did, but he could do no more about it either.

"Perhaps the morning meal will help us all." Talleth tried to break the growing tension.

"That would help. I am hungry." Gimli stated.

Aragorn laughed at that. "Gimli, you are always hungry! You are almost as bad as the Hobbits." Gimli laughed at that too, breaking the tension, as Talleth hoped it would.

"Aye, I am a growing dwarf. We need our food!" He patted his ample belly. Talleth laughed quietly as he left the chamber.

The morning meal was eaten in companionable silence. Théoden and Gandalf joined them in the simple meal and all seemed to be well. The little wren came back for another visit and this time braved the others to swoop down and sit on the bed next to the Prince. It was an amazing sight.

Everything seemed calm and as it should be, almost too calm for Aragorn's liking. He could see that Gandalf felt the same way as he looked around the chamber as if searching for something.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, Aragorn?" The Maia stopped his searching to look at the young Ranger.

"You feel it too?" A simple question.

"Feel what?" Gimli looked up from the meal that had all his attention.

"Yes, something is building. You feel it as well?" Gandalf would have said more but Legolas chose that moment to groan.

That caught all of their attention. Aragorn went swiftly from the table to Legolas' side.

"Legolas?" He felt for the hot wrist. There was no reply and Legolas did not make another move.

Aragorn turned back, disappointment written in every line of his frame. He had hoped that Legolas was waking. He glanced over at Haldir, about to make a comment, when the Marchwarden's colour hit home.

Haldir was pale, too pale and nothing like the colour that he had been before they had sat down to the meal. They all noted Aragorn's focused expression and followed his line of sight, even as he was moving to Haldir's bed.

The first thing he did was reach for the limp wrist. The pulse was fast and bounding in contrast to how it had been before. Sweat lined the pale brow.

"Aragorn?" Gandalf had joined him.

"Some thing is wrong. You are sure there was no danger from that substance that they used on him?" Aragorn asked him.

"Not that I am aware of. What is wrong?" Gandalf asked once more, concern growing on his features.

"I need to look at his wounds. He is feverish, not as bad as Legolas, but feverish all the same." Aragorn was undoing the night clothes that they had placed Haldir in the night before. The white bandages stood out in stark contrast against the pale skin.

"Shall I help?" Gandalf readily offered.

Between them they made light work of removing the soiled bandage from the front. When he saw the state of the wound, Aragorn groaned. The wound was puckered and red where the stitches pulled. Infection was also starting with Haldir. Faces grim, Aragorn and Gandalf quickly cleaned and dressed his three wounds. Aragorn could see why Talleth had been worried about the possibility of damage to the lung, the wound was close. Like Legolas, Haldir had been incredibly lucky.

"Will he be alright?" Gimli had not left Legolas' side, but he called worriedly across the room.

"I think he will be, but he needs watched as well." Aragorn turned to look at Gimli.

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Aragorn's tunic. It was unexpected and made his heart hammer.

He turned to look down into Haldir's wide, wildly staring grey/blue eyes.

"It is here!" Was all he said before he again collapsed, limp and still in the bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued.

Phew! There all done and extra long to make up for the wait while my internet was down.

I hope that you like this please let me know what you think. Barbara has worked very hard on this chapter so thanks and love to her. She is wonderful!

Love,

Shell


	9. Chapter 9

**A Wolf's Cry **

**8 of ?**

Disclaimer: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

Summary: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

Category: Angst (Hurt/comfort)

Feedback: michelemichelecross. or on list.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

Author's note: Set before A Gull's Cry.

Beta's note: Some dialog was taken from the movie. The names Estel/Aragorn and Gandalf/Mithrandir are used pretty much interchangeably.

**Sindarin vocabulary **

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Aulë … the Vala concerned with the substance of Arda; rock and metal. Aulë went so far as to create a race of his own, the Dwarves.

Baw … don't, stop, no

Daro ….. Stop, halt

Gwador … brother

Hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Ion-nin … my son

Mae govannen … well met (greeting)

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

Mín … us, our

Mintel … (my creation) A very rare elven medicinal tonic/cordial with stimulating properties. It is a sweet and potent compound of many herbs and a touch of elven magic. Two drops every four hours is the usual dosage, can be doubled at great need. Have dire side effects if over-used. Kept secret.

Navaer … goodbye, farewell

Pellin … fading

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Thalion, thelyn … hero or dauntless man, heroes

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

**Additional vocabulary …**

Pauldrons - armor to protect the shoulders and arms.

--------

**Chapter Nine**

**--------**

No one moved, they did not even dare breathe, such was their shock at Haldir's words.

"What is here?" Talleth asked and there was a nervous edge to his voice.

"I do not know." Estel admitted. "I can feel something, but I know not what it is."

Mithrandir looked thoughtful. "That is not actually correct, Estel we have both felt this before. We have even stood before it."

"We have?" Estel was confused. Surely he would have remembered something like this?

"Yes we all have, aside from Talleth and Théoden." Mithrandir admitted to them.

"What is it then?" Talleth had never felt quite this uneasy before in his life.

"It is one of Sauron's minions. I can feel the darkness, but as yet I am not sure exactly what it is." Mithrandir was staring at the chamber door as if expecting the thing to come through any minute.

"You have no idea what it is then?" Théoden was looking at him with wide eyes.

"At this moment, to be truthful?" Mithrandir turned to look at them all.

They all nodded and Mithrandir sighed.

"Then no, I only can feel that something is here." He hated having to tell that particular truth.

"What do we do?" Théoden asked, concerned.

"There is nothing we can do until we know what it is we face. We can at least be on the alert. Without Haldir's warning it would be a different matter." Estel answered.

"How do we find out what it is?" Talleth asked, ever practical.

"Keep watch for _anything_ unusual. I am sure this will not help Legolas in his recovery. I wish Legolas were awake. He could tell us what it is, he would know." Estel sounded frustrated.

Gimli suddenly spoke. "Legolas said that the walls were killing him."

"What!" Estel turned to his small friend.

"Legolas said a couple of times that he felt the stones of the Keep were killing him. He seemed afraid of something." Gimli was thinking back and could have kicked himself. Why was hindsight always so clear?

"You are right! I remember that. It was the night we helped him up to see the night sky." Talleth understood the incident immediately.

"Yes it was, that very night, He told us of the new star." Gimli could recall it clearly.

"You should not have taken him. He was, and is, too sick." Estel was not impressed with that at all.

"He needed the fresh air and I was with them." Talleth would never tell them that Legolas had all but begged to see the night sky. He doubted that Gimli would either.

"But still…. He did pass out later, you said that he had." Estel pressed.

"Yes, you are right. He did collapse, but we both know that he would have collapsed no matter what happened." Talleth would not let him guilt him like this.

"Agreed. But he still should have not been allowed to go out in the night air. Valar knows what it has done to him." Estel crossed his arms as he looked at them, doing a wonderful impression of his foster father.

"It did him so much good as well. He seemed to come alive for a short time. He seemed to be so happy and then he saw the star and his heart seemed to break anew." Gimli actually sniffed at the memory.

Estel felt his heart drop at the mention of the despair that his friend had felt at his supposed death, they would have to deal with that when Legolas was well enough.

"Aye, that would not have helped him. I blame Legolas' condition on no one but myself." Estel looked down at his unconscious friend.

"Blame yourself? Stupid human, you were not to blame!" Gimli all but shouted.

"Yes I am. I let the stupid orc catch me and then the warg dragged me over the edge of the cliff!" Estel was still angry at himself over that. Not only had he almost lost his own life but he had lost the Evenstar that Arwen had given him, something he treasured as much as he valued Legolas' friendship.

"You could not know what was going to happen, Aragorn." The voice came from the doorway.

Estel looked up to see Gandalf leaning against the door, watching them all.

Aragorn blinked, he had not noticed that Gandalf had moved! When did he do that? Aragorn sighed. He must be wearier than he had thought.

"What makes you say that? Why have you moved?" Aragorn glowered at the Maia.

"I wanted to observe the corridor and it is the best place to have this." Gandalf held up his pipe. "I thought I would get a bit more use out of this one before Legolas is well enough to strike and hide it once more."

Aragorn had to laugh at that. All three of them in the chamber who smoked pipeweed had been targeted by Legolas and had both pipe and weed stolen, only to be found somewhere they would not already have thought of. Like one of the horse troughs or once, in the case of Gandalf, in the rubbish pile. He had not been happy with that.

But then they could not say with complete certainty that it was Legolas who did this. He just happened to be around whenever the pipes went missing.

"I think I will join you." Aragorn reached for the pipeweed pouch at his waist. At least at the door he could see what was happening with Legolas and Haldir, but he also needed the break.

"Ye do that Laddie and when ye finish it will be my turn." Gimli said with relish, he did enjoy his pipe.

"That sounds good, it will do us all some good to relax." Aragorn had already filled the pipe bowl and stopped to light the pipe with flint and stone as he reached the door.

Gandalf gave him a small smile and then spoke so that only Aragorn and any conscious elf nearby could hear him.

"You are not to blame for all that has happened. Did you know that your hand would get caught in the warg's harness?" Keen blue eyes watched him.

"No, how could I, but I should have anticipated it and taken steps to prevent it." His brother's had taught him to look ahead, to anticipate, but this once he had not.

"How could you have done that? The warg was not near the cliff when you mounted it." Gandalf would not let him continue this. "And do you think that Legolas would have revealed his injuries if you had not fallen?"

Aragorn had to give him that. Legolas always hated admitting to injuries and he could never make Legolas strip, the way his father did, to check for injuries.

"No, Legolas would never willingly admit to being injured. You are saying he would still be injured?" Aragorn looked at the Maia through the pipe smoke.

"Yes, he would. He would not have begun to fade, but even that is not your fault. Your presence here has helped him more than I ever could." The old wizard arched a bushy eyebrow at that.

"He was pleased to see me." Aragorn looked back over to his friend. He would never forget the look on Legolas' face when he saw Aragorn arrive.

"He was certain that you were still alive. We thought he was delusional, but he was adamant that you would return to us." Gimli's voice was gruff. "I am very thankful that yon Laddie was right."

"As am I, Gimli. What do we do about this thing?" Aragorn turned brighter eyes towards Gandalf, eyes that were more settled, some of the guilty feeling fading at their words.

"We do as you suggested, keep a close watch for anything that is out of place or feels wrong. Once Legolas is awake there will be more that we can do. I do not think that this entity plans to strike soon. Although I do think we should be cautious." Mithrandir sounded thoughtful.

Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Then he blinked. Gandalf had said _once Legolas was awake_, almost as if he knew that Legolas would be awake soon. He felt new hope, his elven namesake burst forth.

"You think that Legolas will wake?" Aragorn turned a wide-eyed gaze upon the grey wizard.

"Yes, Aragorn, I truly believe that Legolas will awaken. You will speak with him again. Then we will both give him trouble over the heartache that he has caused us." Gandalf gave a small impish smile.

"You are quite right there." Aragorn finished the last of his smoke and looked at it regretfully. "I really need to get back to Legolas. I need to see if that fever has lessened any."

"I will join you to see if there is anything that I can do to help either of them." Mithrandir knocked out his pipe and placed it in its usual place in the crook of his staff before walking further into the chamber with Aragorn even as Gimli eagerly took their place.

Aragorn was disappointed when he looked down at his unconscious friend. Legolas was grey and his lips had that faint, blue cyanosed look that spoke of not getting enough air. His breathing was frighteningly shallow. If this carried on they would need to sit him up even higher.

The only colour, apart from the grey, that Legolas had was the bright red fever spots on his cheeks, fever spots that had not been there a while ago. It was more than enough to worry Aragorn.

He reached out to check Legolas' fever, although he knew what he was going to find. He was right as well. Legolas' fever had risen even in this few short hours.

Aragorn looked up, a grim expression on his face. "His fever has risen. Talleth, I need some warm water and a goblet of hot water."

Talleth nodded and went to gather them. He knew what Aragorn needed this for. It was elementary really.

"What can I do?" Gimli had already discarded his pipe. Legolas needed him and it was more important than a smoke.

"Help Gandalf keep him cool." He gestured to where the wizard was already rolling up his sleeves even without being asked.

"Of course." Gimli's voice was gruff with worry as he took the cloth from Aragorn.

"I'll prepare more herbs for him. Watch his breathing." Aragorn was not sure he really needed to say that because Legolas' breathing was already hitching. He would be keeping an even closer eye on that. This could be the beginning of the end, if the Mintel was beginning its insidious work…

"Of course, Aragorn you think it is the Mintel?" Gandalf's quick mind was ahead of them all.

"I hope not." But he could hear the uncertainty in his own voice even as he spoke. With one last look at Legolas, silently begging him to fight, to hang on, he went on to the herb table and began to chop the herbs that he needed.

"If it is, what happens?" Gimli had to ask, even as he accepted the bowl of warm water from Talleth.

Gandalf answered. "His breathing will worsen and he will go blue. We could very well lose him."

Gimli shivered. "I will not allow that! By Aulë! I will not lose my friend." Gimli's heart had dropped at Gandalf's words. It was bad enough that they had lost Boromir, had in all intents and purposes lost Gandalf, only for a miracle to happen, and then the same with Aragorn. Their losses had all hurt, to be truthful, but none had touched his battered heart like the Prince had.

They had started off as the most bitter of enemies, allowing the words of their fathers to colour their perceptions, if they were both honest.

Their last harsh words had been outside of Moria, but then it had changed, although Gimli could not say exactly when or how.

Was it when they had faced the Troll? Or before, when he had found his kin slaughtered and left to moulder as they had fallen? Legolas had tried to comfort him before the battle had started, even if it was just a quiet murmur.

Or perhaps it was in their flight from the Balrog, when Legolas had caught him, preventing him from falling, even if it was at the cost of his beard? Or was it after Gandalf had fallen? He had seen the utter grief and confusion in Legolas' eyes. Yes, Boromir's death had hurt, but the loss of Gandalf, whom Legolas had known before any of the rest of them had been even the most distant twinkle in their ancestor's eye?

Perhaps it was that. The grief, the tears that Legolas had thought he had hidden as he mourned the Maia. Legolas had been unable to speak of the lament that the elves of Lothlórien had sung for their friend. Later, Gimli pretended to be asleep, had accepted Aragorn's prod at his snores, but he had watched with half-closed eyes as the elf had crept supposedly unnoticed from the camp.

But, Gimli had seen, and noted. Once the others had fallen into slumber, he had followed the elf, curious where he could have gone. Gimli found him standing in a small clearing, his back to him.

"I have known Mithrandir since I was an elfling." The soft voice made the dwarf jump. He had not realised that Legolas knew he was there.

"I thought as much. May I join you, Legolas?" He did not even realise that, for the first time since they met, he had called Legolas by his given name and not 'Elf'.

"You are welcome, Gimli. Would you like some ale?" It was then that Gimli noted the two silver jugs and goblets that rested on the silver tray. Legolas had been expecting him all along.

"You knew I was coming?" Gimli had asked, surprise in his voice. How had the Prince known?

"Aye, I could see that you were not really relaxed in sleep, and the trees and wind added their warnings." Legolas just seemed to shrug it off.

"The trees and wind?" Gimli had gaped at him. How could he talk to the wind and trees? Then he recalled overhearing a conversation between Gandalf and Aragorn about it outside of Fangorn as they waited for the horses to return. Legolas himself had said that the trees were old, very old…

"Aye, they talk to me. It was what warned me on Caradhras." Legolas admitted.

"Tell me of Gandalf?" Gimli accepted the goblet from him.

"Mithrandir?" He looked towards the Dwarf and saw his confusion. "That is his elven name, as Estel is Aragorn's."

"Ah, yes. I have heard you mention both." He settled beside the Elven Prince.

"As I said, I have known Mithrandir since I was an elfling. One of my first clear memories is of hiding behind his beard at one of my parents' functions. Glorfindel had frightened me. He looked so big and so scary." There was a sad smile on his face.

Gimli snorted at that. As if anything could scare the elf, how daft.

"I cannot recall how many times he let me do that. Once he even let me hide in his robes, I was so scared." This time a tear trickled down the pale face.

"How old were you?" The impression made Gimli smile. He could just picture a wee blond tot peering from behind robes or beard….

"Five I think… About two in human years. He would blow smoke animals to keep me amused. I think that was how I saw my first Mûmakil." Legolas' voice was soft with remembrance.

"Aye. He did the same with me as a child." Gimli nodded and smiled at his own memories of the 'funny wizard' that would visit the wee dwarflets any time he came to see Glóin.

"After my Naneth died…" Legolas' felt his throat catch. He missed her terribly, even now!

"Naneth?" Gimli was confused.

"Forgive me, Gimli, my mother." Legolas corrected himself to explain.

"Ah." Gimli understood now, but what he did not realise was how unusual it was for Legolas to speak of his mother, especially to a relative stranger… Well, Aragorn would not have believed him.

"I was barely twenty-five when she was taken. Mithrandir was often there whenever I needed to talk about her or needed encouragement. He was always there. What will we do without him, without his guidance?" There was an unspoken 'what will I do?' in there.

"Life goes on Legolas. We all have a quest to finish and we have to do it in Gandalf's memory. We have to finish this for him and Middle-earth… For Frodo." Gimli's voice was gentle and yet encouraging and he found himself blinking. He was encouraging the elf? Talking as an equal? He no longer thought of Legolas as 'the Elf' but now he was Legolas, pure and simple. He felt his heart tighten as he thought how proud Gandalf would be of them. They had done the impossible, and seen past their races, the old enmities, and had seen the person within… Perhaps that had been what he wanted all along. If only he knew…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gimli?" The voice seemed distant as he washed his friend down rather frantically. "Gimli!"

That startled Gimli and he looked up. Gandalf peered at him worriedly.

"I was asking if you were alright. You seemed to be lost in thought."

"I was thinking about the time that we, Legolas and I, really talked for the first time. It was in Lothlórien after Moria. After you…" Gimli could not continue.

"I understand. I want to say how proud I am of both of you. I just have not had the chance." Gandalf's voice was soft.

"I thought you would be. He was so sad, Gandalf, telling me about how he hid in your beard as a child." Gimli soothed the sodden hair from Legolas' head. It seemed to be forever sticking to his forehead. It really needed to be washed. Gimli had never seen Legolas anything other than clean, and to see him like this…

Aragorn looked up in shock. They had spoken of Legolas childhood? That was a real rarity and proved that there was trust there. Aragorn was glad. Legolas had few enough close friends that he would talk to about these things, only a handful actually.

"You are most honoured Gimli. It is not everyone that Legolas considers close enough to talk to," Gandalf looked at him kindly. "especially about his childhood."

"I figured as much. I think it was the first time that I truly looked at him and did not think of the pointy ears and the lies that my father had told me." Gimli admitted.

"I hate to interrupt you, but I have Legolas' tea ready." Aragorn was truly sorry. This could be an eye-opener after all. Legolas had not told him that he and Gimli had spoken.

"That is alright, Aragorn. You are welcome in this conversation." Gimli told him hurriedly.

"Thank you, my friend." Gandalf helped Aragorn sit Legolas up so he could give him small sips of the tea. Aragorn was painfully aware that his friend could too easily choke on just the tiniest of sips at present.

Gimli shrugged it off. "For what? I have done nothing."

"You have done more than you give yourself credit for. I thank you for a great many things, one of them being that you and Talleth kept Legolas here and grounded until I could get back." Aragorn concentrated on giving Legolas the drink. He was becoming increasingly worried about the Prince. Gimli missed the worried look that passed between Maia and human.

"This tea will help him?" Gimli went back to washing him down.

"Yes I th…" A sharp nod made him look up, but Estel relaxed when Théoden hurried in.

"How are they?" Théoden spoke briskly

He was soon followed into the chamber by a tall handsome blond Rohirrim they recognized as the King's nephew, Éomer.

"Legolas is not doing as well as I would have hoped. Haldir is sleeping. How are you, Éomer?" Aragorn was pleased to see that the younger man was uninjured and merely looked tired.

"I am well, but sorry to hear of Legolas' illness." He crossed to stand and look down at the thin elf. "What happened to him?" He did not really understand. How could an elf be this ill when they did not fall ill to start with?

Surprisingly it was Théoden who answered his nephew. "He was injured in battle." He turned to Gandalf. "Have you informed his father of what has happened?"

"I sent a message by bird earlier." Gandalf nodded.

"_By bird?"_ Éomer gaped at the grey pilgrim before him.

"It is the method the elves use to send urgent message. I also took the time to send one to Elrond." Mithrandir had thought that was the best thing to do.

"But, by bird? How do they know where to go and who to take the message to?" Éomer could not understand how a bird could do such a thing.

"Birds are far more intelligent than you give them credit for." Aragorn glanced up from giving Legolas the tea.

"They are?" Éomer was eager to hear. His attention, and that of the others, was on Aragorn and Legolas, so they did not see the little wren return through the high window with a flower bud clamped tightly in her beak.

She peered over the lip of the window before flying in, but hesitated at the number of people there were in the chamber.

"Yes they are. Legolas' people usually use eagles, falcons and hawks to fly their messages and we sometimes use ravens. Lothlórien often uses owls. Thus we can identify who sent the message before it lands. Legolas taught the birds." Éomer laughed at that idea.

Legolas had, in fact, simply asked the birds if they would consider doing the task. Many of the birds would do anything for the Prince and readily agreed. Legolas had done the same in each of the Elven Realms when he had visited them.

"Legolas, but, why Legolas?" Éomer was puzzled. He missed his Uncle's grin. He was amused because Théoden knew how shocked he had been personally.

"Because, Éomer, Legolas is one of the only elves in Middle-earth who can talk to them." Aragorn kept the explanation simple.

"You have to be jesting." Éomer shook his head, laughing at how gullible they must think him.

Gimli bristled and would have said something but the wren chose that moment to be brave and flew in through the window down to rest on the bed beside Legolas.

Éomer gaped, his jaw almost hitting the floor as he watched. How in the world had a bird gotten in? Talleth would scream murder just about…

"Hello, Little One, and what have you got there?" Aragorn looked over in time to see the wren place the flower beside the elf's still hand. "Is that for Legolas?"

The wren warbled at him in answer.

Aragorn smiled and nodded. "That is nice. I will make sure he gets it when he wakens."

To Éomer's amazement, the bird seemed to understand every word that Aragorn said to it.

"You were not jesting." It was said simply, without embarrassing himself.

"No, I was not. Legolas can talk to any creature or tree in Middle-earth and knows exactly what they are saying. They warned us about the arrival of the orcs." Aragorn wiped Legolas' lax mouth and put the goblet to one side. He then picked up a limp wrist to check the Prince's pulse once more.

"I wish I could see it." Éomer would never in his life forget how fast Legolas had drawn his bow. He had never seen anything like it. Had he not been so angry, he might have dropped his sword in surprise.

"You may well yet. I am sure that the wren will be back when Legolas wakens." The answering chirp made them all laugh.

"Why is Legolas so special?" Théoden poured them all a goblet of wine and a tankard of ale for Gimli as he asked.

"Legolas has a deep affinity with the world around him." Aragorn did not think that he would understand fully.

He was right.

"In what way? What affinity?" Éomer looked puzzled.

"Let me just say that Legolas is rather unusual, even among the Wood Elves. All in the Royal family are born with a deep affinity and ability to read the forest, trees and wildlife around them." Aragorn was not sure how much he should truly explain.

"They are?" Éomer absorbed that. "I can understand that, but what does that have to do with Legolas?"

It was Aragorn's turn to gape before he realised. _"You do not know who Legolas is."_ It was not a question.

"Yes, he is who you said, Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Éomer was puzzled, who else would Legolas be?

Aragorn flushed. He _had_ introduced Legolas in that manner when first they had met. He had then not changed it "I may not have been totally truthful with you there." He admitted.

"In what way?" Éomer missed the grin on his Uncle's face. Théoden King was enjoying seeing his usually calm and collected nephew wrong-footed like this.

"Well I did not truly introduce Legolas to you fully. You see Legolas is not just a simple elf." Aragorn was not sure how to explain this to the proud Rohirrim before him.

"Then _who is he_?" Éomer looked from one to the other trying to see what they were hiding.

Aragorn mumbled and Éomer strained to hear him.

"What was that?" He had not caught a single bit of that.

"Legolas is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood." There he had finally said it.

"Oh, is that all? I expected him to be the King's only son or…" Éomer's voice trailed off as he fully understood what Aragorn had said. He went pale. "I beg your pardon?" Surely, he could not have heard what he thought he had heard Aragorn say.

"Legolas is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, and King Thranduil's only son." Aragorn repeated for emphasis.

Éomer groaned, lowering his head into his hands. He could not believe this. It was far too embarrassing for words. _He had held the Crown Prince of Mirkwood at spear point and threatened his life!_ This could not be happening.

"If it helps you, Éomer, I did not know for some time either. I was rather rude to him as well." Théoden admitted to him.

"That is all well and good, Uncle, but you did not have him held at spear point and threaten his life." Éomer admitted sheepishly.

"_You did not!"_ His uncle sounded scandalised, as well he might.

"I wish it were otherwise, Uncle. As it is, I may have started a war with Mirkwood by my rash actions." Éomer was mentally berating himself. The last thing that they needed now was a war with Mirkwood.

Mithrandir gave a rumbling laugh that Aragorn soon joined. Éomer looked affronted. How dare they laugh at his fears?

"We are not laughing at you, Éomer, far from it. I can tell you that once the three of us had all calmed down and were on our way again after that incident, Legolas found the whole thing highly amusing. He laughed about it and how his father would not believe that he had defended a dwarf!" Gimli nodded at Aragorn's words. He remembered being a bit irritated by the whole thing.

"Besides you gave him Arod. That horse loves him." Gimli added with a disdainful sniff. He and the horse would never get on.

"I am glad. It is unusual for one of our horses to take to another rider. I would love to see Legolas and Arod together." There was wonder in Éomer's voice. "Legolas was not offended?" He had to clarify that.

"No, Legolas was not offended. Forget it, Éomer. I assure you Legolas will think nothing more of it." Aragorn replied.

"But when his father hears..." That was his fear, a real diplomatic incident…

"He will never hear it from Legolas." Gandalf answered.

"He will not?" Pure relief flooded through Éomer and he gave a small smile. "So, why would his father be shocked if Legolas defended a dwarf?"

Gandalf choked back laughter. "You would know instantly if you saw their father's together."

Gimli chortled. "It would be a bit like touching fire to oiled parchment and watching it flare!"

Aragorn agreed, laughing.

Éomer sensed a story here. "Oh?"

"It is a long story and best left for when Legolas can tell his part of the tale as he was actually there at the time." Gandalf looked down at the pale, perspiring elf.

"He was?" Gimli looked surprised at that. "I did not know that."

"Your father was unaware of the connection." Gandalf wiped the sweat away gently. He hated to see Legolas' bright eyes shut like this.

"He kept that very quiet." Gimli grumbled.

"As Legolas will, Éomer, for he will not speak of such things willingly. At least he will not be the one to start the conversation." Gandalf's voice was clear.

"Aye, Legolas can be most close-lipped when he wishes." Aragorn was thinking about the incident with the Uruk-Hai that had carried the torch to set off the explosion at the Deeping Wall. Legolas had blamed himself right away. In Legolas' eyes there was only one person to blame for the breech in the Deeping Wall and that was himself. Aragorn had no doubt about that.

It would take many conversations with Legolas to prove to the Prince that he was not the one to blame. Aragorn had gone back, had seen what was left of the foul creature, not that there was much, but he also knew that Legolas had not missed with any of the shots he had directed at the torchbearer. They all hit true and should have stopped the monster. That they did not was a cause for great worry.

He really needed to talk to Gandalf about that. It would seem that Saruman not just producing orcs for Sauron. That made his treachery all the more angering and damning. They needed to stop him and soon. Could that be why the Ents had come to their aid when even Legolas had believed that they would not?

How and why did Saruman turn, and more importantly when, how much harm had he done? There were too many questions and so few answers to those questions.

Aragorn pulled himself back from his dark thoughts. They would not help Legolas right now.

The others were still talking about Glóin and Thranduil's hatred and he smiled. It was nice to hear an honest laugh come from the dwarf. He turned to mention this to Legolas and what he saw made him start.

Legolas' lips were deep blue and he seemed to be barely breathing.

"I need Legolas sat up high!" His cry startled the others but they were quickly in action to help Legolas.

"What happened?" Éomer was gathering cushions to help keep him upright without one of them behind him. Aragorn ignored his question. He was trying to count the pulse that was almost too erratic to detect.

"Legolas is having trouble breathing." Gandalf's voice was surprisingly calm as he replied.

"Why?" There was such worry in Éomer's voice that Aragorn felt sorry for him, but he did not have time to explain. He would leave that to the others.

He bent to press an ear to Legolas' chest. There was a definite wheeze in there that he was not happy with. The herbs had not helped at all.

He bit his lip as he listened and thought. What could he use that would open up the airway and help Legolas, especially with the few herbs that they had?

"What can you do for him?" Gimli knelt beside his friend, trying to help in any way he could.

"Try and open his lungs, somehow." Aragorn was still thinking hard. They had so little left in the way of medicinal herbs, unless… "Are there any children that can go and hunt for an herb for me?"

"Yes, we can have the older…"

"I will go Uncle. I do not want to take the risk that the young ones may find lone orcs. At least I can look after myself. I can take some of the other riders with me. It would make the search faster and easier." Éomer watched anxiously as Legolas struggled to breathe.

"That is good thinking, Éomer. What do you need, Aragorn?" Théoden was pleased that his nephew had taken charge. Éomer had been so upset at Theodred's loss. And with… what the evil wizard and Wormtongue had done to him… He would never forgive Saruman… never.

"What do we look for?" Now that his Uncle had given his blessing, Éomer was eager to go.

Aragorn looked to Talleth. "May I see your herb books? Do they hold drawings of the herbs and roots?"

"Some, yes, let me get it for you." Talleth hurried from the room, aware that all haste was needed.

"Théoden, does your kitchen hold any stocks of mint?" Aragorn needed to help Legolas now.

"Mint? I am sure we will have stocks of that and other simple herbs why?" Théoden was puzzled. What could a simple cooking herb do to help?

"It well soothe and ease Legolas' lungs. Can you get some for me? It will help Legolas until the herb I need is found and brought to us." Aragorn hated to order the King around but he doubted that either Gandalf or Gimli would leave Legolas.

"Of course." Théoden was of the same mind and would have offered if Aragorn had not asked. "I will return."

As he left the chamber, Théoden looked back, hoping above hope that he would not have to write to King Thranduil with the awful news that his only son had died while in his care. That was not something he would wish to write, let alone receive.

Talleth rushed back into the chamber, a book in his hands. "I have it."

He handed it to Aragorn, watching curiously. He would like to see the herb himself.

"Thank you." Aragorn accepted the book, hurriedly leafing through the pages only to sigh in disappointment. The herb he sought was not listed there. "Talleth, do you have any parchment?" He would just have to draw the thing himself.

"Yes." He hurried over to the King's writing table and came back with quill, ink and pen. "Here."

He watched, fascinated, as Aragorn quickly drew the herb.

"The leaves are green with a purple, toothed edge." He shaded the edge so that Éomer could see what he was talking about. "You have to make certain that the colors are variegated, if they are not, I cannot use it."

"May I take the parchment?" Éomer hoped that he could find the herb and bring it back quickly.

"Of course." Aragorn handed over the drawing.

Éomer was actually at the door before he turned, rather embarrassed, and asked. "What does 'variegated' mean?"

"It means that the leaf has two colors in a distinct pattern, as the picture shows." Aragorn did not smile, did not even find it strange that Éomer did not know. He was, after all, a warrior and not a healer or scholar, why should he know?

"Ah, right, thank you. I will go now and make certain that the others have their instructions. Look after Legolas and I will return with all haste." Éomer promised.

"We will." Aragorn promised. "Just be swift as you can be?"

Éomer nodded and hurried out, closing the chamber door softly behind them.

"What do you think is causing this?" Gimli had slipped behind Legolas to support him and help his breathing. Yes, he could have used the pillows, but at least this way he felt he was doing something useful to help his friend.

"The Mintel." There was no doubt in Aragorn's mind. This was all caused by that tiny green bottle, the herbal tonic that was meant to help Legolas.

"Will he die?" Gimli hated to ask.

"I will do my utmost to prevent that." Aragorn vowed. Gimli nodded, accepting that. Aragorn then looked to Gandalf and the Maia looked to Gimli, seeming to make up his mind.

"Gimli, I must ask that what you see here today you speak of to no one apart from those of us in this chamber, Legolas included." Gandalf peered into Gimli's worried brown eyes.

Gimli had rarely seen the old wizard this dour. It brought home to him how serious this was.

"O' course I promise ye. Can ye help the Laddie?" That was all he cared about.

"I can try." Gandalf then turned blithely to Talleth, who watched them with a curious expression on his face. "Could you get me a fresh pitcher of drinking water? I will have need of it, as will Legolas."

Aragorn nodded. Legolas would be dehydrated with the fever. They would need to make certain that he drank some water when they had him breathing easier once more.

"Certainly." Talleth knew that, out of them all, he was the one who could be spared for fetching such things. "I will be back."

Gimli watched him go before he turned back to Gandalf, just in time to see something glitter on the wizard's ring finger, something that he had never noticed before, yet it was so incredibly bright.

"What is that?" He was startled. He could not imagine how he had missed whatever this was. It shone as brightly as did the fair Lady Galadriel.

"This, Gimli, son of Glóin, is a secret that I have kept for quite some time. Only those I truly trust know about this. You are now counted as one of those." Gandalf watched him closely and saw first shock and then pride cross the craggy face.

"I am?" Gimli could not stop the pride from entering his voice.

Aragorn spoke as he counted Legolas' shallow breaths. "Aye, Gimli, you are. And the first who is not elven, aside from me, to be let into Gandalf's confidence and even among the elves there are only a select few who know."

Gimli's pride increased. "You can depend on me to keep this secret."

"I will hold you to that, Gimli, for this can affect the safety of all Middle-earth." Gandalf was deadly serious.

"You can trust me. I would do nothing to harm any of you." The three before him and the four little hobbits in their Fellowship had become like family to him. They could trust him as he had come to trust them.

"Good." Gandalf smiled at Gimli, but then grew serious again. He held up his right hand and on the index finger sat the bright light that Gimli saw before, the light that reminded him of Galadriel. "This is Narya, the Elven Ring of Fire. I have been her keeper for many years now."

Gimli gaped as the ring flared even brighter as its name was spoken. A Ring of Power, Gandalf was the Keeper of the Ring of Fire? He was in even greater awe of the old wizard.

Once, long ago as a dwarflet, Gimli had caught a glimpse of one of the Dwarven Rings and he could still remember feeling such a deep feeling, a feeling that had never left him… and now he had another one within reach?

Funny, he had never thought nor felt the same about the One Ring that Frodo carried. Maybe the others had, after the Council at Rivendell? He could not say, but after his attempt to destroy the Ring with his axe, he had never felt anything from the Ring. But… this bright light before him filled him with hope that he thought had been lost.

Gimli bowed his rust-colored head. "Thank you for trusting me."

"That is all that you will say?" Aragorn could not believe it. He had expected Gimli to have a tantrum or something, not display this calm acceptance…

"What do you wish me to say?" Gimli asked simply. "Can you help Legolas with it?" That was all that he really cared about. Once they destroyed the One Ring, what would a Ring of Power matter?

"I hope so, Gimli. Through the Ring's power I can speak with the other Bearers of the Elven Rings. Thus I hope to secure help for Legolas." Gandalf admitted.

"You should hurry. I will make it clear to Gimli." Aragorn was aware of just what a short time they may have to work with.

"I agree. I will speak with you later." Gandalf sat back down with a worried glance towards Legolas. He relaxed, closed his eyes and reached for the contact with the others that he had come to rely upon.

"What is he doing?" Gimli asked with interest. He was not sure what Gandalf was doing.

"He is going to contact my father." Aragorn said, without thinking.

"Your father!" Shock coloured Gimli's voice. How could Gandalf contact Aragorn's father? He had been dead for a great many years now.

Aragorn looked up at the Gimli's shocked voice. What had caused him to have such shock? Aragorn thought back to what he had said. What had he done to cause this? He could not think.

"Gimli, what is it?" He eventually had to ask.

"How can Gandalf be talking to your father? He is dead!" Gimli was wide-eyed for once.

Suddenly it all made sense. "My foster-father, Gimli, the elf that brought me up after my parents passed from this world." Aragorn clarified.

"Oh? Oh!" Sudden understanding came to Gimli. "I wish I could meet him. I would praise him for raising you so well."

Aragorn smiled at Gimli's words. His smile widened as he realised that Gimli did not know who his foster father was. He could not help but tease the dwarf. Had Legolas been awake, he would have enjoyed this.

"I will let him know. He thinks Legolas and I get into far too much trouble, and when my brothers join us…" He let his voice trail off and shook his head sadly before he looked at Gimli from the side of his eye. Gimli was still closely watching Legolas and worrying that his friend's breath hitched so badly.

"Brothers? You have brothers?" Gimli's eyes were wide. "I would like to meet them."

"But, Gimli, you have. You have met all three of them." Aragorn grinned madly now.

"I have? When? Why did you not introduce us!" Gimli was indignant.

"You had already met them before I arrived. I thought Ada would have told you. I am sorry." Aragorn actually was very sorry.

"It is not your fault, Laddie. Just tell me who they are so next time I will know." Gimli reassured him. Any family of Aragorn's would be treated like his own. He tried to do that with his friends, although at the moment he really was not sure how he would react to Thranduil. There were many years of hatred bred in him to forget it all at once, but for Legolas he would try.

"Lord Elrond is my foster father." Aragorn stated simply. This talk was helping both of them stop being frantic about Legolas' deteriorating condition.

"Ah, that actually makes sense." Gimli had seen the closeness between the Elf Lord and the man and now that he thought about it, he should not have been surprised.

"I am glad. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir have been my family for so long. It was joined by Legolas and I hope by you?" It was a tentative request.

"Of course, Laddie! I would be honored." Gimli was more than happy, actually. Then something else made sense. "Elrond has an Elven Ring?"

"Yes, he does, Gimli, as does my foster Grandmother, Lady Galadriel." He had to slip that one in, just to see Gimli's reaction.

"It will never fall from my lips that they do." Gimli had gone a little starry eyed at the mention of the Lady of the Light. He suddenly realised what Aragorn had said. "She is your Grandmother!"

"Yes, Gimli she is." Aragorn smiled at Gimli's surprised expression.

"She is beautiful." The dwarf's voice was little more than a sigh. Then sharp eyes turned towards him. "Does this not mean that Lady Arwen is your sister?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes, but in name only, not by blood." Aragorn's voice was resigned. How many times did he have to go through this with people? It seemed that only four people truly understood his feelings in this matter. Elladan and Elrohir had been uncertain at first, until they had spoken to DaerNana. Whatever Galadriel had said, the twins had changed their minds and gave them both their full blessing.

Legolas had seen the love grow between Estel and Arwen and had been pleased for both of his friends from the start.

When he was told of it, Gandalf had laughed delightedly and told him it was about time.

But everyone else…

"Good. I have seen the way you look at her. I expect an invitation to the wedding, Laddie!" Gimli grinned happily.

Aragorn's heart dropped. There would never be a marriage. He looked away, a bleak acceptance in his eyes. "Gimli, there will be no wedding. Arwen has left Middle-earth. She had sailed to the West where she will live and be safe." He tried to explain to Gimli.

"Love does many strange things, Aragorn. Do not quench your dreams. You will be amazed at what can happen." Gimli was sure of that.

Aragorn closed his eyes tightly. He was unsure how to feel at Gimli's advice. On one hand, he wanted Arwen to be safe from harm and happy as she could be, but he also felt empty knowing she was not here, would never be beside him again. He had been so harsh to her to try and make her understand that in all likelihood they would not return from this Quest yet it had hurt him just as deeply at the same time. No… the important thing was that she was safe. That was all he would think of.

"No, Gimli, this time there will be no miracle. Arwen has sailed and that is the ending of that." His voice was blunt as he turned back to Legolas.

He was breathing no better.

Aragorn startled when Gandalf suddenly sat up with a sigh.

"Gandalf?" There was hope in his voice.

"I have spoken with both your father and grandmother." Gandalf was watching them wearily.

"Are they well?" That was what Aragorn needed to know.

"Yes and both are furious at Legolas for the ridiculous move he made, although they both understood why he did it." Gandalf shook his head .

"What did they say?" They had to be able to offer some aid. They could not just let Legolas die, not like this. Aragorn could not believe that the Valar would let Legolas come through the battle of Helms' Deep only to pass away like this.

"Take heart, Aragorn. Your DaerNana said that her mirror shows that Legolas will continue on Middle-earth for some time yet, even though he is now so very ill. She has seen him dressed in Royal finery, looking very proud." Gandalf had to offer them some hope, after all.

"Really?" Hope shone in Aragorn's eyes. "What was he wearing?" Daft as it may sound, Estel had to know. That way he could match the actuality to a time it may happen within his Grandmother's vision, anything to boost his hope that Legolas would recover.

"Galadriel knew you would ask." Gandalf smiled, Galadriel knew him so well. "She said it is a silver-blue tunic and that Legolas wore his crown."

Aragorn closed his eyes and imagined how Legolas would look, hair unbound and flowing down his back, shining brightly in the sunlight. He could picture Legolas' blue eyes twinkling. It was the type of thing that could keep one going even when you could see nothing but darkness about you. He smiled at the thought.

"What did Ada say?" There was a little more peace in Aragorn's eyes when he opened them.

"That he will personally kill Legolas, when next he sees him, and then give him yet another lecture!" There was a twinkle in Gandalf's eyes.

Both Aragorn and Gimli laughed at that sentiment. They could actually relate to that!

"But he says to continue as we are. He foresaw our need a few days ago and sent Glorfindel with some herbs that should help. All we need to do is keep Legolas with us until Glorfindel gets to us." Gandalf relaxed back when he had passed on the news.

Aragorn smiled. "Good. Ada will help. I knew that he would."

The door opened and Talleth entered with Théoden. Each held the item that they had been sent for.

Théoden crossed directly to Aragorn. "The cook said he has plenty of mint if you ever need more. Is this enough?" He held out the surprisingly fresh leaves to Aragorn.

"That is perfect, thank you. Yes, we may well need more." Aragorn took the fresh bundle and hurried over to the table and began to shred the leaves before using the edge of the knife to draw the fluid from the leaves. Each drop was vital and could be rubbed into Legolas gums and a leaf could be crushed and placed under his tongue. This was the quickest way to get the herbs benefit into Legolas and he could also make an inhalation that would help ease that awful wheeze and occasional hitch that sounded when Legolas breathed.

"I will get some hot water." Talleth had used mint for tea in the past.

"Thank you." It was a relief to have another healer on hand, Aragorn would admit.

Gimli and Gandalf watched them as they worked.

Finally the tea was ready and Aragorn crossed to give it to his friend. Gimli helped while Talleth steeped the leaves to make sure that the herb's essence diffused into the water.

It was ready by the time Aragorn had finished and he took the bowl and held it gently beneath Legolas' nose so that the vapour was inhaled deep into his lungs.

"This will help him?" Théoden was watching them worriedly. He thought that Éomer should be back with the other herb by now.

"Yes, it will help him. That is all we need to do until Glorfindel gets here. Gandalf, can you check Haldir for me? I have not had a chance recently." Aragorn looked to the grey wizard again.

"Of course, Aragorn." Gandalf stood and crossed to the other bed in the chamber.

Aragorn picked up the remaining mint leaves and crushed them between finger and thumb. Then he gently opened Legolas' lax, blue-lipped mouth and placed a mint leaf under his lax tongue.

"Why are you doing that?" Talleth watched as Aragorn gently rubbed mint juice on the blue gums.

"This gets the herb's benefit into him faster than a tea might." Aragorn was not really listening. He was more interested in getting the mint into Legolas and having it work.

"I know that, by why the mint?" Talleth was patient. He knew Aragorn had more than enough on his mind without him getting angry.

"The mint helps to both relax the patient and stops the lungs from going into spasm. See already Legolas' breathing has eased." The hitch when he breathed was not so pronounced already.

"I have never seen mint used like that." There was wonder in Talleth's voice. They only used mint for cooking, or sweetening foul-tasting medicinal teas. He would never have considered using it as a medicine. At least not like this. Mixed with other herbs, yes. But on its own? Oh no.

"It is very good actually. It helps both the patient and the muscles to relax." Aragorn hardly needed to tell them this. They could all feel it as the scent permeated the air.

Whenever Éomer returned Aragorn hoped to have a little extra herb that would help them as well… He had put a small note on the bottom of the parchment asking Éomer and his men to look for kingsfoil. He had very little left and was waiting to use it when it was needed urgently. But if he had more it would benefit them all.

"Haldir is recovering well. He is sleeping now with his eyes half-opened." Gandalf reported as he joined them once more.

"Half-opened?" Talleth looked over with shock at the other elf they were tending.

Aragorn smiled at him. "Elves sleep with their eyes open. They only close their eyes in the direst of circumstances."

"How dire?" He could recall Gimli saying something about this earlier but he had been concentrating on Legolas at the time and not really listening.

"It happens when they are exhausted, injured… or dead." Aragorn's voice was flat as he looked down at his friend. Legolas' eyes were tightly closed.

A warm hand patted his shoulder and he looked up to see Gimli's encouraging visage.

"They will open, Laddie, Legolas will waken." He sounded so sure and Aragorn wished upon hope that he was right, although the deep blue cyanosis of Legolas' lips had eased somewhat.

They would need to give him the mint every two hours until Glorfindel arrived.

"I hope so, Gimli. I do not think I could continue this quest without both of you at my side." Aragorn admitted. Since the Hobbits had been taken, they had formed a cohesive group as the Three Hunters. Not even Gandalf's return had stopped that, if anything, it had strengthened it.

"You will not need to. I have the herbs that you required." The voice spoke from the door.

They turned to see that Éomer had returned with his men.

"You have it?" Aragorn could not hide his relief.

"Yes, we all spread out to search and found what you asked for, both herbs and in plentiful supply. I have never before seen either plant grow in such abundance. It was almost as if…" Éomer stopped unsure how to continue.

"You were meant to find it, with the aid of the Valar." Gandalf finished for him.

"As Glorfindel would say they move in the most incredible of ways." Aragorn murmured "And I for one am very glad for that fact."

"Me too!" Gimli's voice was gruff as he watched the seven humans brought in the herbs that they had gathered.

Soon two large piles of the herbs sat beside each other on the table. Aragorn was amazed, he had never seen so much of either of herbs before, and they were normally so rare. They would have enough to re-stock Talleth as well.

"I need to make the tea for Legolas. Éomer, I cannot thank you enough for finding this." Aragorn grinned at the other man.

"I am glad my men and I went to search and not the children. We came across two orcs still alive, hiding in the ruins like the cowards that they were." Éomer's voice was flat.

"You took care of them?" Théoden looked at him.

"Aye, Uncle, they will not harm anyone else." Éomer was furious that they had been left alive to start with.

"Good, you were not hurt?" Théoden looked at the young man who was now his heir. The last thing Théoden wanted was to lose Éomer as he had Theodred, his son.

"Nay, Uncle I am unhurt. We are all unhurt." Éomer reassured him and then blinked as a refreshing smell permeated the room. "What is that?"

"It is athelas, Kingsfoil, one of the herbs you gathered for me." Aragorn told him.

"But, is that not a weed!" Éomer had not mentioned that earlier.

"No, it is actually a very potent herb used much by the elves in healing. This will help Legolas as much as the other herb. Once I have given him the thuioladin galas he will be able to breathe better. We can give it and the mint two hours apart and that will keep his spasms under control." Aragorn explained as he chopped the herbs that had been found for Legolas.

"What does it do?" Éomer sat forward, greatly interested in what he had been sent to search for.

"It blocks the body's reactions against certain problems. The Mintel is attacking Legolas' lungs. This and the mint will stop that to a certain degree." Aragorn mixed the herb into a paste. He was going to give this in two ways, as a tea and under the tongue in a ball that would dissolve.

"I never knew herbs could do that!" Éomer looked to Talleth for confirmation.

"The elves use this all the time as well." Aragorn looked up. "I have already written to my foster father to ask that some elven healers come to aid you until your people are recovered from this battle. They will help Talleth learn about elven healing as well."

"Thank you, Aragorn. I doubt that I could ever thank all of you enough for what you have done for my people." Théoden's voice was sincere.

"You have done as much for Legolas and Haldir. You have given up your own bedchamber for them both." Aragorn corrected him.

"It is the least I could do when Legolas and the others fought and risked so much for us." Éomer looked down at the Prince. "He really was magnificent in battle. I have never seen a shield used in the manner Legolas used during the height of the battle."

Gimli and Aragorn looked at each other. This was news to them.

"What did he do?" Gimli asked.

"He used it like a tray to glide down the steps." Théoden shook his head. "The shield then even killed an orc!"

"He used a shield!" Gimli could not help but repeat.

"Yes, he used a shield like a tray. I have never seen one so elegantly used either." Théoden grinned at Éomer. "Éomer tried to ride a tray down the steps once as a child and broke his wrist. I think that has put an end to that activity, until now!"

Éomer blushed bright red. "I was ten... and it was a roasting tin."

"So was mine!" Théoden laughingly admitted and they all looked at him in shock. "I was a child once too!"

"I remember that." Gandalf chuckled. "The cook was in uproar!"

"Yes, he was, and Father was not impressed with me, but at least we did not try to do so while firing arrows." Théoden laughed again.

"Is that what Legolas did?" Aragorn was impressed. He had thought that seeing Legolas riding the troll was impressive enough. But, oh, what he would have given to see that!

"Yes, and he took out five orcs with arrows and then one with the shield. I would not be surprised if we hear the children have been trying it. The soldiers were discussing it earlier." Théoden shook his head fondly.

"I would like to have seen that." Gimli's voice was gruff. He was coming to the conclusion that Legolas may have been a little conservative with his score after the battle.

"You may one day, Gimli. There is more fighting to come." Aragorn promised him. He was now thinking that Legolas could come through this and live. Galadriel had said as much.

"Yes. The foul orcs will rue the day they followed Sauron or Saruman." Gimli fingered his axe fondly.

"I agree. But, for now I need to give Legolas this tea. Once he is more settled, I want to rebandage his wounds and make sure that his back is healing." Aragorn shuddered at the memory of the damage to his friend's back.

"I will help you." Gimli turned to help sit Legolas up only to stop at the sight of a thin sliver of blue that shone from behind eyelids that were opened just a crack. "Laddie?"

They all turned at the hope in Gimli's voice.

"Legolas?" Aragorn pressed through the others to reach the side of the bed and check his friend.

"He is still unconscious, Gimli, but this is a good sign." Aragorn could hear the disappointment in his own voice. He had hoped for one second…

Gimli almost sagged with relief, but Gandalf sat up straighter as if suddenly galvanised by what he had heard.

"He is doing better?" Gandalf pressed.

"A little better, it is certainly a step in the right direction. If I know Legolas, he will soon be doing something equally as daft as riding the shield very soon. It is a wonder I have any hair left after some of the things he has done to make me wish to pull it from my head." There was a rueful smile on Aragorn's face.

"He has done things like this before?" Théoden wanted to know more about this enigmatic Elven Prince he had found himself growing to like quite well. He had not wanted to like him at first, but that had soon changed on the way to Helms' Deep.

"Legolas has done many things to age his father or others who care for him." Gandalf answered while Aragorn gave the Prince some fresh water. His lips were beginning to dry and crack a little with his fever. He would have to treat them with some athelas paste. "Where do you think Aragorn got his idea to mount the warg from?"

Aragorn blushed at that, recalling that incident all too well, not really wanting to go into it, as well Gandalf knew.

"Oh? What did Legolas do?" It was Gimli that had to ask, it just had to be.

Aragorn decided that he would provide the answer in an effort to try to save his own blushes. A little creative spin on the story would not be too bad.

"We were once cornered by some orcs and wargs while traveling back to Imladris. We saw that the only way out was to mount the warg and kill its rider, who also happened to be the leader." Aragorn warmed to his new and much improved tale. "Legolas decided that it was best that he be the one that tried this." Well, he had been injured at the time, even if it was only a sprained ankle.

Gandalf coughed at that, eyes twinkling lips twitching. He knew very well what Aragorn was trying to do. He could only shake his head, highly amused.

Aragorn pointedly ignored him. "Legolas successfully mounted the warg and killed the leader, but many of the orcs rounded on him and he would have been killed had I not been there."

This time Gandalf did laugh. "They only turned on him because a certain someone sitting very closely to me at this precise moment called out his name and made them all turn!"

Aragorn had the grace to blush. He had only been seventeen at the time and terrified for his best friend. He had not meant to draw attention to Legolas. Luckily, his brothers and Glorfindel had been close by on their way back from patrol and had waded in to help them.

Amazingly, they had not had more than a few scratches and Legolas had killed many orcs just with his bow and arrow before sinking his twin blades into the warg's back.

"We got away uninjured." Aragorn protested, indignantly.

"For once." Gandalf replied, a knowing smile on his face.

Aragorn sighed. Why did the oldies always have to say things like that? It was hardly as if he and Legolas went out searching for orcs or other sorts of trouble. It just seemed to find them.

"Gimli, Éomer, would you help me move Legolas onto his side? I need to look at his back." Aragorn ignored Gandalf. He would not rise to his teasing.

"Of course, Aragorn. What do you want us to do?" Éomer was eager to help.

"Just roll him onto his side and hold him upright. Talleth, can you take off the bandages? I want to mix some of these herbs." Aragorn pointed to the table.

"Of course." As they worked slowly and methodically, Talleth looked up, one spot had dried and stuck to the bandage so he was gently soaking it off. "You never did finish your tale did you? The one about the time Legolas hid his injuries?"

"No, there was more to think about with Legolas. I will finish this and make certain both he and Haldir are alright and then, maybe, over some food, I will get to finish it for you." Aragorn had not even looked up from preparing the herbs, peppermint to help with infection, athelas, yarrow and thyme to aid it. Legolas needed all the help they could give him.

"I would like that." Gimli was happy at that idea. "I will tell Éomer the tale, up to where we are in the story, so that you can be ready to go."

Aragorn nodded then concentrated on preparing the herbs that Legolas would need. He was comforted by the soft bur of Gimli's voice and Éomer's shocked exclamations as the story warranted.

He could understand that sentiment. Legolas really seemed to like taking things to the edge. Seeing him standing on the head of the troll in Moria had been awful, although he had been too busy to be able to do anything about it. Then he had been thrown against the wall and all had gone just a little fuzzy for a time. When he had cleared the mist and confusion from his head, it had all been over and the troll was dead, felled by one of Legolas' arrows, naturally. But... Frodo had lain so frighteningly still on the floor then…

Aragorn could not stop a shiver as he remembered seeing the young Hobbit so still. It was one memory he could well do without. But it paled at the joy of seeing the mithril undershirt that he had been wearing! He had been as relieved to see that as he had when Legolas recovered from the orc wounds.

The herb was cut as finely as he could get it and his knuckles were white through from trying to fight back the memories. He wished he knew where the four little ones were now. He could only hope that they were safe and well this eve.

He quickly made the paste that he would need for Legolas' wounds then he set some of the herb aside for some tea. He was doing anything he could think of to help Legolas fight this infection as well as the Mintel poisoning. He set some of the leaves into a bowl and was startled when gnarled old hands took the bowl from him.

He had been giving it his sole attention while his thoughts wandered, but looked up startled now. Gandalf gave him a small smile. The others were seeing to Legolas and none of them realised that Aragorn and Gandalf were otherwise occupied off in a corner of the room.

"I will see to that for you. You see to Legolas. He needs your help, Penneth." His voice was so soft and gentle it reminded Aragorn of when he had been a child and the Maia had visited Imladris.

"I know, but…" Aragorn bowed his head. How could he admit this?

"But?" Gandalf inclined his head to look kindly up into Aragorn's lowered face.

"I am frightened, Gandalf. Afraid of what I will find when I go and remove the last of the dressings. Scared of what the Mintel is doing to Legolas." There he had admitted it.

"I can understand that. We are all worried about that. Well those of us who fully understand what the Mintel can do to a person." Gandalf admitted.

"You too?" Aragorn was amazed.

"Yes, Aragorn, me too. Just because I have more age and experience to fall back on does not mean that I am not capable of being scared about something. I bounced both of you on my knee when you were small and you both scare me rigid at times." Gandalf was serious.

"But you do not want to hurt him. I am terrified of hurting him." It was a simple admission.

"Again, that is understandable." Aragorn felt relief wash over him as he heard the Maia speak. "I would not want to either. And you will not. Legolas can not feel what you are doing. We both know how the Mintel works on the nerves. Legolas will not feel any of what you are doing and you have given him all the pain herbs that you dare, I know."

Aragorn smiled at that. "I have indeed. But… the thought of Legolas in pain worries me more. How do I know if he is in pain?"

Gandalf smiled at the young human, so worried for his friend.

"Take a deep breath and think on these questions very little. I want an immediate answer. What happens when a person is in pain?" Gandalf asked him. He knew that Aragorn knew. He just needed to be reminded.

"Their breathing increases and their pulse goes up." Aragorn answered swiftly.

"Yes, and if that happens?" Gandalf was pleased.

"Then I stop and make sure that he is alright and, once calm, carry on gently." There was more confidence in Aragorn's face, the sudden hesitation gone. "I do know what to do, do I not?"

"Yes, Aragorn, you know, and you have known all along. You are letting your love for Legolas, the same as your love for your brothers, stop you from helping him. Think how your Ada feels when you are injured or sick. How does he feel? Do you think he feels any different than you felt a few minutes ago?" Gandalf understood more than Aragorn realised about how the young man felt.

"No differently, I expect. Actually more… I am his son and Legolas is as good as another foster son. It must hurt him as well at times." Aragorn had never thought of it that way before.

"More, much more. I have seen Elrond go until he was out on his feet to look after the pair of you. I have seen him sob over one or both of you if he had to hurt you, even if you were unconscious. But the most I have seen him do, the furthest I have ever seen him go to help one of you was when Legolas was just an elfling, soon after his mother had died." Gandalf sighed at the awful memory of that time. He was not sure that Aragorn had ever been told of it. They rarely talked about it.

"What happened?" Interested grey eyes turned to him and Gandalf could have groaned at his own stupidity. He had been right. Aragorn had not been told of that particular time and how many times they had come within a hair's breadth of losing Legolas, so many times in such an agonisingly short amount of time.

"It is a long tale, perhaps better left to another time when both your Ada and Legolas can join in." Gandalf had that maddening twinkle that told him that he knew more than he was letting on.

"I would like to hear this tale, but perhaps you are right. I must see to Legolas now." Aragorn's resolve was firm now, which was what Gandalf had been hoping for.

"Then let me get this Athelas ready and you can begin." There was approval in Gandalf's voice and a look of pride on his face as Aragorn nodded all business.

Aged hands quickly crushed the herb and placed in the hot water.

Éomer looked up at the smell a look of wonder in his eyes. "What is that? It is beautiful."

"It is the Kingsfoil that you brought me." They had all relaxed once more with the wonderful smell.

"I would never have believed that a weed could be so heartening." Théoden was as amazed as his Nephew at how the herb made him feel rejuvenated.

"The elves use it constantly." Gandalf told them.

"Did you know about it, Talleth?" Théoden turned bright eyes to his healer.

"No, but I want to learn everything I can about the herb lore of the elves, it would be good to know." Talleth was a bright healer who would do all he could for his patients.

"Good, we will make sure that we do." The hint of the 'we' was not lost on any of them and only Gimli was not totally sure what he was alluding to.

Théoden would have his warriors taught what to do. Anything that would help when injured was a step in the right direction.

"Good, that will help as well." There was sadness in Talleth's voice, by the time they had returned with Theodred it had been too late to help him. The wound had been deep and he had lost far too much blood for Talleth to be able to do anything other than keep him pain free and comfortable. If they had more to hand at the time could he still be alive and with them now recovering? Talleth did not really think so, but he could also not be totally sure…

"Are we ready?" Aragorn's voice was grave as he interrupted them not realising that they were pleased to have that interruption.

"Aye." Gimli replied rolling his sleeves up and willing to do anything to help.

"I must warn you that the wound may be very bad. I do not know what we will find when Talleth lifts up the last of the bandages." Aragorn did not pull any punches.

"We are ready and fully understand, Aragorn." Théoden was cradling Legolas' head gently against his chest, making sure that he was comfortable. Gimli was gently washing the pale face once more.

"Thank you." There was real sincerity in Aragorn's voice as he turned and nodded to Talleth who reached for the bandages…

How Aragorn kept his composure when the bandages were removed he did not know. For the wounds were in far worse a state than he had been expecting.

The Mintel was indeed doing its best to kill the Elf.

"I need to make certain that all of the exudate is removed." Aragorn was no longer the worried, nay terrified friend he was instead the healer given the task of saving the Elf's Life.

"How could it get so bad in such a short amount of time?" Gimli was aghast.

"A mixture, Gimli. Infection and the Mintel. But we can still fight this. Gandalf, I will need a lot of Athelas water and paste. Lots of paste to cover the wounds with. And a tea. Legolas will need Athelas tea above all else." Aragorn was already thinking ahead as he washed his hands ready.

The Mintel may have a hold on the Prince and it may think it was winning… but Aragorn would not it do so without the greatest of fights and looking at the others, even Éomer, he could see that they felt the same.

He gently but firmly wiped away the old cream that he had spread over the wounds. The infection was deep. The wounds raised and puckered as the swelling put pressure on the sutures. If this continued they would not have the sutures in place for very much longer and he would need to pack the wounds.

The exudates smelt as well and put Aragorn's already heightened senses on the alert.

"I will ready more of the herbs for you." Talleth was also willing to help, he liked the prince and the sight of the deep infection set his own heart thumping. He had only seen wounds this bad once and his patient was not alive six hours later. He did not want this to happen to Legolas.

"Thank you, Talleth, I would appreciate that since I will be keeping Gandalf busy mixing those herbs." There was no jest in Aragorn's voice, just the plain cold truth.

"That is also why I offered." Talleth admitted as he picked up the washed herbs.

"Again, thank you." Aragorn gave him a small smile. The healer impressed him more and more.

"What do you want me to do?" Éomer was the only one of them that really had nothing to do and he felt a little extraneous in this hive of activity.

"Please keep an eye on Haldir for me. He was beginning to run a temperature earlier and I need to know if it rises at all." Aragorn had seen Gandalf keeping a close eye on that as had Talleth but now they were occupied with Legolas that could well slip by them and he did not want that happening.

"Of course. Does he need to have some fluids?" Éomer had looked after the sick and injured colleagues and friends of his in the past and he knew what a fever could do to a person.

"That would be perfect and let me know if he begins to waken?" It should be soon at that from the way Haldir's eyes were opening more and more.

Aragorn was just pleased that Haldir would be here for Legolas to see and speak to the minute he woke up and was coherent.

It took almost an hour for Aragorn to clean and redress the wounds on Legolas' back alone. It was that big a job. Once the bandages were replaced he stepped back, He would not be proud. He admitted he needed a short break before seeing to Legolas' leg.

"Have a rest." Gandalf knew this had to be hard on Aragorn, but he also knew that even Elrond could not go straight onto seeing to the leg wound.

"I may have to." Aragorn was weary, very weary. He looked towards the window to see that darkness had fallen, hopefully that would mean that Glorfindel would be nearer to reaching them. He could hope anyway.

He did not refuse the hot tea that Talleth passed to him, indeed he had not even been aware of it being made, such had his attention been on his friend. A little wine would have been nice and more than welcome, but he would not risk it, that would be saved for later. Legolas needed him to have his wits about him, not dulled by both exhaustion and alcohol.

"Thank you, Talleth. I really appreciate all you have done for us. I know that you will be welcome to visit Rivendell any time, Ada will be most eager to meet you I am sure." Aragorn would give his father a message about just what the young human healer had done for them all, not just Legolas. "I would not be surprised if you also either have a visit from King Thranduil or an invitation to Mirkwood at some point."

Aragorn hid a smile at how pale Talleth had become. "G… go to Mirkwood? But the Elves eat chil…" Talleth stopped and could have groaned. "Another story to scare the children?"

Aragorn laughed and nodded. "Indeed it is just so. The elves of Mirkwood are among the merriest that I have ever known and I have known many! They will hold festivals at the drop of a hat and their singing is second to none. When that happens I will travel with you as will my brothers and father in all likelihood."

Talleth nodded, not noticing the way Aragorn said when and not if.

Aragorn sighed, that would only happen if they defeated Sauron, still they had to have hope.

"I believe I will join you." Gandalf told them and Talleth relaxed even more. If the White Wizard was going then they would all be safe. He was sure that Gandalf would let nothing happen to him. "It would be good to see my old friend again."

Of course they would have to take Legolas back with them and Gandalf was sure that Legolas would insist that a certain someone else came with them and that he had to see!

"Thank you. How is Legolas? I know the wounds are bad and the infection huge, but _how _is he?" Talleth could see that in all events Legolas was not doing well, to have the wounds look like that…

"Actually better than I feared." Aragorn gave an exhausted sigh. "He has come through the first day and that is something. We have one day to go, one day until I will be able to say with any confidence that he will be able to survive this."

They all sighed with relief at his words. They were half-way through the deadline, half-way there. They all had to work still, but that they would gladly do.

Aragorn finished the tea and stood once more feeling a little stronger and more able to go ahead with this. He would finish treating Legolas' leg and then he would make certain that Haldir was stable. Only then would he get some sleep. He had to, or he would collapse and how would that help them?

"Talleth, can you take down the bandage on Legolas' leg while I wash my hands in athelas?" Aragorn turned exhausted eyes to the healer.

"Of course, Aragorn, you know you only need ask and I will do whatever I can." Talleth quickly washed his own hands and began to work as Aragorn scrubbed at his own hands.

By the time they were ready and the wound exposed, Aragorn knew what to expect, the exudates had dried on the bandages and caused them to stick to such a point that they had to soak them off.

Aragorn was dismayed that the wounds were in as much a mess as the back wounds were and would need as much gentle care. This was all due to the Mintel. Once Legolas was better and over the lecturing he was sure to get from just about everyone (and quite rightly too was his thought) then he would also be speaking with Legolas about just what Mintel did to wounds that were already present. Oh yes, he and Legolas would be having many talks.

He washed and redressed the wounds before standing back. Then he moved to Legolas' head and bent down.

"You can rest for now, mellon-nin, but know we are all here and aiding you. If you hear snores it is Gimli he is as tired as all of us although I doubt he will admit as much." He had to smile at Gimli who nodded and snorted his reply. The Dwarf had no doubt that he would be snoring. He always did when he was asleep.

Aragorn straightened and crossed to the next bed, he gently picked up Haldir's left hand and was pleased to find it cooler. Not completely free of fever, but cooler.

"How is he?" He asked Éomer.

"He has groaned a couple of times and I thought he was waking but he has not done so just yet." Éomer informed him.

"Good, it should not be long then. His pulse is better." Aragorn reached to rest the back of his hand against the pale forehead. "Yes, his fever is lower. That is good. Can you continue watching him? I need to get some rest." Aragorn admitted awkwardly.

"I am not surprised. You have not paused since the fighting stopped, what with one thing and another." Éomer conceded. But then which of them had? It had been all go since the battle's end. Equally they had not fallen from a cliff and almost died and then ridden for days to warn them of the fell army that was heading their way?

If any one deserved to have the time to sleep, it was Aragorn.

"Of course I will stay with Haldir. Go and rest. We will watch over both Haldir and Legolas." Éomer reassured him.

"Thank you, my friend." He crossed to look at Legolas once more. "You will call me if I am needed?"

It was an unnecessary question to ask. "Yes, we will waken you, Aragorn. Now go and rest." Gandalf spoke for all of them.

Aragorn nodded and then with one last look at Legolas headed over to the chair that was drawn up by the fire.

He was stopped by Théoden "Where are you going?"

Aragorn looked up, puzzled and already more than three-quarters asleep. "To get some sleep." Was that not obvious?

"The surely the bed that has been prepared for you would be much more comfortable than the chair?" There was amusement in Théoden's voice as he smiled at the exhausted ranger. Aragorn really was out on his feet.

Aragorn flushed at the gentle reminder. All his tired brain could think was that it was a chair to rest his aching feet and back. With an abashed grin, he changed direction and headed to the bed that had been set up near Legolas. With a tired sigh, he sank onto the comfortable bed and, without even removing his boots or outer tunic, curled onto his side so that he could see Legolas. He wanted him to be the first thing he saw when he woke…. With a sigh he closed his eyes….

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Éowyn walked through Helms Deep observing the work that was on going around her. The bodies had been removed and fallen weapons gathered so that they would not be a danger to the children that were now running around either playing quietly or doing chores for their parents.

The largest holes in the walls that would cause the most danger were being hastily and temporarily repaired so that they would be safe in case of some unforeseen attack.

She looked around and tried not to smile. They had struck deep and hard, and while not the victory that Sauron and Saruman wanted, it had gone a long way to help with their plans. It would take a long time for the people of Helm's Deep and Edoras to recover from this.

"My Lady." One of the guards nodded and greeted her as she passed and she vaguely nodded her acknowledgement.

The next plan was the fall of Gondor and all that opposed them there. That would cause Aragorn pain, but he did not seem to really care that much. Once Gondor fell they could see to the rest of Middle Earth and she could have her reward. What she had been promised. What Sauron had seen deep within her when Wormtongue had 'spoken' with her before the arrival of Gandalf. If only he had not arrived when he had…

At least she assumed it was Sauron, he had not really said. He had just felt like Sauron should feel to her mind.

She had thought that Wormtongue was evil, that he made her skin crawl. Especially after Theodred's death. She had sworn never to speak with him again if she could help it. And then he had asked for her forgiveness and explained that he was doing his Master's bidding, but that he liked her, really liked her.

As he had been speaking something had caught her attention, something that she could not say what it was. Once looking in his eyes she could not look away. Even if she had wanted to, which she found that she did not want to.

"You need to look into this…" Wormtongue's voice was beguiling and soft. Almost persuasive and she found herself looking at a large black ball.

It flared and she was lost… so utterly lost. He needed her to help him and help him she would.

First was to get rid of the fool of an Elf that had been a thorn in his side for so many years. So many times he had stopped her Lord's plan. Well no more. That was the one thing he wanted above all. Legolas dead. Then Aragorn would falter and be hers. Then, also Mirkwood would be his. Thranduil would not fight once his son had died.

"Lady Éowyn." A young maid curtseyed and she blinked. She was almost at her destination and she had not even known!

"Thlina, how are you?" She smiled at the young woman she had known for years.

"I am well, Elmund survived uninjured." There was relief in the young woman's voice. The fear of being a widow when she had their first young one on the way had not helped her during the fight.

"I am glad. Uncle had asked me to check the stores, so that we know what has been destroyed in the battle." Éowyn smiled again and Thlina did not notice that her eyes remained cold. This had been her explanation if anyone asked her what she was doing near or in the Crystal Caverns that had been their refuge.

"I am glad that they all survived. I must get on. We all have so much to do." Thlina bowed once more before leaving.

"Yes we do. All of us." Éowyn's voice was cold as she made for the wooden door that stood between her and the caves. There was no one about as she slipped in the open door and gently closed it, using her key to lock the door behind her. She did not wish to be disturbed.

The caves sparkled with their magical seeming light. Normally they transfixed her with their beauty, but today she ignored them and made her way down to where the river flowed through them. The damage that the blast had been caused had not seemed huge at first, but after the battle was over they had realised that it had severely compromised the wall as well. It meant that there was another way into the Keep and she had helped 'enhance' it so that it was bigger than it had been when she came back after the battle, as she had been instructed to.

A black shadow seemed to fill the area and she shivered subconsciously. Éowyn looked up at the creature.

"You are late." The voice was deep and cold.

"I ran into someone outside and thought it best to act normally." Éowyn told him in a small voice.

"Were you seen?" The creature asked her.

"No, there was no one about other than her." Éowyn found she could not meet his eyes.

"Good. I will not tolerate stupidity and neither will my Lord." The creature towered over her and she did not like that or him.

"I have not been stupid." She felt very threatened and for the first time was beginning to think this was not such a good idea.

"See that you do not." There was real menace in his voice. "What have you learned? Is the Elf dead?"

"I will." Éowyn gulped. "I have learnt nothing they have said nothing about their plans for the future. The Elf is still alive, but barely." She almost spat out that admission.

"He is to die." The voice was like ice.

"He does not look as if he will last much longer." That at least was true. Legolas looked as if he would pass any minute and the way the others were acting, even her Brother. It was rather sickening.

"He will not. You must give him this." He handed over a small brown package that was tied with some sort of twine.

"What is it?" She took it and asked with interest.

"Something that will make sure that the Elf will never leave his chamber. There is a bottle within. You will make sure that he gets at least one dose of it. He is so weak that should be the last he will need." The creature sounded smug.

"What is it? What fluid?" Éowyn really wanted to know what she was giving to Legolas and what to look for.

"The least you know the better it will be for you. Just make sure that he drinks it." The creature directed coldly.

Éowyn nodded and she knew better than to ask for more information. "I will. Will I see you again?"

"Yes, I will be around and you will know when I require you." The cold voice seemed to echo in the cave. "I will see you when you task is finished. Go."

Éowyn did not need to be told twice, she was out of the cave faster than she would have thought possible.

Outside she closed the door and settled back with a sigh against the door. She did not think she had ever been as terrified as she had just been. She had no idea who that black creature was. She just prayed that she did not have to meet him again or at least in unhappy circumstances.

She straightened and brushed her hair down with one hand and then hid the package in her skirt folds, that way she would not be asked any awkward questions.

Them she hurried to her own room. She would have privacy there while she formulated her plan.

Éowyn nodded to the men and women as she passed them, making sure that she had not the time to stop and chatter with them. What would she say to the silly little people anyway? They had nothing in common.

And then she was there, closing the door behind her. Here she could relax and be herself.

The mask fell away and cold, old eyes looked out from an equally cold face. There was none of the warmth that the people of Edoras knew. That Éowyn seemed to have vanished suddenly, within a blink of an eye.

Éowyn grinned and crossed to the window, sitting down to look out for a moment before removing the package from the folds of her skirt.

Eagerly she ripped open the package discarding both onto the floor without another glance. There was another who would clear that up.

Inside the small wooden box was an equally small bottle. She looked at it puzzled, what in the world could be so important about a small bottle of fluid like this? It must be potent, whatever it was.

She opened the bottle and sniffed the opening. Éowyn shrugged, the scent pleasant enough, but how would this small amount of fluid kill a full-grown elf?

This was getting more curious by the minute. The bottle was certainly pretty. She would keep it when this deed was done.

Éowyn turned it in her hand to see the bottle fully. There was a small label on it, but the writing was in a style that she could not read. What human could read that awful script? Not her certainly.

Now she had to get it to Legolas and make certain he drank it. She was not sure she could do it. Aragorn had told her to stay away from the foul creature. Still… she had time to think and perhaps she would think of something.

If she had been able to read the label, she would have had the satisfaction of knowing just how deadly the bottle of fluid was to that certain Woodland Prince.

For the elegant and flowing elvish script translated to one word. Mintel…

To be continued.

Mweahahahahahahahahahaha coughs. Sorry I couldn't resist that!

I hope you like this. Please let me know what you think? More soon I promise and a much more cohesive explanation about what is happening with Eowyn...

Love,

Shell


	10. Chapter 10

**A Wolf's Cry **

**10 of ?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Summary**: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

**Category**: Angst (Hurt/comfort)

**Feedback:** michelemichelecross. or on list.

**Author's note:** Set before A Gull's Cry.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

**Beta's notes:** Some dialog was taken from the movie.

The names Estel/Aragorn and Gandalf/Mithrandir are used pretty much interchangeably.

Some referenced incidents are from our story The Twisted Web of Fate.

**Tissue alert:** You might want one.

**Sindarin vocabulary **

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Aulë … the Vala concerned with the substance of Arda; rock and metal. Aulë went so far as to create a race of his own, the Dwarves.

Baw … don't, stop, no

Daro ….. Stop, halt

Gwador … brother (by adoption or choice)

Hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Ion-nin … my son

Mae govannen … well met (greeting)

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

Mín … us, our

Mintel … (my creation) A very rare elven medicinal tonic/cordial with stimulating properties. It is a sweet and potent compound of many herbs and a touch of elven magic. Two drops every four hours is the usual dosage, can be doubled at great need. Has dire side effects if over-used. Kept secret.

Muindor … brother (by birth)

Navaer … goodbye, farewell

Pellin … fading

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Suilad … hello (greeting)

Thalion, thelyn … hero or dauntless man, heroes

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

-------

**Chapter Ten**

**-------**

Aragorn was aware that, for the first time in a very long time, he was warm and comfortable. So warm and comfortable that he did not want to move. He sighed and buried his head into the incredibly soft covering beneath him. He did not know the ground could be so soft. He could almost be in his own chamber back at Imladris or in his chamber next door to Legolas' in Mirkwood.

Any time now either his brothers or Legolas would be here, trying to wake him. It had been many years since Elladan and Elrohir had been able to sneak up on him and he was rather proud of that. _Legolas was another matter._ He mused with a soft smile… that swiftly turned into a frown. He was missing something here, something that he knew was important, something to do with…

"Legolas!" Suddenly he was wide awake and sat up in one swift move that caused Gimli, who sat beside the bed, to jump.

"Peace, Aragorn, Legolas has not changed since you fell asleep." Gandalf's knowing eyes met his.

"How long?" He was already pushing himself to the side of the bed.

"Eight hours. You were much in need of sleep." Gandalf smiled gently at him.

"I was tired." Aragorn admitted. The last week had been hard.

"It was more than that, dear boy. You were exhausted and about to collapsed had you not rested. I was pleased that you could gain some rest. I will have some food brought in and something warm for you to drink while you check over Legolas and Haldir." Gandalf's eyes fairly twinkled and Aragorn had to smile. The old wizard knew him all too well.

"Hennad. That will help." Now that Aragorn was awake, he was hungry and in need of the bathing chamber. But that could wait a few minutes. He had more important things to do.

Aragorn padded in stocking feet over to his best friend's side. Amazing what just a few hours sleep could do for one.

Legolas was still asleep, eyes closed. That significantly dampened Aragorn's mood. He hated to see Legolas like that. He had hoped to see the blue eyes at least half-opened, if not more. Alas, he knew it was still too early.

There was a soft, weak voice from behind him. "Mae govannen, Estel, I began to think that you would sleep forever."

Heart flying once more, he whirled to face the bed behind him. He had focused solely on Legolas.

"Haldir, mellon-nin, how do you feel?" Legolas was momentarily forgotten in the joy of seeing his old friend awake.

"I am… better, Aragorn. What happened?" There was a throbbing great black hole in his memory that he could not seem to get past.

Aragorn frowned. He not expected that in the least. He stopped and sat on the bed, gazing worriedly at the pale Galadhrim. "What do you recall?"

Haldir frowned. _What was the last thing he recalled?_ Marching to Helm's Deep with the army Celeborn and Elrond had supplied, was his last clear recollection. He certainly did not recall… Then there were sudden flashes of memory, lines of grim old men and frightened young boys arrayed for battle watching from the battlements as they arrived at the Keep, of warm arms hugging him enthusiastically in greeting, then seeing Legolas painfully thin and the knowledge of how near his close friend was to fading and leaving them…

"Legolas!" He tried to sit up but felt the biting pain of his wounds. It took his breath away and spots danced in his eyes. For a moment, he truly thought he was going to black out.

Aragorn saw the flash of pain on Haldir's proud face. "Sîdh, Haldir, Legolas is resting. Just relax. Your wounds are painful. I will bring you something for that."

"Legolas is still with us?" Haldir's voice was breathless as he tried the old trick of pushing the pain to the back of his mind and ignoring it.

"Yes, he is. Now, please, lie back and relax!" Aragorn admonished him and only relaxed himself when Haldir leaned back against the pillows with a sigh of relief.

When Haldir caught his breath, he opened his eyes. "Thank the Valar! I was worried. I saw the way he fought during the battle…" Startled blue eyes met his. "We won?"

Aragorn's grey eyes met his, full of sadness. "Yes, Haldir, we won, but there were terrible losses."

Haldir took a deep breath, feeling the wounds on his chest and back pull. What was Aragorn trying to say to him? His mouth was dry. "How many?"

Aragorn knew what he was asking. _How many of my kin and friends survived to see another dawn. How many families will grieve? How many will I take home to Lothlórien with me? _He looked away and bowed his head, unable to meet those searching eyes. "Far too many, mellon-nin."

"Aragorn, I need to know. There are prayers to be made and families to inform…" Haldir did not really want to know, but he had to.

"All but a few and they are badly wounded." It was a reluctant admission. He knew the pain it would bring.

Haldir closed his eyes. Thank Ilúvatar, his brothers had stayed in Imladris at Lord Celeborn's orders. Having the Lord of the Golden Wood as one's foster father did sometimes have benefits, it would seem.

Aragorn spoke hesitantly. "I fear we had marked you as one of the lost. We thought you had died. Legolas was devastated. He saw you fall."

"I also thought I had died." It was a painful admission even as his heart ached at the thought of all the deaths he must report to their families. He knew they would understand. They would all meet again, eventually, but still, the thought that he must bring such dire tidings of their loss tore his heart. He knew every single one of them.

Now that his head was clear and his memory had been stirred, Haldir recalled the terrible pain when he was wounded, more pain than he had ever known, as the blades bit deep into his back, chest and then side. Before darkness had fallen upon his eyes, his last memory was the sight of many bodies, intermingled in death, human, orc and elf, scattered and piled all about him as he fell. His last thoughts had been for his brothers and friends, a sad goodbye and apology to his foster parents and the hope that he had made them proud with his love, and then the bittersweet thought that he would meet his own parents again… and then nothing, until now.

"But you did not! Hold to that, Haldir. You are still with us. I, for one, will always rejoice in that. I fear that Legolas will need both of us." The admission was reluctant.

"Legolas?" The breathy voice was suddenly sharp as Haldir looked towards the Prince. "What is wrong with him?" It was a demand, nothing less.

Aragorn had to tell him, yet he was reluctant.

"Estel!" Haldir's voice was sharper.

Aragorn jumped. He had been trying to form the words, yet he could not. How could he explain what Legolas had done simply to get through the battle?

There was only one way, the truth.

"Legolas was injured in the battle, but again hid the wounds afterwards. They were not bad, but he lost more blood that he could ill afford to lose in his weakened condition." He knew Haldir would understand, at least more than Gimli and Talleth did. Gandalf knew exactly what was going on with the Prince and how precarious his condition truly was.

He was proven right by Haldir's sharp, pained gasp. Aragorn held his hand up to stop Haldir from interrupting so that he could finish.

"Legolas blames himself for not stopping the Uruk-Hai torch runner from igniting whatever it was that caused that… eruption." It was the only way he could explain the wave that had caused him to fly through the air and had briefly knocked him out.

Haldir frowned. He knew that Legolas took these things personally. Of all the people in Arda, the hardest on the Prince and his actions was Legolas himself.

"But his shots were true!" He winced at the weakness of his own voice.

"I know that, you know that, but Legolas…" Estel trailed off, shaking his head.

"… is always the hardest on himself, harder than anyone else ever could be." Haldir closed his eyes wearily. He, and others who knew Legolas well, had dealt with this too often in the past.

Haldir believed that a number of factors caused his friend to be so hard on himself. The expectations of being the perfect prince and son, the loss of his Naneth and desiring to do all that he could to help his adar and not be a bother… so many causes and yet it boiled down to one thing. Legolas would never forgive himself for what he perceived to be failure. And if someone was hurt or even died as a result, Legolas felt it even more keenly. Haldir had to stop the shudder that threatened to shake him, that would hurt.

"Haldir?" Aragorn was worried.

"I am well. Just worried for Legolas, he will take this very hard." The admission was soft. "Help me up? I would like to look at him."

Aragorn's heart dropped. Before he would allow Haldir to see Legolas, he had to tell him a little more of what had happened.

"Haldir, before I do, I have to tell you something." There was unusual hesitation in Aragorn's voice and Haldir picked up on it immediately. He raised an eyebrow in query. "It is to do with Legolas and I do not want you to become too upset when I tell you."

That caused Haldir to frown. "What is it, Aragorn? It cannot be that bad." At Aragorn's sigh, his heart lurched. "What?" He tried to sit up but could not manage it on his own.

Aragorn looked to Gandalf for support and the elderly Maia nodded his encouragement, though he would not leave Legolas' side at present.

"The Mintel that you brought for Legolas…" Aragorn started but then stopped, unsure of how to go on.

"What of the Mintel, did it not help? It seemed to aid Legolas in battle." Haldir's brow was knit with worry.

"Yes it did, a little too well." And it all made sense now.

"Too well?" Haldir was confused. He was still in a lot of pain and Estel was not making much sense.

Aragorn sighed and brushed at his eyes, taking time to gather his thoughts. How was he going to explain this to their friend and not make him feel guilty as well?

"Estel?" Haldir was growing more worried by the second.

"There is no easy way to say this, but you must remember that Legolas knew the risks and he and I will have words on it when he recovers." Aragorn's voice was soft.

Already the deep anger he had felt with Legolas was easing. He was beginning to understand what he had tried to do. He might not like the result, but he could understand it, especially seeing what Legolas was going through…

"What has Legolas done?" There was deep concern in Haldir's voice.

"The Mintel, he overdosed on the Mintel to get through the battle. He did not think that he would survive. According to Gimli, he did not want to go to Mandos as a weakling, cowering from the orcs." There was deep sadness in his voice, to think of his proud friend reduced to that.

"By the Valar! Galadriel will kill him! Elrond will have his skin!" Haldir watched him with horror. "How much?" He needed to know what they were dealing with. How bad exactly was Legolas?

"That may be the least of Legolas' worry." Aragorn sighed. "He took almost the entire bottle."

"Ai, no!" Aragorn had never seen Haldir this upset before. "Did he not know what that would do to him? Valar, what am I saying! Out of all of us, Legolas knows too well what it does!"

"Yes, he does… but, Haldir, think of the alternative. Can you imagine Legolas in the hands of those foul creatures? He fought magnificently! He took many of the foul creatures to their doom. He rode a shield down the stairs, firing his bow all the way down. You saw his back before the battle, yet he managed to lift me and Gimli up on a rope with very little help after you fell." Estel felt that the Marchwarden needed to understand, as he now did.

He was no longer angry at Legolas, just very heartsick that this brother of his heart had felt the need to do this. Legolas would have his support. Gimli had made him see Legolas' side of the situation and who would have thought of that? A Dwarf knowing the heart and mind of an Elf? These were indeed strange days!

"But to go to such lengths..." Haldir carefully shook his head.

"Think, Haldir, mellon nin, put yourself in Legolas' position and tell me you would not have considered the same thing." Estel watched him closely. If necessary he would make sure that Haldir would not come near Legolas until he did understand.

"But, _Mintel overdose_?" Haldir sounded a little stunned at that revelation, not even blinking an eye at the scenes Estel had described of the battle.

"Yes, it was stupid, yes, if Legolas had thought or felt differently, I am sure that he would not have done this. But he has, and we have to help him. Will you help us help him and not hold this against him?" Aragorn was not aware of the proud look Gandalf leveled at him from behind.

"Hold it against him? Why would I hold it against him?" Haldir was shocked that Aragorn could think he would do that. How many times had Legolas helped him through tough times, when he had been wounded, or when his brothers had been wounded, which for Haldir was even worse than being injured himself. No, Legolas would have his full support, all of the time.

Aragorn sheepishly admitted. "I feared that you would be as angry as I was, until a certain friend made me see sense." Aragorn almost wished that he had not sent to Imladris for help from Elrond, that they had kept this among the few here that knew, but he knew that was impractical. Ada and DaerNana always knew these things, no matter how hard you tried to hide it and he wanted so much for Elrond to help him.

Haldir's sigh was sad. "I am saddened and worried, but not angry. As you say, if I were in his place, I may have decided on the same course. Help me up?"

"Of course, but you will hurt and you have not yet had your tea." A cup appeared in his sight then and he looked up to see Talleth's worried face. "Thank you, my friend."

"I thought Haldir might need it." Talleth had watched their conversation and saw the pain in the warrior-elf's face. A healer could always see these things.

"Thank you, mellon nin." Haldir did not know what else to say. Talleth had done much for Legolas and now was perceptive enough to realise how pained Haldir was even though he was trying to mask it.

"You are more than welcome." Talleth gave them a small smile before moving back to sit beside Legolas.

"He has been a great help in Legolas' care. I do not think I could have managed without him." Aragorn spoke wryly as he brought the cup close for Haldir to sip.

"Elrond would be most proud to know a healer like that. You have informed him of course?" He took the tea slowly with Aragorn's help.

"Yes, I really had no choice." Aragorn's lips were a thin worried line.

"No you did not, they have probably _seen." _Haldir shook his head. "This would not have gone unnoticed."

"That was my thought. I wanted Ada's ideas on how to help Legolas further." The cup was emptied and he sat it to one side. "Do you wish to wait a few minutes for the herbs to work?" Aragorn knew that this would be painful for Haldir, even moving carefully.

"No, I wish to see my friend and gauge his condition with my own eyes. It is not that I do not believe you, but…" Haldir shrugged gently.

"You know what we are dealing with even better than I and that means more than you know. I am glad you are still with us." There was a wealth of unspoken meaning in Aragorn's voice.

Haldir gave him a sharp glance. "You will have to explain to me what happened later on." It was not a request.

Aragorn nodded, it was only fair. "Yes. Let me help you."

Slowly, gently, he helped Haldir move into an upright position, ignoring the expected hisses and groans that Haldir could not prevent.

Finally though, Haldir was upright. He wished for a few moments that he was still lying down.

"Easy, Haldir, just take it easy, and relax." Aragorn knew, despite the herbs he had been given, that Haldir hurt.

Haldir nodded weakly, wishing that he did not have to move his head. It had started thumping the moment he rose into an upright position.

Once the spots had stopped flashing in his eyes, he grinned weakly up at the young human who held him so gently.

There was wry amusement in Aragorn's voice. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, hennad, and warm." There was a glint of amusement in Haldir's voice and eyes.

"Good I am glad. Can you sit without aid?" Aragorn expected that the mighty Marchwarden would not like to rely on another's aid, not without much grumbling and resistance.

He paused as Haldir's eyes sought Legolas. This would not be easy on him. He felt Haldir stiffen even as he thought it.

"Valar!" It was a mere whisper and nothing more.

"Aye." Aragorn agreed.

"I knew he would look bad, but this?" Haldir could not move his eyes from his friend.

"I know. That was why I wanted to prepare you."

"Hannon le, Estel." Haldir tried not to show his worry. "How long since this started?"

"A day and a half." Aragorn wished that he could get the images of those wounds out of his mind.

"A day and a half? Good, it is almost past the crisis. We just need to nurse him through the last twelve hours." He turned worried blue eyes to Aragorn's. "The wounds would be bad… I take it they are very bad?"

"Yes, they are heavily infected, as a matter of course." Aragorn had to look away.

"Sîdh, Estel, they are going to heal. We will aid Legolas through this. Almost all of the hard part is done. He only must make it through the last few hours of the Mintel's grip." Haldir told him gently.

Aragorn agreed. They could do that. They had come too far to have it any other way.

"Aye, we will." Aragorn eyes brimmed with tears of relief.

Haldir hated lying to Estel, hated it with a passion, but the young Adan looked so sad, especially after all that had happened on the journey to Helm's Deep.

Haldir would never forget their joy when their patrol, with his brothers, had unexpectedly chanced upon the old wizard wandering in the forest surrounding Lothlórien upon his return to Middle-earth. They had all been devastated when they were told of Gandalf's apparent death in the battle with the Balrog in Moria.

He had known Gandalf all his life. He and his brothers had watched, mesmerised, as he made smoke animals or told them impossible tales of the places and people he had seen. He had seemed so magical, so invincible.

Gandalf's loss began Legolas' slow descent into Pellin, Haldir was sure of it. It was only hastened by Aragorn's supposed death on the way to Helm's Deep.

These last few hours that Legolas faced would be the hardest. Estel thought they had overcome the worst of it. Little did he know, and Haldir did not have the heart to tell him. They would face this together.

"You have treated the wounds, obviously?" Haldir knew he was stating the obvious.

"Aye, every four hours, with athelas. I am making him drink it as well." Aragorn recited as if from a list, and it was, a mental list, that was.

"Good, and food?" Haldir knew that Legolas would need the sustenance and strength that the food would give him. He had lost too much weight to fight this without fuel for his body to draw upon.

Aragorn was reluctant to admit. "When we can get it into him. It has been a little difficult just getting water or herbs into him."

"We must try every hour to give him food, herbs to strengthen too. Legolas will need all of this. The fluids will help." Haldir tried to think through the wave of tiredness that threatened to overwhelm him.

"I will speak with the cook and see if he can help." The quite voice came from behind Mithrandir and Haldir blinked, he had not realised that there was anyone else in the chamber with them.

Mithrandir moved aside to reveal Théoden. Haldir did not have strength to be embarrassed that his elven hearing had failed to notify him of this. He was, after all, injured and could be forgiven…he hoped.

"Aran Théoden." He almost inclined his head, but the increased pain made him stop.

"Lord Haldir, I am most pleased to see that you are awake. I have been worried about you both." Théoden had been asleep until the soft voices had disturbed him. For once he was not unhappy at being awakened.

"Hannon le. I am sorry that I worried you. I am better." Haldir winced at the weariness evident in his voice.

Aragorn snorted at that. If Haldir was better then he was an orc! "You are better now? Then, if you are better, I will move away and see to Legolas." He knew Haldir could not cope with that. He whispered. "And you are also exhausted."

Haldir sighed, they had him. Whatever happened they had him. "Alright." It was said with much resignation. He then turned to Théoden. "I am better than I was, thank you."

"Good, it is nice to see you awake. I am glad that you are better. I cannot thank you and your kin for all you have done for us." Théoden spoke with a heavy heart. He had seen what a terrible sacrifice the Firstborn had made for his people. It would not be forgotten, EVER. He had already spoken to Éomer to assure that if, Valar forbid, something were to happen to him, his wishes would still be carried out.

Haldir nodded slightly, his own heart was incredibly heavy with so many gone, so many friends lost. "Thank you. They all volunteered to come, but that does not make it easier to bear their sacrifice." It was a quiet admission.

"No, I know. I felt the same every time I sent Theodred and Éomer out to do battle, the fear and worry that they may not return." Théoden's heart was heavy. He had done that so many times, yet the one time he did not care, or rather was made not to care, that awful premonition had come to be. _No parent should ever have to bury a child. _So simple and yet so utterly true.

His poor son, cut down so early and without achieving his true potential. Theodred's loss created another dilemma that he knew he would have to correct this very day. The people of Rohan deserved to be made aware of the decision their King had made concerning his new Heir.

Haldir knew this all too well, when his own brothers went off and he was left in Lothlórien. He worried from the second they left until the moment of their joyous return. "It is a chance that all warriors risk. We all know the risks or we would not go, but for the ones left behind it is the hardest." Suddenly he yearned to see Orophin and Rumil.

"Yes, that is true. And yet, Theodred went off before I had the chance to make things right between us. Thanks to that evil Worm, my son left Edoras believing that I no longer cared." That hurt Théoden more than anything. How he loved his son and wished he had that chance now.

"He knew, Uncle." Éomer stood next to his Uncle. "He knew that we all loved him."

"I pray that is so." The old King had tears in his eyes.

Aragorn offered comfort and reassurance. "He does. He can see from afar. The Valar would not be that cruel to either of you."

"Thank you all, I will be alright. I just miss my son." It had been one of the first things that he asked about when his mind cleared after Gandalf released him from Saruman's thrall, his son.

"Grief comes in many guises, Théoden King. Do not let it rule you, but grieve and carry on. Do not let it win. Your people need you now, more than ever." Gandalf had listened to all from where he was sitting by Legolas.

Théoden just sighed tiredly. "I know, but it pains my heart greatly that he is gone And then, to see all those fine young men and elves fall." Théoden shook his head. It would take generations for the people of Rohan to recover from this great loss, if they could ever truly recover.

"My people will be reborn at some point, as I believe that you will see your son once again. Hold to that, Sire." Haldir firmly believed that Théoden would see Theodred again.

Haldir knew that some men believed in ghosts, spirits of the dead that haunted and tormented the living. He believed that there was something to the notion of spirits, but chain-rattling, howling ghosts that the Edain liked to create tales about? No, you had more to fear from the living around you than the spirits of those that preceded you in death. Yes, he believed in spirits like those that inhabited the Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain, but the frightening stories created to scare children? No, that he did not believe.

"Aye, I am sure we will meet in the Halls of our ancestors." That seemed to help Théoden and he sat up slightly straighter.

"Good, now I will make certain that Haldir gets the rest that he needs to aid his recovery." Estel's voice was emphatic. He could see how exhausted Haldir was.

"That would be a good idea, I think." A low groan interrupted Gandalf.

"Let me ease you back against the pillows. Do you think you can handle sitting up while…?"

"Estel, I will manage. Go, see to Legolas. The Caun has more need of you than I." Haldir watched Legolas with worried eyes.

"I will help Haldir." Éomer stood and hurried to Aragorn's side.

"Thank you. I did not truly want to leave him on his own. Make him tell you of the level of his pain." Aragorn slipped out of the way as Éomer gently took his place supporting the Lothlórien elf.

"I will." It was a promise. Aragorn could tell, and nodded acknowledgment. He knew that Haldir was in good hands. "Good."

Another groan came from the bed behind him.

"Go!" Haldir urged.

Aragorn nodded as he moved to his best friend's side, worried about what he would find, but he was also pleased. This was the first sign of life that Legolas had given for some time, since he had collapsed in fact. Hopefully this was the start of an upward trend.

Gandalf looked up as Aragorn neared them. "He does not seem to be waking."

Aragorn's heart dropped. He had hoped … "I will check him."

As he joined Gandalf though, his mouth was dry and his heart hammered in his chest. Aragorn hated to admit that he was relieved it was not necessary to check that he was still breathing, the groans told him that. Legolas had to be alright, Valar be praised.

Legolas tossed his head from side to side in great distress. Another low groan sounded, indicating that he was in pain. Aragorn reached for a thin wrist. The pulse was reassuring, even if it was far too fast.

Very slowly, blue eyes did open. Legolas looked dazed. It seemed that he was not really sure where he was.

"Ada?" He sounded like a frightened elfling calling for a parent.

"No, Legolas, it is Aragorn." If anything, Aragorn's worry grew. Legolas was very febrile. His fever seemed to be growing, not lessening as he had hoped.

"Ada? E… Estel here?" There was confusion written all over the pale face.

"I am here, Legolas, sîdh." He tried to reassure his injured friend.

"Tired." There was a wealth of emotion in that one word.

"Then rest, mellon nin." As much as he rejoiced at his friend being awake, he also knew he needed more rest. "Are you in any pain?"

"Aye, Laddie, the last thing that we need is for you to be in pain." Gimli could not remain silent. He was too worried about Legolas.

Legolas blinked at him, closed his eyes and then blinked once again.

"Ada why is there a Dwarf here?" Confusion was clear for them all to both see and hear.

At any other time Gimli would have been furious and let his mouth run away with him in anger, but now he realised just how muddled Legolas was. He had no idea where he actually was, that was obvious.

Aragorn looked over at Gimli in trepidation, certain Gimli would explode at the innocent question, so it was a pleasant surprise when Gimli just said nothing and kept watching Legolas.

Gandalf replied to the prince's query. "He is with me, Legolas." His voice was kindly. He also hated to see the proud Prince brought this low.

"Mithrandir? Ada never said you would be coming." Legolas frowned, trying to clear his cloudy brain. Why was it so hard to think?

"Yes, young one, it is I." Gandalf kept his voice low and soothing.

"When?" Legolas was having trouble remaining awake.

"I arrived a few days ago, but you were injured and very unwell. It is not surprising that you do not recall." Mithrandir thought it best that he kept as near to the truth as possible without terrifying the confused Prince.

"I… injured?" Legolas tossed his head so that he could squint at the wizard. "Is that why I h…hurt?"

"Yes indeed, Legolas that is why you hurt. Is it bad?" Gandalf knew that Aragorn needed to know the answer to this question.

Legolas licked at his dry lips, trying to make sense of the odd words that he was positive he had heard from the old wizard's lips. It just did not work. "W… what?"

"How much do you hurt, mellon nin, and where?" Aragorn stepped in.

"Estel? You are here? Where is Ada?" He searched around for his father, ignoring the question totally.

Aragorn frowned. This was not like Legolas. He would not normally ignore such an important question. He might try to hedge his answers, but ignore it? It was not his way. What was going on here?

"Your Ada is not here, Penneth. Do you know where you are?" Mithrandir frowned mildly down at him, watching as Aragorn felt the pale forehead.

"H…home?" Was the confused answer. "Where is Nana?"

Aragorn felt his mouth go dry again. This was not good. Legolas was asking for his mother who had died before even Aragorn's grandsire six times removed had been born.

He was saved from answering by Mithrandir. "She is not here either, Legolas. Now you need to rest for me. How is your pain?" Mithrandir feared there was more going on here than they realised.

"B… bad." Legolas told him. "Want Nana."

"Would that I could get her for you, Penneth. If I could, I would." Mithrandir was pleased that he had received an answer, but not pleased with the answer.

"Legolas, you have a fever. I need to give you something for your pain. Do you think you can drink it? I will help you." Aragorn was worried about the rising level of heat radiating from his friend.

"Thirsty." A dry tongue poked out to lick at even drier lips as he nodded slightly.

"Then I will get some water too." If Legolas was asking for drink, that had to be a good thing, did it not?

"Estel?" Clouded blue eyes searched for his.

"Yes, Legolas?" Aragorn was growing more concerned about him by the minute, his friend was never confused.

Legolas was searching around, as if looking for something lost. "Where is Fileg?"

"Fileg!" He had no idea what Legolas was talking about. He had never mentioned a 'Fileg' to him before.

Gandalf frowned. This was a sign of how badly confused Legolas was. He was asking after a duckling he had cared for when he was an elfling. This was not even remotely funny.

"Legolas, Fileg is not here at the moment, but I am sure that he will be here later." Gandalf did not want to upset Legolas any more than he already was.

"So small, he will be cold and his wing hurts." Legolas tried to explain.

"He will be well. Ah, here is your drink. I know you are thirsty." Gandalf watched as Aragorn brought the medicinal tea and water.

"Yes, very." Legolas acknowledged.

Aragorn sat on the side of the bed to help his friend. "This is the herb tea, mellon nin. It will be bitter."

"You have the same?" It was an innocent question that had Gandalf choking back laughter.

Aragorn blinked, bewildered. "No, it is for you, Legolas, you need it."

"Will not." Legolas had that stubborn look that they all knew so well.

Gandalf knew where this was heading and intervened.

"What Legolas is trying to tell you, Estel, that he has a pact with Gailarphen that he will take his tea as long as he had some of the tea too." Gandalf was now aware of where Legolas' mind was. This had happened a long time ago, but he had witnessed some of it.

"Oh." Aragorn did not know what to think, but if it helped Legolas… "Would you like me to have some tea too?"

"Yes." Legolas told him seriously.

"I will make the tea for him, Legolas, while you start yours, if that is alright?" Gandalf told him easily.

"Yes." Legolas looked quite happy.

Gandalf nodded and stood. On his way to the herb table, he stopped as he drew level with Aragorn and bent to whisper in his ear. "It will be plain tea. Legolas thinks he is twenty-four. This confusion is worrying."

"Yes it is, but we will deal with it." Aragorn whispered in return before turning to Legolas again. "Now, Legolas, it is time that you drink this tea, it will help you, I promise."

Aragorn had not expected that Legolas would try to gulp down the bitter fluid so fast. "Easy, Legolas you will choke." He tried to pull the goblet away but Legolas gave a small distressed mewl and tried to grab weakly for the goblet. He then choked as the fluid he held in his mouth simply went down the wrong way.

All Aragorn could do was pat him gently on the back as he sputtered and coughed, aware of the pain this would cause his friend, but he simply did not know what else to do.

Finally, Legolas leaned back wearily against the pillows, exhausted.

He spoke with disgust and made an awful face. "It is yucky."

Aragorn nearly choked to stop a laugh at that. "I can understand that! When you are ready, you need to finish this tea and then have some water. Do you think you could manage some porridge?"

To his amazement, his friend's blue eyes seemed to light up. "Porridge? Creamy porridge?"

This time Aragorn did laugh. Was this how Legolas had been as an elfling, so sweet and innocent? "If you would like creamy porridge, I am sure that could be arranged." He hoped this was so.

"Goody, Fileg likes it too." Legolas took a small, cautious sip of the tea.

"Legolas?" Aragorn had to ask.

"Yes?" Wide, glazed blue eyes held his.

"Who is Fileg?"

"Ahem." Gandalf made them both jump. Legolas winced at the pain it caused him. "Legolas needs that tea and rest, Aragorn. _We will talk later."_ It was a pointed message to Aragorn.

"Not need to rest." Legolas pushed his lip out in a pout and then yawned, which totally ruined the effect.

"Right, and I am an orc!" Aragorn joked, only to freeze at the look of terror that crossed the pallid face.

Aragorn thought some very colourful phrases at his careless speech. How could he have forgotten what had happened with Legolas' mother? He had only found out the true tale four years ago in Imladris. He shivered at the memory. It was when they had almost lost Legolas.

"Monsters?" There was an unusual quiver of fear in his normally-strong voice. Aragorn regretted his words. He was quick to reassure his friend. "No, Legolas, there are no monsters here."

"None?" There was that unusually fearful quiver in Legolas' voice again. Aragorn had never heard it before.

"None and even if there were, we would make sure they could not come near you." Aragorn was not sure why, but it was so important to him that Legolas was made aware of that.

Aragorn watched as Legolas held his right hand out stiffly, as if it was splinted, _but no, that was not possible._ Legolas looked down and whispered confidentially. "Fileg is scared of them." It looked as if Legolas had some sort of pet in front of him, almost like he was stroking a cat, unless he was mistaken.

He turned to look at Gandalf who shook his head slightly, mouthing 'later'. Aragorn nodded, but he had to admit this was beyond his knowledge and experience. Legolas was obviously hallucinating if he truly thought he was only twenty-four, almost equivalent to a seven or eight-year-old human child, and not his true age.

Mithrandir spoke gently, as if to a frightened elfling. "Legolas, Fileg looks a little tired and you need to finish that tea and have some water. Maybe you should let the poor thing rest?"

With a start Aragorn realised that due to the fever and the effects of the Mintel, Legolas really did believe he was an elfling. It hurt more than he cared to admit, to have Legolas retreat into hallucinations.

"He is tired." Legolas admitted, trying to smother a yawn with the back of his stiffly-held right hand.

"Then he should rest, as should you. Finish the drink that Aragorn has for you and then you must rest. You will feel better when you waken and then we will talk some more. Is that well with you?" Gandalf spoke so gently to Legolas that Gimli found himself fighting tears.

"Alright, but Fileg will need some bread and water when he wakes up." Legolas looked to the side of the bed as if considering something. "He would like that."

"Good, that is settled. Aragorn?" Gandalf nodded to the cup of tea. "I will make something that will also help you sleep. You can have it with the water."

"Alright, I am tired." Another gaping yawn happened but this time Legolas did not try to hide it.

They all watched as Legolas slowly took the tea, then ate a few bites of food and finished the water with sleeping herbs that Gandalf handed Aragorn. All this was taken without complaint.

"You have done well, Legolas. It is time for you to sleep now. Would you like to lie down?" Legolas looked pale and pained to Aragorn's eyes.

"Want Ada." Legolas mumbled sleepily.

"I know, but he is not here. Mithrandir and I are here." Aragorn reassured him once more. "We will watch you both while you sleep." He would humour Legolas for the moment, but he wanted to know who or what this Fileg was.

"Ada is working again?" There was sad resignation in Legolas' voice.

"I am sorry, Legolas." What more could he say?

"Alright, he is busy being Aran." Aragorn cringed inwardly. It sounded as if Legolas had learned to say that at a very early age. "We go to the forest tomorrow to see the mice!" There was a tired sort of excitement in his voice.

Haldir spoke from his place in the bed across the way. "That is good, Legolas, you will like that!" His heart ached for his friend. He had known this period of Legolas' life all too well. It was a time that few who knew the prince chose to dwell on.

Legolas and Thranduil had both suffered from Pellin at the time they undertook the journey to Fornost. It was so soon after they had lost Queen Minerella, barely a year had passed. It was feared, by those who knew, that they would lose at least one of them, if not both. Haldir still rejoiced that they had both been spared. Legolas had become one of his firmest friends, along with Elrond's sons. They all got into such trouble as they had grown…

"Haldir! You are here!" There was pleased surprise in a voice that was far too weak. But it did do one thing. It rid Haldir of any lingering anger or exasperation still with him from Legolas' decision. It ended right there and then.

Haldir knew that Legolas would not wish to be seen like this. He would hate this. Hate that Aragorn and Gimli should see him so vulnerable. No, Legolas must have truly thought that he would not live through the battle.

"Yes, Penneth, I am here. We will talk later, after you have slept. Then perhaps, if you are feeling better, we can both go out onto the balcony to feel the kiss of Anor's warmth." He smiled for Legolas.

"Like that. Wren has been calling to me!" A yawn cracked his jaw once more as the herbs hit his system.

"I am glad. What is she telling you?" Now that was more like the Legolas that he knew and loved.

"That her family is safe and happy now that the Monsters are gone." Legolas answered him.

Haldir heard Gimli mutter under his breath. "Monsters? What are these Monsters?"

Gandalf hissed. "I will tell you once he is asleep, Gimli!"

"I am glad. Perhaps she will come and see you later?" Blue eyes drooped sleepily. It would not be long before Legolas would sleep. Hopefully, he would be more himself when he woke.

"Like that." Slowly Legolas' eyes closed as he lost the battle his body fought against the herbs and the fever currently wracking his body.

Aragorn tried to smile reassuringly for Legolas, but he had a feeling that it came over more like a rictus of pain than anything else. He was too worried for the feeling to reach his eyes. "Then sleep, mellon nin, sleep and we will be here when you wake."

"You will?" The blue eyes blinked open to look at him. Once again Legolas looked so young, so innocent. "You will not leave me?"

"We will be here the whole time, Legolas. We would not leave you alone." It was a heartfelt promise.

"Estel speaks the truth, Legolas. We will not leave you, none of us will." Gandalf watched worriedly.

"Good, I do not want the Monsters to get you." There was a trace of fear in the Prince's voice, something that was rarely heard since he became an adult.

"They willna get us, Laddie. I willna let them!" Gimli's voice was a low growl, his accent becoming more evident as he grew agitated. He may not understand exactly what was happening with Legolas, but he did promise one thing. Whatever these 'Monsters' may be that had scarred Legolas so badly in the past, he would assure that his friend would stay safe. "Or they will feel the sharp edge o' mah axe!"

"You do that for me?" There was wonder in Legolas' voice as he looked at the Dwarf.

"Aye, and more!" Gimli told him grimly. "Ye sleep now, Laddie, an' we will watch o'er ye."

Legolas barely nodded as his eyes closed, safe in the company of people he knew as friends.

Aragorn frowned as he watched his friend slowly fall back into sleep's embrace, eyes closed. He hated that, what he would not give to see Legolas sleep normally with his eyes opened and glazed in reverie.

He was reminded how poor Pippin had screamed when he had seen Legolas asleep the first time, waking them all because he thought Legolas was dead. In reaction, Legolas had drawn his knives in one smooth movement, shocking and frightening the youngest Hobbit even more. Aragorn regretted that they had not warned the young Hobbits that it was how elves normally slept, but he and Gandalf were so accustomed to it, they did not think of it. It was just how they slept. If Legolas' eyes had been closed… well, that would have been an entirely different matter. They would have probably had to deal with an _almost _hysterical human rather than a definitely hysterical Hobbit.

After that, until the Fellowship was broken at Amon Hen, Aragorn had watched on the nights, rare as they were, that Legolas slept among the Fellowship, as Pippin and Merry waited until Legolas was asleep and waved their hands frantically before the blue eyes or made strange faces to see if they could get a response from him.

They probably would have died of shock if they _had _got a reaction. Still, it had been amusing to watch them eagerly waving and dancing in front of the familiar blue eyes. The amusement in Legolas' eyes when he woke told Aragorn that the Woodland Prince was quite aware of what had been happening and was not in the least upset at the younglings.

It had actually helped the mood of the travelers, seemed to raise spirits that had fallen so far after the debacle of Caradhras. Once again, if it had not been for Legolas pulling the wizard back from the cliff's edge just before the avalanche hit them, they would have lost Gandalf earlier.

The mysteriously appearing apples and mushrooms the Hobbits found in their packs the next morning was a sign of Legolas' understanding and amusement. Yes, he had been more than aware.

Aragorn looked over at his friend with fondness then and a deep gasp of shock escaped him. In his sleep, Legolas had stuck his thumb in his mouth… He was sucking his thumb! He had never seen Legolas do that before!

"He has not done that in many centuries." Gandalf's voice was soft and fairly hummed with worry.

"What do you think caused this?" Gimli watched his friend with something akin to worried horror. The proud Prince that he knew would not allow himself to be seen like this. He was always neat, perfectly proper, with not a hair out of place, his face perfectly clean…

"I believe it is the Mintel. It has caused him to hallucinate, has taken him back to a period in his life he would rather forget about." Gandalf supplied the only explanation that made sense.

"The Mintel has caused this?" Gimli was incredulous.

"Aye, and it can cause even more problems." Haldir's voice sounded incredibly old and bone weary. For the first time, Gimli could see the Marchwarden's true age reflected in the weary, sad eyes.

"More problems?" Gimli would never admit it, but he was now terrified. How could this get any worse?

"Yes, Gimli, far more problems." Aragorn had to admit.

"What kind of problems?" Gimli was really not sure that he wanted to hear this, but he also wanted to be prepared to help Legolas all that he could.

Aragorn was almost relieved. _Now is the time for the truth, time to let Gimli know exactly what they were all facing._ "If Legolas gets through the next twelve hours he may have damage to his mind. This confusion may be an early sign of that. Legolas may never be the same again." There, the truth, and not honey-coated.

Gimli was aghast. "Damage to his mind? Ye never mentioned tha'!"

Talleth looked white and shocked, as well he might. "I did not think that elves could be hurt like that."

"Yes they can. It is rare, very rare and normally their families send them to Valinor in the hopes that they can recover there." Aragorn was suddenly weary again. So much of this was hard. He desperately wanted Elrond here, someone to take over the responsibility of Legolas' care. Then he could sit back and just be the terrified friend that he was.

"I'll nae let tha' happen ta the Laddie!" Gimli was on his feet, ready for a fight. Legolas could not, would not be damaged like that, it was unthinkable!

Haldir spoke from behind them. "We may not have a choice in the matter, Gimli." The three of them turned to see him propped against the pillows with Éomer silently supporting him. His face was white as he observed, unable to look away from the sight of Legolas.

"What d' ye mean?" Gimli's voice was grim. He would not let this happen!

"Mintel is insidious, as is the damage it can cause. It may not seem it to look at Legolas, but even now it is working on his body. His temperature will fluctuate. His heart will either beat too slow or too fast. He will have problems with his breathing."

"Aye, that has already happened once." Gimli shivered at the memory.

"It may happen again, I would ready myself for the possibility." Haldir hated to admit it. "Are his kidneys working?" Not a nice subject, he knew, but vital as well.

"Not for some time." Aragorn was horrified, that was the one thing he had not thought of!

"But equally, he has not had that much fluid." It was not a question. Haldir was merely stating the obvious. "I have seen how difficult it is to get him to take anything. We must watch that, Aragorn." He looked over at the ranger.

"I will watch that. _You_ should, and will be, resting." It was said with a totally mirthless grin. _And Haldir said that Legolas was bad!_

"I am well."

That did make Aragorn laugh grimly then. "You are far from well, Haldir! You have just recovered from being officially dead! You have dire wounds and you are exhausted. You will rest, believe me." The glint in Aragorn eyes told him that if he did not do so willingly then he would do so with help.

"I want to be there for Legolas and my friends." Haldir tried to shift in the bed to get comfortable and ended up wincing.

"All you can do for them at the moment is to get better. Legolas would not wish you to make yourself worse on his behalf. He will need all of us to support him. Saes, rest, for Legolas, if no one else?" It was perhaps a little underhanded, but as long as Haldir got some rest and recovered he did not care what measure he must use to assure it. Aragorn still felt the grief of seeing Haldir fall.

Haldir sighed, that was perhaps the only thing that Aragorn could use against him apart from…

"And what would Galadriel say if she heard you have neglected yourself? DaerNana would not be pleased." Aragorn played dirty.

"I should have known you would bring Híril nin into this." Haldir's voice was wry once more.

"Yes, and if you do not do as your healer says she will hear all about it!" _If she does not know already! _Aragorn thought with amusement.

"The way my fortune has turned recently I am sure that she is already quite aware of it." Haldir shook his head slightly and winced when the movement pulled on his wounds. Perhaps he should rest, that way he may be able to be better able to help later when he knew he would be needed. "I will rest."

Aragorn felt great relief at that statement. "Good, you need it." Who could miss the lines of exhaustion on Haldir's pallid face?

"What about yon Laddie? What can we do to help and how do we keep this Mintel from hurting him further?" That was worrying Gimli, the thought that Legolas might come out of this with permanent damage scared him more than anything else ever had.

"There is nothing more that can be done that we are not already doing for him." Haldir haltingly admitted. "Treat each symptom as they show, keep his temperature down and make him comfortable. Apart from that, just be there for him."

"Aye, we can do that." That sincere agreement earned Gimli a pleased smile from Haldir. It certainly seemed to him that Legolas had worked his usual magic on those around him. Never had he come across another who did not like the Prince. It was just a large part of who and what Legolas was.

Aragorn watched as Gandalf gently pulled the thumb from Legolas' lax mouth. His brothers would never hear about this, not from him. Legolas would be too embarrassed.

Aragorn looked questioningly to the wizard. "Gandalf?" He needed to know who or what this Fileg was. If it were a figment of his friend's imagination, he would deal with it and help Legolas all he could.

Bright blue eyes turned to look at him, but their usual twinkle was missing and worry had replaced it. "You wish to know about Fileg?"

All of them became instantly attentive, apart from Haldir and Legolas.

"Yes, if you don't mind explaining?" Aragorn relaxed slightly, he thought that he would have trouble getting the old wizard to explain.

"Fileg is a pet Legolas once had as an elfling. It was during the journey to Fornost when he was so badly injured. Legolas had troubles with both his hands, one was in a splint and the other was injured and numb. He was miserable. Gailarphen produced this little duckling that had broken its wing and been abandoned by his mother. Legolas took him under his wing so to speak and nursed him back to health. He even took him to Fornost with him and back to Mirkwood, along with the kitten he rescued in Fornost. Thranduil did not have the heart to deny Legolas and tell him that they had to stay in Fornost. I have not heard Legolas mention them in a great while." There was a sad smile as he looked down at the Prince.

"So the way that Legolas was holding his hand and… " Aragorn made stroking motions with his hand.

"Was the way that Legolas used to be in Imladris as he recovered from his injuries. He had a splint on his right wrist and both hands were painful to use." Gandalf wanted so much to forget those awful days as they waited for their friends to recover.

"That makes a little more sense then. Thank you, Gandalf." Aragorn was relieved even if he still was worried.

"Legolas had a pet duck!" Gimli was chortling fondly. "Leave it to the wee Elven Princeling."

"Aye, I know. But remember the Wren!" Aragorn told him. He then reached to touch the damp forehead, Legolas was still feverish. "I will get some warm water."

When he returned no one had moved apart from Haldir who was now lying down, much to Aragorn's relief.

Talleth looked up as he walked over to the bed with a small smile. "There is no change."

"Good." Aragorn was as aware as Talleth was that Legolas' condition could change within the blink of an eye.

"Will you continue with the tale?" There was eagerness in Gimli's voice. He really wanted to know about the end of this particular story, all the better to tease Legolas with when he had recovered.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I can do that. It will give us all something to do while I… we wait for his condition to stabalise." There was little else he could do apart from waiting and that was always hard. All healers had to learn to be patient, but it did not mean that they had to like it.

"Good thank ye, Laddie." Gimli made himself comfortable to hear the story and yet he was still at the ready should he be needed.

"What tale is this that you are regaling them with, Aragorn?" Haldir had been listening to them from the bed.

"About the time Legolas hid his injuries from Ada for the last time." Aragorn sounded smug.

"When he decided he would make him strip before believing he was unhurt?" At Aragorn's nod, he grinned. "I cannot believe that you are telling them this!" Haldir was laughing.

"That is what I said." There was a small tinge of amusement in Gandalf's voice. "Legolas will not be amused."

"Legolas will live with it." There was a cheeky grin on Aragorn's face. "He was the one who did this foolish thing after all!"

Haldir laughed gently, anything more caused too much pain. "That is true. I will never forget when Legolas arrived for trade talks in Lothlórien with his father and Elrond made him strip even there to make sure he was uninjured! It was so funny."

"Legolas told me about that. He was so embarrassed and it was not helped by the fact that Thranduil would not let him forget it! All the way home it was mentioned and then to finish it off he told Doroniel all about it. The next time he came back from patrol she made him strip as well. Rithlin told me he had never seen Legolas blush like that!" Aragorn was laughing, genuinely laughing. His poor friend… so put upon at times.

Gandalf joined them. "I wish I had seen that! Unfortunately it does not appear to have had the desired affect." He finished by casting a gentle glower at Legolas silent form.

"No, I fear you are right about that." Aragorn sighed, worriedly.

"Mayhap we can make him see sense later." Gandalf told him kindly.

"I doubt it, but we can try." Aragorn agreed as he began to wash the hot face.

"So, on to the story?" There was a glint to Gandalf's eyes that showed amusement.

"Yes, where was I? Let me think…."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The kitchen of Helm's Deep had suffered some damage in the battle with the orcs. Most of the debris had been removed, but signs still remained behind. One section of wall had a hole in it and no door stood where it used to hang.

Tables had been hastily brought to replace those destroyed by the orcs or used as barricades. The pleasant smell of cooking could be detected for some distance away.

The food for the midday meal was well on the way in its preparation, and the tantalizing odors drifting from the kitchen made mouths water with anticipation, especially the bread baking for the evening meal and meat cooking over its spit.

The cook, Andris, had another job to take care of, though, one very special job that Théoden King had given him. He was making some creamy porridge for the Elven Prince who had fought so incredibly for their defense.

Andris had caught sight of the blonde warrior at times during lulls in the fighting, moving like a blur, killing so many of the vile creatures that had attacked the Deep. It had been incredible, his blond hair flying like a whip as he twirled and ducked, his arrows cutting through the air or his knives whistling as they sliced.

Some of the others had not truly believed that one person could be injured and yet move like that, so quickly so fluidly. Then they had seen the other elven warriors fighting and suddenly the Elven Prince had become a hero to them. One who would be helped in any way they could, even if all that could be done was to make some creamy porridge for him.

The news of the Prince's sudden collapse had flown on silent wings through the Deep. People spoke in hushed voices of how ill he looked and then the maids had added their own voices to the throng.

Andris did not want this to be so… he wanted the Prince to recover to show them how he looked when he was well. His Grandsire had told him such wondrous tales about the Firstborn, not the supercilious rubbish about them eating children as the young ones were told in frightening stories to make them mind. No, he had been brought up on how beautiful they were. How kind and faithful to those they called friend and family.

He also wanted to see if the remainder of what his Grandsire had taught him was true. Did they really glow brighter than the stars? And were their voices softer than the sweetest bird song?

Andris knew the part about family and friends were right for he had seen the Prince with his friends, had seen him greet the Ranger with such relief and love when he had arrived at the Keep after being missing.

A friend like that was so very hard to find. Andris sighed in soft regret. He had once had a friend like that, one he would have given his life for. The foul orcs had taken him away. It still hurt almost forty years later and he missed him more with each passing day. Perhaps he was just getting old.

Perhaps the last battle had made him consider things that had never been thought of previously, like how close death could strike and how quickly. His sword had been ready and more than willing to protect his people. He had seen the black substance that the orcs called blood. And yet he had also seen young, virile men with everything to live for cut down without thought, trampled underfoot like a pile of rubbish on the midden. Yet he, almost at the end of his natural life, had not even received a single cut or bruise.

How that had happened he was not sure, but it had. Perhaps his old friend had been looking down on him and had somehow protected him? He believed in these things. And the thought that he would one day be with his wife and his old friend once again was all that some days helped him rise from his bed, when the grief and pain became too much.

He stirred the milky porridge, it would be ready soon and he would take it to the Elven Prince personally. It was the least he could do.

He did not hear his visitor, so lost was he in his musings. The irritated cough made him spin around, milky spoon raised as a weapon… only to find Lady Éowyn standing before him. She did not look happy.

"My Lady, I did not hear you enter, my apologies." He lowered the spoon and bowed slightly. His hearing seemed to be going as well now! That was all he needed.

"I accept your apology." Éowyn's voice was sweet and yet he clearly caught the hard edge. "…this time, as long as it does not happen again."

Andris blinked a little in surprise. Lady Éowyn had never treated anyone like this before that he knew of. She was normally sweet and kind.

"I will make certain of it, My Lady." He told her seriously.

"Uncle asked me to come and see if the food for Prince Legolas was ready." Her voice sounded cold..

"Almost, almost finished." He nervously turned back from her to stir the pot once more.

"Good, he has asked me to take some fresh water up, as well. It will save you a journey if I do both at the same time." He was unaware of the grin that crossed her face as she fingered the bottle in her pocket.

"I will make sure that you have cold water for the Prince. After all that he has done it is the least I can do. You should have seen the way he fought, My Lady, he was incredible!" Andris reached for a bowl.

He missed the cold scowl that crossed her face. _The Prince, it was always the Prince!_

By the time he had turned back her face was back to its usual passive state as she watched him pour the porridge.

"So I have heard." Her voice was wry. "I wish I had seen that."

"You would have been amazed." He placed the bowl on a wooden tray and covered the top with a plate to keep the heat in. "I will get the water for you. Is there anything else that you require?"

"No, Andris, that will be all." She gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"There you are, My Lady. Are you sure that you can manage?" It was a courtesy.

"Yes I can manage, thank you." The bite in her voice was back. Why did everyone seem to think that because she was female she had to have help to accomplish everything. That was what she liked with her 'master'. He trusted her and did not question her ability to accomplish her tasks. It made such a refreshing change. She really should have been male.

She lifted up the tray and quickly left the room before she said something that she would very much regret later.

She made her way through the halls with a glare on her face that kept the people from talking to her. She did not want to waste time on the small people. She had something far more important and urgent to see to.

Three-quarters of the way there she stopped and entered an empty audience chamber. Setting the tray down, she closed the door and took the vial from her pocket. Making her way over to the tray, she stopped and pulled the stopper free. She lifted it up and prepared to pour the fluid over the porridge, an evil grin on her face, when she paused.

A confused expression crossed her face and she looked from the porridge to the bottle. Her hand shook madly.

"What? How?" She looked around with no idea how she had arrived here and why did she have a bottle in her hand?

She looked at the bottle and began to move it away, ready to replace the stopper. She would not use something with no idea of what it was.

Then a shudder seemed to shake her and the evil grin re-appeared. Éowyn tipped a lot of the fluid from the bottle into the porridge and then stirred it. No one would be the wiser now and she would not be blamed for the Prince's sudden deterioration and then death.

If only he had died when he was meant to. If only the Orcs had carried out their part of the deal. But no, they had to get it wrong and the Elf had lived and she had to pick up the pieces and rectify the mistake.

Satisfied that the fluid was well mixed in, she lifted the tray and went on her way.

When she arrived at her Uncle's bedchamber, she paused before she knocked. Théoden actually opened the door to his own chamber, as if he was nothing more than a lowly servant and not the King of Rohan. She somehow kept her surprise from showing on her face.

"Éowyn, come in." He took the tray from her.

"Uncle, Andris asked me to bring the porridge and some water. Is that alright?" She made her voice worried and anxious as they crossed the chamber.

"Yes, he will be busy preparing the meal. How do you feel, did you sleep?" He looked at her worriedly. She had not been acting like the Éowyn that he knew and loved.

"I slept and feel much better, Uncle. I am sorry about my outburst earlier. I am not sure exactly what happened." She made herself smile sweetly.

"It has been a trying time for us all. You were exhausted. I saw you work ceaselessly with the injured after the battle. I think we can allow you that one outburst. You have eaten?" Théoden seemed pleased to see the change in her.

"Yes, I had some fruit. That was why I went to the kitchens. Much work is needed to repair the damage to the walls." She made light conversation.

"Éomer will deal with that, but more important outer walls need seen to first." Théoden lifted the plate and looked at the porridge then looked across to where Legolas was sleeping. He would have to wake him up, but he had just gone to sleep. As much as he needed the food, he also really needed the sleep. "Aragorn, do you wish me to leave the porridge?"

"I think that is a good idea. Now that Legolas is asleep I really do not wish to wake him." Aragorn knew that Legolas needed to eat, but he had just fallen back to sleep.

"Ah, Laddie it would be cold by then. It would be such a waste to leave it." Gimli told them. They could hear his stomach rumbling.

"You are as bad as the hobbits!" Aragorn could only laugh. "But yes, you are right. The porridge will be ruined by the time Legolas wakens."

"I know that Andris will not mind making Legolas more." Théoden had heard the men talking earlier and they were in total awe of the Prince.

"I will have the porridge then." Gimli made his way to the tray and lifted the bowl.

No one saw the terrified expression that crossed Éowyn's face, because they were more concerned with joking with Gimli.

She could not let the smelly Dwarf eat that porridge. Her plan would be ruined. She would be found out. She had to prevent this and at least she had more of the medicine to use at a later time.

As the Dwarf drew near her on his way back to his seat she let her leg stick out, just enough that he would catch it but not feel it.

It worked like a dream. Gimli was laughing so much, distracted, that he did not see or feel the leg that caused him to stumble.

Gimli gasped and did the only sensible things that he could think of. He tried to save the bowl of porridge, but to no avail as it smashed and splattered all over the smoothed stone floor.

"Gimli, are you alright?" Aragorn was torn between amusement and worry for his friend. It had been so funny to see him try and save the porridge when he could have saved himself from falling altogether, but his stomach had been talking and reason had fled.

"Aye, but the porridge isn't." There was such sadness in Gimli's voice as he gazed at the wasted food that they all laughed.

"I will go and get you some food, Master Dwarf, it is the least I could do." Éowyn smiled as well, but mostly it was from pure relief.

"Thank you, Lady Éowyn. I will clean the mess I made." Gimli was already gently moving the smashed bowl to one side.

"Thank you. How is the Prince?" She turned her attention to the one subject that she really wanted to know about. The Prince still looked far more dead than alive, she was pleased to see.

"Sleeping, though he did wake briefly." Aragorn would not mention that he had been far from coherent. He was still wary of Éowyn around Legolas.

"That is good!" She smiled sweetly at him, while trying not to grit her teeth. "Would anyone like anything else from the kitchen when I go for Gimli?"

"No, we have all just had our morning meal." Théoden was not sure why he said that but something about his niece did not seem right. "Gimli is the only one who is still hungry."

"Nae, I can wait, Lassie. I am not really that hungry." Gimli assured her, slightly embarrassed at what just happened.

"You are sure? Shall I go and ask Andris to make more porridge for Legolas for later?" She seemed eager to help and kept her eye on Legolas.

Aragorn smiled politely. "It may be best to do that after Legolas wakes, so that the porridge is fresh. Thank you for the kind offer though, it is appreciated."

"As you wish. If there is nothing more I can do then, I should return to help the ladies in the hall." The ladies were making sure that those who had lost everything in the battle were being helped. Normally, she would have been among them but for now there were other things that held her attention.

"Thank you, Éowyn. I am sure they will be pleased with your help." Éowyn recognised it as a dismissal from Théoden.

"If you need anything I will be a call away." With a smile for her Uncle and Aragorn, she left the chamber and closed the door behind her.

The soft smile disappeared almost immediately. A scowl appeared in its place. Trust the stupid Dwarf and Aragorn to ruin her plan. Still… she had more of the medicine to use. She would definitely return later.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Éomer watched worriedly as his sister left the room, not once had she looked in his direction.

"Now that is very odd." He could not help but comment.

"What do you mean?" Théoden looked up sharply.

"Éowyn did not even look at me or acknowledge that I was here. She has never done that before." Ever since the loss of their parents, they had ever been comforted by the presence of each other and always sought each other out when near enough, if only to nod a greeting.

"That is unusual?" Gandalf rose stiffly from where he sat next to Legolas.

"Yes, very. She always looks for me in a room, has done since we were children and she seems to have an unusual… thing for Legolas." He was not sure how to explain it.

"We have noticed that before." Théoden admitted.

"She is not like my sister." There was worry in Éomer's voice.

"Perhaps it would be better to wait and watch for a while to see what is going on. Perhaps we should make sure that she is not alone with Legolas, just in case?" Gandalf did not want to think the worst of Éowyn, but if her brother was worried as well, it was worth taking notice.

"That may be wise, Gandalf, until we do at least know what is happening with Éowyn." He hated the thought that he did not trust his only sibling.

"Then it shall be." Théoden gave the plan his seal of approval even though he hated the thought as well. "While we are on this subject and before Aragorn begins his tale I want to let you all know of a decision that I have made."

"Uncle?" Éomer was suddenly worried at this. What could his Uncle mean?

"All is well, but it needs to be discussed before I inform the Council come morning. I have made a decision on the next Heir to the throne of Rohan." Théoden's breath hitched. This was not easy for him.

Éomer nodded. He had known that this decision must be made.

Théoden turned to address them all. "You stand as my witnesses in this, should anything happen to me?" He turned to Gandalf. "You will make sure that my choice is declared and carried out in this matter?"

"Yes, I will, old friend." Gandalf bowed his head.

"Thank you, old friend. I appreciate that more than you know." Théoden smiled at the elderly wizard, and then he turned back to his nephew. "With the untimely death of my son, Rohan has no Heir and she desperately needs one. We did not have the chance to decide before the battle and you were not here. I am sorry for that, Éomer, more than you can know."

"It is not your fault, Uncle, none of this was your doing. If you wish to blame someone the blame lies elsewhere. Twice elsewhere." Éomer's voice and features had hardened. He would never forget or forgive the two evil creatures that had changed his Uncle so drastically and then ordered the attack that had killed Theodred. Never.

"I know, but that does not help. I should not have fallen under their spell, I should have been stronger." There was sorrow in his voice and then he shook himself. "That can wait for another time when things are less fraught."

"I will hold you to that, Uncle." Éomer had been worried about the guilt that coloured Théoden's voice. It was obvious that he blamed himself.

A weak grin crossed Théoden's face before he continued. "I have decided who will be my Heir in the event of my death. I can think of no one better to follow in my footsteps than you, Éomer."

Éomer had bowed his head, he had a feeling that this was coming, but had hoped he was wrong. He was a warrior, not a prince, not a true prince, as Theodred had been. He had been trained for ascension to the throne from an early age.. Éomer had not had the same training. What if he got it wrong? What if he made a mistake that cost lives?

"I thank you, Uncle, for the confidence that you have shown in me, but I fear that I am the wrong choice. I have not the training. Yes, I can lead the men, yes they obey me, but… the people?" He shook his blond head.

"And that, Dear Éomer, is what makes me think that you are the right choice. I have made the right choice. We all have fears that we will fail. I did as a Prince, Theodred did and I am sure that Legolas has." He was smiling gently at his nephew.

"Legolas has, not often, but now and again he believes that he is not worthy of taking over from his father if that time should ever come." Aragorn told his friend gently.

"Is that why he was introduced as 'Legolas of the Woodland Realm'?" Éomer found it hard to believe that the fierce elven warrior he had seen in action and had come to like could have any doubts about himself.

"In part." It was Gandalf that spoke "And also partly because a lot of people would give a lot to have the Crown Prince of Mirkwood in their hands. It has happened before, trust me it is a lesson Legolas has learned well."

"We all did." Aragorn's voice was soft. He preferred not to think of that awful time. He would rather completely forget it.

Gandalf spoke gently, nut with conviction. "But that does not mean that either you, or he, are any less capable of taking up that burden. You will both be capable rulers, when the time comes."

"You truly believe that?" There was hope now in Éomer's voice. His Uncle's confidence in him and then Gandalf's agreement helped allay some of his fears.

Théoden spoke with an unusually gentle smile that Éomer had not seen in some time, a great deal of time actually, since before Wormtongue's deceptive actions. "Yes, I am certain of your ability, and your heart, Éomer. You were loyal to me, to our people, even when I did not deserve it. Will you accept the mantle and become Crown Prince of Rohan?"

"Yes, Uncle, if it pleases you. I will do my very best to make you proud of me." It was said with unusual shyness from the normally-assured man.

"Trust me, Éomer, sister-son, you already do make me so very proud of you."

Éomer looked up at his Uncle's words to see that Théoden was watching him with such open pride and fierce love that he felt his own eyes mist up for a moment before he collected himself. After all, Crown Princes did not cry, did they?

"I will endeavor to serve you and our people, my liege. I wonder what Éowyn will say about this?" There was unusual worry in his voice. The sister he knew and loved would be delighted for him and support him in any way, but this new Éowyn? Well, now he really was not sure.

"Time will tell, Éomer." There was an enigmatic smile on Gandalf's lips and nothing Éomer tried would get him to say more.

He gave up with a frustrated sigh, but missing the conspiratorial glance the two elderly men shared. It had the desired effect; preventing Éomer from worrying about things that he really could not change.

Éomer turned in frustration. "Perhaps you should finish the story then, Aragorn." It was said with such resignation that Aragorn had to hide a smile. He knew that Éomer had just been outwitted by one of the sharpest minds in Middle-earth and he knew how frustrating that could feel.

"Congratulation, Éomer." Haldir's tired voice sounded from behind him. "I can think of no one more fitting to assume this duty. I know that when he has recovered Legolas will be pleased for you."

"Thank you, my friend. I will be glad to see that." Some of the worry eased from Éomer's face. Perhaps they would be alright after all.

There was amusement in Aragorn's voice. "Good. Now, shall I continue with Legolas' tale?" Haldir and Legolas always seemed to know exactly the right sort of encouragement.

Gimli eagerly nodded. As Aragorn continued to wash Legolas down, they all settled to hear what had happened to Legolas that time long ago.

_**Flashback**_

"Get some air into his lungs, Elladan, NOW!" There was urgency in Elrond's voice. They had little time to work with here.

Elladan did not even reply, he was instantly in action. The training Elrond had given them all months ago in this new treatment was being put to the test now.

"Glorfindel..."

"On it!" Giving the life-giving breath was useless if it did not reach the parts of the body that vitally needed it. He placed his hands firmly over Legolas' breast-bone and waited for Elladan to finish the breaths before gently yet firmly pressing down to stimulate the action of the lungs moving and the heart thumping.

It was fortuitous that Elrond had found this healing action. It had been a pure fluke in a moment of total need. A young adan child had, to all intents and purposes, drowned in a village not far from Imladris while Elrond had been visiting them, helping their healer with a case of fever in a new mother… Elrond had pressed the child's chest trying to get the water out of the lungs when the child had somehow started breathing again. The only thing they could put it down to was the chest compressions… it had worked almost all the time.

Glorfindel had to think that this was another patient and not Legolas he was doing this to, not the Young Prince who had adored him in hero worship since he was a small elfling. If he thought of that he could not have continued.

"Estel, move out of the way, try to stay calm." it was rare to see his foster son this panicked and out of his depth. Normally he was the calmest of his sons, determined to help his friend in any way he could.

Estel actually moved, but it was more out of instinct than anything and he did not look away from his friend not even when he bumped into the next bed.

Elrond sighed. When he had some time he would need to speak with Estel. His son would need it, but Legolas was the important one at the moment.

"Elrohir, I need hot water, lots of it. When you have put more on to boil, I want you to keep checking Legolas' pulse. I need to know when he is breathing on his own again." He could only pray to Estë that Legolas did begin to breathe again.

"Of course, Ada." His voice worried, Elrohir hurried to do as bidden while Elrond began to prepare the herbs he needed to help Legolas. Most would have to be given as creams and under the tongue to absorb. He could not begin to think of giving Legolas fluids. It would go straight to his lungs and that would be the ultimate death knell for the Prince.

They worked in silence and with deep concentration for what seemed like hours before a harsh voice was suddenly heard.

"I have a pulse!" Immediately, Glorfindel stopped the chest compressions and stood back so that Elrond could look at Legolas.

They all waited with bated breath as Elrond listened to his heart with his ear pressed to his chest.

"The rhythm is weak but steady and I hear nothing to be greatly alarmed at." He was aware that the others sighed with relief. Well all, bar one, who was still watching his friend with a look of shocked horror on his face. Elrond had the time now to look after his son. Legolas had the time. "We need to watch him carefully, Glorfindel, if you do not mind?"

"Of course not, Mellon iaur, I will make certain Legolas stays where he should. You look after Estel." Glorfindel's voice was soft with concern for the young man as well.

"Hannon le." There was such relief in Elrond's voice at his friend's soft words. He rose and hurried to Estel's side. "Come and sit, Estel, I need to look at you."

Estel just blinked at him without real comprehension. It was all that Elrond needed to see that his worst fears were confirmed. Estel was in shock, deep shock at that.

He led the unresisting Estel over to the chair by the fire. He could feel the tremors running through Estel. The warmth would help him, even though the fire was unusually low in deference to Legolas' high fever.

"Sit, ion-nin, I will get you some tea." He pushed Estel gently into the chair. He then looked at Elrohir.

Elrohir did not need words to understand what his father needed, or more precisely, what his young brother needed.

He nodded and moved to the herb table. Estel needed to sleep in order to recover. The way he was now he would not do that, so he would have to have a little help.

_**End flashback**_

"Or at least that is what I am told. All I clearly recall is that Legolas stopped breathing." Aragorn blushed at the memory. He was not proud of his reactions. He had been of no help to Legolas when he had needed him the most. He still felt shame about it even now and Legolas had tried to make him see that there was nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to be sorry for.

"That is understandable." Gimli's voice was a little hoarse. He recalled how he had felt when Legolas had difficulty earlier, helpless and unsure, powerless. It was something that the Dwarf was not used to feeling.

"I agree with Gimli." Talleth admitted. Even as a healer he was sure that he had failed the Prince somehow and had he been alone he would have been unable to save the Elf.

"Thank you. Legolas tried to reassure me that I had done nothing." he shrugged.

"He was right, Aragorn." Haldir admitted.

"I know, but still…" Aragorn shrugged. "I am a healer. I should have helped, should have been able to help my friend, rather than fall apart!"

Haldir sighed. He could clearly hear the anguish that the young human still felt. He knew that some part of Aragorn would forever be the young boy who would giggle with his brothers and plot with Legolas…

"I did the same once when Rumil was hurt on patrol. I was the patrol leader, for Valar's sake! All I could see was Rumil bleeding heavily on the ground." It took all his strength not to shudder at the memory. He knew that would hurt, a lot. "I was useless in aiding him."

"But, he is your brother!" Aragorn was aghast at his friend. "What more could you have done? It hurts to see them in pain… Aragorn stopped as the Marchwarden grinned at him slightly.

"Exactly, mellon-nin, and Legolas is your brother in all but blood. I have seen you grow closer and closer over the years. I have seen you both fight to keep each other alive when one of you has been injured." Haldir had made his point.

"I would give my life for him." Aragorn raised his head proudly.

"As Legolas would, and almost has, for you." Gandalf's voice was gentle. "But neither of you are to blame for being shocked when the other is hurt."

"I know, but I will always wonder if I could have helped more." Aragorn smiled sadly.

"So what happened next?" Haldir's voice was soft and encouraging. He knew what had happened, as did Gandalf, but Aragorn was not telling the tale for their benefit.

"Well, the next thing I remember, I was waking up…"

_**Flashback**_

He was warm and so comfortable that he did not wish to leave the cocoon that he was wrapped in.

He sighed softly and snuggled back under the covers, not sure what had woken him.

A sudden loud rumble and crash that seemed to make the room shudder told him what it was. The rain that he could now hear pelting against the windows woke him even more. Imladris was experiencing a major thunderstorm.

Legolas would love this. He could just imagine his friend standing outside, joyfully watching the play of nature as she demanded to be heard. He would revel in the wind, eyes closed as he listened… Legolas!

He suddenly shot up in the bed, the name leaving his lips involuntarily.

"Sîdh, Estel, he is still with us, gwador." Elrohir's reassuring voice came from beside him.

"He is? What happened? How did I get here?" So many questions were rattling around his head.

"We will explain, Estel, but you need something to eat." It was Ada.

"I am not hungry." How could he eat when they would not explain what had happened?

"You will eat, Estel. It has been over a day since you had anything to eat." Another loud crash of thunder sounded. "I will not let you go to Legolas until you have something." It was not an idle threat either.

Estel had no other choice. He had to see Legolas. Even though he was across the chamber, screens taken from the healing wing had been placed between them.

"Very well." He was surprised at how sullen those words came out.

"Good, you have slept well." Lightning flashed in the dim chamber. Even with candles burning, it was very dark.

"What did you give me?" He was aware that they had to have given him something. It was the only explanation.

"A mild herb, but you were exhausted and shocked. You needed the rest." Elrond was pleased to see the colour and life back in the grey eyes. He had been worried to see Estel looking so shocked and out of it.

"How long did I sleep?" He had not attempted to leave the bed. He knew Ada would not let him until he had eaten anyhow.

"Several hours." Elrond smiled fondly.

"What!" Estel was astounded. Then reality set in. Several hours, precious hours in which his best friend could have died and he had not been there, could not have had the chance to say a final goodbye to his friend who had taught him so much, hours in which he could and should have lent his strength and help to the Prince. He had failed Legolas. It was as simple as that. How could he call himself a friend? Friends did not do things like this.

Friends supported each other through thick and thin, stood between arrow or blade to protect you, taught you things when others had tried and failed, even helped you when you needed the help and did not know it yourself.

Legolas had done all that for him and much more and yet this was how he had repaid him. He was not worthy to be his friend and he would never be able to look Legolas in the eye again.

"Estel? Estel can you hear me?" Elrond's voice grew worried. He had called Estel several times.

"I let him down, Ada. When he needed me the most, I did not help him." He covered his face with his hands. "What kind of a friend does that make me?"

Ah, so now Elrond knew what was going through the sometimes complex mind of his youngest child.

"A friend who was exhausted and very shocked. You did not let Legolas down and with all of us here, there was very little that you could have done anyway. Legolas was not aware of what was happening and even if he was, he would not hold this against you. You know that." Elrond tried to make his foster son see the point he was trying to make.

"I know. Legolas would tell me to stop being stupid, to pull myself together and that I was not to blame, but _I_ know what happened, Ada. You and the others saw what happened. How can I still be his friend?" That was the one thing that scared Estel more than anything.

That his friend would realise that he was not worthy of his friendship, would not want to have anything more to do with him. He was human and mortal, someone who would one day leave this world, no matter how much he did not want to. When that happened Legolas would grieve deeply. Perhaps it would be better to end this friendship now?

**_End flashback._**

The room was silent. Estel's voice had cracked when he tried to explain how he had felt. The guilt was still there. He was not sure that it would ever really go away.

"You would have ended your friendship?" Gimli sounded truly shocked.

"To spare Legolas the pain when I die? Yes, I would. It is the last thing I would wish for, to cause my heart-brother pain. I have already done too much to him. He would not listen to me." He gave a wry smile, recalling the conversation they had after Legolas recovered.

"I should hope so!" Haldir had stayed silent throughout the telling of the tale. "Legolas knows what he is doing, mellon-nin, and he would not let you do this."

"That is what Legolas said to me later. I still worry though, especially with what happened on the way here." That had been shocking. He had known that Legolas would be upset, but to be fading like that? They really needed to speak about this.

He used the sudden silence to check Legolas over. His fever had not changed and neither had his pulse. No change was better than a negative change. He fervently wished the next eleven hours had already passed.

"There were many factors for that, Aragorn." Gandalf finally spoke up. "Your 'death' was the last loss he could take." He would not let the human feel guilty about this, not when he had also been to blame, should blame be decided upon.

"He always feels too much. He is so sensitive to the world about him." Estel could only shake his head.

Gandalf would not let the Ranger wallow in this self pity, not when there was nothing to wallow about. "Yes he does. At times it is a huge advantage, but at others, like now, not so. But I will be there for him, to help him, as will your Adar, brothers and Thranduil."

"My brothers and I will always help him. I know many that will." Haldir was thinking of all the friends Legolas had made, people he had helped and touched over the years, some who would be more than eager and willing to help Legolas over his grief when the time came for Aragorn to leave this world. To Haldir's great surprise, he found that just the thought of that happening caused him great pain. If this was how he felt, the others would feel far, far worse.

"Aye, and he will have me. Trust me, Aragorn, I will not let him do something so daft again." Gimli's voice was gruff as he turned to the still-sleeping Legolas. "I will not let you do that again, Laddie."

"I will help all I can." Both Talleth and Éomer spoke as one and then shared rueful smiles.

"Thank you. Thank you all. I feel better for knowing that. I have been worried about this since I got to the Deep." Aragorn had been greatly concerned, seeing Legolas like that and hearing him talk about his Naneth had made Estel realise that his heart-brother had never, and probably never would, recover from his mother's death. _No elf should die._ He shuddered at the thought. So many elves _had _passed during the battle to keep Helm's Deep and to keep the people of Rohan safe, and to fight for the future of Middle-earth.

"Good, your mind is now at rest?" Mithrandir smiled at the show of support that Legolas had received. Then it dimmed as he realised that the Prince would not know about it until the day that fateful happening came to be.

"Aye, and thanks once more." Aragorn took a sip of the water that sat beside the bed. Legolas needed the fluids, but they did too.

"Good. You are ready to continue?" Gandalf's twinkle was back.

"Yes." Aragorn gave him a small smile, still amazed that they all wanted to hear about Legolas and his past.

_**Flashback**_

"You will continue to be his friend." It was simply stated with no embellishment as Elrond gazed into Estel's troubled face.

"But how? I let him down."

Elrond was gentle with his son. "No, Estel, you did not. The only person who does not realise that is you. You have stayed beside Legolas through all since the two of you met, often ignoring your own needs to help him. He knows what you feel for him and how you would help if you could. Until you can speak with him, simply try to forget what happened? You were distressed. It is natural and you would not be human if you did not react like this at times."

"Then I wish I was an elf." It was simply put. It was also after all the answer to all his worries. If he was an elf he would not die of old age. Legolas, his father and brothers would not go through the grief that it would bring on. It was all the answer he needed. Such a shame it could not be brought into being.

Elrond's eyes widened and then he chuckled. "If only it was that easy, ion-nin. But there are also distinct disadvantages to being Firstborn as well. We never grow old, we do the same things day in day out. Being an elf is not as wonderful as you seem to think it is."

"Ada is right, Estel. You should listen to him." Elrohir had brought the food that he had gathered for his younger brother.

"But… to never get sick." Estel could easily recall the chest chill he had taken the winter before. It had been nasty and had taken him a long while to recover fully from it.

"That is one advantage." Glorfindel's voice was wry. "But you also have to balance that with the fact that elves have perfect recall. Everything you see, everything you do is there waiting to haunt you. You do not want that, trust me, Penneth." There was old grief written over his face, pain so deep that it almost broke Estel's heart to see it reflected in the mighty warrior's eyes.

"I know. I am sorry." He would never cause any of them pain if he could help it. It was just not his way.

"We know, ion-nin, we know." Elrond smiled gently. "You are to clear all of that plate. Elrohir will sit with you. I wish to check on Legolas and once you have eaten I will return and we will discuss what has happened since you have slept." It was clearly an order from Ada, and when he spoke in the pedantic tone of voice you did not argue with him, simply because he always got what he wanted.

"Yes, Ada." He took the platter that a grinning Elrohir handed him. Only then when the top was removed and the pleasant aroma wafted upwards did he realise how hungry he actually was. His stomach gave a loud gurgle just then. He blushed painfully.

"Eat, gwador, and then that will stop. You look better." Elrohir watched as he took the first eager bite of eggs.

Through the mouthful Estel spoke. "Have any of you slept?" He could only hope that the last few hours had been peaceful for them as well.

"Aye, we took it in turns to slip into reverie. We are well and have eaten too." Elrohir watched with fond amusement as the man in front of him seemed to inhale the food. He and his twin brother could eat, but Estel was amazing to watch.

"Good." Less than fifteen minutes after he had started eating the platter was clean and looked as if it had been washed as well. "That is much better. Hennad!"

Elrohir grinned indulgently as he accepted the empty platter from Estel, knowing that in a couple more hours Estel would be hungry again. It always amazed him. His brothers teased him often, asking how he could stay so slim.

"Now can I see Legolas?" There was impatience in his voice.

"Yes, once you have washed up, changed your clothes and brushed that bush you call hair!" Elrohir had his orders as well.

"I do not need to…" He scrubbed at his face tiredly. "Very well." It was not worth arguing over. Especially when you knew that you would lose that fight right from the start.

Elrohir grinned happily, but he also watched closely as his younger brother stood, stretched and walked over to the bathing chamber.

Estel wavered when he first stood. He could still feel the exhaustion tugging at him and the fullness of his bladder made this trip necessary. He glanced over at the screens that hid Legolas from him as he left the room.

The tangle of his hair was a nightmare to get out. He often wished that his hair was smooth as his brothers' hair was. They never had this trouble.

Finally, he was ready, apart from the clean clothes and he would not leave the chamber to get those. He would not! It was as simple as that.

A sharp rap on the door of the bath-chamber brought his head up. His heart jumped into his mouth. It could not be Legolas, please not Legolas!

"Yes?" His voice sounded tremulous, even to his own ears.

"I have clean clothes for you, Estel!" The door opened and Elrohir appeared with some of his clothes from his room.

"Hennad." When Elrohir did not move he sighed. "I am not a child who needs help dressing!"

Elrohir's chortle resounded in the chamber as the door closed after him. As much as Estel loved them, he could cheerful strangle his brothers at times.

When the door closed, he sank back against the wall with a sigh of relief. He had truly thought that there had been something wrong with Legolas, that he had passed when he was not there. He would never forgive himself if that was so.

He shook his head. If he wanted to be there, he had better get changed. It was the work of moments to accomplish that and he left the chamber.

Elrohir was waiting for him as he entered the bed chamber.

"Good, that looks better." There was a small smile on his face. "Come then and we can join the others. We are leaving the screens up so that no one can see Legolas from the door."

"That seems a good idea." That way when Thranduil arrived, as they all knew he would, he would not hear the gossip first, but the truth.

"Aye. The way that Legolas looks right now..." Elrohir could not continue as he passed behind the screens. Estel took a deep breath then followed him.

To his relief nothing seemed to have changed in the Prince's condition. He was still pallid and flushed, as odd as that seemed. But to Estel's relief he was still breathing and with them.

"Ada, what happened?" He had to know so that he could be well-prepared to help his friend.

_**End Flashback**_

"I am glad that he came through." Gimli's voice was gruff as he spoke once more.

"I was too, although I was quite cross at what Ada did." Although, he could also understand it, he might not like it, but it had been the best thing to do.

Aragorn frowned.Legolas' fever was rising once more and he was sure that he could hear a wheeze when he breathed.

Gandalf noted his concern. "What is wrong, Aragorn?"

"His breathing is not right." At another time he would have been amused at how quickly the others, aside from Haldir, sat up.

"What can we do?" Talleth was already at the herb table, waiting for orders.

A new voice unexpectedly came from behind them. "You could give him this. Ada prepared it earlier so that time would be spared."

Estel gave a cry and turned around, his joy evident for them all to see. "Elladan!"

"Suilad, penneth. I heard that you have been having problems with a certain princeling that we know!" Even though Elladan was teasing, Estel could hear the worry in his brother's voice.

"Just a little. How did you get here so quickly? We sent the message bird only yesterday!" Aragorn had not been so pleased to see his brother in a long time.

"Ada had a vision and sent us on our way here days ago, not long after Haldir left us. We have ridden hard to arrive here in time." Elladan turned to the Marchwarden and then grinned. "I have messages for you as well, Haldir, from your brothers. I am much relieved to see you looking so well."

Haldir inclined his head in respect. "Thanks to Estel and Mithrandir. It is good to see you, mellon nin." He could relax now that they had aid in Legolas' care. He settled back against the pillows.

Aragorn frowned. There was something he was missing. Then it hit him, not something, but rather _someone_.

"Where is Elrohir?" He tried to look around his eldest brother.

"Ah… yes, well." For once, Elladan looked unsure of himself… almost embarrassed

"What? Where is he?" There was a hint of panic in Estel's voice. After all that had happened with Legolas and Haldir, he hoped his brother was not gravely hurt as well.

"I am here, Estel. It just took me a little longer to get here than it did Elladan." The voice held pain but was coherent.

"Elrohir!" He sighed with relief as his brother hobbled into the chamber. "By Elbereth, what happened?"

Elrohir had a large scrape and bruise down the left side of his face and moved stiffly. He blushed and glanced to Elladan.

"Well?" Elladan sounded amused. He hid this guilt well. You had to know him well to hear it in his voice. Gandalf, Aragorn and Haldir all heard it.

To Aragorn's amusement Elrohir mumbled under his breath. Aragorn knew then that whatever had befallen his brother was embarrassing. "I am sorry. I did not catch that."

Oh yes, there was definitely a smile on Elladan's face. This should prove to be very interesting.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I was asleep when my horse stumbled and fell. I went with it!" At least he had told them.

"Your horse fell!" Aragorn gaped at him.

"Yes!" It was said defiantly, almost as if daring them to say something.

That did it. Aragorn chuckled aloud and was soon joined by Haldir although his was more muted

"It is not that funny!" Elrohir was indignant.

"I know, but it is amazing! An elf brought down by his horse! Legolas will love that!" Suddenly reality hit home and he instantly sobered. "Elladan, he is very unwell. Please say that you can help him! I have done my best."

"Sîdh, Estel. Yes, we have something that may help and you have done incredibly well with him. Adar sends his praise as well."

Aragorn blushed at that.

Elladan went to the Prince, even as he looked over his shoulder as Elrohir limped further into the chamber. "Tell me, what has happened?"

Talleth moved to support Elrohir, noting his brother's concern. "I will help your brother."

"Hennad." Soon Elladan was deep in conversation, listening to all that Aragorn had to tell him that had happened to his friend.

From his place next to Legolas, Gimli could stay silent no more. "I'm sorry ta interrupt ye, Laddie, but should his breathing be that rough?"

"Gimli? What do you mean?" Aragorn turned back to Legolas and was horrified at how laboured his breathing had become.

"D' I need to tell ya?" Gimli glowered at him.

"No." He turned to his brother. "Elladan?"

"This is worse than Ada thought. He needs this, now." Elladan uncorked the bottle.

"What is it?" Aragorn was already lifting Legolas upright.

"Something to help ease the next few hours, but it may not work."

"_It may not work?_ What do you mean?" Aragorn turned horrified eyes to meet his brothers'. "You fear it is too late?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued

Sorry this has taken so long, I got a little carried away writing it! I hope that you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it?

A huge great hug and thanks to Barbara once more for her wonderful support and betaing.

Love

Shell

xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Warning. My deepest apologies about the lateness in updating. MY Beta Barb has been very ill and unable to get on line. I am posting everything unbetad and will replace it as it is done by Terri who has kindly stepped in for me. She is wonderful. Also FFnet has not been letting me update so many apologies again. Shell

**A Wolf's Cry 11 of ?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Summary**: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

**Category**: Angst (Hurt/comfort)

**Feedback:** michelemichelecross. or on list.

**Author's note:** Set before A Gull's Cry.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

**Beta's notes:** Some dialog was taken from the movie.

The names Estel/Aragorn and Gandalf/Mithrandir are used pretty much interchangeably.

Some referenced incidents are from our story The Twisted Web of Fate.

**Tissue alert:** You might want one.

**Sindarin vocabulary **

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Aulë … the Vala concerned with the substance of Arda; rock and metal. Aulë created a race of his own, the Dwarves.

Baw … don't, stop, no

Daro ….. Stop, halt

Gwador … brother

Hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Ion-nin … my son

Mae govannen … well met (greeting)

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

Mín … us, our

Mintel … (my creation) A very rare elven medicinal tonic/cordial with stimulating properties. It is a sweet and potent compound of many herbs and a touch of elven magic. Two drops every four hours is the usual dosage, can be doubled at great need. Have dire side effects if over-used. Kept secret.

Navaer … goodbye, farewell

Pellin … fading

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Thalion, thelyn … hero or dauntless man, heroes

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

-------

**Chapter Eleven**

**-------**

"It may be. I am sorry, Estel, but Mintel is so…"

"Unpredictable, I know, Elladan I know." Estel was bone-weary again.

"We shall see, the fight is not lost yet. Help me ggive him this?" Elladan poured the contents of the bottle into a goblet.

"Of course, it will help with his breathing." Estel was more than ready and willing to help.

"True." Elladan beamed at him.

"Let me hold that for you." Gimli needed to do something to help.

"Of course, Gimli. We will talk soon, I promise." Elladan had grown to like the Dwarf since he was been in Imladris during the Council.

"Good, I would like news of what is happening at home. But for the moment yon Laddie has the precedence." Gimli nodded his head towards Legolas.

"We will." They were easing Legolas up so that Estel could sit in behind him. Already the wheezing breath had eased.

Elladan sighed worriedly as he pried open the lax mouth and slowly began to feed him sips of the precious fluid.

"Good, Mellon-nin, you need all this, but just a little at a time." He tried to encourage him.

"We have been having trouble getting him to take anything." Estel told him. "We have tried…."

"It is not your fault, Estel. It is."

"The Mintel!" There was no mirth in their voices as the twins spoke in unison.

"I'm beginning' 'ta hate that stuff." Gimli grumbled.

"Good, you should. Ada is burning all stores and recipes for it and making certain that the other Realms follow suit." Elladan face showed a grimace as he recalled the words that Elrond had actually used.

Elrond had been in a fury when he realised what had happened. Yes, Legolas had needed the medicine, but the temptation to take more was too great, as Legolas had unfortunately shown them.

Estel frowned, a stern glint in his eyes. "I am glad. I never wish to see the foul potion again."

"I know, Gwador, nor do we." Elladan tipped a little more onto the blue-tinged tongue as he prayed that their friend would get through this, that they had been in time. They had ridden as if all nine of the Úlairë were on their tails to get here. That was why Elrohir had fallen, even though they jested about it.

Elrond had impressed upon them the urgency of reaching Helms Deep in as short a time as possible, and so they had rushed. Now they were glad that they had.

"It seemed to work so well, _at first_." Estel could not stop, now that he was talking, now that he was no longer in charge of his best friend's care. Elladan was the eldest. He could hand over that responsibility to him. The relief was greater than he had thought possible.

"It would do. In small doses it is good, it works well, but the more you use it the more you need it, and then…" It was like a vicious circle once it started. That was why it was only used short term and in the direst of circumstances.

Elladan could recall all those years back, when Legolas was an elfling. Galadriel had suddenly withdrawn all stocks of Mintel, and then made certain that its use was restricted and given only under strict conditions.

He had never truly understood why. That is, until Elrond had told him it was because of this, because of Legolas. His DaerNana had been shown a vision all that time ago, of Legolas collapsed with the bottle of Mintel beneath him. They had hoped it would not come to pass.

But, alas, time and great need had revealed the necessity for Legolas to have the Mintel. As Elrond said, some things were fated, were meant to be and could not be stopped or altered.

Estel nodded. He did not need to be told what happened then. All he had to do was look at Legolas.

"Ada has worked for years on this potion without telling many of us. He was working at it for Legolas." Elladan revealed. Elrond had still spent that entire time working on a compound that could help counter the effects of the Mintel. He had finally succeeded, they hoped.

"Aye, so many things are now so clear." Elrohir limped nearer, gazing sadly at the Prince they had been entrusted to aid. Talleth hovered at his side.

Gimli only wanted to know one thing. "Will it work?"

"Only time will tell, I am afraid." Elrohir would not raise their hopes only to have them dashed.

Gimli scowled and normally would have made a tart rejoinder but held back. Now was not the time.

"When did ye last eat?" His voice was gruff. Maybe he could not help Legolas but he could help his friends.

"Earlier, when we were traveling, some lembas bread." Elladan had to smile at that, as did all those that had met Merry and Pippin. The tale of the amazing amount of the filling waybread that the two small Hobbits had managed to eat in Lothlórien had already spread and would be spoken of for years to come. To have eaten a whole weeks worth in one sitting, it was little wonder they had been nearly green with bellyache. Elladan had wanted to ask Legolas about that, hopefully there would be time later on.

"Tha's no' enough for a grown laddie such as ye. I will get ye some food!" Gimli told them, if it helped them to help Legolas, he would do anything.

"That would be appreciated." Elladan smiled. He knew what the dour Dwarf wanted. He needed to do something, anything, not just stand around feeling useless. He knew all too well how awful that felt.

And, admittedly, some hot food would be a welcome change.

"I will return shortly. Just make sure that yon Princeling is still with us when I get back!" And with that Gimli swept from the room.

"Princeling?" Elrohir turned an amused and half-shocked expression to Estel.

"Aye, that is what he calls Legolas. That was mild, it is normally 'Pointy-eared Princling'!" Estel told his brother.

"And Legolas accepts that?" The two elven brothers shared amused glances.

"He calls Gimli 'That Smelly Dwarf'!" Estel grinned. It was amusing to watch when they really got going at each other.

"That is our Legolas!" Elrohir shook his head and smiled fondly.

"Aye." The smile died on Estel's lips after a moment. "I have tried so hard and been so scared."

"I know, Estel. Have you had your own wounds seen to?" He could see the healing bruises and scrapes and bruises on his younger brother's face and Estel looked beyond exhausted. Perhaps some sleeping herbs in his wine when it came would help.

"Aye, Talleth took care of them for me." Estel relaxed a little, but was still on the alert.

"Good, stay in that chair." Elladan warned him. "And you, Mithrandir, are you injured at all?" They had both been terrified as they rode towards Helms Deep to see the damage that had been done. The Orc Army had tried to wipe the place from the face of the earth!

"Nay, I came at the end." The Maia told them.

"They saved us. It was that simple." Estel would never forget that sight, Mithrandir glowing like some avenging spirit in the morning light and then the sight of the Rohirim behind him. The charge would have been spectacular to watch if he had the chance, but he was too busy fighting the fell creatures that surrounded him.

If only Legolas had stayed safely in the Keep with Gimli. The Dwarf was the perfect person to sound the horn. His lungs used to using bellows and blowing glass. But would Legolas listen?

Oh no, Legolas had to be at Estel's side. If Estel was going out to fight then so was Legolas. Simple. If Estel stayed inside, then so would he.

Estel did not want to contemplate the pain that he had to have felt every time Legolas had used his sword. How he had even stayed astride Arod was beyond him. He had watched as closely as he could given the situation, Arod seemed to be one with his friend. Estel would never think of them as master and horse. Legolas would never wish that. Estel knew he would expect friendship and nothing else from the horse that had been faithful from the moment Legolas had spoken to him and removed his tack.

"We did not do that much." Mithrandir grumbled good naturedly.

"Gandalf! How could you say that? We were losing badly. Had you arrived but a short time later we would have failed. I will never forget that spectacular charge you made down that hill." There was awe in Aragorn's voice. "Especially when the Orcs saw you!"

"That was fun." Eomer was grimly satisfied. His heart had been hard and yet scared when the orcs had turned, lowering their pikes to greet them. They had not stood a chance, not one.

Legolas had prevented them from following the Orcs into the forest to finish the evil creatures off. He still shivered at what had happened next.

"Exactly what did happen in the forest?" Eomer had to ask. Oh, he knew the Orcs had been killed, but by what?

Gandalf sounded thoughtful. "Have you ever heard of Ents?"

Elladan and Elrohir's heads both snapped up at that, though Elladan was still feeding Legolas the herbal potion. "They have been asleep for centuries."

"No longer, they are awake." Gandalf told them simply.

"Legolas felt them when we were in Fangorn. He could sense their deep anger." Aragorn was not surprised at the time and he certainly was not now.

"When did they waken?" Elrohir was awed. He had always wanted to meet an Ent, a tree herder, as the Hobbits called them.

"They have only wakened very recently. Eomer?" Mithrandir turned bright eyes to the new Crown Prince of Rohan.

"Ents? I have heard tales of tree herders, but surely they are just that, old stories used to scare the children." He laughed at that. "We were all terrified of them as children."

"They are real. You recall that cry of anger that you heard from the forest?" Eomer nodded uncertainly. "That was the Ents exacting their revenge on what the Orcs has done to the forest."

"How can a tree be angry?" Eomer's eyes were wide.

"Because they are sentient." Elrohir was still watching Legolas struggling to breath, even while he joined the conversation.

"The trees are truly alive?" It was clear Eomer found it hard to believe.

"Do not let Legolas hear you say that!" There was a gleam of amusement in Estel's voice.

"What do you mean?" Eomer was eager to learn.

"For Legolas, the trees are more than just alive. They are almost as much a family member or friend. He can talk to them as he can talk to the wren." Estel smiled fondly at his friend.

"That is incredible." Eomer admitted with a smile.

"It is. We have seen it though. At home in Mirkwood he has many friends that live in the forest. He has a vixen, although she is getting on in age now, her name is Red. She sleeps at the end of his bed." And still follows him around like a loyal puppy.

"At the end of the bed? A _FOX?!_" Eomer had to be hearing things.

"Aye, a fox. She has already saved his life a couple of times. But then that is how they met." Estel paused as the chamber door opened. Gimli entered with a laden tray.

"How did who meet?" He moved easily to the table. The cook had been delighted to send up food for the fighters. Gimli had also spoken to him about more porridge for Legolas. But he had covertly asked him not to let Eowyn anywhere near it. If even her brother suspected something was amiss with her, then Gimli did not want her anywhere near to Legolas or anything to do with his care.

"Legolas and his pet fox." Estel told him.

"I could well see he would have one o' those." Gimli would never underestimate Legolas ever again. "How did he meet the fox?"

Elrohir told the tale as his elder brother finally placed the empty goblet on the table and reached to take Legolas' pulse. "Legolas found her in the forest with a broken leg. He took her, smuggled her actually, back into the Palace and treated her. She recovered and has been with him ever since."

They had both been there, had ridden interference so that Legolas could take the injured vixen into the Palace without Thranduil being aware. Not that he was not aware actually. Thranduil knew everything that happened in Mirkwood, everything, especially when it came to his only child.

"He sounds such an incredible person." Eomer murmured.

"He is. Once you are a friend to Legolas, you are a friend for life." Elladan told him.

"I can vouch for tha'" Gimli was handing out the food to all of them. "Tho', we dinnae like each other much at first. Guess ya could e'en say we hated each other."

"You did?" Both Theoden and Eomer spoke together.

"Aye. We did." Gimli was not proud of that. "Ye migh' call it a cultural difference." Once Gimli had handed out the food, he took a long drink of the wonderful ale that they served here.

"Cultural difference?" Eomer was greatly intrigued.

"Aye. Our fathers have a less than happy relationship, an' I am afraid that we let tha' sway our thinkin'." Gimli knew he had been the one to really start it with his comments at the Council in Rivendell before they had set out on the quest to destroy the Ring.

"What changed that?" Talleth was curious. He had only seen them after their friendship was established.

"When we entered Moria." Gimli's eyes grew moist at the mere thought of that awful place, an awful place that he had tried his hardest to get them to go to. How wrong he had been.

"I am sorry about that, Gimli." Gandalf sounded truly downcast. He had not wanted anything to do with the place, knowing that great evil lived there. But better that it had been him that had fallen and no other, particularly Legolas.

"It wasna your fault, Gandalf. I had ta see with me own eyes." Gimli wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his tunic.

"What happened?" Elrohir gently touched Gimli's shoulder, trying to calm him a little, to show him he was with friends.

"The place was dead. Me kin were all killed. Foul goblins, as bad as orcs. They killed 'em all, includin' Balin. Legolas saw how upset I was and tried to comfort me. The only time I think I had seen true age and sadness in his eyes. It changed from there on did it not, Aragorn?"

"You are right, Gimli from then you just bickered." There was a grin on Estel's face. "But it was a friendly bickering."

"Always will be, the silly elfling." Gimli grumbled affectionately as he took another swig of the ale. "He kept stoppin' ta check if I was alright on our run to Edoras. Aragorn led the way, but if Legolas hadna been checkin' on me, I'm sure he would ha' been in front."

"No, he would not." Aragorn grinned again. He was much more relaxed now. His friend was asleep in his arms and his breathing seemed easier. Alright, he was unconscious but that was a technicality.

"What makes ye say that?" Gimli was shocked. Legolas was by far more fleet of foot than either of them.

Gandalf glanced to Aragorn, who nodded as he spoke."Because Legolas had relinquished command to Aragorn. Unless he was scouting ahead, Legolas would have made certain that Aragorn was in the lead. Although he would offer advice and aid, he would let Aragorn make the ultimate decision."

"Gandalf is right. Legolas knows how to give and take orders when the need arises." A small grin crossed Estel's pale face. "He was very worried that you were falling so far behind and wanted to support you, as he would any of our friends."

"I saw the way he championed you when first we met out there on the plains." Eomer would never forget that. The way his heart lurched and his mouth went dry when he realised that no matter how his men reacted, it would be too late. That death was a fraction away.

"That is Legolas and they had only really just stopped hating each other." Estel rested his head against the warm blond head. He was still so very hot.

"We will check his wounds once the tea has started to work, are you comfortable to stay like that until then?" Elladan did not want Legolas moved just yet.

"I can wait for as long as you say it is needed." Estel assured him. It was nice to be able to relax like this.

"You should have seen him when we reached Edoras and entered." Gimli was still amused at that. The poor late Hama had been told to make sure that their weapons had been left at the gate.

The look on Hama's face as they had removed their many weapons carried about them was enough to keep him chortling for years to come. Of all of them, Legolas carried the most. How he could stand straight with the weight was amazing enough, but the fact that he could handle every single one with consummate ease was jaw-dropping.

"What happened?" Eomer had been far away after he had been banished and that was why he had in essence attacked the three who were now friends. It had hurt him badly and they were convenient targets for his still-seething temper.

"Legolas led Gandalf in as if he did it all the time." In fact Legolas had offered the Maia an arm with a gleam of amusement in his eyes, acting as if Gandalf was infirm enough to need his staff. "But the minute the men surrounded us, he was in action." Gimli enjoyed this. He had not given it much thought at the time. He and Aragorn had fought like dogs to get the upper hand, but Legolas seemed to have been sauntering through the forest.

"The way he took that man out." Aragorn was just as amused.

"How?" Talleth was all ears, even as he handed Elladan fresh water for Legolas. He knew Aragorn needed the rest and was glad to see him get it.

"He did not even look over his shoulder, did not even acknowledge the man coming behind him. All he did was this." Gimli fisted his hand and threw it up over his shoulder in perfect imitation of how Legolas had knocked the human into next year. Was he even awake yet? Gimli could not recall even seeing the man again.

"Yes, he is good at that one." Elrohir shook his head. "He has used it before."

"What happened to the man?" Gimli's voice was cold. The man had after all been a follower of Wormtongue.

"He left before the battle. Crept off like the coward that he is." Theoden growled. "He left his family to face the wrath of the orcs. They will be cared for." It was not their fault that he had chosen the wrong man to follow. From what Theoden had heard his wife had been distraught.

"Good, I doubt she knew." Mithrandir's voice was soft. "They were uninjured?"

"Aye, they stayed in the cave." Theoden replied.

"It is good that he is not here or we would be having words." It was surprisingly Estel and not Gimli that spoke.

"They would have been detained in chains had they remained." Eomer would never forgive or forget the blows that they had pummelled him with before his exile. Traitors like that always paid and he knew that the gods, or the Valar, depending upon your beliefs, would make sure they had their comeuppance.

"Good." Gimli was still grumbling and then took another drink of the ale.

"Nooooooo. Mithrandir, saes no!" The low moan came from Legolas.

They were all instantly alert, not that they had not been, but all eyes were now turned to the Prince.

"Sidh, Legolas, all is well. I am here, young one." Mithrandir moved to try to soothe the distressed elf.

"It is coming, I can feel it. We have to flee." Legolas weakly tossed his head.

"At least he thinks he is an adult again." Haldir sounded sad as he spoke weakly from his bed.

"Aye, that is a relief." Theoden agreed.

"What is he seeing?" Talleth spoke before he realised what a stupid question it sounded like.

"I believe it is our time in Moria." Mithrandir's voice was grave.

"He spoke little about that time when he was in Lothlórien." Haldir shuddered at the memory. Legolas had been so hurt, so sure that it was his fault. Haldir wished he had realised how badly his friend was hurting, and hiding, he would have spoken to Galadriel then.

"We need to flee! Estel, we have little time! Take Frodo. I will create a diversion. He has to get to Lothlórien!"

Estel shook his head, glancing up at the others. "That did not happen!"

"You are right, Aragorn." Mithrandir was frowning once more.

Elladan reached out to touch his forehead. "His fever is still high."

"So hot, you can feel it. Mithrandir! NO… Saes NO! Baw! It is not you they want!" Legolas was growing more frantic in his distress.

"We are safe, Legolas. I promise you that we are all safe." Estel did not know what to do.

"It is so evil. How were they left to live?" Legolas sighed. "Please, go!"

"There is nowhere to go, Legolas. We are safe in Helms Deep.

"So old, an ancient evil. A Balrog! Ai, no!"

Elladan looked sad as he saw Legolas had tears running down his face.

"Flee!" His breathing was hitching again. "Mithrandir, no! Mellon-iaur, saes, stay, run with us!"

"I am here, young one, im si! It is over and in the past." They had to make Legolas see that.

"It is gone?" The wonder and relief was clear in his voice. "It fell? Come, Mithrandir, there are more orcs."

Estel relaxed a little.

"Ai! NOOOOOOO, Mithrandir!" Legolas had stiffened. "Mithrandir! No, oh Valar, no! Not Mithrandir."

Mithrandir caught his hand. "_Legolas im si, _feel me. I am here."

"My fault… all my fault. I promised. I failed. Boromir, Mithrandir… who next will fall because of me? Elbereth! Not Estel. I would give my own life first, saes not Estel!" Legolas was beyond distraught.

"No. Legolas you could have done nothing more than you did!" Estel felt like crying. "You did everything!"

"Adar will hate me. His old friend and I killed him!" Legolas had not stopped sobbing.

"You have not killed me, Legolas. It is the Mintel. Try to open your eyes and you will see that I am here. I am no ghost. I am here and _you did not kill me_!" Mithrandir had a hard, panicked edge to his voice.

Estel tried desperately to make him see. "Mithrandir is right, Mellon-nin. I was there. I saw. You saved every one of us along the journey, even Boromir. No one faults you for something that you could do nothing about."

They all tried to reach Legolas until Elladan's quiet words stopped them. "I fear that Legolas cannot hear you."

Estel gaped at him. "What do you mean, he cannot hear us?"

Elladan sighed tiredly and rubbed at his eyes. "Legolas is lost at the moment in a past that he thinks has happened. Legolas truly thinks that he was the cause of Mithrandir's death."

"How do we get him back?" Estel would not accept that.

"We should continue to give him the tea that Ada sent, every four hours, without fail and we must keep this fever as low as possible." Elladan licked his lips. He really needed something to drink.

"Would you like some wine?" Gimli offered. He had been watching Elladan closely.

"Nay, no wine, I must stay alert to help Legolas. But some tea or water would be most welcome." Elladan smiled back at the thoughtful offer Gimli had made.

"We have some berry juice. Legolas likes it." Eomer offered.

"Berry juice?" They had similar juices in Imladris, but it depended what type of berry. Legolas liked all of them but he only liked a few.

"Aye, blackcurrant, blackberry. We even have strawberry that the cook makes and secrets away for special occasions." It was a secret store that they were not meant to know about, but they all knew.

"The strawberry would be most welcome. You still have some?" He could not believe that place so devastated could still offer such things.

Eomer whispered conspiratorially. "If I know Eowyn she would have made sure of it, it is Uncle's favourite."

"Then I will have plain water thank you." Elladan nodded with a thankful smile.

"Please make certain our guests have what they ask for." Theoden was smiling. "Especially the strawberry juice, and so will I." If that was how he could get his guests to have what they desired, who was he to argue with that?

"Of course, Uncle." Eomer grinned. It did not take much persuasion for his Uncle to want some of the juice.

"I… thank you." Elladan was too proud to say anything more and he had also been too well-trained in etiquette for it to fail now. His father would be most proud of him.

"You are most welcome. If I could do more, I would." Theoden's face turned serious and sad.. "After what you and your kin have done for us the offer of some juice seems a poor reward."

"But it is from your…" Elladan clamped his lips over the words, the last thing he wished was to upset the King and their host.

"Yes, and mine to give as I wish." Theoden was at ease with these elves, something he had never thought possible. "Would you like some as well, Elrohir, Aragorn, or some wine now that you can rest?" He was aware of how stressed the young man had been, what a weighty responsibility he had borne on those broad shoulders.

"Some wine for Estel would be perfect. He needs to relax." Elrohir spoke on his brother's behalf. "I will not make you rest, not just yet, but you will not move from Legolas' side for now."

"I will not leave him." They did not need to ask him to stay.

"I know and I would not expect anything else from you, Gwador nin." Elrohir told him gently.

"Mithrandir! I am sorry, Mellon nin, so sorry. I have failed you." Legolas sounded so mournful.

"I wish I could help him." Estel eased the wet hair away from the burning forehead. A moist cloth was pressed into his hand. "Hennad." He gently wiped the sweat from the pale forehead.

"You are, Gwador nin, your presence will help Legolas more than you realise." Elladan watched his brother care for their friend. "I will make him a sleeping draught. He really needs to rest."

"He has not really wakened." Estel chewed on his lip.

"He will not. But neither is this a true sleep and Legolas needs a true, deep, healing sleep." The tossing and turning was wearing Legolas down and would not help his condition. That fine trembling that even affected his fingers was worrisome.

"I thought he was." Aragorn was glum again.

"Estel, how could you know? What do you truly know about Mintel? Have you treated it before?" Elladan frowned at the prince's long, thin fingers. He hoped it was because his eyes were tired and that he was not seeing what he thought he saw.

"I had only heard of it until Haldir brought it here." Was the reluctant admission.

"Exactly. You have treated Legolas wonderfully. I am proud of you." Elladan told him.

"As am I." Elrohir gently squeezed his shoulder.

"As is Ada. But I need to ask you one important question, Estel" Elladan looked up at them.

Estel shared a worried glance with Elrohir before answering. "Of course, I will answer it if I can."

"What did you hope to accomplish by not looking after yourself as you have not?" Elladan raised an eyebrow at him. It was good to see his brother blush. Estel would not knowingly admit that he had ignored his own bodily needs but his body could also betray him as it had done.

"Well, I…" Estel was stuttering and he knew it.

"Well?" The tone of voice, the raised eyebrow, if he did not know it was Elladan before him, he would have believed it was his Ada and not his brother.

"IwastheonlyonewhoknewhowtotreatElves" Estel told him without pause. Feeling exactly like a child again.

Elladan and Elrohir could not stop a laugh and they could only laugh harder when they noticed looks of shocked confusion on the others' faces.

"I think, gwador, that you should repeat that for the others' sake with pauses between the words." Elrohir wiped his eyes as he spoke.

It caused Elladan to laugh even harder.

This time Estel glowered at them, it was not that funny!

"A translation would be appreciated, Aragorn." Mithrandir's eyes twinkled madly.

Estel sighed tiredly before he squared his chin and raised it defiantly. "I said, _I was the only one who knew how to treat elves_." He would not let them embarrass him like this.

"We know, Estel." Suddenly they were serious once more. "Ada received your missive. He will send aid, both materials and help. We will not let you suffer like this, Aran Theoden. Our father has promised he will also send some teachers and builders to help you recover, but it will take some time. The darkness grows steadily all over Middle-earth I fear." Elladan sighed.

"What has happened?" Estel sat straighter in the bed, careful of Legolas in his arms. Haldir also tried to sit up, but was stopped by Eomer.

"There have been more incursions by the Orcs and Uruk-hai. They have yet to find Imladris, but Ada is watchful." Elrohir handed Estel a cool freshly-wrung cloth. Estel smiled his thanks, the cool cloth would help and they would be doing this frequently.

"I am glad. They are rather horrid creatures these Uruk-hai. The one that fought me at Amon Hen was rather fierce." Estel did not realise that he was rubbing the area the Uruk-hai had cut with the shield it had used to pin him to the tree.

"It hurt you? Where is Boromir?" They had left in such a hurry they had not asked after the others. They just knew that their adopted brothers were in need. "The little ones?" They had all become fond of the Halflings.

Estel sighed and looked away. Gimli and Mithrandir spared him the need to explain. They would not sully Boromir's good name even with what had happened. He had paid for that and redeemed himself in their eyes.

Gimli spoke first. "The lad was killed at Amon Hen tryin' ta save Pippin and Merry. Legolas and I arrived too late to help, but in time to aid Aragorn."

Mithrandir sighed. He had known that Boromir was tempted by the Ring, most of them had been tempted, he realised. Apart from Legolas and himself, and he was not sure about Legolas. Legolas would not exactly say and he was not in the position to be able to tell them.

"He saved the little ones?" Elrohir sounded sad.

"Aye, he saved the little ones." The smaller of the four Hobbits, Pippin, had won all of their hearts with his antics.

"Good, but if that is so, where are they?" Elladan asked the pertinent question.

"They were carried away by the Uruk-Hai before we arrived. We wanted to go and get them, to save them, but it is not how things worked out." Gimli's voice was deadly grim and his habit of dropping some of the letters in his words had vanished.

"Where are they?" Elrohir's voice was nearly as grim and as angry.

"They are safe." Mithrandir tried to calm him down.

"Where are they?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"With a friend." Mithrandir told him.

"Who?" it was important to Elrohir that he knew. The Hobbits had reminded him of himself and Elladan when they were Elflings. Of course Ada and some of his friends would willingly point out that they had never actually grown up.

"I gave them over to the care of an old friend, an Ent. They are safe and well. Treebeard will make sure they remain that way." Mithrandir had of course had the Ent's reassurances about that.

"Good. I can relax about that. I wish we knew where Frodo was." Elladan did seem to relax for a little while. He also knew that where Frodo was, the ever-present and faithful Sam would be with him.

"I know, as do I." Mithrandir admitted. The news that Frodo had left the party had saddened and worried the ancient Maia but he had been cheered when told by Aragorn that Frodo had not left alone.

"We all do." Aragorn admitted. "We can only hope that we will all meet again." Well, those that were still alive that was.

"So you had already lost one of your number before Legolas thought that Gandalf had fallen?" Eomer helped Haldir sit back gently. The elf was pale and sweating.

"Aye, and then he saw me fall." There was sad bitterness in Aragorn's voice. He would never do that to his friend.

"It was not your fault, Aragorn. Legolas did not exactly see you fall." Gimli would not stand for this.

"True." Aragorn looked up at his brother. "Are you making some sleeping herbs for Legolas?"

Elladan looked guilty and then stood and hurried to the herb table. "Of course!"

They had been so caught up sharing the news of the quest and journey he had been negligent of his friend.

"Good, perhaps you would make Haldir some tea too?" It had not been lost on Aragorn that his friend was in pain.

Elladan rounded on him. "You should have said! Letting us tell stories and going on like that! Who do you think you are, Bilbo Baggins??!!"

Estel had to laugh at that. Haldir looked nothing like the elderly Hobbit and certainly did not like to tell as many tall stories. Estel had heard all of Bible's tales at one time or another and had decided they could not possibly be true.

The tale of his escape from Thranduil and Mirkwood seemed too pathetic to believe. But it did give some reason as to why Thranduil hated the Dwarves. But then, he had found out that it was true!

The Hobbit and Dwarves had escaped, but Bilbo had used the One Ring, he was sure of that. How else could they seemingly 'vanish'? He had once seen Frodo use the Ring and it did seem that he had vanished into thin air.

"No, Bilbo is a better story teller." Despite his pain, Haldir could joke.

"I see. So you do not want anything for your ills?" Elladan had hands on hips and was mock-glaring at his friend. Not that he would ever do this, he was just teasing.

"Who wants the tea anyhow? It is foul!" Haldir pulled a face at that.

The three brothers shared weak grins at that and on Elorhir's nod all spoke at once.

"But that is why they work the best!" It was after all what their father told them when they were injured or, in Estel's case, ill.

Haldir glowered at them and would have said more but a cramp gripped his chest and left him gasping.

"I will get that tea." Elladan was moving, serious once more.

"I will check Haldir over. That looked painful. Will you be alright with Legolas, Estel?" Elrohir glanced over at his brother.

"Aye. We are going nowhere." Legolas weakly tossed his head. He might not be crying out anymore, but he was still not resting easily.

"That is well. I would not want either of you to move further than you have to." Despite the reassurances that Estel had given, Elladan would not believe it until he had checked him over himself. Or Elrohir had. They both knew this pair too well. To stay out of the healing wings they would swear that black was white. Of course they looked so innocent and angelic while they did it that it was amazing.

Aragorn nodded and watched as his foster brother move towards the Marchwarden, They would forever mother him no matter his age. As for Legolas! Well the Elf Prince stood no chance against them!

Especially not at this present moment in time. Legolas had scared them all enough already. But then he would also be very guilty about that. Once Legolas was on the road to recovery he would be mothering his friend as well, but he would have two other contenders for that from the way Mithrandir and Gimli were behaving!

Between them they would make sure that he behaved and recovered well.

He hoped.

Estel sighed without realising it and Elrohir heard.

"You are tired, gwador, perhaps you should rest. You look exhausted." Elrohir was really worried about his brother.

"Later, I promise." Estel made himself sound sincere, but he really would not rest until Legolas made it through the next ten hours.

"As you wish, but you will be resting." There was warning in Elrohir's voice.

"I agree." The relief that shone in Estel's eyes were there for all to see, "Now see to Haldir?"

"Of course." Elrohir gave then another worried look and then hurried off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eowyn rushed back to her room. The first thing she did after she had closed the door behind her was to pick up the pitcher and throw it to the floor.

The stupid fat oaf! He had to go and spoil it! Trying to eat it! She wished with all her heart that she could let him continue on to eat it, it would have served him right. Would well have served him right, but she could not take the chance, it would not have been wise, not wise at all.

The temptation had been strong though. Her anger at seeing the _Prince _if he could be called that asleep had angered her more than she could have imagined. All she would have to do now was make sure that she was the one to gather the next food or drink that they needed then she could see to him once and for all.

A knock at the door had her rushing to it her face a mask of anger.

"What?!" She demanded of the startled guard.

"We heard a bang, My Lady and we were worried is everything all right?" They had never seen her this angry and he wished he had made his partner who was behind him go first.

"What?" The she realised. "Oh that! I am sorry I caught the jug. I was hoping it would not worry anyone." She simpered smiling sweetly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eowyn rushed back to her room. The first thing she did after she had closed the door behind her was to pick up the pitcher and throw it to the floor.

The stupid fat oaf! He had to go and spoil it! Trying to eat it! She wished with all her heart that she could let him continue on to eat it, it would have served him right. Would well have served him right, but she could not take the chance, it would not have been wise, not wise at all.

The temptation had been strong though. Her anger at seeing the _Prince _if he could be called that asleep had angered her more than she could have imagined. All she would have to do now was make sure that she was the one to gather the next food or drink that they needed then she could see to him once and for all.

A knock at the door had her rushing to it her face a mask of anger.

"What?!" She demanded of the startled guard.

"We heard a bang, My Lady and we were worried is everything all right?" They had never seen her this angry and he wished he had made his partner who was behind him go first.

"What?" The she realised. "Oh that! I am sorry I caught the jug. I was hoping it would not worry anyone." She simpered smiling sweetly.

The guard eyed her warily, unaware that his hand had reached down for his sword. Something was wrong here, something was very wrong. This was not his kind gentle lady that they all knew and loved, she was acting so out of character that he was sure that there was someone threatening her.

"I am sorry to hear that, My Lady I hope you were not hurt _or anyone else_?" He asked trying to see if she could let him know if someone was with her.

"Nay I was not hurt, just annoyed at myself." And a certain dwarf.

"May I check the chamber?" It was not really a question it was protocol when it came to the Royal Family at least.

Eowyn somehow managed to stop the flash of annoyance she felt from reaching her eyes. She had hoped to head this off. But alas the guards were too good.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly although her eyes remained hard as she opened the chamber door.

"Thank you, My Lady it is better to know you are safe than just presume." He tried to answer naturally. He had seen her eyes and he knew something was wrong.

"Indeed." She watched him as he checked all of her chambers and heaved a sigh of relief when he finally left.

The guard was more puzzled by then however.

They had all been aware that the Lady Eowyn had been acting very… oddly over the last couple of weeks.

More especially since Theodred, their Prince had passed so brutally.

She was harder, seemed so different. They were all talking about how she had not helped with the injured or homeless once. Seemed to be totally indifferent to their plight.

It just was not Eowyn, at least not the Lady Eowyn they knew.

Perhaps he needed to speak with Theoden King about this, he was not sure that he knew what was happening with his niece. So much had been happening. With the flight from Edoras and then the battle here.

And then their had been the King himself still recovering from the evil spell that had been placed upon him. He could only thank the Gods that Mithrandir and his companions had been able to help.

He blinked when he realised that all the while he had been musing all this over his feet had achieved what he wanted anyway. He was almost at the King's chamber. They all knew he was here with the magnificent warrior who had given his all for them. They would all be forever thankful to the Elven Prince for aiding them like this and so badly injured!

He stumbled to a halt then as horror as he realised that he had forgotten all of the other Elves who had given their lives so heroically to help them. So many lives lost so many deaths so that they could live.

He had seen the pleased, shocked look when the Prince had come running out to greet them. It had soon turned to a smug, pleased look. One that said there was hope now, or at least more hope than there had been before.

The Elves needed to be remembered and he knew he would be making sure that his own children, Grandchildren and even great grandchildren would be made to know there names and give thanks that they had helped and given their lives for them.

He sighed again. This was not getting him into the chamber and talking to his King about what was worrying him.

He raised his hand and gave two sharp raps on the heavy wooden door and then stood waiting. Then he noticed there were no guards. Normally there were always guards.

The door opened exceptionally slowly.

It stopped about half way and a voice asked.

"Who is it?" The voice was a deep tenor and seemed to him to be icy cold. He shivered it reminded him of the coldest winds in winter, the ones that were so vicious they seemed to slice through you.

"Viggo, I need to speak with Theoden King on a matter of great alarm." He kept his voice low and calm.

The door closed almost shut, almost. It was open a crack but he could not hear what was being said in the chamber.

Then the door opened fully to reveal a thin pale face framed with black hair. Had he been a man with an over worked imagination he would have believed that this was a devil. A very beautiful devil, but a devil all the same.

"You, may enter." He stood to one side and let him in although Viggo noted that he had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Viggo approved, greatly.

He actually felt nervous as he walked passed the warrior, for he had not a doubt that this man was a warrior and a good one from the looks of him.

He nodded and kept his distance as he passed him and it was only then that he realised this was not a man but an Elf. But apart from the Prince all the Elves had been killed or so he had heard!

"Ah, Viggo it is good to see you well. You are uninjured?" The deep, calm voice of his King drew his attention away from the Elf.

He turned to His King and froze all the more.

For between the beds sat his Liege and on the beds were two Elves. The Prince that he had already seen and another, silver haired Elf. Next to him was another dark haired Elf who was the exact double of the Elf who had let him into the chamber.

He somehow found his voice. "I am well, Sire and yourself?"

He had heard the King had been injured by a spear during the battle, yet he seemed his usual self once more.

"I am well. You said there was a problem I should know about?" Theoden was watching the young warrior closely. Young he may be but he was loyal and true to his people.

"Aye, I am worried about Lady Eowyn. She is acting most strangely." He did not know how to explain this at all.

"We know." It was surprisingly not the King that answered but Eomer the Ladies own brother.

"Haldir this will help you with the pain." The dark haired Elf was holding a cup and had been joined by the other.

"They are twins." The Grey Pilgrim told him a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Twins?" He had heard of the name once a long time ago but he did not have any idea what it meant.

"Aye, two identical brothers. Born from the same father and mother." The Wizard told him.

"They exist?" He had thought that they were a fairy tale. But then he had thought the same about the Elves and look at him now in the company of not one but four.

"Yes we do." The second, well he thought it was the second one spoke and his eyes, sparkling grey reassured him. "We have existed for sometime now. At least I have I am not so sure about the lump beside me!"

"I am no lump and if I was not helping Haldir you would have know that!" It was a growl, but affection in the voice as well.

"Sidh, enough of that you two, you wanted Legolas to rest." It was the young human who had helped them along with the Prince.

"True and you need to hold him so that I can give him the tea. Ro, will you…?" he did not even have to finish the sentence, his brother was already reaching out for the cup.

"Of course, see to Legolas." Elrohir was serious for once.

"You were saying about Eowyn?" Eomer prompted him.

"Aye, the Lady Eowyn." He was unusually dower. "I was passing her chambers on the way to my post when I heard a great crash. Something smashing against stone. I was worried that there may be a stray Orc. One can never tell with those foul creatures."

"I agree, for the time being all rooms are being searched." Theoden would let nothing be left to chance he had lost more than enough people already.

"So I knocked and asked if the Lady was alright and her reaction was… puzzling." That was the only description he could liken it to.

"What did she do?" Eomer was sitting upright looking alarmed. "Did she harm you?" He was sickened just at the thought that his gentle sister could harm someone.

"Nay she was sharp but that was all. She said she had accidentally knocked a pitcher or something from the side. I persuaded her to let me look in her chambers and she was the only one in there. But the pitcher was too heavy just to knock on to the floor like that." He was puzzled at that he would admit.

"The pitcher was heavy." Eomer admitted, if it was the one that he was thinking of it was very heavy even for him to lift. "What did she seem like?"

"At first she seemed angry, sharp. But then she… simpered. That is all I can describe it as. She was trying to charm me. But her eyes." He stopped and shivered.

"Her eyes?" Mithrandir prompted him sharing an alarmed look with the others.

"They were so cold. So empty I have never seen them like that before. Never. It was as if I never knew her. Never saw her comfort the scared children as we grew." Viggo looked at the Prince, they were the same age had known each other for years. "I did not know this Lady Eowyn and I certainly did not like her." Was the reluctant admission.

Silence met his statement.

Theoden broke it. "We have noticed a big change in her behaviour. Something is very wrong here and we need to find it out."

"Legolas was aware that there was something dark here." Talleth spoke up hesitantly.

"Aye, the Laddie did say that. He said it was in the walls." He conveniently forgot to mention the fact that Legolas thought the walls would kill him.

Talleth silently agreed with him and kept silent.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas suddenly spoke making them all jump, he had been silent for some time in Estel's arms.

"Sidh, Mellon nin." But Legolas seemed to be relaxed this time not distressed at all.

Once Legolas had settled again Aragorn turned to them once more.

"Legolas would feel it. Did he say what it felt like?"

"Not really, just that there was a darkness here that he feared." Talleth tried to explain.

"That is all?" Gandalf's voice was a little sharper than he intended it to be.

"That is all the Prince said." Talleth's voice was also cold ad disapproving.

"I apologise, I was hoping for a little more to work with." Mithrandir realised what his comment had sounded like and it was not what he had intended.

Talleth waved it away, they were all anxious and tired and it would take some time to recover from the battle and its aftermath. "We all say things we do not mean at times."

That made Gandalf give him a wry smile. "Aye you have never been more true with what you say."

Talleth shrugged it off. "Mt old Mother used to say that, may the God's bless her. I never truly understood half of what she used to say when I was younger. But now? Now I am older I realise that she was in fact very right and very knowledgeable. I often wish she was still with us." There was sadness and longing in his voice.

"We all think that at times of the loved ones that we have lost." Mithrandir gripped his shoulder gently. "It is the greatest remembrance that we can give them."

"Aye, just thinking of them and saying their names is more than enough." There was ease in Talleth's voice. "But Legolas was greatly disturbed. He mentioned that the entire place filled him with worry."

"Legolas would know." Aragorn admitted. What ever his friend had felt he would believe it, he had seen this too often and knew that Legolas was right almost all of the time to not believe it.

"I know." Gandalf admitted, he had been with Legolas when this had happened many times as well. "That is what worries me."

"Why does it worry you?" Theoden was confused, not sure as to what the Wizard meant by that.

Gandalf sighed. "It worries me because Legolas is never wrong about these things. If Legolas says there is something dark and dangerous lurking in the Palace then there is undoubtedly something dark and very, very dangerous here."

"We need to be on our guard." Estel spoke accepting the tea that his brother had given him, he thought nothing of it they were handing them to everyone.

"I agree." Gandalf turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "I know you are not as sensitive as Legolas but are you feeling anything?"

"Nay, not a thing. But we rarely feel it to the depth that Legolas does." Elladan replied.

"Aye, and for once I do not envy him." Elrohir voice was soft with worry as he looked at his ashen friend lying so still now in his younger brother's arms.

"Imagine feeling you have failed your friend and then coming here to feel this." Haldir was shaking his head. His poor friend had been through so much and even with Gimli supporting him it must have hurt him.

"He did not fail me!" Estel would not let his friend continue to blame himself.

"We know that, Aragorn but it is going to be convincing Legolas of that fact, that could be the hard part." Mithrandir admitted.

"I know, hard headed as he is that will take some doing." He sipped the tea and grinned pleased with the warmth of the tea. "Hennad, Elladan that is most welcome."

Elladan managed to grin happily, he would not feel guilty about putting the sleeping herbs in his brother's tea, he would not.

"I am glad that it is helping." He managed to keep his voice calm and happy.

"What are we going to do about this 'presence'?" Eomer was worrying about it already. "We cannot ask Legolas at the moment."

"You are right and that may be so for some time to come." Elladan sighed at that as his brother and Haldir nodded their agreement with his assessment.

"I will warn the men to continue to keep an eye out, closely. We already are as well in case there are more Orcs left about. You never know." They would not underestimate the foul creatures.

"Have their been any sightings?" Eomer was suddenly and instantly alert and ready for battle.

"Nay and we hope it continues like that." Viggo told him. They had lost enough men defending this Citadel, they would not let it fall know.

"I thank you, Viggo for all you and the men have done. I cannot stress how grateful I am. I will be making sure that all the men know my feelings." Theoden told him. He would never forget their sacrifice.

"It is our duty, Theoden King and we would do it again if necessary." It was a vow as well.

"Thank you. You look as if you could do with some food and some rest., Go and speak with the cook and them retire. We will be placing a guard on Eowyn so that she is carefully watched." Theoden assured him.

"I've already taken the liberty to let the cook know that she is not to go near the food for this chamber." Gimli admitted.

"Why is that?" Mithrandir was not the only one to be shocked at that.

"When I went fer the porridge I am sure I dinnae trip. I had nae reason ta trip. A Dwarf never trips over his own feet!" He told them archly.

Estel tried to hide his grin at that recalling how his small friend had fallen on their run to Edoras. The grin turned into a wide yawn that took him by surprise. He shook his head. Now was not the time for him to sleep.

"It did seem odd the way that it happened." Eomer admitted with a grimace. Had it been coincidence that Gimli had tripped and dropped the bowl of porridge just as he was passing by Eowyn?

"Aye, I was perfectly steady on my feet one minute and falling the next." Gimli told them.

"Why would Lady Eowyn wish to trip you over, it is Legolas that she seems to be taken with, she always asks about him when she is anywhere near." Talleth asked, his voice uncertain when he realised how this would sound.

"You are right, Talleth she does! Every time she is here the first thing she does is ask after Legolas' health." Eomer had not realised that until now. But Talleth was right, this was just another area his beloved sister was acting oddly in this as well.

"Do you think she would have placed something in the porridge? Something that could harm Legolas?" Haldir winced as he tried to get himself comfortable. The pain tea had helped but it was still there in the background, bubbling away.

The sad sigh from Eomer got all of their attention. "Normally I would say hand on heart that no, my sister was incapable of this. But now? At this moment? I really do not know. I can only hope that it is not so."

"We will need to watch her as well. Only one of us in this chamber is allowed anywhere near any food or drink that Legolas has. If that is not so it will be discarded. We can try and make sure that Legolas is kept safe. He is too weak and ill to have to deal with anything else at present." Elladan hated to admit this, but it would not take an awful lot to deliver a death blow to his friend.

"I agree." Theoden hated this as much as the others but he also knew it was a necessity. If they did not wish for a war to start with Mirkwood they would have to be very careful. His Kingdom could not cope with a war so soon after the last great battle. It would take some time for them to recover as it was. "I want Eowyn watched, Eomer have someone follow her, discreetly." He stressed the word. "At all times and report everything back to me. Aragorn she seemed to be most taken with you…." He turned to the Ranger and stopped a small smile gracing his worried face.

Aragorn was fast asleep, still cuddled against his friend and somehow still upright, but he was asleep all the same.

"He will regret sleeping like that." He could not keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Aye perhaps." Gandalf interjected. "But I think he had some help and is not sleeping if his own free will."

"He was in need of the rest and now that we are here it seemed the best thing to do as he would not allow himself to rest on his own." Elladan told them with a smile.

"One of your father's special's?" there was a twinkle in Gandalf's eyes.

"Of course! Nothing but the best for my Gwador!" Elladan was grinning even as he made Aragorn comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be with Legolas against him, the least he could do was make sure that Aragorn did not get a pain in the neck from it.

That caused all of them to laugh quietly.

"You drugged Aragorn?" Eomer sounded shocked that they could do such a thing.

"Aye we did." Elladan and Elrohir spoke in unison. "He would do exactly the same if the tables were turned. Has even done so. Likely will again." They grinned identical grins as well.

"Amazing." Eomer was shaking his head in shock. Then he pulled himself together. "Viggo I would like you to organise a silent guard on my sister. Under no circumstances must she become aware that she is being followed. Is that understood?"

"Of course, Lord Eomer I will see to it right away." With a bow Viggo left the chamber.

"Do you really think that Lady Eowyn is behind this? That she plans to harm Legolas?" Talleth asked, it did not fit with the image he had of the Lady Eowyn.

"That we do not yet know. I imagine you will find out when the rest of us do, for now it is just a suspicion and nothing more." Theoden sounded tired, weary and old.

Talleth nodded his heart going out to his King, this must be so hard for him.

"Estel…." The moan was long and pained and it came from Legolas. Elladan moved into see if he was awake.

"He is sleeping and dreaming I fear." That was another side effect of Mintel the Elf who took it suffered the most awful nightmares or so they had been told by their father.

"At least he is resting." Theoden watched worriedly from his seat.

Elladan was too concerned with Legolas to truly hear what he was saying.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cold, he was so cold. So cold that his teeth were chattering. He also hurt a deep bone aching pain that would not ease no matter what he tried._

_He looked around in the darkness. It was so dark he could see nothing, not even his own Elven glow. Where was his glow._

_He frowned why did he have the feeling that there was something in here with him?_

"_Who is there?" His voice seemed to echo in the chamber or where ever he was. "Answer me!"_

_All he got was silence._

"_I ask again who is there!" There was a hint of panic in his voice._

_Again there was nothing but silence around him and he shivered. He had to get out of here. He had to…_

"_It is all your fault you know." The voice was snide and made Legolas jump. He thought that there was no one else here._

"_What is my fault?" His voice sounded unsure to himself._

"_For Boromir dying and for Mithrandir fighting the Balrog." It pressed home its point._

"_How can they have been my fault?" That confused him._

"_You should have realised that Boromir had followed Frodo. You did not and by the time you did it was too late. It is a wonder that Aragorn even speaks to you."_

_The voice was saying things he had been thinking and that scared him._

"_The Balrog was meant for you as well, he fell because of you. You should have been the one to fall."_

"_But Mithrandir returned, returned to us a white Maia!" it was as if this should have been all along. How could they say that it was his fault?_

"_But it should have been you, worthless Princeling. You can never do anything right. Even your Father hates you and sent you away. After the debacle that was Gollum he could not stand the sight of you and quite rightly too. You are a disgrace of an Elf."_

_Legolas found himself backing away from where he thought the voice was._

"_No, it is not true. I tried to save him. I used so many arrows." He was shaking his head in distress._

"_Arrows? Against a Balrog? A creature of fire. That would really do some good, as if they could get through the flames. You are so stupid. No what the Balrog needed was not arrows it was you!"_

"_No!" Legolas could feel himself growing more and more distressed. "No he did not fall in my stead!"_

"_Yes he did!" The voice was adamant._

"_No, he told us to go on. He told us to flee!" Legolas would never forget that, ever._

"_To get rid of you. To make you go. You were not wanted there." The insidious voice continued to taunt him._

"_No, you are wrong, I have known Mithrandir since I was an Elfling, he would not do that to me." Legolas would not believe it._

"_Do you really think he would tell you? NO this was his way of making you do what he wanted without telling you to his face. You saw the way that Aragorn turned away from you. He hates you as well." The voice was suddenly hard and cold._

"_No. No you are wrong." Legolas backed away shaking his head.._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Is he? Is he truly resting in the true sense of the word?" Elladan was reaching out to touch the hot forehead.

"But you gave him sleeping herbs." Theoden was honestly bewildered.

"But that does not mean he is resting peacefully. Sidh, Legolas we are here with you." The elder twin tried to reassure his friend.

"No…….. saes no….." Legolas tossed his head fretfully from one side to the other.

Elladan frowned, the Prince sounded breathless more so than he had previously.

"We are here, Legolas listen to my voice and follow me to the light." He brushed the wet hair away. The heat was incredible from his friend.

"Who is there?" Legolas called out fretfully.

"We are Legolas." he shared a worried look with Mithrandir and Elrohir.

"Answer me!" There was command in the weak voice that sounded curiously out of place.

"We did, Legolas. Saes, Mellon-nin we are here." Elrohir had come to join his brother,

But Legolas did not seem to even be aware that they were there.

"The Mintel?" Mithrandir was almost solemn as he asked the question.

"Aye the Mintel." Elladan's voice was equally as grim.

"What can we do?" Eomer had come to join them.

"Talk to him, try and keep him grounded here without waking Estel if that is possible to achieve." Elladan sighed. "I will make a tea for his fever."

"The fever is getting worse, we cannot seem to control it at all. Aragorn was very worried about that." Talleth admitted quietly.

"As am I. The last thing I want to do is put him into a warm bath, but that may become necessary." Elladan was worried what such an emersion would do to Legolas' many wounds, especially as they were already infected.

"What can we do?" Talleth only wanted to help.

"I will need lots of warmed water, we need to try and keep him cool. Ro can I leave the herbs to you? You know as well as I what I will be needing." Elladan eased into his father's position without even realising he was doing it.

"Aye, I can see to that. He is due some more of Ada's herbs." Elrohir would do anything and everything he could to help the Mirkwood Prince. Legolas would and had done the same for him.

"I am aware and on it, hennad." Elladan had been keeping an eye on the progression of the sun.

"I ask again who is there!" If anything Legolas was becoming more agitated instead of less.

"It is us, Las your friends." It hurt badly to see Legolas like this. And the fact that he had no idea they were there…

"What is my fault?" There was a hint of something in Legolas' voice that none of them could put a finger on. A tone that they had never heard before.

"He is hallucinating?" Mithrandir had joined them.

"Aye, it is the Mintel. I wish the thing had never been brewed!" On the long journey to Helms Deep the brother's had discussed this as much as they could. If their Father did nothing to stop this herb being used they would. Seeing Legolas like this had just sealed that agreement.

"I agree." Gimli growled. He had been glad for the medicine at first, when he had been ignorant of the damage it could do, but now he knew he hated it. Hated it with all his heart.

"How can they have been my fault?" A single tear ran down Legolas' cheek.

"You have done nothing that can be faulted, Legolas listen to my voice." Mithrandir had bent over to speak into an elegantly pointed ear. "Come back to us here and leave the darkness to those that deserve it."

"Good, Mithrandir that will help." Elladan encouraged as he counted the bounding uneven pulse.

He really was not happy with the sound of Legolas' breathing. Not happy at all.

"But Mithrandir returned, returned to us a white Maia!" The despair in Legolas' voice was shocking to those who had known him years.

It was Mithrandir himself who sighed. "I am here, Legolas and it is not your fault. You did nothing."

"No, it is not true. I tried to save him. I used so many arrows." Legolas was almost pleading.

"I know, we all saw, Laddie." Gimli's voice was gruff.

"No! No he did not fall in my stead!" If anything Legolas was becoming more distressed by the minute.

"Sidh, Mellon-nin we are here with you. No one fell in your place. We are all here." Elladan was getting more worried by the minute as Legolas became more distressed, he could see Legolas' breathing was becoming laboured and his lips seemed to be going slightly blue before his eyes.

"No! He told us to go on. He told us to flee!" Tears ran silently down the pale face.

"You are quite right, young one I told you to flee. You had to get Frodo out of there. You made the right decision, trust me, Legolas you made the right decision." Gandalf tried to sooth the panicked Prince.

"No you are wrong, I have known Mithrandir since I was an Elfling, he would not do that to me!" Legolas jerked away from the hand that was trying to sooth him, to his mind it was taunting him, pointing accusingly rather than trying to help him.

"Would not do what to you, Legolas?" Mithrandir realised that they needed to know what it was that Legolas was seeing, that way they could at least help him.

"No you are wrong!" Legolas' voice cried out in the suddenly silent chamber.

"Legolas try and relax." it was only by some luck that Estel was still asleep, caught in the grip of a mixture of exhaustion and the herbs that he had been given by his brother.

"You lie!" There was a hard edge to Legolas' voice this time, a cold tone that they all knew. It was normally levelled at the enemy.

"About what, Mellon-nin?" Elrohir tried to calm the distraught Prince as well.

"It is not my fault!" It was almost a growl.

"We know that, Legolas. You have done nothing wrong." They were all becoming worried now. In between his calling out Legolas was panting for breath.

"Dan, his breathing." Elrohir could barely count them they were that rapid.

"I know. I am getting the herbs." Elladan had already moved to the table and was slicing the herbs that he needed for his friend.

"Legolas, Mellon nin you need to calm. Saes take deep breaths." Elrohir tried to get through to his suffering friend. They had to be able to help him!

"He is not hearing you." For once Gimli was as glum as they ever had heard him be.

"You are right, Gimli but we need to make him hear us or we will lose him." Elrohir knew how close they were to that happening and from the worried frown on Haldir's pale face, he did as well.

"Put that on his gums." Elladan handed him some herbs as a paste.

"Of course." Elrohir took them, he would need help. "Gimli I will be needing your help for this. Keep his hands down?"

Elrohir did not think that Legolas would have the strength, but he also did not want to leave it to chance.

"O' course." Gimli was eager to help his friend, even if all he did was hold his hand.

"Hennad, Mellon nin." Elrohir flashed him a grateful smile. It widened when Gimli flushed at his words. Legolas had obviously been working on the Dwarf.

"Ah 'tis nothing!" Gimli's voice was gruff.

"I could not do this without you." Elrohir told him honestly. As he spoke he was smearing the paste against the almost white gums. This was not good. Not good at all.

"You think he would fight you?" Was the surprisingly astute question from the Dwarf.

"It is very possible, Legolas does not know where he is at the moment." Even as the younger twin was talking Legolas was trying to turn his head away and hide from the awful tasting paste.

"No!" Legolas panted.

"Sidh, Legolas it will help I promise." It hurt Elrohir to see his friend of so long this distressed and all he wanted was to make it stop, to take it all away from the Prince.

"My fault…….." It was a low unearthly moan. "Forgive me, saes…"

"You are not to be faulted, Legolas." it seemed he was not alone in this wish as Mithrandir also tried to calm him.

"I did not mean it……. I should have stayed away… you will all die because of me." Tears were streaming in silver rivers down Legolas' face. "Forgive me, forgive me."

The worrying thing was with each word the gasps were getting worse as Legolas seemed to be panicking more.

"Shhhhhh, little one, there is nothing to forgive." Mithrandir for once really did not know what to do.

"We need to get him to drink this, it will help his temperature." Elladan was watching his friend worriedly. This was not the strong, dependant Prince they all knew.

"Legolas can you hear me?" Elrohir was aware that they needed to get through to Legolas.

"You… need… to… get… away… from…."

"No, Mellon nin I will not do that." Elrohir was sure about that.

"Saes…" More tears spilled from Legolas eyes. "Leave me."

Elladan found his own eyes prickling. How could they make Legolas understand that they would not leave him, that they would always be there for him?

"Never." The voice actually made them all jump, they had been sure he was asleep. "I will never leave you when you are hurting, Mellon nin."

"Estel?" Elladan shared alarmed looks with his brother, he had given Estel enough herbs to make sure he slept for some time to come.

But Estel was asleep, he was just responding to the distress that he could sense coming from his best friend.

"I let you fall." Elladan blinked at that. Legolas had let who fall? How he wished his father was here. He could help Legolas he was sure of that. Positive about it in fact.

"You let no one fall, Laddie." Gimli actually found himself sniffing. Legolas could not blame himself for Aragorn falling from the cliff. Could he? He had been no where near Aragorn…

"Should have stopped him." Legolas seemed to be getting paler by the second.

"Ro, we have to get this into Legolas and we need to do it now!" Elladan could see this was getting more and more urgent.

"Gimli?" Elrohir took the goblet from his brother.

"Ye need not ask. Laddie. I will help all I can." Gimli was already trying to help sit Legolas up with Mithrandir helping as well.

"Leave me be!" There was sudden anger in Legolas' voice and it took them all by surprise.

"Legolas? It is just some tea." Elrohir was suddenly uncertain as to what Legolas was seeing.

"I will not drink the foul thing. Yrch!" There was utter hate on his face now.

"It is me, Elrohir." he shared worried looks with Mithrandir.

"Foul, Yrch trying to trick me! You must think me a simpleton to try a trick like that!" Legolas sounded dismissive, but then a calculating glint was given life in the abnormally bright eyes. "Or is that the plan? Devious to try and look like my friends. Very good, but it will not work!"

"Legolas, Mellon-nin saes listen to me and hear me. It is I Elrohir and I am trying to help you. It is just some tea that will help your temperature." Elrohir tried to make him see sense.

"I have no temperature, Fell Creature, another ploy. You will not win!" Legolas was watching him with a stony glance.

"Let me try with the Laddie." Gimli was willing to give his friend the help that he needed.

"Thank you, Gimli that may be best." Elrohir hated to admit defeat but this time he really had no choice, he could continue and only succeed in causing Legolas more distress, perhaps it would be best to admit that for once he was not the right person to help the Mirkwood Prince. "I shall take his hands."

They changed positions easily enough and Gimli picked up the goblet.

"Now, laddie are ye goin' 'tae drink this for me. It really will help ye." He tried to reassure Legolas as well.

"Gloin?!" It was a deadly growl now. "I should take you back to face my Adar's wrath for what you did!"

"Laddie it is Gimli." The Dwarf sounded so unsure of himself.

"Although, Ada will be interested how you got out of the Palace." There was a calculating tone to his voice now.

"Laddie, my Father did not tell me how he escaped, all I know is that he did." Gimli had heard some of the tale, the parts that his father wished him to hear and nothing more. He was sure that he also added or took away some of the extraneous parts of the story.

"It was well done." There was grudging respect in Legolas' tone.

"He will be pleased to hear that you think so." Gimli's mind was racing. "You must be very thirsty, how about trying something to drink?"

"Well done, Gimli that was quick thinking." The voice was barely above a whisper.

"I would take nothing from one of the Naugrim if you were the last person alive!" The sneer was back

"Let me try again?" Elrohir asked, it was obvious that Gimli was going no where with his attempt.

"You are more than welcome to try again." Gimli handed him back the goblet and stood by to watch.

"Hennad. Legolas, we really need to get this tea into you. Saes, Mellon-nin? It will help, I promise." He gently lifted the goblet to the dry cracked lips, another sure sign that Legolas was dehydrated.

"Elrohir?" Legolas sounded like a small Elfling, so sure and uncertain.

Elrohir could have wept with joy at hearing Legolas say his name.

"Yes, Las it is I Will you let me help you with drinking this?" He lifted the goblet for Legolas to see.

"Aye, I am thirsty." An equally dry tongue flicked out to lick at the dry lips.

"Some fresh water first, then that will help." Elrohir returned the goblet and turned to pour some fresh water. He did not see the calculating, pleased look that crossed Legolas' pale face.

"There we go, just water and nothing else." He held the goblet to the pale lips. "Take it slowly so that you do not choke."

Legolas only meant to have as sip of the water, but it was so cool and nice and he was so very thirsty. Before he knew it he had finished the entire goblet.

"Well done, that must be better for you." Elrohir was more than just a little pleased, with luck it could mean that Legolas was not hallucinating as much as they had first thought. "Have this tea and then you can have some more." The more fluids they could get into Legolas the better at this stage

"Hennad." it was just above a whisper

"You are welcome." The wide beam was back as Elrohir turned with the goblet of fluid.

He lifted the goblet to the open lips, knowing full well that Legolas was currently too weak to lift the full goblet.

Legolas took a sip. But rather than swallowing the bitter fluid he spat it out, right into Elrohir's face and before anyone could move from where they sat or stood stunned, his hand shot out to grab at the pale throat.

Fingers squeezing so that the knuckles were white from the pressure he was putting on it he snarled into the face that was slowly turning blue.

"Did you really think I would fall for such a trick, Yrch? I was not born yesterday! Middle-earth will be better off without your filthy kind!"

As Legolas continued to squeeze Elladan rushed to his side. "Elrohir!"

To be continued…..

Mewahahahahaha


	12. Chapter 12

**A Wolf's Cry 12 of ?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own one thing that pertains to Lord of the Rings. That privilege lies with the wonderful J. R. R. Tolkien.

**Summary**: Following Aragorn's fall from the cliff at the Gap of Rohan as they journey to Helm's Deep, Legolas struggles to come to terms with the apparent death of his friend and how it affects himself and all those round him.

**Category**: Angst (Hurt/comfort)

**Feedback:** or on list.

**Author's note:** Set before A Gull's Cry.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta Barbara. Also huge thanks to Katy, Terri, Mysty and Deana for their love and encouragement.

**Beta's notes:** Some dialog was taken from the movie.

The names Estel/Aragorn and Gandalf/Mithrandir are used pretty much interchangeably.

Some referenced incidents are from our story The Twisted Web of Fate.

**Tissue alert:** You might want one.

**Sindarin vocabulary **

Ada, Adar … Dad, Father

Anor … the sun

Aulë … the Vala concerned with the substance of Arda; rock and metal. Aulë created a race of his own, the Dwarves.

Baw … don't, stop, no

Daro ….. Stop, halt

Gwador … brother

Hennad … thanks

Hír, Hír-nin … Lord, my Lord

Ion-nin … my son

Mae govannen … well met (greeting)

Mellon-nin, mellyn-nin … my friend, my friends

Mín … us, our

Mintel … (my creation) A very rare elven medicinal tonic/cordial with stimulating properties. It is a sweet and potent compound of many herbs and a touch of elven magic. Two drops every four hours is the usual dosage, can be doubled at great need. Have dire side effects if over-used. Kept secret.

Navaer … goodbye, farewell

Pellin … fading

Penneth, pennyth … Young one, young ones

Saes … please

Sîdh … peace

Thalion, thelyn … hero or dauntless man, heroes

Westron … Common language, the language of men.

-------

**Chapter Twelve**

**-------**

"I should kill you where you stand!" Legolas all but growled.

"Elrohir!" Both Estel and Elladan were trying to prise the Prince's hands from Elrohir's throat.

"Legolas, it is Elrohir. Let go!" The grip he had on Elrohir's throat was so hard it was like having a vice around it.

"You think you can get away with what your foul kind has done to my people?" Legolas squeezed even tighter.

Elrohir's face was turning blue as he struggled in that grip.

Finally, though Estel and Elladan managed to get their fingers underneath Legolas' and managed to prise it off.

Elrohir slumped to the ground gasping for breath, pulling in the much needed oxygen. Mithrandir hurried to his side and helped him to stand and walk very shakily to the chair he had been using.

"See to Legolas I will tend to Elrohir!" He ordered them. He glanced over his shoulder to see Legolas struggling in their arms. He was fighting like a she cat protecting her kittens.

Finally though he ran out of strength and slumped boneless into their arms. He was gasping for breath as well.

"How is Elrohir?" Elladan was checking Legolas' pulse worried as to his exact condition.

"I will be fine." Elrohir answered, his voice croaky from being squeezed.

"That is Legolas' saying!" Elladan glowered at his brother.

"Is it exclusive to him?" There was a hint of teasing in the still breathless voice.

"No, I do not suppose it is." The teasing showed Elladan that his brother really was as well as he said he was.

"Good. How is he?" Elrohir looked as if he was going to rise.

"Stay seated I need to look at your throat." Talleth told him as he reached him. He knew that Legolas was in good hands and wanted to make sure that Elrohir's throat had not been damaged.

"I am fine." Elrohir protested batting his hands out of the way.

"I will be the judge of that and I want to examine your throat. You are not the healer here!" Talleth told him sternly.

"Legolas is exhausted and is sleeping." Elladan told his twin. "It looks as if the sleeping potion has finally worked."

"That is good." Elrohir was relieved. "Let us hope that it is a deep, healing sleep."

"Stop talking!" Talleth told him. "Your voice is getting strained."

"I do not need that!" Elrohir tried to protest once more.

As it had done the last time he had tried it got him no where.

"Yes, you do. I know that your throat is sore. I can hear it." Talleth would not be budged on this. He got a scowl in reply.

"Perhaps you should put some arnica and witch hazel onto it. It will get rid of some of that bruising." Elladan called over.

"That is a good idea." Talleth had been thinking along those lines anyway.

"Stay there!" He wagged a finger at the young Elf before him.

"Yes, Naneth!" Elrohir was not amused at all.

"Good because if you move one inch from that chair I will have you in that bed and asleep before you can even blink!" There was a warning edge to his voice.

Elladan laughed at that as did Estel.

"I though it was only Adar who threatened to do that to us." He laughed once more at his brother's look.

"Someone needs to get some sense into those thick skulls." Talleth was not in the mood for this right now.

"How is Legolas?" Haldir felt better now that his own tea was working. He could actually join in the conversation properly.

He had been amazed that someone that looked so weak could have such a commanding grip.

"Sleeping I think." Elladan told them.

"Good. What are we going to do about this feeling that Legolas has reported?" He knew they had been speaking about it, but he could not recall the conversation properly.

"We will wait and watch. If there is something there they will not stay hidden." Elladan was frowning just at the thought of it. If only they knew what had been sent. He was sure that they had been sent.

"True, that means we will have to make certain that we are ready to fight. Just in case." Estel admitted.

"You were planning on leaving him?" Elladan was surprised at hearing that.

"No, I would stay with him as I have vowed. How could I leave Legolas like this?" Estel shook his head.

"That was why I was so surprised when you mentioned fighting. I do not think they would get into the chamber." Elladan told him.

"What makes you say that?" Haldir was still resting back against his pillows watching all that was going on around him. He was just so comfortable now, as long as he did not move at all.

"We are here." Elladan looked at him as if he had grown a second or third head. "And we are all armed. Well, almost all of us. I do not think that either you or Legolas are capable of lifting either knife or sword and fighting."

"True, but what makes you think that what ever this is will try and attack us?" Haldir pressed on, wanting to know what was worrying his friend and he could see that something really was worrying him.

"I do not really know, I just feel… uneasy I guess. I cannot put my finger on what the problem is, I just know that something is waiting, but waiting for what? I really could not say." Elladan seemed a little embarrassed about this.

"Elladan whenever you or Elrohir get feelings like this, we always listen. That is because you are normally always right." Estel tried to reassure his older brother. While the twins had not shown true ability to see the future they did have these 'feelings' with the family history of these things it was not surprising. Not surprising at all to him. Yes, from what he could gather and had seen once, Elrohir could sometimes 'see', but that was in times of great need and only then.

"Hennad, Estel. I just wish I could pin this down, could see what it was that I was missing and I think something is missing." Elladan was still trying to pin this feeling down.

"It will come when you require it, Elladan." Mithrandir had spoken up from where he and Theoden had been speaking. "Pushing to find the answer now is not sensible and you will only cause your head to ache."

"I know you are right, Mithrandir but I have a feeling that we really need to know this and now." How could he put into words that he felt this, that Legolas was the target?

"The more you try the worse it will be, Ada always tells us that, Dan." Elrohir croaked out his advice before Talleth glared at him, a glare worthy of his father or Gailarphen. He stopped speaking.

"I know, Ro if only it were that simple." He smiled at his brother catching the look that the healer had thrown at Elrohir. It seemed that all healers were the same. That they did not like having their advice contradicted.

"I think ya are a little tired, Laddie." Gimli had not moved from where he sat by the Prince's side. He had been so shocked when Legolas had to all intents and purposes attacked Elrohir. He was just glad that the others had been able to help.

"It has been a long trip." A long and fraught trip. One that neither of them wished to make again. Knowing that your friend may be dead when you reached your destination, praying that he would not be… No that was not something that he would wish on anybody.

"I would say it was more than a little tiring, Laddie. Did you even stop along the way?" Gimli was watching him with what looked like knowing eyes.

"Yes we did stop." He raised an eyebrow at the Dwarf. Almost begging him to carry on.

"When?" Gimli was watching him with amusement now. "When yon brother fell from his horse?"

Elladan actually blushed at that. "Well yes, but it was still a break." It was, too. They had stopped for a good thirty minutes until he had been completely happy that his brother had not been seriously injured. But it was still a break.

"Oh? So while you were sat worrying about how badly injured yon brother was ye thought tha' was a rest?" Gimli asked him with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes! No! I ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Elladan threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Ye will nae win, Laddie." There was utter amusement in Gimli's voice. How he loved getting the better of the Elves he knew!

"Legolas does." Estel told the Dwarf.

"Only because he carries on the argument long after any sane being would have given up the fight!" Gimli grumbled.

"Could it also be the case that he is right as well?" Aragorn could believe that the Elf and Dwarf could fight like children, but the minute the other was in danger all that was forgotten and they were there supporting each other as only true friends could.

Gimli just scowled at him before turning back to Elladan. "That is the problem with you pointy ears, you do not know when it is time to rest, eat or be sensible!"

"And you do?" Aragorn was finding this just a little too funny.

"Yes, I do." Gimli replied archly.

"I do not believe you. I heard you. A Dwarf is good for running short distances." Aragorn quoted.

"We are!" Gimli was really scowling now.

"How short a distance? To the chamber door?" Aragorn asked.

Mithrandir turned his laugh into a deep cough. How he wished that he had seen that!

"I can run longer than that!" Gimli was a little affronted.

"Without falling? I meant that to happen?" Oh yes for Aragorn this was almost as much fun as teasing Legolas.

"I am a Dwarf we have a low centre of gravity. And the rock got in the way!" Gimli defended himself.

Aragorn could not help it he laughed aloud. "The rock got in the way?!"

"Aye the rock got in the way." Gimli was happy at that explanation.

Elladan turned to Elrohir and his eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hair line. "The rock got in the way?"

"Gimli fell." Aragorn informed them.

"I did not fall I was tripped." Gimli told him.

"Let me get this right, Gimli first the rock got in the way and then it tripped you?" Elladan was laughing openly.

"It is not funny!"

"Oh but it is, very funny." Aragorn had to agree with his brothers. " Very funny."

"I did not laugh at you when the Hobbits hid your sword." Gimli glowered at him.

"Neither did I, that could have cost us our lives. We got very lucky that there were no Orcs about at that point." He had been furious with the giggling hobbits. They had soon learnt their lessons and learnt them well.

"Aye I know. Silly little things. You are sure that they are safe?" Gimli was terrified for Pippin and Merry, they were so small.

"My friends are taking care of them. I trust him." Mithrandir told him.

"Good. You just cannot trust trees!" Gimli shot a look at Legolas hoping above hope that they would get some response from the Prince. He was left disappointed.

"These are not ordinary trees." Mithrandir informed him once more.

"I know but they are still brown and have roots!" Gimli would never trust trees, no matter what Legolas said. Now give him a nice rock hewn building and he was happy.

"All plants have roots." Eomer pointed out.

"Don't ya start!" Gimli glowered at him.

They all laughed once again.

"What is this? Get at Gimli day?" He harrumphed.

"No but perhaps we should make it so." Aragorn agreed.

"Try it and ye'll feel ma axe!" Gimli told him in no uncertain terms.

It made them all laugh once again. There was just one thing missing Aragorn decided and it was one very big thing. Legolas.

He turned back to his friend. Legolas had not moved, not one single inch. He reached out to touch the pale forehead wincing once more as he felt the heat rising from his friend.

"I wish you would waken, Mellon-nin I would like to know that you are still with us." he whispered. "Although I know you will be in great pain."

"He will waken, you see." Elrohir tried to reassure him, even though he was not that sure himself.

"That is all I want." Estel admitted and he looked up. "Silly really." There were tears in his eyes.

"No completely understandable. I know how you feel. I want to see his eyes open, their blue sparkling with mischief. To hear his laughter or singing." He shook his head sadly.

"What a pair. I was expecting to see him saddened when I arrived, but what I found…" Aragorn could not put it into words.

"It shocked and surprised you." It was not a question from Elrohir.

"Very much so. It has also given me something else to ponder." He tiredly brushed at his face.

"What is that Gwador nin?" Elrohir's voice was soft.

"What will happen to Legolas and all of you when I do pass from this life?" Aragorn's voice was just as soft.

"We will be there to help him. I promise you that he will not be left alone to cope with this." It was a vow.

"Hennad. Because if this is how bad he had gotten once, it will happen again. I am terrified for him." It was a reluctant admission.

"I know and as I.." He stopped as a groan came from beneath them. "Legolas?"

He was sure that he had heard him. He was positive that Legolas had groaned.

Nothing.

He looked up to check Estel. "I heard it as well."

"Legolas, Mellon-nin if you can hear me, follow my voice and come back to us. You are still needed so very much here." Elrohir spoke into the delicate pointed ear.

Then waited once more with baited breath. And when the long seconds grew to encompass minutes they both sighed with disappointment.

Only for their heads to lift suddenly as the groan sounded again.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, not wanting to raise his hopes.

The groan sounded again and the others who could rose and hurried to his bed side.

"Is he wakening?" Eomer suddenly sounded hopeful.

"It would appear so." Aragorn admitted although he would not believe until the blue eyes were open fully and Legolas was sitting up and joking with Gimli. "Legolas? Mellon-nin?"

They all watched as he reached forward to gently brush the limp, lifeless hair from the pale forehead. He had never before thought of Legolas' hair as limp or lifeless. It was normally bright and full of life, as was its owner.

Another low groan had Aragorn smiling slightly. Maybe Legolas was waking up.

"That is it, you lazy Elfling Prince. Wake up for us! Ya've been asleep too long now!" Gimli was trying to help in his own inimitable way.

Aragorn had to smile at that. "You heard Gimli, Mellon-nin it is time to face the world."

"Aye, I need to have a little word with you too, Mellon-nin." Elladan agreed.

"And I have a message from DaerNana for you." Elrohir piped up.

"Elrohir we are trying to encourage him to wake up not to scare him into staying asleep." Elladan glared at his brother.

Haldir had to choke back the laughter, the pair of them would never change.

"Ada?" The voice was barely there and Aragorn had to listen hard at what the Elf was saying.

Aragorn's heart dropped at that. Legolas still had no idea where he was or who he was with.

"It is me, Legolas Aragorn." There was pure sadness in his voice.

"I want my Ada." The voice sounded so young and uncertain.

"He will come when he can, I am certain of that, Mellon-nin. Can you open your eyes for me?" Oh, how he wanted those eyes to open.

"Scared." There actually was a quaver in his voice.

"I know, but we are all friends here with you, Legolas." Elladan tried to help.

"We need to see that you are alright, Legolas." Mithrandir sounded so gentle it was almost heart breaking. "No one here will hurt you. We are only here to help you."

"'Randir?" There was a hint of hope as well as fear in Legolas' voice.

"Yes, Legolas it is I." Mithrandir did not bat an eye lid at the name Legolas had called when he was younger, even though it had been many years since he had heard it spoken. "Will you open your eyes for me, Little One?"

"There are no monsters?" The hesitancy startled them all.

"There are no monsters here, Legolas only friends. Friend's who are worried for you and love you." Mithrandir tried to smile, even though his heart was breaking.

"Really?" The blue eye showed just a little.

"Really." There was firmness in Mithrandir's voice.

It seemed to work as Legolas relaxed and then opened his eyes fully.

"'Randir!" There was joy this time as the fear vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Indeed, Penneth how do you feel?" There was relief in Mithrandir's voice as he realised that Legolas did indeed seem to recognise him.

Legolas looked at him for a moment and then seemed to think on that. "I am alright."

Gandalf actually closed his eyes and groaned at that, missing the smile that crossed the pale, thin face.

"The truth might be a good idea, Mellon-nin." Elladan could not keep the amusement from his as well.

"I am tired and sore." Legolas peeked at him shyly and then his smile widened. "Elladan?!"

"Yes, Penneth we are all here." Elladan felt elation fill him as he realised that Legolas still knew him.

"Hir Elrond and Hir Glorfindel?" Legolas was looking around eyes wide.

"They could not be here. They have sent Elrohir and me to help you. Are you thirsty?" it was time for him to have some more of the medicine.

"I am thirsty." Legolas admitted then he noticed Haldir. "Haldir!"

"Mae govannen, Legolas it is good to see you awake once more." Haldir wished he could go to Legolas' side.

"You are hurt?" Legolas frowned when he realised his normally agile friend had not moved.

"I was injured in battle but I am recovering." He told Legolas gravely.

"Battle? There was a battle? How were you hurt?" Legolas' eyes were even wider if that was at all possible.

"Yes, there was a battle, but we will speak of that later he needs to continue to rest." Elladan told him gently.

"Oh, alright. Were there spiders?" He seemed to shiver.

"No, there were no spiders, Mellon-nin." Estel could no longer stay silent. Legolas had only spoken to the Maia and Elves and no one else. Not even Gimli and as for himself!

"Do I know you?" Innocent blue eyes turned to him. "But you are human!"

"Of course I am human! You know that!" Estel could only stare at his friend.

"I have never met you before." Legolas told him seriously.

"Lego…" Aragorn began and then stopped. "You do not recall meeting me." It was not a question.

"I have never met you." There was certainty in Legolas' voice.

Estel had to close his eyes and turn away it hurt that much to hear Legolas say those words.

"You do not recall meeting Estel yet, but trust me, Mellon-nin you will." Elrohir hated to see the hurt that Legolas was inadvertently causing.

"Estel? Hope?" There was a spark of interest in Legolas' blue eyes.

"Yes, that is right, Estel is hope. That is what Ada named him. Do you remember?" There was hope in Elladan's voice.

"Ada? Ada never named him. I do not have a brother." Legolas was getting more and more confused.

"Our Ada, Legolas not yours." There was a hint of disappointment in Elrohir's voice as he had hoped for one minute. He gently hugged Estel to him one armed.

"Oh. Is he here? It has been so long since I have seen him. Can I have a drink?" Legolas was suddenly very tired.

Estel suddenly had an idea. "Ada is not here, Legolas he sent Elladan and Elrohir to help you. I have been with you since you were injured."

"You are my friend?" There was sudden interest in Legolas' voice.

"Yes I am and I would never let anything harm you if I can help it." Estel told him seriously. "You wanted a drink? Some water?"

"That would be very nice. How long have we known each other?" For some reason he felt really comfortable with the man before him. Almost as if he had known him for years.

"Since I was a babe." Estel was just incredibly pleased that Legolas was talking to him and seemed to accept that they were good friends. Even if that really was an understatement.

"How long?" Legolas had no idea how old the man in front of him was.

"About eighty six years." Estel was not sure how he would take that news.

"Yet you look as if you are no older than twenty five. How can this be?" There was awe in his voice.

"I am a Dunedain." He simply told the truth.

"A ranger? I have heard of those." Legolas winced as his wounds let him know he was injured.

"Aye, there are but few of us left know. I will get you some tea for the pain. Stay still." Estel could see the strain about his eyes.

"There is something here." Legolas sounded puzzled.

"What do you mean, Mellon-nin?" Elladan asked, maybe now they could get some answers.

"I can sense it in the walls. There is darkness here. I do not like it." Legolas was frowning.

"Can you tell us where it is, Legolas?" Mithrandir was watching him closely.

"It is near so very near. It has an ally within these walls. Mithrandir I do not like this." There was a hint of panic in his voice now.

"All is well, Legolas. Sidh, all is well." Mithrandir tried to soothe him.

"How can it be? How can all be well?" Legolas asked sharply.

"We will not let anything harm you." Elrohir told him gently.

"I care not for myself. I care for my people and my family and friends." Legolas was affronted by that.

"I know and that is why we will all be safe." Elladan elaborated.

"I will not let anyone in through yon door, Laddie at least not one who could cause harm to any of us." Gimli could stay silent no longer.

"Legolas, this is Gimli he has been fighting by your side for a few months now. He is a staunch ally for you." Mithrandir hurriedly introduced him. He was not sure that Legolas would recall him from before. If he could not recall one he called his brother…

"I know." There was wonder in Legolas' voice as he looked at the dwarf before him.

"You know?" Mithrandir's eyebrows had shot up into his hair line. What ever he had been expecting Legolas to say it had not been that!

"I do not know how I know I just… know." Legolas shrugged a little helplessly. "Just as I know that I like Estel."

Ester all but beamed at that. His friend might not recall who he was but he still liked him!

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gimli." Legolas told him all seriously.

"Ah, Laddie it is a pleasure for me as well. I've been so worried about ye." Gimli's voice sounded rough with emotion.

"I am sorry if I have worried you all. Where are we?" He was aware suddenly that he had no idea where he was at all.

"You are at the keep in Helms Deep." Theoden was the one who answered.

"Oh." Just the one word, but it told them all that he was as confused about where he was as they were with what was happening to him.

"You are at the Deep, Legolas this is Theoden King, of that Realm." Mithrandir did not want to confuse the poor Elf more.

"Theoden King?" Now there was confusion even more apparent in his voice. "I know that name from somewhere."

"You have been his guest."

"An honoured guest at that." Theoden himself added.

"At Helms Deep for the last few days. Do you recall anything at all?" Gandalf asked the poor Elf before him.

"Rohan? King of Rohan?" It was a tentative question; almost as if he was not sure what he was saying was correct.

"Aye that is right." There was a proud smile on Gandalf's face. Legolas might not recall everything but he was still the same bright Elf he had always been.

"Why am I here though?" Then he spotted the bruising on Elrohir's neck. "Who did that to you?" There was a hint of anger in his voice as well.

"This was a misunderstanding and will clear up in no time and with no harm done." Elrohir was not going to tell him that he himself had caused the bruising that would be too unfair. Legolas had not known what he was doing.

"You are sure? You should not be bruised." Legolas would not let it go.

"I am sure." Elrohir did not blame his friend one bit for what had happened. It could not be helped; Legolas had been unaware of what was going on.

"I do not like to see you hurt." There was sadness in Legolas' voice.

"I am not hurt; this has been treated and will be gone by the time morning comes." Elrohir smiled at his gentle friend. This was Legolas, always thinking of others before himself.

"Good. We can go riding?" There was a hint of hope in the blue eyes.

"Maybe when you are feeling better we could do so." Elrohir could only smile wider. Legolas always loved riding had done from the minute he had seen the magnificent animals and ridden with his Father. Somehow he did not think that would ever change.

"I am feeling better!" Legolas tried to make his voice sounded stronger than it really was.

"I think I should be the judge of that. I am after all the Master Healer!" Talleth teased them all.

Legolas turned to him with a frown. "I know you."

Aragorn found his heart was beginning to beat faster than ever. Could Legolas be regaining his memories? Could it happen that quickly?

"Aye, Legolas you do know me. I have been looking after you since you were injured." Talleth told him gently. Not wanting to scare the Prince any more than he must be already.

"I thank you deeply." Legolas bowed his head formally, the sight of it bringing lumps into the throats and tears to their eyes. This was so the Prince of Mirkwood, so much a part of Legolas and who he was that to see him utilise it was both saddening and yet heartening to.

It also proved to Aragorn one very important thing. His friend was still here. He might be buried and out of reach for the present time, but Legolas was still there. He just needed help and time to find himself.

"You are more than welcome. In fact it has been my pleasure, my deepest pleasure to aid such a fine, brave Elf such as your self." Talleth was still impressed with all he had seen in the heat of battle and he was not sure that it would ever go away. It certainly was a story to tell to the Grandchildren as his Ma would say.

"Brave? I am not brave." Legolas was puzzled as to why the healer would think that.

"The way you fought Legolas… trust me that was very brave." Talleth stopped when he saw the others frowning at him. Perhaps he should not have mentioned that.

"I fought?" Rather than horror there was keen interest in Legolas' voice. It took them all by surprise. "Who did we fight, Ro?"

"Those that were trying to harm your friend's, Legolas." It was sad to see Legolas like this, very sad.

"Did we win?" There was concern in Legolas' voice and a worried frown crossed the pale face.

"Yes we did win, Mellon-nin thanks to you." Aragorn could stay quiet no longer.

"Mellon-nin? You call me Mellon-nin?" There was now a pleased wonder in the wide blue eyes.

"Yes, I call you Mellon-nin because that is what you are to me, Legolas and no matter what that is what you will always remain." They had been through too much together for it to be any other way.

"May I call you Mellon-nin?" The voice was soft and hesitant as he reached out to him with a shaking hand. The whole chamber seemed to still and was watching this play out.

Aragorn reached out to take him in a gentle hug; one of the most gentle he had given but Legolas was too frail to try anything else. "It would be an honour to have you call me, Mellon-nin. Hennad, Mellon-nin." There were tears in his eyes.

"Hennad too, Mellon-nin." It was barley above a whisper.

"Let us get you settled you must be in a lot of pain." The frail body he was holding was shaking. He would have teasingly said like a leaf at any other time, but not now and not in this situation.

"A little." Was the reluctant admission.

"I will make you something for that, if that is alright?" Elladan had been watching him carefully and had since the pain that had briefly crossed his friend's pale face.

"Hennad, Elladan that will help." Legolas told him softly.

"Good, I also have another tea for you that Ada sent that will help you re-gain your strength. Estel can give you that while I make your pain tea." Elladan told him gently and passed the goblet he had already poured to his foster brother before moving away to the herb table.

He could only rejoice that Legolas was awake and talking. Yes, he may not remember them all, but the fact that he was conscious boded well for the future. Normally if the patient woke they survived the Mintel's ravages on their body. Normally. It did not always follow true, there had been a couple of cases where the patient had woken and yet still succumbed. He could only pray that Legolas was one of the former and not the latter.

"That is awful!" Legolas' complaint from behind him made him smile.

"Yes, but you know what Ada says Legolas." Elrohir had mirth in his voice.

"The best medicines are the ones that taste the worst." They both spoke together.

"It is true as well." Elladan affirmed as he rejoined them with Legolas pain tea. "Here this will help."

"Hennad, Dan I cannot thank you enough." Legolas told him and then gave a wide yawn.

"You are welcome and then I think that you need to get some rest." Elladan was amused.

"Must I?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, you must you need to sleep to help you heal." Elladan made his tone stern.

And then regretted it when there was a flash of fear on Legolas' face.

"Legolas?" He asked.

"Will you stay with me?" There was total fear in Legolas' voice and eyes.

"Legolas, we are not leaving you at all. One of us will be with you at all times." Estel promised him.

"I'll be at ye side at all times, Laddie nae ye fear that." Gimli told him gently.

"Thank you, Gimli I appreciate that." Legolas finished the tea.

"We should get you comfortable. You too Haldir I think a good rest will help you as well." Elladan told the Galadhrim.

"That sounds a lovely idea. I will admit that although it is wonderful to see Legolas. I am sore and feeling it now."" Haldir admitted.

Eomer stood and so did Gandalf who joined them at the bed.

"We will help you to get comfortable." Gandalf told him.

"He needs some pain tea first." Elladan called over.

"I will take it to him." Talleth wanted to help. He took the goblet he was handed and hurried over to them. "Here you are, my friend."

"Thank you." Haldir took the goblet but found that his hands were shaking badly. Eomer helped to support the goblet. It earned him a grateful smile.

Once he had finished he turned to the Crown Prince. "Thank you I most appreciate it." He told him.

"You are welcome, my friend, I know that you would do the same for me should our positions be reversed." Eomer told him.

"I know you would and I know that I would without having to give it a thought. I can never thank you enough though and you may find that you soon get some visitors to say their thanks in person." Haldir told him with a smile.

"Visitors? Who would they be?" He gently helped him to lay back.

"Not any one important. Just my two brothers' and our parents." Haldir told him his tone dripping innocence.

"That is not too bad." Eomer relaxed back. How bad could that be?

"What Haldir had kindly neglected to add is that his parents are our…" Elrohir gestured between Elladan and himself. "Grandparents."

"Should I be worried about that?" Eomer was puzzled at the thought and the connection.

"Stop playing with him, Elrohir." Estel had to laugh from where he was beside Legolas; it was always fun to see his brothers teasing others like this. Fun when it was not him.

"You are no fun, Estel." Elrohir grinned at him, even with the situation as serious as it was he could still smile.

"I know and as you know I would normally be helping you, but not this time." His returning grin was quick before he turned back to Eomer. "_Our_ Grandparents are the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien."

"They…. They are?" Eomer's eyes were wide. He had heard so much about the Witch of the Woods. They all had it was said that she could enslave one in a single glance. She was said to be the most powerful Elf in Middle-earth!

"Indeed they are." Estel was amused he could see the way his mind was working; it was easy to see having dealt with Talleth's delusions of what he had been told whilst growing up. "But the tales you have heard are wrong."

"Truly?" There was doubt in the Warrior Prince's voice and bearing.

"Truly, Laddie." It was Gimli that spoke to Eomer's surprise. "She's tha most beautiful lassie one could ever wish to see!"

"I have heard that." It seemed that he would not be convinced.

"The most beautiful and caring. The most intelligent. We're told tha' the Elves are evil critters that care for naught but themselves. It is said that they eat our babes. It is said that she is only beautiful because she drinks the blood of innocents. But it is wrong. All of it." Gimli told him his voice gruff.

"That is what we are taught, but you say it is not so? How?" Eomer was eager to know. The three elves in front of him and those that had fought for them were nothing like that, perhaps it was wrong?

"She is as lovely as a new day, as innocent as a dove and yet with a steal layer that is hidden beneath that beauty. I have never met any like her. Never." There was awe in Gimli's voice as he recalled her beauty and kindness.

"I think our friend here is smitten with our DaerNana." There was teasing in Elladan's voice. "How many times did you say that DaerNana was beautiful?"

"Och, Laddie I will say it as often as I want until the last breath leaves this body!" Gimli was serious as well.

"Then you are my friend for eternity for what you say is very true." Elladan was beaming at him happily.

"I am honoured." Gimli told him with a short bow.

"Gimli, it seems that despite everything you are becoming friends with every Elf that you meet." Estel was smiling as well.

"What do you mean, Estel?" Elladan looked puzzled.

"Of course you are not aware. Legolas has named Gimli as Elvellon." He told them amused to see that Gimli blushed; it clashed horribly with his beard.

"He has? Then you are very honoured, Gimli for Elves in Mirkwood have had bad experiences with Dwarves as you are aware." They all knew who Gimli's father was and what that would mean to Thranduil.

"Aye I know. You saw when we first met, we hated each other. I came to protect the others from 'the evil Elf'. All I know is that the one who is not evil and has not an evil bone in his body is Legolas." There was sincerity in his voice.

"We saw and Ada had a feeling that there was something more going on." Elladan told him, knowing it was more than that, his Ada had _seen_ the friendship that would develop between the two of them.

"It was not until after Moria and…." He glance at Gandalf, so pleased that he was here with them and not dead as they had all thought. "As we left I was crying. We all were crying by Aulë. But Legolas took the time to comfort me. To offer me the first words of kindness when I had said some pretty awful things to him."

"If I recall, Gimli Legolas said some nasty things to you." Gandalf told him gently. It hurt knowing that his 'death' had caused such pain to others that he loved. Even if his death had been the Valar's wishes.

"Aye but from that minute he changed towards me. He was friendlier, more considerate and when Boromir fell…" Gimli stopped he knew that this all had helped Legolas get to the position he was in now.

"He was there for us both. I saw the way he fought at Amon Hen when he reached me. He was as impressive as normal." Aragorn admitted. He loved to see his friend fight, he was so graceful in battle, and it was more like a dance than a fight.

"He was so graceful that it is incredible to see." Gimli admited and then he turned to Aragorn his face stern. "If ya ever tell him I said that ye'll regret it for the rest of ya life. I will make sure 'o that!"

"That is no problem, Gimli I will never say that to him." Aragorn assured him. "Because I think that we all agree with you, every one of us." He looked around at the rather eclectic group that Legolas had managed to once more gather about him.

He could only shake his head, this always happened. Legolas never seemed to realise what was happening. That made it all the more special for Aragorn. Legolas only reacted to each person so normally and without any pretensions what so ever and it was partly that which Aragorn loved about his friend.

He could on meeting Theoden for the first time, Legolas could have demanded all the courtesy that was expected of Royal blood. Legolas could have demanded that protocols be set in place.

But that was what Legolas had not and would not do, no matter what the situation. The best example that he could give was on meeting Eomer. Legolas had asked that if they came across others he wanted to be known only as Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Not at all like a Crown Prince of said Woodland Realm. Thranduil had understood this for sometime, as did all of the people that Legolas was close to.

He and his brothers along with his father and a few close friends were allowed to know the reasoning behind why Legolas did this. It was sad but it was also the right thing to do. Ever since then, ever since that awful time that he really wished that he could forget.

Totally forget, but he could not. The memory was burned into his very soul.

"Aragorn? Laddie are ye ill as well?" There was worry in the deep gruff voice.

Aragorn blinked amd then opened his eyes. Gimli was looking him in the eye. Worry seemed to pour from him.

"I am alright, Gimli I am sorry I was thinking. You are right though, we will not say a word to Legolas about the fact that you are worried for him. Will we Dan, Ro?" There was a glint of mischief in his tone as he looked over at his brothers.

Elladan noticed the glint straight away, noticed it and understood it. Elladan nudged Elrohir gently and then nodded towards the Dwarf. Unnoticed by what was going on behind him, Gimli was happily chatting away to Aragorn as the Twins behind him were already plotting some of their jokes. Gentle jokes, nothing more until Legolas was well enough to join in. They would not do it without Legolas neither would they do any thing that would lengthen his recovery. But that did not mean they could do little things to Gimli.

Gandalf watched this with a twinkle in his eye. Things were gradually returning to normal with the family before them. Gradually but there were a few things that were missing. Legolas being the chief amongst them.

Everything looked so different when there was a blue eyed laughing Elfling about. He knew that the Warrior Prince that Legolas had become would hate to know that in the privacy of his own mind, Legolas would forever be that little Elfling that he had always loved so much.

Gandalf was sure that all of the 'Elder' Elves would agree with him on that. Legolas was such a joyful Elfling that he had ever met. And he had grown into an exceptional Ellon as well. Minerella would have been so proud of him had she been given the chance to see him grow to be the Crown Prince that he had become.

But what was it that the two twin hellions were planning now? He knew it was something small. They would not plan anything huge until Legolas was back and plotting with them. No he would wait and see. Patience he had lots of.

"What do you think they are up to?" Theoden sounded amused.

"How did you know?" Gandalf sounded as amused as amused as the King did.

"I have brought up three children. I know what to look for when they are or were planning." Theoden could only smile at the memory. Then it vanished. "How quickly things can change."

"I know, Old Friend I know. But you still have Eomer and Eowyn to think of." He had to make him see that not all was lost to Theoden.

"Do I?" Haunted blue eyes turned towards him. "I know I am blessed with Eomer, he has taken on the mantle of Crown Prince just as I would have wished him to. But Eowyn? My Niece I am not so sure of." Theoden could only shake his head.

"We will know if Eowyn has turned later when we get news on her activities." Gandalf told him gently. "I am sure all is not as bad as it appears to be."

"I pray all the time that she is the same sweet Eowyn that I have always known." There were tears in Theoden's eyes.

"I know this is hard, but you have to have strength. Your people need you too. Yes, we have come through the fight, but it was not with out casualties, you need to be strong for them as well." Gandalf hated to have to remind him. But it was also necessary.

"I know. I know I need to gather my strength for them. But what is the next move? What do we do from here? I have no idea." Theoden was so tired. First there was the inner battle that he had waged with Saruman, who had turned him into nothing more than a pawn doing what he who should have been true and pure wanted him to do.

It was thanks to Gandalf and his friends that he was no longer in that position. That he was free to do what he wanted to do. Even though it had led to a great pain and hurt than he would have thought possible. He had woken to find that his son was dead, killed ostensibly by his own father.

But what did they all do now?

"Now, Old Friend we gather and aid our wounded. We grieve for those that we have lost and we pick up the threads of our lives as they would wish us to, for now that are all that needs doing. And then we take each day as they come." Gandalf looked sadly at his friend.

"That may be easier to say than it is to do. It is hard when you have a huge great hole where your son is missing." Theoden's voice was gruff and Estel was sure that if he were to look up from where he was once more wiping Legolas' hot face he would see tears in the old King's face.

"I know I can only imagine the depth of your grief. I have never had a child; I feel that you are my Children. I know how I feel when I loose one of you. Theodred would not want you to waste his life by grieving and forgetting to live. That would mean his sacrifice was worth nothing." Gandalf told him gently, trying to make him see that he was right in the way he was thinking. Theodred would hate this.

"I know you are right. I know that Theodred would hate this, but it hurts so much." Theoden sighed sadly and then turned away. "I can only try and as you say I will take one day as it comes. There is nothing more that I can do. Other than finding out what has happened to my Niece. "

"We are with you in doing that. We need to make sure that she cannot get to Legolas, she seems to want information on him." Gandalf told all of them gravely.

"You think that she wishes him harm?" Elrohir asked.

"I am not totally sure, but I also do not want to find out when it is too late to do something," Gandalf admitted.

"What should we do?" Elladan asked.

"For now, we act as if nothing has happened to alert us to the fact that she is acting so strangely. Theoden do you think that your warriors and guards could keep an eye out for Eowyn and what she is doing for us?" Gandalf asked.

"Eomer, I know that this is hard on you, this is your sister after all." Theoden had a sad look on his worn, tired face.

"It is for that fact that we need to find out what is going on. I need to know what is happening with Eowyn and give her help should she need it. Uncle, you know that this is not Eowyn. She would not do this unless…" Eomer stopped.

"Unless there is outside influence that is causing this change in her." Gandalf finished the sentence.

"Yes, and if that is so she will need your help, Gandalf." Eomer turned to him. "To do that you will need my men. I will speak with them and have them watch her discreetly. If that will help?"

"Thank you, it is most appreciated." Gandalf told him seriously.

"It is such a small thing after the help you have given to us. If not for you we would not even be having this conversation! I do not think the Orcs would have let us live." Theoden admitted.

"We could not have let you face the hoards alone." Aragorn told him.

"But what made you come to our halls?" Thranduil was more than a little puzzled about that.

"There is only one person who can answer that question. Gandalf?" Aragorn turned to the Maia.

"It was as I was waiting to be returned to Middle-earth, I knew that there was a problem at your halls, Theoden. I could almost taste the fact that something old and even tasted a little like that of Sauron. I decided it might be a good idea to come here and with Pippin and Merry safe and with an old friend, now seemed to me to be the right time of doing so, and so here we are." Gandalf seemed to be very proud of him self.

"I am grateful for that need to come to us. Without you I would have still been under _their _enchantment. I would still have been blind to all that was going on about me and I would not have known of my own Son's death. Although it does hurt I am grateful to you for waking me up once more." Theoden looked at each of those who had taken part in the battle and realised with shock that it had been all of them apart from the twin Elves from Imladris.

Then his gaze rested on the young Crown Prince of Mirkwood and sadness flooded him. It was so sad that he had been so badly injured. But they had to be positive and help him over this.

"He is doing well, Theoden King." Elrohir's voice was soft.

"Is he? Truly?" Theoden asked quietly. "Because to my eyes it looks as if he is getting worse and not better."

"He will do. Before he begins to get better he will look far worse." Elladan spoke just as softly and yet he was heard by all those awake.

"That does not reassure me at all." Aragorn spoke from Legolas' side.

"We knew that. We agree with you that it is not reassuring but there was little else we could do than what we are already doing." Elrohir told them.

Aragorn blinked at him. "I think I understood that. Did anybody else understand that?" He looked around the chamber at the others.

"No." They all spoke as one and then turned to the twin brothers.

Elladan had to smother a laugh at any other time they would have laughed outright at the fact that they had caused both Estel and Mithrandir to be confused at the same time. But now? Now was not that time. Not with Legolas as ill as he was.

Elrohir could not look at his brother, if he looked at his twin he would not be able to explain to them at all. "Simply it means we are doing all that we can."

"Then why did you not just say that?!" Aragorn was frustrated at them.

"We did. It is not our fault that you could not understand." Elladan answered that question.

"I was and did. It is not our fault that you are dim between the ears." Elrohir was trying not to grin and keep himself from bursting into giggles.

"I am not dim between the ears I will have you know!" Aragorn was glowering at his two brothers.

"That is not what Adar says." Elladan was enjoying this, it was rare now to be able to do this, but they did so like joking with Aragorn and Legolas like this. Legolas. Suddenly the mirth that had been growing vanished into the light.

"Elladan?" Aragorn had seen the sudden change in his eldest brother and he was worried. "Have you hidden an injury?"

The answer was a dark look. "That is both you and Legolas that do things like that!"

"We were hearing a story about that." Gimli told him with a grin.

"You have not?!" There was amazement as well as mirth at the statement.

"I can tell you that he has, Penneth." Gandalf was smiling back as well.

"I have got to hear this!" It was said with the two of them saying it at the same time.

The noise brought forth a groan from the bed.

"Legolas? Mellon-nin?" There was a hope in his voice as Elladan moved to the opposite side of the bed, the best place to examine the Prince.

Legolas' eyes were still closed, but he moaned again.

"Legolas, please waken." There was pleading in Aragorn's voice. Something that was rare to hear.

Nothing sounded in the chamber.

"Legolas?

There was another groan.

"Legolas, I know it hurts, please open your eyes?" Aragorn looked up at the others. All of them had hope in their eyes. "Elladan? How is he?"

"Come back, Laddie I need to see you loose an argument!" Gimli urged him on.

Silence met his pleas for Legolas to waken. He sighed and looked up his brown eyes full of worry.

"I was hopin' tha he would be wakin'. I really thought tha he would."

"He will when he is ready." Aragorn told him gently.

"I agree with Aragorn on this." Gandalf's voice had made them all jump, he had been sitting watching them and hardly saying anything.

Another groan and human and Dwarf hurried to turn back to Legolas.

"Mellon-nin, open those blue eyes for us." Aragorn pressed the Prince.

It garnered another pained groan.

"You can do it, Gwador-nin or Adar will want to know why." Elladan was serious as well. He knew he would have to report to his father what had happened to his foster son. They all had known Legolas for so long that was exactly what Legolas had become. A foster son and brother.

The groan sounded angrier if that was possible.

"Legolas, if you do not wake soon, you are going to miss me making the smoke animals that you like." Although Legolas hated the smell of Gandalf's pipe as it was smoked, he loved to watch the animals that Gandalf would blow for the little Elflings and for one "larger" Elfling who would not admit that it was the reason he happened to still be in the vicinity.

"S….saes." The voice was very weak and quavered almost with exhaustion.

"Legolas?" There was a flash of relief around the chamber.

"S… stop." There was a pained furrow between his eyebrows.

"Stop what, Legolas?" Elladan shared worried looks with his twin.

"H… hurts." They could all hear the distress in that one word.

"Where does it hurt, Las?" Elrohir took Elladan's place as his elder brother hurried to the herb table, if Legolas told them he hurt, he hurt with a vengeance.

"E'thing." The voice sounded slightly weaker.

"I am sorry, what was that?" Elrohir looked to the others who just shrugged.

"E'thing."

"The Laddie said that everything hurts." Gimli was the only one who seemingly could understand elven shorthand as well.

He did not see the worried looks that the others shared over his head. Legolas was after all the only one they knew who would never admit that he was injured let alone hurting.

Although the tale that Aragorn had been telling them had been something that was not a joke.

"Legolas, Mellon-nin where does it not hurt?" Aragorn bent close so that he did not shout. The whisper seemed to pain him as well.

"N'wre." Legolas could not the words out in the right order, but for once he was not caring about that.

"I will make you something, Legolas. I promise it will help." Elladan was already working through his mind what he could give Legolas. He did not dare give him the Poppy tea that he really wanted to give him, but he dare not give Legolas the herb, not at this stage. Yes, Legolas only had a few hours to go before they could relax and breathe a sigh of relief, but until then they still had to be careful with what they gave him.

"H'nd." There was slur in Legolas' voice that they had never heard before and none of them, not even Gimli had a clue what he had tried to say.

"Legolas?" Aragorn tried to prompt him, noting that Legolas had neither moved nor opened his eyes since they had realised that he was awake. "We did not understand that, Mellon-nin."

They could all see the frown that appeared on the forehead that was usually so smooth. But they waited patiently, it was clear that Legolas was struggling with this.

"He'ad." Legolas pulled the word from in the depths of his very being; it was that hard at present to do anything.

"You are more than welcome." Elladan told him gently. It had taken Legolas all that time to get his words out that the tea was ready for him.

"Your tea is ready Legolas. Elrohir and I will lift you as gently as we can so that you can drink the tea, Gwador-nin. I will not ask if you are ready." Aragorn smiled gently down at his friend although it was an extremely sad smile.

They all knew that this would hurt Legolas and hurt him a lot. If Aragorn had some of the potion in front of him at this minute he would have been satisfied to hear it smash against the chamber wall and run down the stone, he hated Mintel that much.

He had already made up his mind that he was going to see that every last store of the drugs would be destroyed. If it took him until the end of his days on this earth he would make sure that it was done. He would not let another elf suffer like this. It was a promise he made to the Valar and Legolas. If he lived through the coming battles, and he knew there was battles coming ahead, then he would see the end of the potion.

"Legolas we are almost ready to lift you. Elrohir is just getting into place." Aragorn watched as his brother silently moved into place. Each of them shared worried smiles.

"I will count to three, Legolas. Please try not to stiffen that will only make the pain worse." Elladan tried to prepare his friend as much as possible.

"T…try." Legolas was shaking from the pain now.

At a nod to the others, Elladan held his breath as they lifted the Prince as gently but as swiftly as they could.

Even so Legolas could not stop the cry of pain that left his lips and then he clamped down hard on his lower lip.

Gimli winced as the blood ran down the smooth chin. Without waiting and with no one telling him he picked up a clean piece of cloth and wetted it before slipping in to wipe the chin clean.

The touch of wet and cold on his lips finally made Legolas open his eyes to look blearily about him.

"Gi'li" Again the slur was there in his voice.

"Aye, Laddie it is me." Gimli's voice was gruff and his eyes misty as he realised that Legolas had recognised him.

"S..ore." Legolas winced, his eyes inadvertently closing.

"I know, Laddie. Take ma hand and squeeze it, ye will nae hurt me." Gimli gently lifted the hand and held onto it.

The blue eyes opened once more and the pain mingled with gratitude would have melted an Orcs heart.

"Ah now, Laddie open your mouth and take the tea, it'll help. I promise." Gimli tried to coaxe him.

To all of their relief he did just that and Elladan could hold the goblet up to the bitten lip. They would have to look after that once he had taken the tea.

"Well done, Mellon-nin you are doing very well." Elladan praised him aware of just how badly Legolas was shaking. "There is just a little more to take."

Legolas was taking small sips. His mouth so dry, that even the bitter tea was welcome. Finally and to his regret the goblet was empty and Elladan pulled the goblet away.

Before the others could begin to lower him he spoke again.

"Wa'er?" Again the slur was present and he had trouble even getting those syllables out.

"You would like some water, Las?" Elladan did not even realise that he had reverted to using the name that they had always used when he was an Elfling.

"S's." Gratitude shone once more in the glazed blue eyes.

Elladan did not need that explaining to him.

"You are more than welcome, Legolas I just want you to be comfortable." He gently ruffled the dishevelled hair, something he would not normally even contemplating doing.

"We should get Legolas comfortable on his pillows." Estel could feel the shakes that had continued to grow in Legolas as they held him.

"Yes, we should." Elladan agreed with his brother.

"Wait let me change the cover on his pillows, all the rest have been changed but not those." Tarias already had the fresh covers in his hands.

"Very well, can you be quick?" He asked the fellow healer.

"He will and it will work faster if he had help." Gandalf had appeared at Talleth's side and taken one of the covers before anyone could say anything.

"Thank you, Gandalf." There was real gratitude in Estel's voice.

"No need, Dear Boy, no need." As Gandalf was speaking they were gently lowering Legolas back against the fresh cloths that covered his pillows.

Not one of them could miss the sigh of relief that Legolas gave as he was once again laying back.

"Is that good, Mellon-nin?" Estel could not help but smile, the sigh had an almost contented quality to it.

"Y.. yes.." Legolas blinked wearily at them. "S…'ank u." The lisp seemed to be getting worse as Legolas tired.

"You are welcome you know that." Elladan was brushed creases out of the covers that were not even there. "Perhaps when you waken you could try some porridge?"

They all looked hopeful at that until they noticed that Legolas had gone a very pretty shade of green at the mere mention of food.

"Perhaps later then, there is no hurry." Elladan hated telling that white lie but he needed Legolas calm and not panicked or feeling nauseous.

Legolas nodded weakly and wearily to his friend.

"Try and sleep, next time you waken you will be feeling better." _I hope so at least_ Elladan told him. "Then we can talk. Rest, Legolas."

Legolas was already lying with eyes closed and they all watched as his ragged breathing evened out as he fled to the world of dreams.

Elladan watched him with anguish on his face and then he turned and walked away from the others, his shoulders slumped.

Aragorn shared worried looks with the others and then with a silent hand to stay the others he followed his elder brother to the other side of the chamber and out of a set of doors he had never seen before. They were the same as the windows, with handles set into the sides so that they were not noticeable at all.

He closed the doors silently behind him.

"I just need some time alone, Estel." Elladan had not even turned to face him and Estel could hear the tears in his voice.

"I do not think that is a good idea, Gwador-nin. You need to talk about what you are feeling and also what you fear." Aragorn told him as he came to stand behind him.

Elladan reached up to where his foster brother had placed his hand in support on his shoulder.

"When did you grow up to be so wise?" Aragorn could hear the small smile in that soft voice. "Or how?"

"A while ago, you just never noticed." Aragorn gently teased him. "And I had some help getting to be wise."

"How would that be?" Elladan had to ask.

"I had three of the best Brother's to help me get this way." There was pride clear in his voice.

"Three? When did we get a third Brother?" Elladan could not help but tease.

"Somewhere when I was about two and I was carried back to Imladris by him. When I was taught to shoot an arrow by him…" Aragorn gently teased him back.

"That is not fair! We also taught you to shoot arrows!" Elladan shot back.

"You did? Oh yes, for how long? Ten minutes?" Aragorn was smiling widely for the first time since coming out of the chamber.

"If I recall it was much longer than that…" He looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"Yes, Five seconds longer when you had me target Elrohir's backside and fire that arrow." Aragorn shot back arrow fast.

"I did not…" At Aragorn's laugh he laughed as well. "I did, it was funny."

"Ada did not think so. How long were you made to clean the healing wing and the stables out?" Estel teased him all the more. Their Ada had been out and out furious at his Eldest Son's antics with him.

"Three months if I recall correctly." Elladan grimaced.

"You do recall correctly!" Estel could not help but continue to tease his brother.

"Very funny." Elladan pulled his nose at his brother, it had been three long months he would admit that.

"What is troubling you, Elladan?" Estel had changed tacts almost so suddenly that Elladan blinked at his younger brother.

"Why so serious?" He asked.

"Do not try and fool me, El I know you too well to be fooled." Estel told him still seriously.

"I am terrified that this is the one time that Legolas' infamous luck runs out. What if this is the time that we loose him? I am not sure that I could cope with that, to get here too late after all the rush of getting here." Elladan's eyes were bright with unshed tears and his voice was gruff.

"You spent the whole journey here not expecting him to be alive when you got here." It was not a guess on Aragorn's part, he could see the lingering fear in Elladan's eyes.

"Yes. I will admit that when Ada told us that Legolas had been taking Mintel, my blood ran cold. Utterly cold." Elladan could not stop the shiver that shook him.

"Why?" Aragorn had led the way out to the balustrade to take in the work that was going on around them. The hard work that was being spent on the people to get the citadel ready to live in once more.

"I remember when DaerNana took a sudden frenzy and removed it without seemingly explaining to anyone why. And then Ada started working on the Mintel, for years he worked and suddenly he slowed down. When nothing seemed to come from what ever had alarmed DaerNana. Then he started back working again with the same frantic frenzy, only this increased rather than decreased." Elladan told his brother shakily.

"When he used to vanish for hours on end." Aragorn guessed.

"Yes, and then when he told us the story fully the other week I realised that this was deadly serious and that is centred around Legolas. And that with Legolas was you. It was when you had grown and reached teenage years that Ada had started work on the Mintel again as if…" Elladan stopped unsure as to whether or not to go on.

"As if he recognised me suddenly." Aragorn realised what his brother did not want to say.

"Indeed." Elladan sighed.

"He saw me in the visions that he had of Legolas." It had to be, To Aragorn that was the only thing it could have been.

"He has never said, Estel but I think so as well." Elladan conceded.

"It is the only thing it can be." Elrohir told them with certainty. He knew what it was like to suddenly see something in front of you that reminded you of a vision or seeming half hazy dream. It made your heart thump and your mouth dry.

"That was why he was so obsessed." Estel could remember the nights, the long sleepless nights that his Ada had spent in his lab working on something that he would not talk about. Or rode with Estel or the twins to one of the places that he knew he could get just the right herb that he required.

"He worked himself hard over the last few years, but not as much as he has done this last month. I think Ada knew that we needed the cure sooner rather than later." Elrohir had sat with his father late into the night making sure that he ate and drank and got snatched moments of sleep. He could only marvel at his beloved Adar, yes they were Elves and needed very little sleep but even they needed a certain amount.

They had been aware of Erestor and Glorfindel taking over more and more of his work without either of them giving their usual moans and jokes. They just agreed and got on with it.

"Nana was getting worried I know that." Haldir's sleepy voice made them jump.

"She was?" Aragorn turned noticing as he did that the others were doing the same.

"Yes, she made me and my Gwador's ride with a company to Imladris to see how she was. That is how we came to be there when the call came that you needed aid here." Haldir winced as he pushed himself up. Talleth rushed to help him. "I am well, I already heal."

It was true as well, he could feel his strength returning. Could feel the weakness fleeing to leave a diminished amount of strength behind. But better none the less.

"I wish we healed as fast as you do." His voice was wistful as he spoke. He knew that a lot of the men who had been injured would be months in recovering from the wounds dealt by the Orcs.

"But they and Rohan will recover." Theoden was firm on that and Eomer agreed whole heartedly. "We just need the time to do so."

A time they might not have, not if the Elves had not arrived when they did, if the three friends that they had tried to keep away from them had not been determined to help.

Too determined in the case of Legolas. Far to determined.

"What do you plan to do?" Estel asked quietly.

Soon as they waited for Legolas to waken they talked about the plans that the King and his Crown Prince had for the rebuilding of Helms Deep...

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eowyn was becoming more and more frustrated. No matter how much she tried she could not through the guards and into her Uncle's rooms. She could not even get near to the upstart Prince's drinks.

There was no way that they could know about her, she had been too careful. Even when the smelly Dwarf had deliberately tripped her in front of everyone spilling the porridge she had stayed sweet and smiled.

But with then large amounts of guards around and the fact that they seemed to be everywhere she went. She was becoming a little suspicious of what they did know.

She would need to be more careful and perhaps she was going about this the wrong way. Perhaps she should not be trying to get into the Prince herself. Perhaps she should concentrate on staying out of the room.

Eowyn stood and watched from a hiding place that she had used since a child to watch the comings and goings.

But it was always the same Wench who came with the food and drinks. A plan slowly began to form. She couldn't, didn't dare to go in but that did not mean that the Mintel had to stay outside too.

On the next visit she stepped out. "Salina, how are you?"

"Lady Eowyn." She bobbed a courtesy at her.

"I hope your family all survived the dread siege?" She made her voice sad and low.

"Aye, My Lady." She was surprised, since the siege the talk had been of how the Lady had changed in manner but here she was acting as if nothing had happened at all.

"Good. I do not like to go in and disturb them with Prince Legolas being so ill, can you tell me how he is?" Eowyn wrung her hands as if worried.

"Very poorly, My Lady but the Ranger said he had woken for a short time. I am taking them food and drinks withy water for the Prince." Dalina liked a good gossip and the strangers around her were perfect for that.

"I am pleased that he is doing so well. They expect him to recover?" She took the stone from her pocket and without attracting attention through it out into the corridor. Dalina turned startled and worried at the sudden noise.

"What is that?" Dalina asked, there had been all types of rumors about Orc's still being in the City.

"I don't know. Perhaps you should alert the guards? I will stay and keep them from getting at the Prince." Eowyn could not believe how well this was working.

"I will do that." She hurried off the minute that she had vanished around the corner, Eowyn grinned. Without pausing she pulled the bottle from her pocket and opened it. Half should do. Half would finish the abomination off.

It was safely in her pocket by the time Dalina got back with two guards.

"There was someone they ran off down that way." She pointed to a way that led to the back of the caverns.

The guards nodded and hurried off. "Perhaps you should take the food to Theoden King?" She prompted the maid.

"Oh! Of course!" Dalina picked up her tray and hurried into the corridor once more. "Excuse me, My Lady."

Eowyn blinked it had worked. Her trick had worked. Now she had to wait, wait for the sounds that would come when the Prince died. There was enough Mintel in their to kill all of the elves in the room if it was needed, but they would not be drinking plain water, alas. But she was not there for them. She was there to kill the light, kill the one person who had evaded her Master this time it would work she was certain of that.

This time her Master would be pleased with her and not angry as he was the last time. This time she would not be found lacking in any way...

She vanished into the darkness to wait the inevitable out...

To be continued


End file.
